The essence of magic
by Murcielago30
Summary: Un appel venu d'Angleterre et un étrange combat poussent les Tueuses et leurs amis à se rendre dans l'univers magique d'Harry Potter, où de nouvelles aventures les attendent. Buffy/Faith et autres couples prevus.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Il faut qu'on parle. Déclara la voix sombre de Rupert Giles, assis à son bureau."

Je levai la tête. Non pas que cette déclaration soit pour moi, mais j'ai toujours été d'un naturel curieux. Alors quand le super observateur tire une tronche d'enterrement et dirige son regard sur tout les membres du gang, mes sens sont bien évidemment à l'affût.

Le gang. Il avait légèrement changé depuis Sunnydale.

Alex avait prit beaucoup d'assurance depuis cette nuit où j'ai fait de lui un mec. Il avait encore prit du poids, mais dans le bon sens : Il avait vraiment l'air d'un type baraqué, si on oubliais sa tête un peu niaise et son bandeau de pirate. En fait, il ressemblait plus à un gros nounours, mais son physique assez imposant permettait d'éloigner les mecs trop collants lors de nos rares sorties en boîte. Non pas qu'on ne soit pas capable de le faire nous même... Mais après plusieurs plainte pour coups et blessures, Giles avait décidé qu'il en avait marre de payer nos cautions pour nous sortir de taule et donc Celui-qui-voit-tout jouait nos gardes du corps. C'était assez marrant.

Il y avait aussi le couple parfait. Celles qui ne pouvaient pas se séparer, celle qui étaient toujours fourrées ensemble. Les personnes qui avaient pariés que Willow et Kennedy ne tiendrait pas trois mois dans leur relations devaient certainement se mordre les doigts maintenant, et pour cause : 2 ans et demi de relation et un mariage en préparation. Ouais, rien que ça.

Le statut de Tueuse de Kennedy ne l'avait pas plus perturbé que ça. Elle aimait énormément se battre. En fait, elle aimait un peu trop ça. C'était elle qu'on allait chercher en prison après les sorties dans les clubs. Ouais, elle me ressemblait beaucoup. En moins sexy et canon bien sûr

Willow était devenue la meilleure sorcière de tout les temps, ou un truc dans le genre. Bref, elle avait toujours plein de conférence, et de réunions, et encore des conférences, et des cours à donner... Elle était débordée. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé depuis la Californie. Beaucoup moins réservée, elle disait tout haut les choses maintenant.

"On vous écoute... A moins que vous préfériez nous faire poireauter toute la journée dans votre bureau en nous laissant deviner ce que vous nous voulez."

Dawn. Elle avait changé, aussi. Son caractère était encore pire que celui de sa sœur, et ça signifiait beaucoup,croyez moi. Une vrai petite peste, la gamine. Il est fini l'ancien temps où elle me suivait partout comme une groupie. Enfin, il paraît qu'elle était pas encore 'née' à l'époque... J'ai toujours pas trop compris cette histoire, d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, pour revenir au principal : Elle était de plus en plus rebelle, et ça plaisait pas à B...

B. 2 ans dans le même manoir et on ne s'était pas encore entre tuées. Bon d'accord, il y avait eu des fois, comme quand je ramené des gens dans ma chambre... Ou quand je décidais de prendre des grasses matinées alors qu'il y avait réunion à 8 heures... Ou même quand je décidais de sauter une patrouille... En fait, si on calcule bien, je comprends pas comment elle fait pour ne pas m'apprécier. Je suis jamais dans ses pattes !

"J'ai reçu une missive de la part d'une connaissance d'Angleterre. Un ami requiert de l'aide."

Je soupirais doucement, mais pas assez apparemment puisque le regard perçant de B me poignarda.

"Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'expirer de l'air ?"

Voilà à quoi se résumer nos conversations : Des soupirs, des regards noirs et une ou deux phrases bien placées. Bon d'accord, on peut pas qualifier notre relation d'amicale, mais on essaie plus de se mettre un coup de poing après chaque mot. Moi je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. Et puis, c'est elle qui a insisté pour que je reste dans le groupe après le grosse bataille de Sunnydale, donc vaut mieux pas qu'elle se plaigne.

"Donc, un ami m'a demandé de l'aide. Le monde est en danger.

-Quelle nouveauté. Déclara Alex en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches alors que Dawn ricanait."

Je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre, sachant que le reste de la conversation ne me concernait pas. Étrangement, depuis notre combat contre la Force, les décisions ne se prenait pas avec moi. Ça me dérangeait pas tant que ça en fait. Ça m'évitait de me torturer les méninges pendant des heures de recherches, et je m'occupais juste de la partie baston. C'est même un avantage. Bon, ça voulait aussi dire que je n'étais pas une personne de confiance, et que je ne pouvais donc pas être intégrer avec les Scoobies, mais qui s'en souciait ?

"Faith ?"

La voix de Giles me tira de mes esprits. Debout, appuyée les bras croisés contre le mur, je remarquais que les Scoobies m'observaient bizarrement.

"Quoi ? Je sais que je peux pas participer à vos conversations pour sauver la planète, mais je peux quand même faire acte de présence, non ?"

Ils allaient quand même pas me virer de la pièce ? Nan, ils sont trop polis pour ça.

"J'aimerais que tu ailles me chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, s'il te plaît. Déclara Giles en enleva ses lunettes de son nez."

Ah, ben si. Je me mis à ricaner en secouant doucement la tête. Et après, il se demande pourquoi je me sens pas acceptée ? Il sont marrants, non ?

"je dois être absente combien de temps ? Parce que quitte à me virer pour rien, autant que je passe pas les vingt-cinq prochaines minutes à aller chercher un livre inutile, alors que vous avez une bibliothèque dans votre bureau."

Willow et Kennedy se regardèrent, gênée, alors qu'Alex et Dawn faisait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et que Giles nettoya ses lunettes en fronçant les sourcils. Seule B me fixait avec ses insupportables yeux émeraudes.

"C'est compliqué, Faith.

-Je le penses bien. Il faut juste que tu me dises pourquoi tu insistes pour que je reste ici alors que t'as maintenant des centaines de Tueuses prêtes à te lécher les bottes."

Je mis mes mains dans les poches de ma veste en cuir et sourit intérieurement en sentant mon paquet de cigarettes. Il tombait vraiment au bon moment celui là. Des frissons me parcoururent quand je traversais la salle, et je devinais le regard de Buffy comme étant l'origine.

Alors, avant de dépasser le seuil, je me retournais pour la regarder.

Elle semblait triste, ce qui me surprit un peu. Peut-être était-elle juste vexée que j'aille rembarrer son observateur ? Non, non, ses yeux avaient l'air vraiment tristes... Genre, un peu rouge et humides...

Humides ?

Je me détournais rapidement et je sortis en claquant la porte derrière moi avec force. Le regard de certaines juniors se tournèrent vers moi mais je les ignorait facilement alors que je commençais mon trajet jusqu'à la double porte d'entrée. Et pour cause, il y avait que les orbes vertes larmoyantes de Buffy dans mon esprit. Je m'assis sur la première marche à l'extérieur, ignorant le froid de début décembre qui était plus coriace à Cleveland qu'a Sunnydale.

Je sortis un clope que je calais entre mes lèvres en l'allumant d'une main tremblante. Tremblante ? Le froid, sûrement.

La nicotine emplit vite mon cerveau et j'expirais la fumée en fermant les yeux. Je fronçais les sourcils à la pensée de Buffy. Merde, même mes cigarettes n'arrivaient pas à me la faire oublier.

Je secouai la tête en soupirant. J'étais vraiment accroc. Et je parlais pas que du tabac.

Moi, attirée par la petite blonde et sa moue détestable. Totalement, et depuis le premier jour en plus. Et faut dire que ce regard qu'elle m'a donné m'a vraiment fait chavirer le cœur. Je me serais écouté, dans ce bureau, je l'aurais prise dans mes bras... Enfin, j'avais quand même une réputation de dure à cuire à tenir. Et des étreintes au milieu d'un petit bureau décoré à l'anglaise n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour le faire.

"Hé, Faith."

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin à la voix de la seule personne que je pouvais qualifier d'amie.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Ken ? Demandais-je en tirant une autre bouffée de ma cigarette.

-Fumer me paraît un bon début."

J'esquissais un petit sourire en la voyant chercher une clope dans sa veste en jean. J'y tendis mon paquet et mon briquet, qu'elle accepta en grimaçant comme remerciement.

"Si ta rousse te chopes, tu me connais pas.

-Elle ne m'a jamais attrapée jusqu'à maintenant. Déclara la brune en s'asseyant à côté de moi."

Je secouai la tête pour essayer de chasser B de mon esprit.

"2 ans et demi, hein ?"

Kennedy sourit devant ma tentative de conversation amicale. Faut dire qu'en plus de pas être doué en amitié, j'étais aussi pas douée avec les mots.

"Ouais, 2 ans et demi.

-Et... Le mariage, carrément? Demandais-je en jetant mon mégot sur l'allée de graviers en face de nous."

Elle rit un peu et tira une bouffée de sa clope avant de me répondre.

"Et ouais, le mariage. Tu sais, c'est pas la chose la plus horrible du monde.

-Hn. Mouais, pas sûr.

-C'est quoi qui te plaît pas dans les liens sacrés du mariage, Fai ?"

Putain que je détestais ce surnom. Et elle le savait en plus. Je grimaçais en l'entendant, alors que son sourire s'agrandit ? Une vrai gamine je vous jure.

Mais une gamine qui va se marier, bordel.

"Je sais pas. Le mariage de mes parents n'a pas vraiment été une réussite. Et puis... Rester une vie entière avec la même personne. C'est genre, pas possible."

Je l'entendis rire alors que je sortais le pieu qui était dans la poche de ma veste et que je le faisais passer d'une main à l'autre.

"Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, passer le reste de ta vie avec cette personne n'est pas inconcevable, tu sais ?"

Je haussais les épaules en me concentrant sur le bout de bois dans mes mains. Il y eut à nouveau un petit rire alors qu'elle jetait également son mégot à côté du mien.

"J'aimerais te dire que tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande, mais tu as 22 ans, Faith. Je crois que cette excuse ne marche plus."

Je souris un peu en mettant un peu plus de force que nécessaire dans le combat entre mes mains et le pieu. Bon d'accord, le fait qu'elle me traite presque de gamine m'énerve. Mais surtout, parce que cette notion du mariage ne me paraît plus tellement effrayante si je l'imagine avec quelqu'un en particulier.

"Et le pire, Fai, c'est que je crois que tu le comprends déjà. Et même que tu l'as comprit avant moi. Tu devrais vraiment lui dire, tu sais. Avant que ça n'explose pour de bon, et que tu te remettes à faire des conneries."

Je sentis sa main agripper mon épaule gauche et sa tête au dessus de ma droite. Elle regarda mes mains quelques secondes puis se mit à murmurer.

Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle une réponse éloquente.

Puis elle se leva en exerçant une légère pression sur mes épaules, alors que je regardais mes mains et les derniers restes du pieu. J'entendis ses pas s'éloignaient légèrement.

"Ken ?"

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, alors que je me levais et que je me débarrasser des bouts de bois. Je pivotais sur mes talons pour me mettre face à elle avant de lui lancer un bonbon à la menthe qu'elle attrapa par réflexe.

"Fais gaffe à Willow. Ça serait con qu'elle découvre ton petit secret."

Ken sourit en plaçant la friandise dans sa bouche.

"Oh, elle le connaît. C'est ça quand on aime, on n'arrive rien à cacher à l'autre. Donc je te retourne ton conseil, Fai."

Et elle se retourna à nouveau, les mains dans les poches en disparaissant dans la maison alors que je m'appuyait à la balustrade en respirant une bouffée d'air frais.

Moi qui avait voulu éviter le sujet de la blonde, c'était raté. Pourtant, jamais j'avais parlé de mon attirance à Kennedy, à croire que c'était peint en rouge sur mon front en permanence.

Un frisson me parcourut alors que la nuit se faisait de plus en plus noire. Encore deux heures avant une patrouille, un bon repas et... Un bon dessert. En espérant que ce dernier arrive à me faire zapper la blonde, parce que penser à elle sans arrêt était à la limite du supportable.

* * *

><p>On était toutes sur le pied de guerre, armées jusqu'au dent alors que la nuit devenait encore plus noire.<p>

Les alentours de la forêt étaient calmes, mais vu les récents décès dans le domaine et la subite apparition d'un démon gros, moche et pas vraiment sympa, B avait levé son armée.

B... Elle était devant nous, bien sûr, avec son survêtement bleu. Oui, une idée à elle, que chaque équipe aie un survêtement de couleur différente, et que chaque chef d'équipe possède un brassard blanc sur leur biceps gauche. Personnellement, je trouvais que l'idée faisait vaguement penser à des équipes sportives, mais personne ne m'a écouté à l'époque. Donc aujourd'hui, on a tous l'air ridicule avec nos survêts multicolore. Mais bon, j'avais réussi à avoir le mien en noir, donc je m'en plaignait pas trop. Et, pour raison inconnue, un foulard blanc trônait sur mon bras gauche.

La raison étant certainement le fait que les autres gamines ne savaient pas se battre.

"Stop."

Le mot, bien que murmuré, atteint rapidement nos oreilles et on s'arrêtaient toutes à quelques pas derrière Buffy. Kennedy vint se placer à ma droite, et je retins un sourire narquois en la voyant se décomposer dans son survêtement jaune canari.

"Ne t'avises pas de critiquer ça encore, Faith, on a pas toutes eu le privilège de choisir nos couleurs. Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

-Le jaune va très bien à ton teint, gamine.

-La gamine t'emmer...

-Fermez là toutes les deux ! Fit la voix murmuré de la blonde."

Kennedy m'envoya un regard noir que j'accueillis avec un clin d'œil. Elle était si facilement manipulable, susceptible, si... Ken.

Buffy se tourna vers les 11 personnes qu'elle avait convoqué en cette nuit froide, glaciale, gelée et tout les autres adjectifs qualifiant le fait qu'on se pelait le cul. 3 équipes entière pour un démon de merde, il avait intérêt d'être coriace.

"Selon les recherches, ce démon se cacherait dans les grottes proches du lac. Il y en a trois qui ont retenu mon attention."

Elle déplia une carte qu'elle sortit de la poche de sa veste et la plaça sur un rocher proche d'elle, invitant d'un geste les principales concernées à approcher.

Kennedy et moi prirent donc notre courage à deux mains et nous présentèrent devant Buffy, en tant que chefs d'équipe, sachant pertinemment ce qui nous attendait. Qui dit lac dit eau. Qui dit eau dit nage. Et qui dit nage en décembre dit avoir très très froid.

"Mon équipe et moi prendront par le nord, la caverne n°2. Kennedy, toi, tu passeras par les falaises et tu prendras la caverne n°1. Faith, tu iras sur la 3éme caverne, près des rochers."

Et voilà, la flotte c'est pour moi. D'ailleurs, le petit rire de Kennedy le confirme pour nous trois.

"Enlève ce sourire de ta gueule, Ken. La prochaine fois qu'on se tape les grottes, tu passeras par les rochers.

-Arrêter, toute les deux, et concentrez vous. Ce démon est vraiment dangereux. Il a déjà tué deux filles en patrouille."

Ça nous fit taire. Il pouvait y avoir des centaines de Tueuses appelées, et plus de 300 à l'Académie, chaque perte était conséquente pour nous. Ça nous rappelait vaguement l'idée qu'on était pas invincible.

"Je sais, d'ailleurs, c'était peut être pas malin de convoquer mon équipe, Buffy. Lola était proche de Stacy, qui est dans mon équipe je te rappelles. Déclara Kennedy en croisant les bras.

-Je sais, mais ton équipe est une des meilleures. Et il y a des chances que ce ne soit que des vampires dans ta caverne, mais... Reste sur tes gardes."

Kennedy hocha la tête recula pour expliquer à son équipe les conditions de leur patrouille. Alors que j'allais faire la même chose, un bras me retint.

Putain B. J'arrivais à peine à te faire sortir de mon esprit, que tu viens maintenant te coller à mon corps ?

"Attends une minute Faith, j'ai a te parler."

Elle m'attira un peu plus loin dans la forêt et ne lâcha pas mon bras, ce qui n'arrangea pas vraiment mon état... Fébrile.

"Faith, à propos de ce soir... Quand... Quand... Tu sais, dans le bureau de Giles..."

Je levais un sourcil. Buffy qui perdait ses mots ? La grande Tueuse, l'Élue qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Je ne veux pas que tu crois que... Que tu es inutile, tu sais."

Alors elle s'inquiétait ? C'est sérieux là ?

"Faith, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de rester, c'est que...

-Tais toi, B."

Elle se tut instantanément alors que je me dégageais de son étreinte le plus doucement possible, mon corps n'ayant pas trop envie de suivre les ordres de mon cerveau.

C'était cool, Buffy s'inquiétait pour moi. Ouais, c'était cool. Juste deux ans de retard quoi.

"Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de confiance. Je suis imprévisible, lunatique, et je n'ai aucun sens des responsabilités. Donc te biles pas. Je vais pas retourner vers les ténèbres parce que tu m'a viré de ton groupe d'amis auquel je n'ai jamais fait partie."

Putain, je parlais jamais autant d'habitude. Je me suis surprise moi même c'est... Surprenant.

"Non, Faith, je...

-C'est bon, c'est cool. On doit aller patrouiller."

Je crois pas que ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche. Ne vous méprenez pas : J'adore patrouiller. Mais je préfère le faire quand les températures sont au dessus de zéro.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils puis hocha la tête et nous revinrent au groupe de Tueuses qui attendait, Kennedy à sa tête.

"Kennedy, Faith, on reste en contact. La première qui trouve le démon préviens les autres. Déclara Buffy en tapotant l'oreillette contre sa pommette droite."

Nous hochâmes toute les deux la tête et Kennedy et son groupe disparût vers l'est alors que Buffy et la sienne continuait vers l'ouest.

Je menais donc notre groupe droit devant sans aucune parole ou regard. C'est vrai, j'étais considérée comme la plus dure et sévère des chefs d'équipe, et donc Buffy se faisait une joie de me refiler toujours les filles les plus rebelles. Non, mais elle était pas obligé quand même.

Je les arrêtait en levant le poing et me tournais vers elle.

"On passe par les rochers, on longe la falaise et on entre dans la grotte silencieusement. La première qui tombe à l'eau, ne comptez pas sur moi pour venir vous récupérez."

Elles frissonnèrent mais ne répliquèrent pas. De vraies dure à cuire.

"Je vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas passer par le port. Déclara la rousse devant ses deux collègues qui hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme."

Les bras croisés et la tête haute, l'adolescente de quoi, 15 ans, me regardait dans les yeux sans ciller. J'admirais son courage, elles connaissaient toutes mon passé.

"A ton avis, tu crois que ça me plaît d'aller tremper mon cul dans une eau à trois degrès ? Le port est fréquenté, même à onze heures du soir. Et bizarrement, des filles qui se trimballent avec des épées et des arbalètes, ça effraie un peu les gens."

Elle serra les dents et détourna le regard, laissant les deux filles derrière elle soupirer.

"Faîtes gaffe, les rochers glissent. J'y vais en premier."

La progression sur ces putains de rochers fut lente mais réussie. J'entends par là que personne n'était tombé dans l'eau.

Une sensation étrange me prit, et je tournais la tête vers la caverne, sentant des étranges vibrations en émanait. Bingo, c'est nous qui aurons le démon. Je distinguais dans le noir deux formes à l'entrée.

"Il y a deux vampires qui monte la garde, et certainement plusieurs aux alentours. Tina, Zoé, ils sont pour vous."

Les deux plus timides s'agenouillèrent et armèrent leurs arbalètes alors que la rousse furieuse et moi avancions lentement vers la grotte qui n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres.

Deux flèches décollèrent et se plantèrent dans la poitrine des deux individus qui disparurent en poussière avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. D'un geste de la main, j'indiquais aux filles de me suivre.

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre dans la nuit, nous obligeant à baisser la tête alors que vis le pied de la rousse se tordre entre deux reliefs

Le problème, c'est que là, y avait pas d'eau.

Je me plaquais rapidement au sol ( merci à l'entraînement ) et attrapait son poignet avant qu'elle ne glisse totalement du rocher alors que je sentais l'humidité de la pierre sur mes vêtements.

Putain que c'est froid !

Je resserrais les dents et l'étreinte et hissais le corps de l'adolescente à mes cotés en grimaçant quand ses ongles parfaitement manucurés pénétrèrent la peau de ma main.

Elle tremblait de tout ses membres et était trempée, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas tombée à l'eau.

"Merci. Fit-elle d'une voix blanche"

Elle essaya de se mettre debout ensuite mais cela ne lui arracha qu'un petit cri avant qu'elle ne s'affaisse sur le sol humide en se tenant la cheville.

Et merde.

Les deux filles arrivèrent assez rapidement et constatèrent les dégâts en même temps que moi.

Je les laissai s'occuper de ça et appuyai sur le bouton 'on' de mon oreillette.

"B, tu m'entends ?"

Des bruits de lutte et des halètements me parvinrent.

"Je suis un peu occupée là,

-Le démon ?

-Non, vampires. Deux nids apparemment."

Je grimaçai en regardant la jeune blessée et soupirai.

"J'ai une blessée. Cheville cassée.

-Merde. Le démon ?

-Non, on est même pas encore dans la caverne. Mais pas besoin d'être un expert pour comprendre qu'il est là.

-On en a encore pour un moment. Contacte Kennedy, voir si elle peut t'aider. Rappelle moi."

Je me tournai vers les deux autres qui pâlirent à l'écoute d'un autre hurlement sinistre.

"Ken ?"

Aucune réponse.

"Ken ?"

Le silence devint angoissant, alors qu'un troisième cri se fit entendre.

"Bordel, Kennedy, c'est pas drôle, répond !"

Rien. Mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné alors que quelque chose tilta dans mon esprit.

"Tina, on est où par rapport aux falaises ?"

L'adolescente me regarda bêtement, sans rien comprendre.

"Putain, t'es de Cleveland, non ? Les falaises, elles sont loin à ton avis ?

-Environ... 200 mètres, peut être un peu plus."

Merde... Merde !

"B, t'es là ?

-Je t'écoutes. Fit-elle en haletant, certainement en train de donner la raclée à un mort vivant.

-Ken réponds pas, et je suis pas loin de sa position. On entends crier depuis toute à l'heure. Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil, pour vérifier.

-Elle a peut être pas allumer son oreillette, c'est tout.

-Oui, et si elle l'avait allumé et qu'on lui avait éteinte de force ?"

Je commençai à fulminer. Je savais que je devais respecter les ordres de B, mais là c'était pas question. C'était Ken, bordel, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose...

"Faith, tu n'as pas une équipe complète. Attends cinq minutes et continue de l'appeler. Si elle ne réponds pas, tu me rappelles.

-Bordel, B...

"Techniquement, elle ne devrait même pas être arrivée."

Je coupai communication et enlevais l'oreillette collée à ma joue. Je savais que Buffy avait raison. Je le savais. Kennedy devait contourner la forêt pour y arriver, mais une sensation bizarre me prenait les entrailles, alors que je commençais à sentir la pluie froide touchait ma peau.

Je soufflai, et pris une décision.

"Zoé, tu restes avec elle. Je te donne l'oreillette, continue d'essayer de contacter Kennedy. Mettez vous à l'abri, dans la forêt.

-Mais... Et vous ? Fit la voix timide de la brune.

-Je vais vérifier ces falaises. Si il se passe quelque chose, tu m'appelle sur mon portable. Tina, tu viens avec moi."

La blonde tressaillit un peu, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle était jeune, pas vraiment une dure à cuire, et je lui demandais de désobéir à un ordre direct venant de la chef. Néanmoins, elle dut saisir l'urgence car elle se délesta simplement de la trousse de premier secours qu'elle tendit à Zoé avant de se relever avec un visage résolu qui me fit sourire.

J'entendis vaguement les filles partir derrière moi, alors que je changeais de cap, oubliant les rochers glissant et la caverne. J'attendis seulement que mes pieds atterrirent sur une surface stable avant de courir vers le lieu où j'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Un autre cri angoissant se fit entendre alors que la gosse et moi arrivions au contrebas des falaises. Dix minutes qu'on courrait comme des dératées, alors qu'on avait que 500 mètres à faire. Mais putain, autant que j'appréciais Ken, j'avais fait le détour par la forêt au lieu prendre le raccourci qui impliquait de nager pendant 150 mètres.

"L'entrée de la grotte est pas loin. Suis moi de près, et fait gaffe à pas glisser."

Je m'accrochai à un rebord de la falaise alors que je commençai à escalader la surface rocheuse. C'était pas facile, vu que la petite averse de toute à l'heure avait décidé de devenir un petit déluge. Mais bon, c'était toujours mieux ça que la neige. Je haïssais la neige. Demandez pas pourquoi.

D'un coup d'oeil, je vérifiai la position de la gamine. Hé, elle se démerdait pas mal pour une Junior.

On progressa donc assez rapidement la pierre et arrivée à l'entrée, j'aidai la gamine à se hisser.

La grotte était sombre malgré les torches enflammées sur leurs rebords. Les fourmillements que j'avais senti aux rochers s'intensifièrent, et me firent frissonner. La caverne était silencieuse.

"On se sépare pas. Déclarai-je simplement."

Je connaissais ces grottes, mais j'avais jamais ressenti autant d'énergie en émanaient. Elles étaient un peu mystérieuse, okay. Peut-être même un peu inquiétante, mais de là à me faire frissonner, non. Merde, je suis la Tueuse Sombre, je frissonne pas de peur pour rien.

A peine on fit un pas à l'intérieur de la grotte que les lumières des torches devinrent plus forte.

Un son hyper aigu qu'on avait qualifier de cri jusqu'à maintenant vint me vriller les tympans, et vu la grimace de ma collègue, j'étais pas la seule à l'entendre. Je secouai la tête une fois le bruit disparu et les lumières se firent moins aveuglantes.

Okay, ça c'est bizarre...

On avança à pas prudent, et le seul bruit qu'on entendait maintenant était nos respirations rapides.

Une vague de froid nous envahit alors que je voyais les petites flaques d'eau au sol geler.

"C'est quoi ce... ?"

Je terminai pas ma phrase, et pour cause, la créature en face de moi me coupa l'envie de parler. L'envie de vivre, même.

A première vue, je l'aurai qualifier de fantôme. Il était grand, gris, et semblait représenter en fait un voile noir en train de flotter. Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre.

La créature fonça sur moi, et je me sentis tomber.

_Buffy se battait et j'allais la rejoindre. Elle plaqua un mec au mur avant de le libérer, et je fonçais sur lui. Mon pieu avait déjà transpercé sa poitrine comme du beurre alors que les mots de Buffy résonnaient à mes oreilles._

_"Faith, non !"_

_Je vis avec horreur le sang couler de la plaie et les derniers soubresauts de la poitrine de l'homme que j'identifiais maintenant comme l'adjoint au maire Allan Finch. Il coulait de la blessure, se répandant sur mes mains et mes vêtements. Mes membres tremblaient alors que je frôlais la blessure mortelle de ma victime du bout des doigts. Une seule phrase vint à mon esprit._

_"Tu as tué un homme."_

_Me voilà maintenant en train de discuter avec le vulcanologue. J'avais envie de lui crier de s'enfuir, de lui dire de partir, que j'étais dangereuse, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Il était confiant, jusqu'à ce que je sorte le couteau. _

_La peur sur ses traits excita mon côté Tueuse, et c'est en le laissant me dominer que je plaquai le vieil homme au mur en le poignardant, la chair de son ventre encore moins résistante que les os de la cage thoracique de Finch._

_Il s'effondra sur moi et je tournais la tête pour éviter de voir ses paupières se fermer pour toujours._

_J'étais sur le toit. L'adrénaline courrait dans mes muscles alors que les coups pleuvaient entre moi et Buffy. Elle était enragée, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi folle. Cela me fit sourire. C'est moi qui avait réussi à la mettre dans un tel état. J'entrai moi même dans une rage folle quand je vis le poignard que le maire m'avait offert. Les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur sa lame argentée et incurvée, et cela m'hypnotisa complètement._

_"C'est à moi."_

_Le combat reprit de plus belle, et cette fois je ne retenais plus mes coups. Mais j'étais trop occupée à frapper aveuglement pour établir une stratégie. Pas B. D'un mouvement circulaire, elle brise ma protection._

_Le coup était inattendu, c'est ce qui m'a surprise. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle en aurait été capable. Buffy, la Tueuse de Vampires, madame la chef et celle-qui-fait-toujours-le-bien venait de me poignarder avec mon propre couteau. _

_Je sentais le sang couler de la plaie, à la hauteur de l'estomac. Il jaillissait comme un geyser et la douleur était importante, mais étrangement, c'est le regard de Buffy qui me fit le plus mal. Elle semblait horrifiée._

_"Tu l'as fait, B. Tu m'as tué."_

_C'était plus pour moi que pour elle que je le disais. Je réalisais enfin, je n'était plus 'hypnotisée'. J'allais mourir là, sur le toit de mon appartement, par le couteau de la personne que je considérais comme mon père et par la main de la personne à qui j'aurais tellement aimé plaire._

_Puis une autre pensée me vient. La raison de ce geste. Même si cela me libérait de mes ténèbres, ce n'était pas pour ça que la blonde m'avait poignarder. C'était pour Angel. Et non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pas le sauver lui, alors qu'il avait dérober le cœur de ma blonde._

_Je me libérais du contact par un mouvement du bras qui envoya B et mon arme au sol._

_"Mais ça ne le sauvera pas."_

_Je ne voulais pas sauver Angel. Ce vampire m'avait tout prit._

_Je me jetais dans le vide, ma tête heurta quelque chose et le noir m'engloutit._

"Faith... Faith ! Chuchota une voix à mon oreille."

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je redécouvrais les murs sombre de la caverne. C'était quoi, un rêve ?

Je voulus me relever du sol glacé mais j'échouai complètement, titubant et tombant à genoux. Ma tête me faisais souffrir et les dernières images du combat défilait dans mon esprit.

"Faith, vous allez bien ? Demanda la voix, que je reconnus comme celle de Tina."

Je tournais la tête vers elle et hochait la tête lentement en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

"Où on est ?

-Dans un recoin de la grotte, pas très loin de là ou vous vous êtes évanouie."

Évanouie ? C'est une blague ?

"Je... Je me suis faîtes attaquer par... Cette chose.

-Attaquer ? Je n'ai rien vu. Fit Tina d'une voix douce."

Merde, j'avais halluciné ? Mais non, le sol gelée, la sensation de peur... Je décidais de laisser ça de côté et secouai ma tête pour essayer de chasser les dernières traces de ce malaise. Je remarquais qu'on était pas toute seule.

Une femme était allongée sur le sol. Sa poitrine s'abaissait et se soulevait régulièrement, ce qui me rassura sur son état de santé, mais la forme de son visage me rappela quelqu'un.

"C'est Stacy. Elle était déjà là quand je nous ai emmené ici. Elle était dans l'équipe de Kennedy..."

Kennedy ? Elle et son équipe était bien là alors. Bizarrement, ça me rassurait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

"On devrait sortir d'ici et attendre les renforts...

-Si Stacy est là, il y a de grandes chances pour que les autres soient là aussi.

-Vous n'êtes pas en forme, et Stacy est complètement KO. Nous n'aurions aucune chance si nous tombions sur le démon."

C'était plutôt la chose qui m'avait attaqué qui me faisait peur moi. Si elle était capable de me mettre KO sans me toucher, je donnais pas cher de la peau des autres. Je soufflai et fermai les yeux, les doigts sur mes tempes.

"Tu prends Stacy avec toi et tu sors de là, on est pas loin de l'entrée.

-Mais, je ne peux pas vous laisser seule.

-Tu fais ce que je te dis."

Ma voix était autoritaire, et je détestais l'être avec les membres de mon équipe, surtout avec ceux qui semblait tout timide. Pourtant, l'adolescente n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'obéir.

"Tina, tu la prends et tu fous le camp d'ici. Il y a quelque chose, c'est dangereux. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser Stacy toute seule et de partir à la recherche des autres, comme on ne peut pas se permettre de la prendre et d'abandonner son équipe. Donc tu fais ce que je te dis, maintenant !"

Elle encaissa mes remarques en hochant la tête, résolue.

"Bien. Mais vous...

-Je reviendrais avec les autres. Essaie de contacter les renforts, et mettez vous à l'abri."

Elle souleva la jeune fille sur son épaule et me lança un dernier regard avant de disparaître vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Je me levai et inspectai les lieux. Il y avait deux chemins, et mon instinct me dicta de prendre à droite.

Je souris. Je n'avais jamais eu un bon instinct.

Mes pas me dirigèrent donc à gauche et je marchai en lançant des regards inquiets autour de moi. J'aimais la solitude et le silence, certes, mais fallait pas exagérer non plus. En plus, les lumières étaient de plus en plus faible, à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans la grotte.

Je m'armai du couteau à ma ceinture et soufflai un bon coup avant de rencontrer un autre croisement.

C'est du foutage de gueule, là ?

Je n'eut pas le temps de décider de quel côté je désirais aller qu'une main s'abattit sur ma bouche et qu'un bras m'entraîner vers une alcôve proche de moi. La peur me prit alors que je repensai au monstre de tout à l'heure je me débattit violemment alors que le bras emprisonnant mes bras se resserra autour de moi.

"Faith, c'est moi. Chuchota une voix à mon oreille que j'aurai reconnu entre mille."

Je soupirais de soulagement et mon agresseur me libéra. Je me tournai rapidement et je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de voir Kennedy.

"Ken ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où sont les..."

Elle me plaqua dos contre l'alcôve, une main sur la bouche et son corps collé au mien. Bordel, Ken, je sais que je suis toujours avide de chaleur humaine, mais c'est pas vraiment le bon endroit là ! En plus, t'es sensée te marier dans pas longtemps...

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, entendant comme moi des pas se rapprocher.

"Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda une voix grave

-Rien... Pourtant, le charme du Cridurut s'est déclenché. Répondit une voix d'homme.

-Dépêchez vous ! Il faut retrouver cette gamine. Fit une troisième voix, féminine"

Sortilège ? Merde, c'était pas des démons, c'était des sorciers ! Kennedy attendit que les pas s'éloignent pour se décoller de moi et se placer à mes côtés.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Kennedy haletait et me regardait, le visage fatigué.

"On s'est faites attraper dans la forêt. Des mecs bizarres... Avec des capes noires... Et l'autre là... Une tronche de serpent... C'est..."

Elle était complètement paniquée. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres et je voyais une plaie au niveau de son front. Je mit mes mains sur ses épaules et la forcer à se calmer. Merde, elle avait vraiment peur là !

"Faith, ce sont des sorciers. Ils utilisent la magie, on peut rien contre eux ! S'exclama t-elle

-D'accord... Calme toi, Ken. Où est le reste de ton équipe ?

-Cindy s'est faîte attraper dans la forêt. Il y a eu une lumière verte, ça nous a tout aveuglé. Et puis elle est tombée raide morte. J'ai rien pu faire, Faith, je te le jure.

-Je te crois, hé, calme toi, okay ? Respire un bon coup, je peux pas te ramener comme ça à Willow, elle va me démonter. Et on sait toute les deux qu'elle en est capable."

Elle eut un rire nerveux alors que ses tremblements commençaient à diminuer. Merde, elle était vraiment en état de choc.

"Et Jane ?"

Elle frissonna à nouveau et je m'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir posé la question.

"Un carnage. Murmura t-elle. Ils murmuraient des trucs en pointant leurs bouts de bois et elle se tordait de douleur. Et puis, le gars à la tête de serpent à murmurait un truc et..."

Elle s'arrêta et je vis des larmes dans ses yeux. Mes mains sur ses épaules se crispèrent légèrement.

"Son corps a été réduit en miettes. Du sang, partout... Et je pouvais rien faire. Ils riaient, et je pouvaient rien faire. Gémit-elle.

-Chut, Ken, calme toi. C'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'ils ton fait quelque chose, à toi ?"

J'avais presque peur de la réponse. Et mon cœur se fendit quand je la vit hocher la tête légèrement.

"De la douleur. Comme si mon sang bouillait. Comme si mes os se fracturaient. C'était... Horrible."

Je serrais les dents et fermais les yeux un instant.

"Je sais pas où est Stacy.

-Elle est en sécurité, on l'a trouvé inconsciente à l'entrée.

-On ? T'es pas seule ? Demanda t-elle, effrayée de constater une mort de plus.

-Si, t'inquiètes. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici."

Elle hocha la tête et souffla un bon coup pour se remettre de ses émotions. D'un seul mouvement, on sortit de l'alcôve, et on le regretta presque aussitôt.

Deux silhouette encapuchonnées nous faisaient face avec leurs bâtons tendit vers nous.

"Rendez vous, et vous aurez la vie sauve.

-Pas très original, vous auriez pu trouver mieux, franchement. Déclarai-je"

Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Ils nous bloquer la sortie, et connaissant leur comportement avec leurs prisonniers, je préférais ne pas me frotter à eux. Derrière nous il y avait un chemin mais je le sentais pas vraiment, là. Un chemin sombre avec des fous furieux adorateurs de bouts de bois et un type à la tronche de serpent... Tant pis, va pour le chemin.

Je me mis à sprinter loin des gars bizarre et Kennedy détala à mes côtés. Ils nous suivirent et on prenait un peu d'avance, mais pas assez apparement.

"Stupéfix ! S'exclama l'un d'eux."

Un jet de lumière rouge fila directement vers moi, et quelque chose me dit qu'il valait mieux que je l'évite. Je me plaquai une deuxième fois au sol cette soirée, et je me relevais très rapidement pour continuer ma course, alors que d'autre jets de la même couleur filaient à nos côtés.

"Expelliarmus !"

Un jet rouge me percuta en dans le dos et je me sentis voler. Je m'écrasais quelques mètres plus loin, une douleur dans mon épaule. J'hésitais entre les dégommer ou les dégommer. Sérieux, ils me déboîtent l'épaule, et je fais rien ? Ça me ressemble vraiment pas. Seulement, l'image de ce paquet de draps volant me revint à l'esprit et je me relever rapidement, Kennedy toujours à mes côtés.

"Bon, le 'Expelliarmus', il nous fait bondir, donc on l'évite, okay ?

-Tu sais, si on arrive à tous les éviter, ça serait encore mieux."

Je tournais la tête et vit que plus personne n'était derrière nous.

"On les a semés.

-Peut être pas."

Je me tournais vers elle et je vis nos deux charmants compagnons. Non mais c'est une blague ou quoi ? Ils se sont téléportés ou quoi ?

"Ne soyez pas idiotes... Rendez vous...

-Rêve.

-Endoloris !"

J'évitais le jet de justesse, effrayée. Pas besoin d'être une as en latin pour savoir que ça devait pas être agréable de ce le prendre en pleine poire celui là. Surtout que vu le raidissement de Ken, on pouvait aisément deviner que c'était l'adorable sort qui lui avait fait bouillir le sang.

"Sectumsempra !"

Kennedy s'esquiva, mais pas à temps. Une plaie apparut sur son bras gauche et le sang jaillit. Elle se tint le membre blessé en grimaçant.

Okay, il fallait vraiment que je nous sorte d'ici.

"Espèce d'idiot, le Maître la veut vivante.

-Il veut l'autre. On peut la tuer celle là."

Je croisais le regard de Kennedy. Les gars costumés étaient en train de se disputer.

"Tu te barres. Maintenant. Murmurai-je.

-Dans tes rêves. J'te laisse pas.

-Ils me tueront pas. Toi si. Alors tu te casses.

-Laisse tomber Fai. Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi."

Une vrai plaie cette gosse. Mon cœur se réchauffa un peu en sachant qu'elle m'appréciait assez pour risquer sa vie pour moi, mais il se serrait quand je savais que je pouvais être responsable de sa mort à tout instant.

"Je suis ton supérieur, Kennedy. Tu sors d'ici, la voix est libre.

-Je m'en balance un peu de la hiérarchie, là. Si les rôles étaient inversés, tu ferais quoi ?

-On vous dérange pas trop ? Demanda un des sorciers"

On se retournais vers eux

"Maintenant que vous le dîtes... Commença Kennedy

-Repulso !"

Kennedy vola dans les airs et s'écrasa sur le mur de pierre.

"Ken !"

Je courrais vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'appuya involontairement sur mon épaule blessé, ce qui me fit grimacer.

"Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Déclara t-elle, comme si ce n'était pas évident avant.

-Tu crois ?"

Quelque chose me glaça de l'intérieur, alors que je me tournai lentement vers nos poursuivants.

Un homme se trouvait là, seul. Enfin, un homme, c'est vite dit.

Il était grand, maigre et chauve. Sa peau était aussi pâle que du marbre et son nez était inexistant, remplacé par deux fentes pas vraiment attrayantes. Sa bouche aux lèvres pâles était tordu en rictus et ses yeux rouges me fixaient avec une haine peu commune. Putain, je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait à lui, mais j'ai vraiment du lui faire du mal.

"Il est plaisant de te rencontrer enfin, Faith."

Sa voix était d'une tonalité effrayante. Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi aigu, à part peut être la fois où Buffy avait crié alors que je l'avais surpris dans sa douche. Bon souvenir...

"Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, boule de billard.

-COMMENT OSES-TU ?"

Ah, ben si, il existait quelque chose de plus aigu. En effet, une grande femme aux cheveux noirs bouclés et aux yeux un peu foufous. Elle était vraiment belle, mais un peu cinglée apparemment.

"Tu possèdes un humour... Particulier.

-Et vous un réel sens de la mode."

Le brune fulminait. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas crier et si les regards pouvaient tuer, je nourrirai déjà les vers de terre. Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres. Je venais de choisir mon but ultime : Faire chier cette femme et cette... Chose.

"Sarcasme. Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère quand elle avait ton âge. Elle a bien changé aujourd'hui. Déclara t'il en échangeant un regard avec la dingue"

Hein ? De quoi il me parle le gringalet là ? Ma vieille elle est six pieds sous terre, d'où il la connaît ? Je sentis une main sur mon bras. Kennedy essayait d'attirer mon attention. Je me tournai légèrement vers elle, gardant le couple bizarre dans mon champs de vision. Je compris ce qu'elle voulait me dire en voyant B à l'entrée de la grotte, les yeux fixés sur moi. Je secouai légèrement ma tête de droite à gauche et elle fronça les sourcils, mais je l'ignorais, retournant mon attention vers l'albinos.

"Tu as vraiment changé Faith. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un enfant. Dit la brune, d'une vois étonnamment douce."

Elle faisait vraiment flipper celle là. J'échangeai un regard avec Ken et on hocha toute les deux la tête. On se mit à courir vers l'entrée ou mon équipe et celle de B attendait. A 50 mètres, je sentis quelques chose m'attrapait l'avant bras gauche et l'albinos me plaqua au mur.

"On se reverra, Faith..."

Je sentis comme une multitude d'aiguilles perforer ma peau là ou il me touchait, et ma tête se mit à tourner.

"On se reverra."

Il disparut avant même que je puisse avoir l'occasion de lui mettre un coup de poing, et Dieu sait que ça me démangeait. Je fit un pas de plus vers l'entrée en espérant que mon vertige cesse mais ça ne marcha pas. Bizarrement, ça marche jamais ces trucs.

La dernière chose que je vis fut une plaie sanglante à l'endroit où il m'avait touché, avant de tomber dans le néant pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, me revoilà ! Un grand merci à ceux qui laissent les reviews et ceux qui suivent mon histoire !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

J'étais si bien. Aucune douleur, aucune courbature, non, j'étais bien au chaud sous des couvertures. Ce qui signifiait que je devais probablement être à l'infirmerie de l'Académie.

Il n'y a que là que je suis dans un état apaisé, du moins, quand je suis inconsciente. De toute manière, je ne vais jamais à l'infirmerie consciente. Je déteste cet endroit, paradoxalement à mon sentiment de paix. Oui, étonnant, je sais ce que veux dire le mot 'paradoxalement'.

Un bip régulier se fit entendre, donc j'étais connecté à ces satanés machines. Argh, je détestais me réveiller et voir que j'avais plein de tuyaux partout, ça me révulsait complet. Quoi, un être humain n'est pas fait pour vivre avec des tuyaux dans le corps.

Si vous n'aviez pas encore compris, je hais tout ce qui touche au médical.

J'ouvris les yeux, et me retrouvais bien évidemment aveuglé par la lumière des néons qui se réfléchissait sur les murs blancs. Bordel, quand est-ce-qu'ils comprendront que quand un malade se réveille, il a pas envie de perdre l'usage de la vue ?

"Ah bonjour Faith. Je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Fit le docteur Adams en entrant dans ma chambre."

Et il t'a fallu bac +13 pour me sortir ça ? T'es sérieux là ?

"Vous souffrez d'une luxation de l'épaule gauche et d'une plaie superficielle au niveau de l'avant bras gauche."

Peut-il me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

"Votre plaie au bras est particulière. Il apparaîtrait qu'elle soit d'origine magique."

Génial, le crane rasé m'avait dégommé mon bras avec ses conneries.

"Depuis combien de temps je suis out ? Demandais-je en espérant qu'il ne me dise pas 8 mois.

-Quelques heures. Mlle Summers vous a emmené ici et m'a demandé de la prévenir de votre réveil. Je vais...

-Laissez tomber doc, je me tire. Déclarais je en sortant de mon lit."

J'enlevais les électrodes sur ma poitrine et le brassard qui était sensé me prendre ma tension, ce qui résultat d'un grand bip dans la salle. Apparemment je suis morte.

"Mlle Lehane, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Votre blessure à l'épaule est loin d'être guérie et l'origine de celle de votre bras m'inquiète. "

Néanmoins, il éteint les machines et enleva la perfusion de mon bras. Je souris intérieurement. Deux ans que je le faisais tourner en bourrique, en sortant de l'infirmerie quand il ne le fallait pas ou en ne suivant pas ses conseils. Il me connaissait à force et n'essayait qu'à peine de me retenir.

"Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de raisonnable, c'est ce qui fait mon charme. Vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas grand chose, et avec les 350 personnes dans l'académie, si je évanouie à nouveau, ça passera pas inaperçu."

Il soupira et me tendit une boîte d'antalgiques pour mon épaule avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je récupérais la veste de mon survêt que j'enfilais et je sortis également de la pièce à l'allure froide.

Vagabondant dans les couloirs, j'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées.

Ce mec là, qui ressemblait à un mélange humain / vipère... Il me connaissait. Il connaissait ma famille. Bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ? Pourquoi il voulait tant me revoir ? J'voulais pas revoir sa tronche de serpent moi ! Et puis, non pas que j'aille peur, mais je pense qu'il aurait pu nous démonter Ken et moi. Ken...

Elle m'avait surprise. Bon, je savais qu'elle était courageuse et tout ça, mais de là à se mettre en danger pour me sauver... Très très héroïque. Ou très stupide, ça dépend du point de vue. En plus, Red m'aurait dégommé si elle était morte. Dégommé ou transformé en un truc gluant, visqueux ou baveux, selon son imagination. Très peu pour moi.

Mes pas me menèrent sans le vouloir devant la chambre de B. Mince, si elle me voyait là, j'allais me faire décapiter moi. Alors que j'allais réfléchir sur la façon de m'éclipser, elle apparut au bout du couloir. Putain, j'étais pas vraiment chanceuse en ce moment.

"Faith ? Tu es réveillée ?"

Elle s'est concertée avec le doc avant de me la sortir celle là, c'est pas possible autrement. Nan sérieux, vous voyez une femme debout en train de vous regarder et la première chose que vous dîtes c'est ' tu es réveillée ? '

"Heu, ouais.

-Tu devrais pas te reposer ? Me demanda t-elle, suspecte."

T'es pas ma mère B.

"J'ai pas pris la raclée de ma vie non plus."

Buffy hocha la tête, l'air absent.

"Et sinon... Ça va ?"

Non. Un fou me connaît moi et la famille que j'essaie d'oublier depuis 22 ans.

"Ouais tranquille.

-Tu peux faire ton rapport à Giles alors ? Willow et Kennedy y sont, je t'accompagne si tu veux ?"

Ouah. Elle était bizarre là. Depuis quand elle me parlait normalement, avec même une voix... Douce ? Ouais, ça ou j'étais encore sous morphine.

Je hochai la tête et nous marchâmes ensemble vers le bureau de l'observateur. Soudain, une claque s'abattit sur l'arrière de ma tête.

Ah, là c'était plus normal. Là c'était B, qui me trouvait insupportable et qui n'était pas douce avec moi. Dois-je mentionner que ce truc de douceur m'avait fait vraiment flippé ?

"Tu as une raison particulière pour ce geste, ou c'est juste parce que tu ne peux pas empêcher tes mains de se poser sur mon corps ? Demandais-je en haussant un sourcil, sans la regarder.

-Tu m'as désobéi. Tu es entrée dans la caverne alors que je t'avais clairement interdit de le faire.

-B, 2 filles sont mortes dans cette caverne, et Kennedy aurait bien pu agrandir cette liste.

-Toi aussi ! Non mais tu te rends pas compte ? Tu es chef d'équipe, mon second, et si tu te mets à désobéir et à faire n'importe quoi, comment je fais moi ?"

Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour moi. C'est fou comme même après toute ces années, j'arrive encore à être déçue de son comportement.

"Je t'aurais laisser expliquer à Red pourquoi sa fiancée aurait été tué alors.

-Kennedy est une Tueuse expérimentée, elle...

-Tu n'as pas vu ce qui se passait dans cette grotte, bordel !"

J'avais crié cette dernière phrase, alors qu'on était presque arrivée à destination. Ça me mettait hors de moi qu'elle puisse penser que j'avais eu tort d'aller chercher l'équipe à Ken. S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette pas dans ma vie, c'est d'avoir fait ça.

Elle me fixait, l'air ahuri. Mince, je l'avais fait bugger. Je détournai le regard et serrai les dents. J'avais pas envie de crier sur elle, maintenant que les choses étaient à peu près correctes.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans cette caverne Faith ? Pourquoi j'ai retrouvé Kennedy en état de choc ? Pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé évanouie et en sang ? Pourquoi la moitié de son équipe s'est faite tuée ?"

Je ne répondit pas. Pas par pure provocation, non, parce que je ne pensais pas arriver à lui expliquer ces sensations. La peur, le froid, l'angoisse...

"Allons voir Giles. Je préfère pas raconter 100 fois cette histoire, une suffira amplement."

Elle ne me poussa pas à parler et pour la première fois de la journée, je lui en fut reconnaissante. On comblait les quelques mètres en silence et Buffy frappa à la grande porte en bois.

"Entrez."

On pénétra dans le bureau que, ironiquement, j'avais été invité à quitter quelques heures plus tôt. Xander et Dawn étaient assis sur un des sofas, Willow et Kennedy sur l'autre. Giles était installé à son bureau, occupé à trier quelques papiers et attendant notre venu apparemment.

"Faith. Quel plaisir de te voir en forme. Tu nous as fait une légère frayeur plus tôt.

-Ouais, les fins théâtrales, c'est mon truc. Dis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux, avant de bugger complètement."

Buffy venait de mettre sa main aux creux de mon dos. Buffy venait de mettre sa main au creux de mon dos ! Désolé pour la répétition, mais il fallait absolument que je me le dise deux fois pour le croire. Même si ce petit geste signifiait certainement qu'elle m'entraîner vers le fauteuil de libre pour que je m'assoie, c'était tout simplement incroyable. Une vague de chaleur me prit et je priais le ciel de ne pas rougir. Vu le petit sourire en coin de Ken, le Seigneur devait savoir que je ne croyais pas en lui et avait décidé de me laisser tomber. Sympa le Tout Puissant.

Comme je l'avais prédit, Buffy me poussa légèrement pour que je m'asseye et à ma grande surprise, elle prit place sur l'accoudoir au lieu de s'installer dans l'autre fauteuil. Le sourire de Ken s'agrandit alors que les autres fronçaient les sourcils.

Ken, enlève ce stupide sourire de ta gueule ou je te le fait ravaler de force

Voilà ce que voulais dire mon regard. Apparemment, j'étais pas assez convaincante puisqu'elle me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je portais attention à ses blessures. Quelques petits bout de strap était collé sur son front, sensé réunir les deux cotés de la plaie, et un bandage s'étalait sur tout le long de son bras gauche. Elle souriait et se foutait de ma gueule, néanmoins, donc je devinais qu'elle allait bien.

"Comment te sens tu, Faith ? Demanda Giles en croisant les bras sur son bureau."

Je sentis les regards se poser sur mon bras, et je décidais d'en faire de même.

Il me lançait depuis que j'étais sorti de la chambre, bien que la douleur était supportable.

"Ça va.

-Et ton bras ? Un signe particulier ?"

Un signe particulier ? Il s'attendait à quoi exactement, qu'il deviennent tout vert à poix rouge ? Nan, sérieux, il va devenir tout vert et à poix rouge ?

"Euh, non. En même temps, y a le bandage donc...

-Hm. Je souhaiterais l'examiner tout à l'heure, si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Moi aussi. Si c'est une blessure due à la magie noire, j'adorerai voir ce que ça fait !"

C'est toujours sympathique de se sentir comme un bout de viande. Merci, Red.

"Euh, Okay, si vous voulez.

-Bien. Kennedy m'a fait le rapport de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit, jusqu'à votre rencontre. J'aimerais que tu nous donne ta version des faits."

Je soufflai un bon coup et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

"Ben, les filles et moi étions aux rochers quand on a entendu crier. A plusieurs reprise en fait.

-Oui, apparemment, Kennedy m'a parlé d'un charme Cridurut... Ça devait être cela. Expliqua Giles, comme ci ça m'intéressait."

Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas.

"Euh, ouais, peu importe. Une des filles s'était fait mal et on continuait à entendre crier. Je me suis dit que Ken était pas loin. Ensuite, j'ai essayé de la contacter, mais elle était pas dispo apparemment.

-Un brouilleur magique. Vraiment ingénieux. Commenta Giles en se frottant le menton."

Il allait m'interrompre à chaque phrase ou quoi ?

"Ensuite j'ai contacté B qui m'a dit d'attendre avant de me précipiter comme une tarée aux falaises.

-On était dans un combat contre des vampires, j'étais pressée, Kennedy n'avait aucune raison d'être là bas et Faith n'avait pas son équipe complète. Alors ne me fait pas ton regard à la Dark Willow s'il te plaît Will. Déclara Buffy en croisant les bras et en fixant sa meilleure amie.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'ai pas écouté, j'ai pris Tina avec moi et je suis allée aux falaises où ça continuait de hurler.

-Tu as désobéi à Buffy ? Demanda Ken, étonnée."

J'étais blasée là. Non mais elle se foutait de ma gueule ou quoi ?

"Je t'ai sauvé les miches, alors tu ferais mieux de la boucler un certain temps.

-Continue je t'en prie, Faith. Me poussa Giles en me fixant.

-Bien. Nous sommes entrées dans cette caverne et..."

Ma voix mourut alors que je me rappelais du monstre que j'avais rencontré. Tina ne l'avait pas vu. Est ce que... Est ce que c'était possible ?

"Oui ? Demanda Giles, perplexe.

-Il y avait un... Je sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'était un genre de fantôme, mais pas transparent. Plutôt gris foncé. Il avait pas de visage. En fait, ça ressemblait à un tas de drap sales. Et... Il s'est mit à faire très froid. Et c'est devenue un peu angoissant. Puis après, c'est carrément devenu bizarre."

Ils me regardaient tous comme si j'avais trois têtes.

"Je sais que c'est étrange, Tina la pas vu, mais je vous jure que...

-Un détraqueur. Souffla Giles, stupéfait.

Un dé-quoi ? Demanda Xander."

Giles se leva et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque.

"Il fait partie d'un monde très différent du notre. Un monde magique, qui nous entoure mais dont les gens de notre espèce n'ont pas réellement conscience.

-De notre espèce ? Demanda Dawn.

-Les personnes dénuées de pouvoirs magiques. Chez nous, la magie réside dans notre corps et la personne peut ou pas, en fonctions de ses moyens et de ses croyances, la travailler, comme Willow l'a fait. Dans leurs univers, ils catégorisent les personnes comme sorcières et non sorcières. Les Moldus, ce qui pour eux n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, sont ignorés la plupart du temps par leur monde. Leur monde qui regorge de créatures magiques, comme les détraqueurs.

-Et ils font quoi, ces détraqueurs ? Demanda Willow qui s'intéressa à la question maintenant qu'elle avait prit une tournure magique.

-Est ce cela que tu as vu ?"

Il posa un livre sur la table basse, en face de nous, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de libre. Je me penchai vers l'image et retint mon souffle.

Devant moi, il y avait une image qui représentait bien la bestiole que j'avais vu. Mais c'est pas vraiment ça qui me choquait. C'était plutôt le fait qu'elle bougeait. Oui, elle bougeait ! Me demandait pas pourquoi, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais ça faisait un peu flippé sur le coup.

"Euh, oui. Oui, c'était ça. Pourquoi...

-C'est un livre que m'a envoyé un ami d'Angleterre.

-Le même ami que toute à l'heure ? Demanda Buffy en se penchant également sur le bouquin.

-Oui. Tout leurs livres sont comme celui-ci, en Angleterre.

-Cool. S'exclama Dawn qui s'empressa de venir le feuilleter. "

Apparemment, Giles ne trouvait pas le courage de l'empêcher. Pour une fois que la gosse touchait un livre.

"Dawn, pourrais-tu nous lire le paragraphe s'il te plaît ?"

Elle s'installa aux côtés de Xander et commença sa lecture.

"Les détraqueurs sont des créatures sont enveloppés dans de grandes robes noires et grises hormis leurs mains qui sont semblables à de la chair moisie. Ils glissent sur le sol pour se déplacer et sont invisibles pour les Moldus. Les détraqueurs sont les gardiens de la redoutable prison d'Azkaban, ou séjourne les pires criminels qui soient. Dépourvu d'âme, ils se nourrissent de celles de leurs victimes et de leurs souvenirs heureux, ne leur laissant qu'une sensation d'angoisse et de désespoir. Ce sont les créatures les plus répugnantes qu'il existe. Invincible, ils ne peuvent être repoussés que par un patronus dont nous expliquons les effets en page 256."

Dawn arrêta sa lecture et tout le monde vint me fixer, mais je leur en voulait pas vraiment. Même moi je me fixerais si je le pouvais, et ce n'est pas un sursaut d'orgueil. Ignorant leurs regard, je ne me concentrai que sur une seule question, qui était en train de me triturer l'esprit

"Est ce que ce truc à bouffé mon âme ?

-Je ne pense pas. S'il l'aurait fait, tu ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est."

Je soufflai de soulagement et me penchai en arrière sur le dossier moelleux du fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Je n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand je sentis la main de Buffy sur mon épaule, bien que je profitai avidement de la sensation.

"Pourrais-tu poursuivre ton récit s'il te plaît ? Demanda Giles"

J'ouvris les yeux en sentant la main de Buffy disparaître. Maudit observateur.

"Euh... Ouais. Je me suis... Évanouie après l'attaque, apparemment ( et croyez moi, ça m'écorchait de le dire ) et Tina m'a traîné en sécurité. Après mon réveil, on a retrouvé Stacy vivante et malgré les... Réticences de la gamine, je lui ai ordonné de partir dehors avec la fille et de se mettre à l'abri. Ensuite..."

Je m'arrêtai de parler quand je reçu une nouvelle claque sur la tête. A cette allure là, B, tu vas me faire perdre le peu de neurones qu'il me reste.

"Tu peux pas arrêter de faire ça ? Dis je entre mes dents

-Peut-être quand tu arrêteras de faire n'importe quoi. Fit-elle en croisant les bras."

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle était vraiment en colère, mais cela ne me fit pas baisser le regard pour autant. Hé, je suis Faith Lehane, la Tueuse Sombre, Celle-qui-n'a-peur-de-rien, la rebelle. Je plierai pas face à un regard, aussi perçant soit il.

"Tu n'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule.

-Ouais. Je crois que la seule personne qui soit aussi bornée que moi, c'est toi."

Elle s'autorisa un minuscule sourire qui me fit fondre. Fit fondre ? Reprends toi, Faith, reprends toi ! Un raclement de gorge me fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

"Si nous pourrions revenir au sujet principal s'il vous plaît."

Merci Giles. Je vous aime.

"Oui, euh... J'ai commencé à marcher et je suis tombée sur Kennedy. Ou plutôt elle est tombée sur moi.

-Je t'avais repéré à des kilomètres, question discrétion, t'es pas la championne. Me fit-elle remarquer.

-C'te blague. Je suis venu risquer ma vie pour sauver la tienne, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

-Arrête avec cet argument à deux balles.

-Alors arrête de m'emmer...

-S'il vous plaît, ne nous égarons pas les filles. Rappela Giles qui commençait certainement à regretter cette réunion.

-Donc Ken et moi nous sommes cachés pendant que plusieurs gars essayaient de la retrouver. ON s'est retrouvé prises dans un combat contre deux mecs qui nous balançaient des sortilèges avec leurs bouts de bois...

-Baguette magique. Me corrigea Willow.

-Peu importe. Donc ils ont essayé de nous faire sauter la gueule...

-C'est pas tout à fait vrai. M'interrompit Ken.

-Ouais, ils ont essayé de te faire sauter la gueule. Moi, ils voulaient pas me tuer.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Xander"

Vient-il d'insinuer que les gens veulent automatiquement ma mort ? Que c'est si surprenant que quelqu'un me veuille vivante. Xander, je sens que je vais te crever ton œil unique.

"Ouais, ils avaient ordre de ne pas me tuer.

-Intéressant."

J'attendais qu'il dise autre chose, mais apparemment sa phrase et ses pensées ne se résumaient qu'en un seul mot.

"Ensuite, Kennedy a désobéi à mes ordres

-T'as pas d'ordre à me donner

-Je suis ton supérieur

-Supérieur à deux balles, je suis aussi chef d'équipe

-Ouais, ton costume jaune canari le prouve

-C'est pas parce que le tien est noir que tu es supérieur à moi

-Non, ça me rend juste moins ridicule. Ce qui me rend supérieur à toi, c'est que je suis le second de B. Et toi, tu viens après.

-Et qu'est ce qui...

-Les filles ! S'exclama Giles qui se jurait de ne plus faire l'erreur de nous laisser faire un rapport quand on était dans la même pièce."

Je souriais légèrement et je vis Ken avoir la même expression. C'est comme ça qu'on s'appréciait : on se vannait tout le temps. C'était... Agréable, ça nous détendait.

Attendez... Je sentais comme une injustice là...

"Hé B, tu vas pas la gifler, elle ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est la fiancée de ma meilleure amie."

Ouais, y a bien une injustice.

"Si j'étais la fiancée de Xander, tu me giflerai pas ?

-Non.

-Xander, toi et moi on s'envole à Las Vegas ce soir, prépare tes valises mon cœur ! Criai je par dessus mon épaule"

La bouche de Buffy se tordit en un sourire, un vrai, pas un minuscule, tandis que Kennedy ricanait avec Dawn. Willow semblait partagé entre désespoir et hilarité alors que Giles fulminait.

"Faith, tu va me le finir ton rapport, oui ? S'exclama t'il"

Un silence se fit dans la salle suite aux cris de Giles. Giles ne criait pas. Giles ne criait jamais.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et rajusta ses lunettes.

"Toutes mes excuses. J'ai un thé qui m'attends, et je pensais réellement que ton rapport ne durerais que quelques minutes."

Ah mais fallait pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs aussi ! C'était pas de ma faute !

"Ensuite, après notre lot de blessure, ce mec est apparut.

-Le mec à la tronche de serpent. Précisa Kennedy.

-Le mec à la tronche de serpent ? Tu peux développer ? Demanda Willow en tenant la main à sa fiancée.

-Il était grand et pâle, mais genre translucide tu vois ?

-Et il avait des yeux rouges et des fentes à la place des narines. Expliquais-je.

-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Souffla Giles.

-Qui ? Demanda Xander

-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Mais...C'est qui ? S'interrogea Dawn.

-Vous-savez-qui. "

Hein ?

"Giles, je ne vous pensez pas aussi aliéné. Mais non, on ne sait pas, justement ! M'exclamais-je."

Et j'aimerais bien le savoir.

"Mais, vous... Argh. Fit-il en fermant les yeux et se pinçant l'arrête du nez."

Ouh, on l'avait rendu grognon l'observateur.

"C'est un mage noir très puissant, encore plus que toi Willow. Il règne en maître sur le monde magique dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. Il a un penchant pour le sadisme et adore torturer et tuer ses victimes. Il les traque et les tue toute sans exception."

Je vis Kennedy avoir un frisson et Willow lui prendre la main. C'est bien ce qui me semblait, elle avait beau faire la maline et celle qui allait bien, mais elle était encore traumatisée.

"Il ne nous a pas attaqué, et c'est pas faute de l'avoir provoqué.

-En fait, il voulait juste... Te parler. Déclara Kennedy en me regardant."

Génial, maintenant ils vont croire que je manigance quelque chose, voire même que je prépare la nouvelle apocalypse qui tuera beaucoup de personne, qui fera sombrer le monde dans le chaos le plus total et qui permettra à cette face de vipère de diriger le monde. Moi, pessimiste ? A peine...

"Il te connaissait, Faith ? Demanda Giles en me regardant, comme toute les autres personnes de la salle."

C'est pas que j'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, mais là ça devenait flippant. C'est comme si tout le monde savait quelque chose et attendait que je le confirme. Mais que je confirme quoi bordel ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez comme ça ?

"Vous savez quelque chose, hein ? Vous savez pourquoi il me connaissait, pourquoi il connaissait ma mère, pourquoi il veut tant me parler."

C'était pas une question, c'était une constatation. C'était surtout logique : Le fait que l'autre taré me connaisse, que le gang commence à me virer des réunions ou j'avais été invité avant...

"Qu'est ce que vous me cachez tous ? Qu'est ce que vous savez ?"

Buffy soupira, et décida de prendre la parole

"Ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne voulais pas que tu entres dans cette caverne, Faith. Nous savions tous qu'il était soit aux falaises, soit dans ma caverne.

-On ne voulait pas que tu le rencontre. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Expliqua Willow.

-C'est pourquoi on voulait pas que tu participes à la réunion plus tôt. C'était pas pour te faire chier. C'était plutôt... Commença Xander

-Pour ta sécurité. Finit Dawn."

Mais qu'est ce qu'il me faisait là ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Ils me regardait tous avec des regard grave, même Xander qui riait avec moi dix minutes plus tôt. Même la gamine qui pouvait à peine me supporter.

Même Buffy qui semblait triste de m'avouer ça.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandais-je

-L'ami d'Angleterre qui m'a prévenu se nomme Albus Dumbledore. Il a découvert une prophétie dont tu es la protagoniste.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Me répétais-je, au bort de l'explosion."

Giles se leva et s'approcha de moi, la mine fermé. Il s'accroupit en face de moi et commença à délicatement m'enlever le bandage à mon bras.

"Ce qui se passe, Faith, c'est que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom te traques. Il te veut. "

Je baissais mon regard sur ma blessure que l'observateur avait délivré.

"Et il fera tout pour t'avoir."

Sur mon avant bras gauche était dessiné à l'encre noire une tête de mort géante et un serpent qui sortait de sa gueule.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3**

Je me relevai brusquement, les yeux toujours fixés sur le nouveau tatouage que j'avais pas vraiment désiré.

"C'est quoi ce bordel ? M'exclamais-je alors que Giles cherchait frénétiquement dans son livre."

Putain, mais c'est quoi cette merde ? J'avais eu ça quand il m'avait touché ? Génial, en plus pas très discret le tatoo.

"C'est ce qu'on appelle la Marque des Ténèbres."

Cool le truc. C'est ce que j'aurais dit SI J'AVAIS PAS EU LE DIT TRUC SUR MON BRAS ! Et puis ce nom m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. J'aimais pas trop qu'on associe le mot 'ténèbres' à moi ou à une partie de mon corps. Surtout devant Buffy, elle avait tendance à vite s'emballer...

"Il est marqué ici que Vous-Savez-Qui a l'habitude de poser sa marque sur ses fidèles. Cette marque...

-Oh oh oh temps mort là ! Ce truc veut dire que je lui suis fidèle ? Demandai-je"

Ça m'inquiétais un peu tout ça. J'avais rien demandé moi, et ma blonde... Euh LA blonde, allait se faire des idées. C'était vraiment mal barré pour que je me rapproche d'elle maintenant... Non pas que j'en aille l'intention, mais bon...

"Aux yeux des sorciers de ce monde, tu seras très certainement traitée comme une paria, une ennemie."

Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil. J'étais soulagée. Malgré ce à quoi je m'attendais, être une paria n'était pas le pire des châtiments je suppose. Si un poison mortel aurait été implanté en même temps que cette marque, okay, ça aurait été un vrai problème, mais là, pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je suis déjà une paria, non ?

"Ça changera pas vraiment de l'habitude."

J'avais murmuré ces paroles, mais je savais que B et Ken m'avait entendu. Fichue ouïe sur-développée. Vraiment gênante dans certains cas. Maintenant, Ken me regardait avec un air de pitié sur son visage. Génial, vraiment, maintenant j'avais l'air d'un chien battu.

"Comment je fais pour me débarrasser de ça ? Non pas que j'aille envie de me faire traiter de tout les noms et que tout le monde me pourchasse, mais si on pouvait éviter, j'suis pas contre.

-Le problème, Faith, c'est que cette marque est permanente. Et qu'il n'existe aucun sortilège, charme, rituel ou même potion pour t'en débarrasser."

Génial, il en a d'autre des bonnes nouvelles comme ça ? Non parce que je les accumule là...

"Alors je fais quoi maintenant ? Demandai-je, exaspérée."

Oui, exaspérée était bien le mot. Je regardai Giles faire les cents pas, un bouquin dans une main et l'autre occupée à se frotter le menton. Une irrésistible envie de le frapper me vint. Il a une manière bien étrange d'essayer de trouver des solutions.

"Willow, tu pourrais peut-être...

-Bordel de merde !"

Il arrêta ses mouvements et me regarda, comme toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ce qui paraissait normal après le hurlement et l'injure que je venais de pousser. Mais je m'en foutait un peu là. Je me concentrai plutôt sur la douleur de mon avant bras nouvellement tatoué qui me faisait un mal de chien.

"Faith ?"

J'ignorai la voix de Willow – Ou était-ce celle de Dawn ? - et plaçai une main sur le lieu de cette douleur soudaine et cuisante. Je jetai ma tête sur le dossier confortable du fauteuil et essayai de contrôler ma respiration qui était devenue courte et rapide.

"Faith ? Qu'y a t'il ?"

Des millions de petites piqûres dans mon bras couplée à une brûlure avoisinant le troisième degrés ! Bordel que ça faisait mal. C'était comme si on m'arrachait le bras et qu'on le mettait dans un four – Ouais je sais, c'est bizarre comme image. Mais c'est pourtant ce qui se passait. Je fermai les yeux quand je commençai à voir des points blancs brouiller ma vision. Je pensai pas que ma fierté supporterait un troisième évanouissement.

"Faith, c'est Giles. Laisse moi voir la marque."

Je retirai ma main à contrecœur et ouvrit les yeux en même temps. Ils s'écarquillèrent en même temps que ceux de l'observateur. Et pour cause, ma marque bougeait. MA MARQUE BOUGEAIT ! La tête de mort semblait vomir le serpent qui s'enroulait lentement autour d'elle... Okay, je veux pas paraître fragile, mais j'crois que j'allais tourner de l'œil là. Ça faisait un mal de chien, et croyais moi, niveau douleur, je m'y connais un peu. Là, c'était comme si on me brûlait au fer rouge, des nausées me retournaient l'estomac et j'avais l'impression de voir tout le monde en double. J'vous jure, c'est assez flippant. Nan sérieux, vous pouvez pas arrêter de me regardait comme une bête de foire.

"Très intéressant. Déclara Willow, penchée sur ma marque."

Je vais la buter celle là. Désolé Ken, mais tu vas te retrouver veuve ma pauvre. Attends, mais c'est qu'elle me prend pour une bête de foire ta copine là ! Nan mais oh ! Je suis peut-être à l'agonie, mais j'suis pas sourde. Alors qu'elle arrête de suite de me regarder avec cet air intéressé, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me bouffer. Ou me découper en morceaux, j'hésite encore.

"Will. Avertit Kennedy, la mâchoire serrée."

Dieu soit loué, je t'aime Kennedy. En plus d'avoir rappelée ta fiancée un peu trop tarée à mon goût, t'as réussi à attirer quelques secondes l'attention sur toi pour que je puisse gémir en paix. Malheureusement pour moi, si Kennedy fit mine de pas entendre ma lamentation, elle parvint apparemment aux oreilles de ma blonde... Euh, la blonde qui tourna immédiatement la tête vers moi.

C'était rare que l'on partage un regard aussi intense. Ses prunelles vertes me sondaient littéralement, et je sentais que je ne tiendrait pas ce contact oculaire très longtemps. Non pas que j'aille peur des yeux verts de B, loin de là, mais sentais la douleur dans mon crâne s'accentuer, alors que mon bras me faisait l'impression d'être littéralement en feu.

Pourtant, je me surpris à soutenir ce regard. Peut être parce qu'ils étaient rares, et que j'appréciais que Buffy me regarde autrement qu'avec des poignards dans les yeux. En fait, maintenant, elle me regardait avec une douceur impensable. Buffy regarder douceur moi ? Nan, ma tête devait vraiment être pas bien.

Je la vit s'approcher et s'accroupir près du fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté précédemment. Elle approcha une main tremblante vers mon front en sueur, et j'attendais avec une certaine impatience le moment où elle établirait un contact physique.

Sa paume fraîche vint finalement toucher mon front et je ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. J'expirai bruyamment alors que Buffy s'assit sur l'accoudoir comme tout à l'heure, le regard soucieux.

"Elle est brûlante, Giles.

-Je sais, et sa marque est des plus sensible.

-Sensible est le premier mot qui vous vient à l'esprit Giles ? J'aurais plutôt dit bizarre. S'exclama Xander en se penchant au dessus de l'épaule de l'observateur."

Bon, c'est décidé, j'annule les fiançailles. Quoi, il venait quand même de me traiter de bizarre... Enfin.

Giles passa délicatement sa main sur mon bras meurtri et je sentis tout mes muscles se raidir alors que je jetai une nouvelle fois ma tête en arrière, les dents serrées dans la douleur.

"Bordel, Giles ! Ça fait super mal !

-J'en suis navré Faith, mais il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose. J'en suis sûr désormais."

Après de courtes respirations, je put reprendre la parole à nouveau sans que ma voix aille l'air défaillante. J'avais pas besoin de leur regard de pitié, et surtout pas celui de B. Entre la pitié et la douceur, je préférais encore la douceur.

"Et quelles sont vos conclusions ? Demanda Kennedy qui s'était rapprochée.

-La marque des Ténèbres vient d'être activée."

Activée ? Ça présageait rien de bon ça. Buffy dégagea une de mes mèches qui s'était déplacée sur mon œil et exerça une petite pression sur ma nuque avant de s'éloigner vers le livre que tenait maintenant sa sœur.

Bordel, des milliers de sensations m'avaient assaillies à ce contact. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle osait me toucher que quand j'étais à l'agonie ? Elle pouvait pas le faire quand j'allais très bien, quand je pouvais répondre à ses caresses ? Si on pouvait appeler ça des caresses... Bah quoi, j'ai bien le droit de rêver !

"Tu m'écoutes Faith ? Me demanda Giles avec son air suspicieux qu'il me faisait toujours quand il savait que je l'ignorais"

Mais alors, pourquoi pose t-il la question me direz-vous. Et bien si vous avez la réponse, contactez moi.

Je grimaçais quand il posa une nouvelle fois sa main contre mon bras et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Je devais apparemment avoir une mine super effrayante car il lâcha mon bras et recula de quelques pas en réajustant ses lunettes.

"Eh bien... Comme je le disais, ta marque s'est activée. La douleur que tu ressens est normale, et elle devrait se dissiper rapidement. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que cette marque peut te rendre localisable pour Tu-Sais-Qui..."

Localisable ? Il m'a implanté un mini-GPS entre ma peau et mes os ou quoi ?

"Il serait plus prudent que tu restes à l'abri jusqu'à ce que le voyage soit programmé."

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux en sentant des palpitations dans mon bras. Je détestais être couvée comme si j'étais une gamine. Non mais attendez, j'ai 22 ans ! Je suis une grande fille, qui peut se débrouiller toute seule, qui peut prendre soin d'elle, mais non, le super-observateur veut que... Attendez, sa phrase vient de devenir intrigante tout d'un coup...

"Voyage ? Quel voyage ?

-Le voyage en Angleterre, bien sûr ! Répondit Dawn, partagée entre inquiétude pour moi et satisfaction pour se voyage. Apparemment, ça penchait plus pour la satisfaction."

Sale gosse.

"C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demandai-je, pas sûre de vouloir côtoyer des sorciers british coincés du cul et me prenant toute la journée pour une ennemie tout ça à cause d'un stupide tatouage que j'avais pas vraiment voulu."

Non, mais c'est clair, on est en Décembre, j'aurai préféré la Floride ou Hawaï. Mais non, allons nous enterrer au fin fond du Royaume-Uni où les nuages sont encore plus présents qu'à Cleveland et où j'ai la vague idée des températures encore plus glaciales qu'en Ohio.

"Faith, les sorciers de ce monde seront à même de te protéger et de te conseiller sur ton nouveau... Statut. De plus, cet ami me demande de l'aide pour la lutte contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et je pense que trois Tueuses et une sorcières ne seront pas de trop.

-Autant de monde ? Je veux dire, il faut que quelqu'un tienne l'Académie, se charge des équipes et des missions...

-Faith, je pense être à même de gérer l'organisation, tu sais. Déclara l'observateur avec un petit sourire."

Moi qui croyais qu'il serait la seule personne qui m'accompagnerai, je me trompai. Apparemment, il serait la seule personne qui ne m'accompagnerai pas.

"Trois Tueuses ?

-Buffy, Kennedy et toi. Avec Willow et Dawn."

Whoa, deux minutes là. Buffy et Kennedy ? Les Tueuses numéro 1 et 3 juste pour moi ? Ma meilleure amie et la femme qui tourmente mes pensées ? Avec la fiancée de la première et la sœur de la seconde ? Attendez, attendez, vous voulez dire presque tout le Scooby-Gang pour moi ? Inconsciemment, je jubilai. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment, où je me sentirai enfin accepté par les Scoobies, et honnêtement, je pensais que ce jour n'arriverai pas.

"Tu pensais qu'on allait te lâcher ? Allez, arrête de faire l'exclue de la société. Malgré ton sale caractère et tes manières un peu inexistantes, on t'apprécie assez pour être touchés s'il t'arrivait quelque chose de malencontreux. Déclara Kennedy avec nonchalance, assise dans le canapé avec la tête de Willow sur son épaule."

Toujours là pour m'empêcher de trop penser, Ken.

"En plus de ce mage noir à combattre. Termina Dawn, qui semblait maintenant excitée de la bataille à venir."

Mon dieu, ces jeunes de nos jours, ils s'emballent pour un rien. A les entendre, on croirait qu'aller dégommer un sorcier à la con était encore mieux qu'une fiesta à Ibiza. Nan mais sérieux, voilà le résultat quand on élève une gosse au milieu des démons, quelle éducation ! Sans vouloir t'offenser B...

"Bien, il semble que tu ailles mieux, Faith..."

Maintenant que le British le disait, les palpitations et les sensations de brûlures commençaient à s'estomper. Assez pour que ma respiration jusqu'alors erratique reprenne un rythme relativement normal.

"Ça peut aller..."

Giles me contempla pendant une dizaine de secondes, sans rien dire. Quoi, j'avais un bouton sur le nez ?

"Willow, j'aimerai que tu génère un champ de force autour de l'académie."

La rousse releva la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas vraiment le bien-fondé de cette demande mais s'exécuta quand même et commença une série de phrases plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres.

"Pourquoi on aurait besoin d'un champ de protection ? Demanda B, les bras croisés et le regard suspicieux.

-Cette marque rend Faith localisable quand elle s'active. J'aimerais éviter que ce sorcier ne débarque dans le domaine."

Buffy hocha la tête d'un air distrait et me lança un regard inquiet. Inquiet ? C'était peut être pas ma tête qui allait mal. Elle ne devait certainement pas être inquiète pour moi. Elle devait s'inquiéter pour le voyage à venir, pour le prochain combat, pas pour moi. Elle devait s'inquiéter pour sa petite sœur si enthousiaste et pour Red qui allait se mesurer à un confrère des plus puissant. En fait, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour moi. Elle s'inquiétait à cause de moi. Et j'eus une grimace quand je compris ça.

Je me levai sous le regard dérouté de Giles et récupérait ma veste que j'avais quitté quelques instant auparavant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kennedy, prête à se lever si je faisais une connerie."

Une connerie du genre aller rejoindre ce taré qui m'avait tatoué de force.

"Elle se barre. Déclara Buffy, s'attirant les regards vers elle, dont le mien."

Elle me fixait, et elle était en colère maintenant. Ah, là je retrouvai ma Buffy, celle qui m'observait toujours avec cette lueur désapprobatrice dans le regard. Et là, elle semblait vraiment pas d'accord avec ma décision.

"Toujours aussi perspicace, B.

-Toujours aussi prévisible, F."

Alors que je marchai en direction de la sortie en laissant mon public dérouté, une main se saisit de mon bras et m'envoya contre le mur avec une puissance certaine.

Bordel, B, tu peux pas me laisser en paix ? En plus de hanter mon esprit ce qui est en soi pas très malin, tu commence à me toucher, même si c'est pour me frapper ? C'est carrément suicidaire là. Je vais finir par te sauter dessus et assouvir les pulsions que je garde depuis trop longtemps, et tu le verras pas venir !

"Fout moi la paix, B.

-Pas question. Alors tu comptes prendre la fuite, hein ? Comme quand ça devient trop compliqué ?

-T'as jamais rien compris, c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu commenceras.

-Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu comptes nous lâcher. Encore.

-Je vous lâche pas, je vous empêche de vous impliquer dans un combat qui ne vous concerne pas."

Elle me fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis repris la parole avec une voix lente.

"Le fait que ça te concerne nous concerne aussi. On est une famille, Faith. Alors on s'entraide."

J'éclatais de rire. Non, vraiment. Elle osait dire ça après m'avoir pratiquement ignoré pendant deux ans ?

"Vous êtes une famille, Buffy. Je n'en fait pas partie.

-Bien sur que...

-Ferme là. Pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme là."

Elle se tut et me regarda de ses yeux froids.

"Je ne participe pas aux réunions importantes. Je ne participe pas aux mises en place des stratégies de combat. Je ne participe pas aux conférences avec le Conseil ou nos divers alliés. Vous parlez sans cesse derrière mon dos, Xander parie même sur le temps qui va passer avant que je reparte dans le côté obscur. Tu ne me parles que de l'entraînement, des patrouilles ou des démons à aller combattre. Je ne suis pas ton second parce que tu as le plus confiance en moi, je suis ton second parce que j'ai le plus d'expérience après toi. Et ce poste ne signifie pas grand chose, vu que personne ne m'écoutes, et surtout pas les nouvelles Tueuses qui pensent que je vais les exterminer d'un regard. Tout ça parce qu'Andrew raconte mon histoire à tout le monde, la déformant à souhait. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Tu ne me connais pas. Alors ne vient surtout pas me dire que je fais partie de ta famille, Buffy. Parce qu'on sait toute les deux que je ne serait jamais une personne à part entière de ton clan."

Ça fait du bien quand ça sort, croyez moi. J'avais gardé une voix relativement basse, et mes yeux étaient encore fixés dans ceux de B. Elle me regarda encore quelques instants, sans aucune trace de colère, puis les baissa. Buffy Summers venait de baisser le regard devant moi. Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose, que j'avais totalement raison, sur toute la ligne.

Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Malgré tout, j'aimais être à Cleveland. J'avais un semblant de vie sociale, de la bouffe et le logement gratuit et tout le temps pour mater Buffy. Mais après ce que je venais de dire, je pense pas qu'ils apprécient de me voir à leurs côtés.

Je tournai le dos, ouvrit la porte et m'engouffra dans le couloir avant même que quelqu'un puisse parler. S'il y a bien une chose que je voulais éviter, c'était les paroles pleines de bon sens de Giles, les bredouillements de Willow, le ton cassant de Dawn et les blagues pourries de Xander destinées à détendre l'atmosphère. Et surtout, le regard de Buffy qui venait de me briser le cœur. Il avait été si résigné...

Le chemin entre le bureau de Giles et ma chambre ne m'avait jamais parut aussi long. J'ignorais avec soin les regards inquiets des Juniors qui me voyaient marcher à vive allure et je pénétrait dans ma salle en claquant la porte derrière moi. Je savais que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps de tranquillité, tout ça parce que la seule personne qui ne me dérangeait pas de voir en ce moment serait là dans moins de cinq minutes. En effet, à peine je m'allongeai sur mon lit que quelques coups timides se firent entendre à ma porte. Kennedy ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre mon autorisation pour rentrer et vint se placer devant le pied de mon lit après avoir fermé la porte.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Ken ? Demandai-je avec une voix innocente.

-Giles veut te voir. Il ne veut pas que tu t'en aille sans le prévenir.

-Il a peur que je me barre ? Et c'est toi qu'il envoie pour me retenir ? Je pensai qu'il avait une meilleure opinion de moi..."

Les lèvres de Kennedy se crispèrent légèrement, tout comme les miennes, refrénant toute les deux un sourire.

"Tu sais très bien que je peux te prendre quand je veux.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne réponds pas à tes provocations parce que j'ai peur que Red me tue si je te frappe un peu trop fort. Ta fiancée fait beaucoup plus peur que toi, tu sais."

Elle sourit franchement, puis ce dernier se ternit et ses yeux devinrent tristes. Elle croisa les bras et me fixa.

"Tu veux en parler ?

-Pas le moins du monde."

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, réflexe qu'elle avait prit à force de traîner avec moi.

"Faith, ce qui vient de se passer...

-N'est pas important. J'étais fatiguée, blessée et Buffy m'avait un peu trop énervé. J'ai craqué, c'est tout. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

-Ça c'est sur. Je pense pas que Buffy supportera une autre humiliation dans ce style, tu sais."

Oh oui je savais. J'avais beau être fière, elle l'était beaucoup plus que moi. Et elle tenait particulièrement à l'image qu'elle donnait.

"Tu fais partie de la famille, Faith. Seulement, tu es trop idiote pour t'en rendre compte.

-Arrête ça Kennedy, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de te la jouer mélodramatique ? S'exclama t'-elle"

Je fermai ma bouche pour le coup. J'avais déjà vu Kennedy crier contre moi, mais jamais dans une conversation sérieuse. Mais là...

"Faith, tu est un élément important dans cette académie, plus que je ne le saurai jamais. TU es le bras droit de Buffy, et crois le ou pas, elle pourrai te confier sa vie. Parce que je ne suis pas la seule qui sais que tu ai changé. Parce que je ne suis pas la seule qui t'apprécie. Putain, ouvre les yeux, Fai, t'as bien vu que Buffy s'inquiétait pour toi pensant ta crise. T'as bien vu quand elle faisait les cents pas pendant que Giles t'examinait. T'as bien vu ses sourires quand vous échangiez vos piques habituelles. Faith, tu sais qu'elle t'apprécie.

-Ose dire que ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure était faux."

Elle se tut, et je sais que j'avais gagné. S'il y avait vraiment un gagnant. Elle soupira mais resta à sa place.

"Tu as tort Faith, mais tu es trop têtue pour t'en rendre compte.

-Si tu le dis. Déclarai-je, pas vraiment emballée à l'idée d'une conversation."

Elle souffla à nouveau

"Prépare tes affaires, on part demain matin. A 9h dans le bureau de Giles."

Décidément, j'aurai vu ce bureau plus que ma propre chambre ces derniers temps. Ken partit sans attendre de réponse de ma part, apparemment irritée et déçue. Quoi, elle s'attendait peut être à se que je fonde en larme en suppliant le Ciel que quelqu'un m'aime ? Non, mais elle me prenait pour qui sérieux ?

Je réfléchissais à ses paroles. Buffy m'appréciait. Même si mon cœur me hurlait qui serait bon d'y croire, ma raison, elle, me dictait d'arrêter de me faire des idées, et d'oublier la petite blonde. Le problème, c'est que j'y arrivais pas vraiment.

Je mordis l'oreiller pour étouffer un cri de rage et me tournait sur le côté, bien décidé à oublier les sentiments confus que me procurait la blonde.

Tout en maudissant mentalement le destin qui m'obligeait à lui faire face dès demain matin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Il était 9h30 et on était toutes alignées devant le bureau de Giles. On aurait dit une armée prête à rejoindre le combat. Nos sacs étaient à nos pieds, et un silence absolu régnait dans la pièce. Debout face à nous 5, Giles nous contemplait en soupirant. Oui, parce qu'en fait, on avait pas vraiment l'air d'une armée.

Dawn avait sortit une lime à ongle et se limait les cuticules en ignorant tout le monde autour d'elle, Willow tapait du pied nerveusement en croisant, puis décroisant les bras, puis les mettant derrière son dos, puis sur ses hanches, puis les enroulant autour d'elle. Elle continua son manège jusqu'à ce que Kennedy lui saisisse la main et la tire contre elle en plaçant sa tête sur son épaule et ses bras autour de sa taille. Buffy, quant à elle, pianotait sur son téléphone portable en ignorant tout comme sa sœur toute les personnes autour d'elle. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal de mon point de vue.

De mon côté, j'étais appuyé contre le mur en triturant nerveusement au le paquet de cigarettes que j'avais au fond de ma poche. Je jetais des regards dans tout les coins de la pièce en omettant volontairement la petite blonde.

Buffy et moi n'avions évidemment pas parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. On ne parlait jamais après nos disputes, que ce soit elle ou moi la fautive. Personne ne s'excusait, personne ne faisait le premier pas, et on attendait que le temps efface l'engueulade de nos esprits avant de reprendre un semblant de conversation. Mais là, je ne savais pas si ça marcherait cette fois. J'avais été assez loin dans mes accusations, les trouvant bien fondées quand je les avaient hurlé, mais après réflexions, il se peut que j'aille exagérer. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'avait proposé de rester, c'est elle qui m'avait aidé à renouer avec le gang, c'est elle qui m'avait aidé à changer. Et là, je pense que je l'avais déçu fortement. En tout cas, je m'étais déçue fortement.

Mais en même temps, c'est vrai qu'elle évitait toujours que je participe aux événements importants, me laissant seulement me battre avec le strict minimum niveau renseignements. Comme cette fois où on avait combattu le démon Krougor, un gros truc noir aux yeux rouges et aux cornes pointues. Les Scoobies et elle avait passé une semaine entière à faire des recherches sur lui, et elle avait prit trois équipes un soir, dont la mienne, en nous disant qu'on avait une suspicions de gros méchant à battre, et on est toutes parties sur le front. A un moment du combat, j'ai voulu le poignarder avec le couteau que j'avais caché dans ma manche et la pointe de la lame ne s'est pas enfoncé d'un millimètre. Le monstre a rigolé et m'a mit un coup de pied dans la tempe qui m'a assommé pendant cinq heures. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai appris que l'acier ne le blessait pas, et que Buffy avait omis de me le préciser. Voilà, il s'est passé plein de truc comme ça, et même si j'aime pas les recherches, j'aimerai être un minimum informé quand on va exploser la tronche d'un démon, pour éviter que ce soit la mienne qui soit dégommée.

Je soupirai face à ces sentiments confus. J'étais fautive ou pas dans cette dispute ? Même si ça ne changeait pas grand chose quant à l'arrangement de mes relations avec B, j'aimerai quand même le savoir. Si c'était moi la conne, ou elle.

"Perdue dans tes pensées ou tu admets enfin que tu as fait une erreur ?"

La voix de Ken me parvint et je serrais les poings dans ma rage soudaine. Je n'avais pas fait d'erreur... Ou peut être que si ? Je n'en sais rien, et merci à Kennedy pour ça ! Si elle était pas venue m'embrouiller l'esprit, je pourrais encore clairement affirmer mes opinions. Maintenant, j'hésitais, et je détestais hésiter.

Je me tournai donc lentement vers la jeune fille qui me regardait avec un sourire en coin.

"Non, je suis juste en train de me demander si je devrais utiliser beaucoup de force pour fermer ta grande gueule."

Son sourire s'agrandit mais je n'avais pas envie de plaisanter. Sérieusement, si elle l'avait fermé dès le début, on en serait pas là.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Red qui me regarda avec des poignards dans les yeux, et je détournais la tête vers la fenêtre. Le temps était gris, pas vraiment intéressant, mais tout était mieux que les yeux furieux de la sorcière et le sourire stupide de sa fiancée.

"Ton langage, Faith."

Je serrais les dents et envoyai un de mes propre regard noir à l'observateur qui ne parut nullement impressionner. A croire que j'étais devenue douce avec le temps.

"Bien, vu que nos amis semblent avoir un léger retard, j'aimerais vous parler de ce qui vous attends en Angleterre."

Tout le monde, y comprit moi, leva la tête au paroles de l'anglais. Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'on poireautait comme des cons et il s'est décidé à prendre la parole et rendre les choses plus intéressantes que maintenant ? Il se foutait vraiment de notre gueule, non ?

"Vous allez vous retrouver en banlieue de Londres, dans un repaire qui accueille l'Ordre du Phœnix. C'est un groupe de sorciers très engagé dans la lutte conte le mage noir, et il regroupe certain des meilleurs sorciers qu'il existe aujourd'hui. Ces personnes vous guideront, elles vous aideront à vous battre contre Vous Savez Qui et mon ami ma promit de vous mettre à disposition une salle d'entraînement. De plus, Willow, tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer de grands sorciers et de pouvoir approfondir tes connaissances en magie."

Les yeux de la rousse s'illuminèrent. Je vous jure, il lui en faut pas beaucoup. Moi quand on me dit qu'il faut étudier, j'ai plus des larmes que des scintillements dans mes yeux, croyez moi.

"Cependant, il vous faut être prudentes. Vous n'avez pas de pouvoirs magiques, ou très peu, et c'est un monde en guerre. Il vous faudra être très attentives aux ennemis en face de vous, il ne se battront que rarement au corps à corps.

-Alors en quoi seront nous utiles ? Demanda Buffy en croisant les bras."

Pour une fois, et c'est vraiment rare je vous assure, j'étais d'accord avec elle. Elle avait raison. Ça me tuait de le dire.

"Il existe de nombreuses créatures magiques impliquées dans le combat et qui ne sont pas sorciers. Les loups-garous, les trolls, les géants, et même une affluence de vampires à été remarquée dans les rangs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom."

Je me demandais s'il dirait le nom un jour. Je pense pas que ce mec soit né avec un nom pareil. Je veux dire, il a bien un prénom. Quoiqu'il doit être vraiment horrible pour qu'il le cache, pauvre gars. Je le plaindrais presque s'il avait pas essayer de tuer ma meilleure amie et s'il n'avait pas décider de relooker mon avant bras gauche. Presque.

"De plus, Faith a besoin de conseil et de protection. Elle risque d'être perdue avec son nouveau statut et les inconvénients qu'il apporte.

-Je suis là, vous savez."

Non, c'est vrai, il peut essayer de pas m'ignorer quand même. Non mais oh, je croyais qu'un Anglais était sensé avoir eu une bonne éducation. On ignore pas les gens, surtout s'il sont dans la même pièce et qu'on parle d'eux à leur actuel pire ennemi. Oui, j'avais décidé de classer B pire ennemie du moment. Vu qu'elle me parle pas et que je pense qu'elle hésite entre m'ignorer et me démonter la tronche. Mais je pense aussi qu'elle sera bientôt remplacer par Gueule-De-Serpent. Quelque chose me dit que j'ai pas finit d'entendre parler de lui, moi.

"Toutes mes excuses Faith, loin de moi l'idée de te laisser de côté. Surtout dans ces circonstances..."

Il fut couper par les hurlements de Dawn et Kennedy. Moi même je me retins de peu de crier, et je vis que Buffy avait été surprise aussi. En fait, seule Willow semblait agir normalement avec ce phénomène.  
>Un type venait d'apparaître comme ça, d'un coup. Pas de fumée, pas d'avertissement, rien. Juste une apparition comme ça. Et Red trouve ça normal ? Je veux bien que la magie soit un peu bizarre, mais faut pas abuser, si ? Quand elle se téléporte, elle est obligé de faire des milliers de rituels et elle apparaît dans un nuage de fumée et tout et tout.<p>

Bref. Le mec était devant nous, dans une grande robe bleue style Merlin l'enchanteur. J'vous jure, y avait même des étoiles dorées dessus. Il était très grands, genre vraiment grand, et squelettique. Ou du moins très mince. Et surtout très vieux.

Ses cheveux argentés étaient très longs et sa barbe aussi claire était tout autant impressionnante. Il avait des lunettes en demi lune sur son nez cassé et il nous fixait avec ses yeux bleus qui semblaient pire que des rayons X.

En fait, si on calcule, on lui met un bonnet, un manteau rouge et on lui fait prendre 50 kilos et je commencerais à croire au Père Noël. Sérieux.

Non, j'avais toujours su que Giles avait des amis bizarre, mais là , c'était le bouquet. IL nous a refiler un spaghettis centenaire. Merci l'observateur, si tu voulais que j'me fasse dévorer par le mage noir, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme solution.

"Bonjour Albus. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir vous. J'aurais pensé que quelques uns de vos sorciers seraient venus. Déclara Giles en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et en serrant la main du vieil homme"

Mon Dieu, il va lui péter les os. Le dit Albus eut un sourire et serra vigoureusement sa main. Ah, ben non, peut être pas alors.

"Rupert, leur sécurité m'importe au plus haut point, et je suis le seul Gardien du Secret."

Giles hocha la tête d'un air entendu alors que je regardais discrètement à côté de moi si quelqu'un avait compris. Apparemment, j'étais pas la seule paumée. Le vieux se tourna vers nous et Giles s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Albus, je te présente Buffy Summers, l'Elue, sa sœur Dawn, Willow Rosemberg qui est une sorcière des plus talentueuse et son amie Kennedy Alvarez qui est une Tueuse. Et enfin, Faith Lehane, qui est la deuxième Elue. Les filles, voici mon ami Albus Dumbledore, qui est très certainement le sorcier le plus talentueux au monde."

Je vis des étincelles de respect et de jalousie dans les prunelles de Red, alors que je fixais le vieux débris d'un air sceptique. Son regard se tourna vers moi.

"J'ai appris qu'il vous était arrivé quelques mésaventures il y a peu, Mlle Lehane...

-Faith."

Je haïssais assez mon nom pour qu'on me le rabâche sans arrêt.

"… Faith. J'aimerais observer un moment votre marque, si vous me le permettez."

Cette politesse et ces manières que les anglais ont commençaient légèrement à me saouler. Non, mais chuis pas une Lady, faut se calmer. Je haussai les épaules et décroisais les bras comme réponse. Il du prendre ça pour un oui car il s'approcha de moi et je soulevais docilement mon bras gauche vers lui. Je n'avais pas posé mon regard sur la marque depuis hier soir, et je remarquais avec surprise qu'elle s'était arrêter de bouger. Tant mieux, ça foutait moins les jetons comme ça. Il prit mon bras délicatement mais je remarquais sa force : Ce mec était plus en état que je le pensais. Il regarda quelques secondes mon bras en le tournant légèrement et s'écarta.

"Verdict ?

-C'est très certainement la marque des Ténèbres."

Génial, et s'il pouvait dire un truc que je sais pas, histoire de changer ?

"Cette marque est indélébile, et Voldemort peut quand il le souhaite l'activer pour connaître votre position, et vous « Appeler » à lui, pour le rejoindre."

Super, alors comme ça, il s'appelle Voldemort... C'est plus classe que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou Tu-sais-Qui. Enfin, ce que j'en dit.

"Et l'activation... Ça sera toujours autant douloureux ?"

Je ne voulais pas poser cette question au départ, car en premier lieu c'était embarrassant d'avouer que cette douleur me faisait flipper, mais aussi parce que c'était tout autant embarrassant de voir les regards gênés des filles. Il me sourit avec douceur, et je ne put m'empêcher de me détendre.

"Non. La première activation est toujours la plus douloureuse. Désormais, son appel ressemblera plus à une brûlure.

-D'accord, et... Y a des effets secondaires ? Je veux dire, cette marque, elle va perturber ma santé ou pas ?

-C'est possible que vous souffriez désormais d'insomnies, d'irritabilité et de fatigue. La marque peut être anormalement douloureuse, mais n'ayez crainte, nous verrons tout cela quand nous serons au manoir.

-Au manoir ? Questionna Dawn, définitivement enthousiaste à l'idée d'habiter un grand manoir Anglais.

-En lieu sûr. Précisa Dumbledore."

La gamine avait l'air vraiment excité par ce voyage, faudrait peut-être calmer ses ardeurs. Surtout qu'elle va certainement rester cloîtrée, enfermée en sécurité dans ce manoir. Buffy la laissera jamais participer à ce combat. Surtout si c'est juste pour moi. Ça aurait été Willow ou Xander, je dis pas, mais je représente moins qu'eux. Bon, d'accord, faut vraiment que j'arrête de me la jouer mélodramatique.

"Je pense qu'on devrait partir au plus tôt. Déclara le vieil homme."

Je relevai la tête vers lui, comme tout le monde ici. Partir au plus tôt, d'accord, mais comment ? A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, on devait aller en Angleterre, et on était à Cleveland... Quelque chose me disait qu'il allait nous refaire son petit tour de magie...

A peine je pus approfondir cette idée que plusieurs silhouette apparurent aux côtés de vieux, nous faisant tous sursauter à nouveau.

Ils étaient quatre de plus. Le premier avait la peau noire. Tout en lui reflétait le calme et la sérénité. Ses habits étaient encore plus étrange que ceux de Dumbledore. Il portait une lourde cape bleue qui cachait des habits de la même couleur et apparemment luxueux. Un genre de chapeau trônait sur son crâne chauve. Le second était grand, bien qu'apparemment fatigué. Ses habits étaient plutôt usés mais plus normaux que les deux premiers. Il avait les cheveux châtains tirant sur le gris. Il devait avoir un peu moins de 40 ans même s'il paraissait plus âgé. Le troisième était tout aussi grand, mais respirait plus la santé que son collègue. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés encadrait son visage légèrement barbu et ses yeux noir semblaient rieurs. Il avait une longue robe noire qui mettait peu en valeur son corps apparemment musclé aux vues de ses biceps imposants. Il était plutôt mignon, même si plus âgé que moi.

Le quatrième me faisait définitivement flipper un max. Il était vieux, plus vieux que ses trois potes, et de larges cicatrices ravageaient son visage. Ses cheveux étaient hirsutes, il avait une jambe en fer et s'appuyait sur une canne. Mais le plus dingue était son regard. Son œil droit était noir, et son œil gauche était... Je sais pas vraiment si on peu appeler ça un œil. C'était un globe bleu électrique qui pivotait dans ton les sens, et je sentis les cheveux se redresser sur ma nuque quand il finit par s'arrêter sur moi.

"Mangemort. Maugréa t-il.

-Du calme Alastor. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Déclara Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

-Ce que je crois ? C'est plutôt ce que je vois Albus ! Une jolie marque des ténèbres toute fraîche sur son avant bras gauche. "

Je voyais maintenant à quel point j'étais une paria désormais. Bon, ben j'allais devoir mettre des pulls à manches longues... Ça sera pas un supplice vu les températures extérieures.

"Si tu crois que je l'ai eu de mon plein gré, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profond. "

Et voilà, il a fallu que je ramène ma gueule. Non mais sérieux, tu peux pas la fermer ? Méchante Faith !

Le prénommé Alastor eu un rictus et fit un pas de plus dans ma direction.

"On voit que tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresses. Déclara t-il d'un ton on ne peut plus menaçant.

-On voit que toi non plus. Rétorquai-je"

Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? Mais c'est pas possible à la fin ! Le mec aux cheveux bouclés se mit à rire, même si c'était plus un aboiement qu'autre chose, et même le gars qui semblait au bout du rouleau eu un sourire amusé. Quant à Dumbledore, il paraissait très intéressé par la situation, à contrario de Giles et du crâne rasé qui semblaient ennuyés.

"Elle a pas sa langue dans sa poche, la gamine. Ricana le brun. Tu me plais bien toi. Ajouta t-il en me regardant.

-T'es pas mal non plus pour ton âge. Répondis-je avec un sourire charmeur"

Il agrandit le sien. Son ami le surprit et soupira

"T'es marié, Sirius, et je suis pas sûr qu'Emma apprécierait de te voir flirter avec une jeune femme d'à peine 20 ans.

-T'es pas marrant Rémus. Tu l'étais pas avant d'être papa, et la tu l'es encore moins. Je suis ton meilleur ami, pas ton fils, tu sais."

Rémus se contenta d'un sourire indulgent.

Le beau gosse était marié. Dommage... Quoique ça me dérangeait pas avant... Enfin, il est quand même un peu trop vieux pour moi.

"On vous déranges pas trop j'espère ? Demanda Buffy en nous regardant."

Non B, tu peux participer si tu veux... Oublie ça, je préfère t'avoir toute à moi.  
>Si au moins, je t'avais tout court, ça serait déjà pas mal...<p>

"Bien, laissez moi faire les présentations. Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shackelbot. Dit Dumbledore en pointant respectivement son doigt sur le boucle, le fatigué, le vieux et le noir.

-Je me nomme Rupert Giles. Voici Buffy et sa sœur Dawn, Willow et son amie Kennedy et Faith."

Le vieux taré me regarda longuement avec son œil – son globe – électrique.

"Il me semblait bien te connaître de quelque part, petite insolente."

Il me connaissait ? Le taré me connaissait ? Question plus importante, pourquoi c'était toujours les tarés qui me connaissaient.

"Y a une erreur, une tronche comme la tienne, j'aurais pas pu l'oublier."

J'étais vraiment irrespectueuse. Ouais je sais, je suis Faith, celle-qui-se-fout-de-tout, celle-qui-est-impolie. Mais je dépassais un peu les bornes là. Franchement si j'étais lui, je me serais mit une claque depuis longtemps.

"Tu brailles toujours aussi fort en tout cas. T'as pas bien changé en 22 ans, gamine."

Je plissais les yeux. Il m'avait connu enfant ? Comment que ça se fait ?

"Dans tout les cas, j'préfère être comme moi que comme toi.

-Ça suffit, Faith ! Tonna la voix de Giles"

Hé ben putain, il lui en aura fallu du temps pour m'engueuler. Non pas que je me soucie de ses réprimandes ou quoi, mais il aurait pu réagir avant non ? J'aurai pu avoir le temps d'insulter toute les personnes de la pièce.

Maugrey continua à me fixer et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, abîmant encore plus son visage dégradé. Je me contentai de plisser le nez et les yeux, méfiante.

"Je souhaiterais qu'on s'en aille. Sirius, tu prends Buffy, Rémus tu t'occupes de Dawn et Kingsley, je te charge de Willow. Alastor, non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais je préférerais que tu t'éloigne de Faith un moment, alors prends Kennedy."

Les quatre hommes s'avancèrent vers leurs invitées et leur prirent la main, Buffy un grand sourire aux lèvres et Kennedy un éclair de terreur dans les yeux. Elle pourrait remercier Dumbledore plus tard.

En un clignement d'oeil, ils disparurent.

Et des clignements d'oeil, j'en fit croyez moi. Ils étaient là à peine une seconde avant, et là, pouf, plus rien. J'avais participé aux téléportations de Willow, mais ça, c'était vraiment impressionnant.

"Si vous permettez."

La voix du vieux devant moi me sortit de mes pensées, et je jetais un regard à Giles. Il me souriait d'un sourire triste et d'un regard un peu fier. Fier ? Euh, Giles, allez dormir mon vieux, vous m'effrayez là !

Je lui fit un clin d'oeil et m'accrochai au bras tendu du sorcier.

Tout ce fit noir d'un coup, et je sentis une sensation oppressante m'envahir. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en quête d'oxygène que je n'arrivais pas à respirer, et quand je me disais que c'était la fin, que ce vieux schnock voulait simplement ma mort, je sentit l'air me revenir et s'engouffrer dans mes poumons, alors que je fus surprise par une sensation de nausée. Titubant, je posai mon sac au sol et mit mes mains sur mes genoux en respirant profondément. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Kennedy et Dawn faire la même chose, alors que Willow semblait parfaitement bien et que Buffy était debout en train de rigoler avec Sirius qui se foutait de la gueule de... De la notre, quoi. Willow vint placer une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa copine alors que B, toujours aussi hilare, s'occupait de sa sœur maladroitement.

Je me redressai en occultant l'envie de vomir qui m'avait prise ( je ne trouvais plus du tout ce moyen de transport intéressant ), et fixai les alentours.

Nous étions dans une rue peu fréquentée où les bâtiments en briques étaient collés les uns aux autres. Plus loin, j'entendis des voitures klaxonner, et les nuages gris et menaçant aux dessus de ma tête indiquaient une chose sûre et certaine. Nous étions bien en Angleterre.

Dumbledore fit quelques pas vers les maisons collées et ferma les yeux. Tout à coup, les façades semblèrent se fissurer... Non, elles s'écartaient pour laisser place à une autre maison qui semblait extérieurement identique aux autres.

On faisait Cleveland-Angleterre en 30 secondes, les maisons s'écartaient, et ça ne dérangeait personne sauf moi ? Non mais j'étais folle ou quoi ?

Le vieil homme se tourna vers nous et ouvrit les bras.

"Bienvenue à Londres."

Il nous laissa récupérer nos sacs et nos estomacs, avant de reprendre

"Bienvenue au 12, Square Grimmaurd, le QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix."

Il se tut encore quelques instants, et je me demandais s'il avait un problème pour parler. Vous savez, la vieillesse et tout ça...

"Bienvenue chez vous."


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous, un petit mot pour vous dire que vos reviews me touchent et m'encourage à continuer ! Merci, et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre comme vous avez aimé les autres ! Une petite précision, je ne tiens pas compte des derniers tomes d'Harry Potter, comme vous allez le voir. Dumbledore et Sirius sont vivants, la génération d'Harry a 20 ans et ils ont terminé l'école, donc n'essayez pas de vous repérez dans le temps avec la saga, je ne la suis pas vraiment. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

La maison était juste immense. Très sombre, certes, mais vraiment grande. On était dans un couloir, face à deux portes. Sirius s'occupait de pendre son long manteau noir à une sorte de porte manteau qui faisait que brailler et gigoter. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je réagis pas plus que ça ? C'est bien simple : J'avais tout simplement décidé de ne pas m'étonner des choses bizarres, des objets magiques ou ensorcelés. Parce que sinon je sursauterais à chaque seconde. Parce que sinon, j'aurais sursauté au tableau qui me regardait bizarrement à l'entrée et au chapeau de Dumbledore qui s'était docilement posé sur le meuble qui lui était apparemment réservé.

Rémus était derrière nous, et je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait avec lui. Son aura, ou son âme ou ses ondes ou je sais pas quoi. Y avait un truc qui clochait. Et ça me donnait des frissons dans la nuque.

Enfin, le frissons, c'était ça, ou le fait que B avait sa main dans le creux de mon dos.

Ouais, d'accord, le couloir était étroit. Ouais, tout le monde se poussait et grommelait des insultes les uns aux autres. Ouais, tout le monde se touchait. Mais pourquoi elle me touchait moi ?

J'allais pas me plaindre : loin de là. Mais si elle continuait à me presser comme ça, même si c'était un geste qui pouvait paraître totalement anodin, elle allait sentir mon cœur battre à un rythme fou. Et elle allait se poser des questions. Et elle allait me poser des questions. Et ça deviendrait problématique.

Kennedy et Willow étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre aussi, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger. Veinardes.

"Bienvenue chez moi. Déclara Sirius. Alors, pour les américaines, il est 15 heures, et comme on a pas trop mangé nous, je vous propose de casser la croûte avant de vous faire visiter."

Dawn et Kennedy acquiescèrent vigoureusement, leurs estomacs s'exprimant par leur hochements de tête, et Willow les suivit tranquillement dans la cuisine. Je ne bougeais pas.

Buffy non plus.

"Faith, je...

-Hey, vous venez ? Demanda Dawn d'une voix forte, me sauvant la vie."

Franchement, je me sentais pas d'avoir cette conversation dans le couloir sombre de ce manoir inconnu. Peut être plus tard, espérons jamais.

"J'arrive Dawn, donne moi une minute."

La gamine me regarda quelques secondes puis hocha la tête rapidement et disparut dans la cuisine où une bonne odeur commençait à s'échapper. La garce me laissait seule avec sa démoniaque de sœur qui voulait certainement m'étriper.

"Je pourrais te parler, Faith ?"

Quelque chose me dit que même si je te dis non, tu va quand même me parler.

"B, ça peut attendre...

-Une minute Faith. Juste... Une minute."

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, et je reçu à nouveau cette douceur et une pointe de... Culpabilité ? Merde, elle allait pas me démonter, elle allait s'excuser ! Oh non, tout sauf ça...

"Je suis désolée Faith. Vraiment, vraiment désolée."

Et merde ! Ouais, je sais je devrais sauter de joie en voyant qu'elle pleurait presque ses excuses sur moi. Mais non, ça me faisait pas tripper. Putain, j'aimais pas cette culpabilité dans son regard. Je préférais mille fois sa colère que sa tristesse.

"Écoute B, laisse tomber. Je... J'ai péter un câble...

-Non, non, tu as raison. On t'a délaissé, et je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu te sentes délaissé tu sais ?"

Génial, j'avais l'impression d'être un chiot à la SPA là. Non sérieux.

"On oublie, okay ? J'ai pas péter un câble, et tu me chiales pas sur l'épaule.

-Je pleure pas sur ton épaule.

-Presque quand même

-Quand est ce que tu grandiras ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire

-Tu es assez grande pour deux, girlfriend."

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas utilisé ce surnom, et je pris en assurance en voyant son sourire grandir.

"J'ai vu toute à l'heure que tu ne pouvais pas retenir tes mains baladeuses. C'est intéressant je dois dire. Déclarai-je en m'approchant d'un pas."

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté : Buffy recula rapidement en tournant la tête et en arborant un rougissement qui pourrait défier ceux de Willow lors de ses meilleurs jours.

"C'est pas ce que tu crois. Le couloir était étroit, y avait du monde, et on était tous pressés. C'était totalement involontaire et j'avais pas le choix, c'était pour te faire avancer plus vite, parce que Rémus me pressait derrière...

-Donc tu as préféré te coller à moi, à mon corps plutôt qu'à celui du déprimé. Ça reste intéressant, Blondie.

-Non, enfin oui, non, non, je... Argh, Faith je te hais quand tu fais ça ! S'exclama t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi, son visage continuant à rivaliser avec les plus belles tomates."

Je sourit encore plus en la voyant babiller. Qui aurait pensé qu'elle ressemblait tant à sa timide et sorcière de meilleure amie ?

La tête de Dawn apparut alors que je voulais lancer une remarque qui aurait fait virer la couleur du visage de sa sœur au cramoisi. Tant pis, une autre fois.

"Dépêchez vous les filles, Mme Weasley nous a fait des pancakes qui sont absolument délicieuses !"

Peut importe qui était cette Mme Weasley, elle demeurait en cet instant précis la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde. Ou du moins, la femme que mon estomac vide et plaintif aimait le plus au monde.

Ce dernier s'exprima en grognant et je suivait la blonde vers la cuisine, en ignorant une fois de plus ce tableau qui me jetait des regards curieux. Je me penchais vers l'oreille droite de la blonde avant qu'elle entre dans la salle

"Je pourrais quand même te faire grandir sur certains sujets si tu le voulais B..."

Elle rougit encore plus ce qui me fit jubiler. Ouais je sais, il m'en faut pas beaucoup, mais savoir qu'elle rougit à cause de moi, c'est juste génial.

La pièce dans laquelle on séjournait maintenant était heureusement plus grande que le couloir derrière nous. Les murs étaient autant gris et les meubles un peu poussiéreux, mais en voyant les courbes sculptées dessus, je pouvais aisément dire que c'étaient des beaux meubles. Anciens, mais luxueux.

Willow et Kennedy étaient assises face à face et dégustaient leurs pancakes comme si c'était la chose la plus délicieuse au monde. Dawn alla même jusqu'à gémir quand elle en prit une bouchée. Mon dieu, ça serait quoi quand elle coucherait avec un garçon...

Deux personnes m'était inconnues. La première, rousse aux yeux noisettes et un peu rondelette s'affairait devant la demi douzaine de poêles d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur. Le second était plutôt maigrichon, tout aussi roux que la première. Tout deux avoisinaient la cinquantaine. L'homme leva ses yeux bleus vers B et moi et nous sourit.

"Vous devez être Buffy et Faith. Je suis Arthur Weasley, et voici ma femme Molly. Venez vous asseoir je vous en prie."

B et moi échangeâmes un regard. Ce mec était un peu chelou avec ses cheveux décoiffés et son regard clair, mais semblait gentil. Et de toute manière, les pancakes étaient vraiment trop tentant pour refuser une telle offre, qu'elle vienne d'un mec bizarre ou pas. Miss parfaite sembla penser la même chose puisqu'elle prit place en face de sa sœur. Je me résolut donc à aller aux côté de ce Weasley.

A peine assise que j'entendis un pas claudiquant, et la face ravagé de Maugrey apparut dans la cuisine. Il semblait renifler l'air et posa son œil normal sur la poêle pendant que son... Truc bleu me fixait.

C'était déroutant. Pas tant cette chose bleue, j'avais vu des trucs bizarre dans ma vie, mais plutôt le fait qu'il me connaisse. Le fait que mon enfance soit connu de trois personnes supplémentaires, les trois apparaissant à quelques heures d'intervalle.

A"lors ma tête ne te revient toujours pas, gamine ?"

Mais pourquoi il fallait qu'il me parle lui ? Je l'avais pas emmerdé, j'avais la tête dans mes crêpes et je faisais chier personne. Putain, pour une fois que je ferme ma gueule, on vient me provoquer. Faudra pas se plaindre que je suis chiante après !

"C'est pas comme si tu m'importais de quelques manières que ce soit."

Il plissa les yeux – enfin l'œil – et essaya de me lancer un regard noir. Je haussai un sourcil à sa tentative alors qu'un silence gêné résidait dans la pièce. Et voilà, j'avais plombé l'ambiance. Non mais il l'avait cherché aussi.

"Tu as tort de me provoquer gamine. J'ai fait enfermé des délinquants plus coriaces que toi."

Il était flic ? Les flics, ça existe aussi chez les sorciers ? Bon sang, ce monde me plaisait déjà pas au départ, mais là ça devient blasant.

"T'inquiètes pas vieillard, la prison, je connais."

Une fourchette tombant au sol nous firent tous sursauté. B se penchait déjà sous la table pour la ramasser.

"Désolée, je... Désolée."

Et sans demander son reste, elle se leva de table et couru presque jusque dans le couloir. Je fronçai les sourcils, pas sûre de ce que sa réaction voulait dire. Et puis son visage, il semblait... Coupable ? Honteux ? Ou juste colérique ? Putain, j'en savais rien et ça avait le don de me saouler. Je sais qu'on parle pas souvent du passé, mais de la à se barrer de table et se cacher dans une maison inconnue, je comprends plus rien moi.

Willow décida de m'éclairer, enfin, si on veut. Elle me balança un regard noir et se leva également, Dawn sur ses talons. Bon, je savais au moins que j'étais fautive.

"C'est fou le don que tu as à faire le vide autour de toi.

-Ta gueule, Ken."

* * *

><p>"Bien, ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que les Tueuses ne sont pas des personnes possédant des pouvoirs magiques en soi. Bien sûr, elles peuvent tout à fait apprendre la magie comme miss Rosenberg l'a fait, mais cela resterai un miracle pour qu'elles développent le moindre don."<p>

Ça faisait littéralement des heures qu'on était dans cette pièce, qui ressemblait plus à un dépotoir qu'à un salon. La maison était en quelque sorte en travaux, et différents objets étaient entassés sur le sol poussiéreux. Objets magiques certainement, puisqu'ils sautaient en l'air en poussant des cris suraigus de temps en temps.

Dumbledore continuait encore et encore son discours, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle ou pour ponctuer ses phrases sérieuses d'un regard fatigué.

J'étais assise à l'extrémité de la salle, ne voulant pas pour l'instant me joindre à Buffy et ses gardes du corps. Oui, j'étais devenue une paria dans le monde magique, mais apparemment également pour Buffy, qui ne m'adressait ni mot ni regard depuis le déjeuner. Je commençai sérieusement à trouver ses sautes d'humeur agaçantes. Un coup elle était souriante, de bonne humeur voire taquine, et d'un coup elle redevenait cette blondasse acariâtre et franchement chiante, celle que je ne pouvais pas saquer.

"Vous nous écoutez, Faith ? Demanda le vieil homme avec un ton poli."

Je me tournai vers lui et soupirai doucement. IL était pire que Giles. Sérieux, j'étais pas faîtes pour les recherches et les calculs, et tout autre trucs où il faut réfléchir ou écouter. Donc les discours étaient bannis d'office. Le pauvre allait en baver avec moi, il ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire ni dans quoi il s'engageait en demandant mon aide.

"Pas vraiment."

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté légèrement.

"Votre avenir ne vous intéresse pas ?

-Il le devrait ?"

Il semblait curieux tout à coup. Quoi, j'étais dans ma période blasée de la vie. IL allait pas me saouler.

"Vous ne prévoyez rien dans le long terme alors ?"

Mais c'est quoi ces questions à la con ?

"Je comprends pas trop à quoi vous voulez en venir... Monsieur."

Le 'monsieur' avait été dur à sortir, mais il était passé. J'avais du mal à respecter les gens, mais je pense que ce vieillard en méritait un minimum.

"Oubliez ça, les délires d'un vieil homme. Fit il en riant légèrement."

Je vous jure que même son rire me fait penser au Père Noël. Franchement, s'il continue à être nourris par cette Mme Weasley, il les prendra facile ces cinquante kilos. J'ai encore la saveur de ses pancakes sur la langue...

"Je disais qu'en règle générale, les Tueuses ne développaient pas de pouvoirs magique.

-Alors pourquoi nous faire venir ici ? Demanda Buffy"

Dumbledore tourna légèrement la tête, son regard toujours axé sur moi.

"En règle générale. Cependant, quelque chose me dit que si Tom vous recherche, c'est que votre potentiel magique est non négligeable."

C'est qui ce Tom ? Qu'est ce qu'il venez foutre dans l'histoire lui ?

"Tom ? S'interrogea Dawn, passionnée par le laïus du sorcier.

-Il se fait connaître sous le nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou Lord Voldemort.

-Ah, gueule-de-serpent. Déclarai je sans m'en rendre compte."

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, et si j'étais de nature à rougir, je serais devenu cramoisie. Enfin, ils ne s'étaient pas tous tournés, bien sûr. Elle ne s'était pas tournée, elle.

"C'est une façon ludique de le nommer. Je doute qu'il en soit ravi, cependant.

-Si vous savez combien je m'en fous, de son avis. Rétorquai je en m'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé."

Il me sourit comme si j'étais une gamine de 5 ans et retourna à son baratin. Merci pour la considération, vieillard ! Je crois que je vais beaucoup moins te respecter d'un coup. Je laissais mon esprit dériver, mais un mot dit par Dumbledore me fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

"… Les détraqueurs. Ils sont au service de Voldemort maintenant, et ce sont des créatures très dangereuses. Surtout pour les personnes comme vous qui ne peuvent pas les voir.

-Mais Faith en a vu un ! S'exclama Dawn en me pointant du doigt."

Il se retourna lentement vers moi pour la énième fois de la journée.

"C'est vrai ? Demanda t'il d'un ton grave. "

Ouh, ça avait pas l'air bon signe ça. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens le mauvais présage à plein nez.

"Si vous voulez parler de votre truc gris qui flotte et qui vous glace le sang, alors oui, je l'ai vu.

-Vous a t-il attaqué ?"

Je serrais les dents et tournai légèrement la tête. D'une certaine manière, ce truc me faisait plus peur que tronche-de-serpent. Ces sensations que j'avais ressenti face à lui, cette peur qui m'avait paralysé... Ce n'était pas un adversaire que je pouvais physiquement abattre. Ce n'était pas un adversaire que je pouvais déstabiliser avec mes sarcasmes et que je pouvais mettre KO avec mes poings. Contrairement au reptile. Quoique je parierai pas la dessus non plus.

"Qu'avez vous ressenti ? Demanda t-il, interprétant mon silence comme une réponse affirmative à sa première question."

Je ne le regardait toujours pas, laissant mon regard fixé sur le bois de l'armoire à ma droite. Je sentais mes mains tremblaient involontairement, et je serrais les poings pour éviter que quelqu'un les remarque.

"J'ai vu des choses. Déclarai je simplement, en essayant d'éviter que ma voix défaille. Le reste de mon corps le faisait déjà, pas besoin de ça en plus

-Quoi, comme chose ?"

Mais c'est qu'il devenait presque chiant lui. Je soufflai légèrement et laissai mes yeux toujours sur l'armoire, concentré sur un des bibelot qui semblait faire les cents pas.

"Des moments que je ne voulais pas vraiment revivre.

-Vos meurtres ? Demanda t-il, toujours aussi curieux."

Il pouvait pas comprendre que je voulais pas en parler ? Surtout pas devant elles ? Surtout pas devant elle ? Et puis, qui c'est qui lui avait raconté mon passé à celui là ?

"Entre autre... On est vraiment obligé d'en parler ?"

Il me regarda longuement, attendant certainement quelque chose, et cela vint.

"Tu as vu notre combat. Déclara Buffy"

C'était pas une question. Ça sonnait plus comme une exclamation, et sa surprise me surprenait. Je pensai pas qu'elle serait aussi étonnée. Après tout, j'ai failli mourir, c'est normal que ça fasse pas partie de mes joies, non ?

Je ne lui répondait pas.

"Vous avez vu votre affrontement ? Fit la voix de Dumbledore

-Vous pouvez pas comprendre que ça me fait chier de parler de ça ? Foutez moi la paix bordel !"

Je m'étais levée, ce que je faisais souvent quand j'étais en colère, et me dirigeais vers la porte sans un regard en arrière.

"Je devais être sûr, Faith.

-Sûr de quoi ? Demandai je en me retournant brusquement vers le vieil homme, une main toujours sur la poignée."

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux bleus cachaient mal ses pensées.

"Sûr que je n'étais pas à nouveau du côté obscur ? Sûr que je ne mentais pas pour protéger les Ténèbres ? Crachai-je, acerbe."

Il se tut à nouveau, et je lachai un soupir résigné.

"Ça fait deux ans que j'essaie de gagner votre confiance. Si je n'ai pas réussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais réussir maintenant."

Ma voix n'étais plus aussi amère. Elle était déçue. Oui, j'étais déçue. Déçue de voir que tout les efforts que j'avais fait pour faire comprendre au gens que ma période sombre était derrière moi n'avait servi à rien. Déçue de voir que j'étais la même Faith d'i ans pour eux : Une folle meurtrière.

Sans attendre leur réaction, ou leur manque de réaction, je sorti de la pièce en priant que personne ne me suivrait.

Encore un peu chamboulée par ce que je venais de comprendre, je marchais dans le couloir sans but précis. Premièrement parce que je laissais mes idées vagabonder, errer dans ma tête et donc pas concentrées sur mes pas ou un lieu de destination précis. Deuxièmement parce que je ne connaissais toujours pas cette maison, et que je n'avais sérieusement pas envie de la connaître.

"Perdue dans tes pensées , Fit la voix que je qualifiais d'une femme âgée.

-Qui est là ? Demandai-je en tournant sur 360° degrés, ne voyant aucune âme qui vive aux alentours.

-Ici, petite idiote"

Je me tournai à nouveau et fut attiré par un mouvement sur ma droite. Je plissais les yeux, pas vraiment sûre de mon coup.

Une femme se tenait là. Grosse, apparemment aigrie et assez vieille, ses traits pincés laissaient deviner sa sévérité. Elle était habillée de noir, et ses yeux tout aussi sombre me transperçaient comme des poignards.

J'aurais pu trouver cette femme ne serait-ce qu'un peu normale, malgré son look bizarre, mais le problème était qu'elle était dans un tableau. Oui, un tableau.

"Approche, gamine. Il faut qu'on parle toute les deux. Approche, que je te voie de plus près."

Pas encore trop sûre de moi, j'avançai très lentement vers la peinture. La femme bougea, ce qui me confirma mes soupçons, et ne me rassura pas pour autant. Par ailleurs, ça ne me fit pas avancer plus vite.

"Qu'est ce que vous me voulais ? Demandai je d'une voix sûre, qui cachait mon inquiétude

-Te voir. Une nouvelle fois."

Une nouvelle fois ? Elle parlait de la fois à l'entrée ?

Quand je fut face à elle, ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement et un genre de sourire étira ses grosse lèvres.

"Faith. Cela faisait longtemps."

Et allez, une personne de plus. J'ai l'impression tout d'un coup que beaucoup de personne connaisse mieux ma vie que moi-même.

"On se connait ?

-Tu étais trop jeune pour te rappeler. Tu n'avais que quelques jours. "

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle aussi me connaissait en tant que bébé pleurnicharde ?

"Ses yeux chocolats... J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu hérite de ceux de ta mère. Le noir t'aurais sied à merveille. Il n'y a qu'à regarder ta façon de te vêtir. "

Cette grosse femme commençait à me faire flipper grave.

"Qui êtes vous ?

-On me nomme Walburga Black. Fille de Pollux et Irma Black. Femme d' Orion Black et mère de Regelus Black, ma fierté."

Ouais, je voulais pas tout l'arbre généalogique mais bon, on va faire avec.

"Black ? Comme Sirius ?"

Là, son expression changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux noirs porçins se plissèrent de colère et ses lèvres se pincèrent, faisant disparaître ce sourire flippant.

"COMMENT OSES-TU ME PARLER DE CE BATARD, DE CE TRAITRE A SON SANG, DE CET HOMME QUI EST ENCORE PIRE QUE LES SANGS-DE-BOURBE ? COMMENT OSES TU SOUILLER MON NOM ET MON HERITAGE AVEC CE PRENOM AUSSI INFAME QUE REPUGNANT ?"

Ouh, d'accord, je l'avais mise en rogne. Je reculait d'un pas alors que ses cris faisaient écho sur les murs du manoir. Je vis deux silhouette accourir, et je fus soulagée de ne voir que Sirius et un jeune homme que je ne connaissait pas. Donc, personne au courant de ce qui c'était passé à la réunion.

"La ferme vieille folle ! S'exclama Sirius qui paraissait exaspéré."

Lui et le jeune homme tentait en vain de fermer les lourds rideaux sur le tableau. Comprenant le stratagème, je pris un pan de rideau dans chacune de mes mains et tirait d'un coup sec, recouvrant entièrement le portrait et les cris de la vieille. Ils me regardèrent d'un air étrange

"Tu as une certaine force. Déclara Sirius en époussetant sa veste noire.

-Avantage de Tueuse. Délarai-je avec un sourire et un clin d'oeil.

-Tueuse ? Demanda l'homme que je ne connaissais pas."

Il était moyennement grand et un peu maigrichon. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient un peu devant les yeux et des lunettes rondes encadraient ses yeux verts. Il semblait avoir à peine la vingtaine.

Étrangement, quelque chose me poussait à garder un œil sur ce gosse. Il provoquait en moi une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. C'était vraiment... Bizarre comme sentiment. Comme si je devais me placer entre lui et une balle, ou devais aller le chercher dans un bâtiment en flamme au péril de ma vie. Oui, vraiment bizarre.

"Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Peut être ressentait-il la même chose que moi.

-Faith. Et toi ?"

Il semblait surpris. Quoi, son nom était écris en grand quelque part et je l'avais loupé ? Ou alors, c'était une célébrité de ce monde qui était inconnu du mien ?

Il répondit néanmoins, en continuant de me fixer de ses yeux verts. Je remarquai une cicatrice sur son front, entre deux mèches.

"Harry."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Je ne vis personne de la journée. J'occupai celle ci à errer dans la maison, en essayant d'oublier ce tableau étrange. Ouais, il m'avait foutu les chocotes. Merde, j'avais déjà Tronche-de-serpent et l'Hystérique qui m'avait déclaré leur amour éternel, j'avais pas besoin qu'une vieille conne coincée dans un cadre vienne me parler comme si tout était normal. Je comprenais plus rien. Et plus j'étais persuader que ce monde entier me cachait quelque chose de super important. Plus j'essayais de comprendre, plus ça m'embrouillait.

Ça, et Buffy.

Elle m'embrouillait aussi celle là. J'en pouvais carrément plus de ces sautes d'humeurs. Non mais elle était en cloque ou quoi ? Même pas, puisqu'elle a prit tout les tampons qu'elle pouvait trouver pour ce long séjour en Angleterre. Prévoyante ? Noon...

Donc elle n'avait aucune excuse. Elle était simplement schizo sur les bords. Ouais, et après on dit que c'est moi qui pète tout le temps un câble ? Non, mais j'vous jure, voilà l'injustice quoi...

"Miss cherche t-elle quelque chose en particulier ? Kreattur voit bien que quelque chose tracasse Miss... Fit une voix traînante derrière moi."

Merde, mais qui c'est qui venait me faire chier encore ? Non mais y avait marqué SOS en rouge sur mon front ou quoi ? Foutez moi la paix bordel !

Je me retournai donc pour exprimer mes douces pensées à la personne de derrière moi, mais dire que j'étais scotchée était un doux euphémisme.

J'étais littéralement ahurie.

Un nain se tenait devant moi. Pas un nain humain, non. Un nain... Bizarre. Il avait la peau toute fripée et des oreilles qui feraient pâlir Dumbo. Son crane était chauve et ses yeux noirs me foutaient la trouille. Il avait l'air de vouloir me bouffer. Je priais silencieusement que ce genre de créature soit pas carnivore. Il était vêtu d'un genre de drap sale et il était pieds nus. À toutes celle qui disent avoir des pieds moches : A coté des siens, se sont des œuvres d'art.

"Miss veut-elle quelque chose ? Kreattur a vu Miss parler avec la Maîtresse, donc Kreattur suppose que Miss est une amie de la Maîtresse."

Mais qui c'est ce dingue ? Sérieux, je sais pas, je dois les attirer.

"Euh... Non, ça va."

Il s'inclina très bas, son énorme nez touchant presque le sol, et il se traîna dans la direction opposée.

"Kreattur à l'air de vous respecter. C'est étrange, il n'aime personne dans cette maison. Si on oublie ce tableau qu'il chérit tant. Déclara une voix féminine."

Je me tournai vers elle et fut très soulagée de voir que c'était un être humain. Elle était plus jeune que moi, environ l'âge de ce Harry. Ses cheveux châtain étaient emmêlés et ses yeux noisettes me fixaient curieusement.

"Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître. Je suis Hermione Granger. Fit-elle après un silence."

Je levai un sourcil à ça. Est-ce que c'était commun en Angleterre d'avoir des noms à dormir debout ? Albus, Sirius, Rémus, Walburga... Et maintenant Hermione.

"Faith."

Elle plissa les yeux un instant, comme pour essayer de ce souvenir de quelque chose.

"Vous venez d'Amérique avec les autres ? Ou vous êtes un nouveau membre de l'Ordre ?"

Ordre ? J'aimais pas ce mot...

"Je viens d'Amérique.

-Vous êtes une des Tueuses ? Ou cette célèbre sorcière ?"

Oula, je vous jure qu'il y a des étincelles dans ses yeux. Littéralement. Elle sautillait presque de joie. Non mais sérieux, faut qu'elle se calme là ! Bordel, pourquoi ils sont tous aussi flippant dans cette baraque. On marche tranquille et bam, y a toujours un taré qui vous saute dessus. C'est chiant à la longue.

"Je suis une Tueuse."

On aurait dit que je venais de lui annoncer que le Père Noël existait. C'était plus des petites lueurs, c'était carrément un feu d'artifice de joie dans ses prunelles. Vraiment bizarre.

"Oh ! Je ne connais pratiquement rien sur vous est votre lignée ! Les documents sont tellement rares sur votre race ! Il faut que je vous interroge, vous et vos consœurs ! Un pouvoir pareil, Ça me déprime de penser que peu de personne le connaisse."

Oh mon Dieu, une intello. Red ! Viens, y a ton double en plus flippant !

"Oh par Merlin ! C'est l'heure du repas ! Vous voulez bien m'accompagnez jusqu'à la salle ? Je pourrai vous posez des questions comme ça !"

Je me résolus à la suivre, désespérée et priant que le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine ne soit pas long.

Et si, il avait été long. Très long. Interminable, même. Elle m'avait assommé de question, et j'étais presque sûre qu'elle avait fait un détour, parce que je veux bien que la maison soit grande, mais on ne mets pas 15 minutes pour la traverser quand même.

Je soupirai quand je reconnus la porte de la cuisine, et la poussai sans ménagement, m'engouffrant dans la pièce chaude et accueillante. Du moins, plus que le reste de la maison.

Ils étaient déjà tous là, nos accompagnateurs, leurs potes que je connaissais pas... Et bien sûr, le gang.

Je me demandai vaguement l'humeur de Buffy. C'est vrai, elle était en colère, peinée, déçue ou coupable ? Non, parce que j'avais du mal à suivre.

Elle ne leva même pas le regard vers moi quand j'entrai, préférant le gardé axé dans les yeux de Rémus avec qui elle conversait.

Les mêmes frissons me reprirent. Mais qu'est ce qu'avait ce gars pour que je ressente ces sensations ? Il m'inspirait pas du tout confiance, mais ce n'était pas un vampire. Non, c'était un autre bourdonnement familier.

Apparemment, Buffy ne ressentait rien puisqu'elle rigolait avec lui et agissait de manière normale. Ou peut être c'était son penchant pour les hommes surnaturels qui resurgissait. Une pointe de jalousie me traversa quand je vis ses yeux s'allumer dans la discussion, comme si la conversation était super intéressante. Fait chier, tu peux draguer ailleurs que devant moi, blondie.

Alors que j'allais faire mon chemin pour m'asseoir le plus loin possible d'elle et de son « amant », la voix nasillarde que je commençait vraiment à haïr se fit entendre...

"Alors, gamine..."

… Voix que je coupai avant même qu'elle est terminée sa phrase.

"Ta gueule le scalpé. Chuis vraiment pas d'humeur là."

Il me regarda en souriant, alors que les conversations continuaient bon train. Bon, apparemment, Je n'étais pas la seule qui ne l'aimait pas.

"Pourquoi ? Ton nouveau tatouage te démange ?

-Alastor. Fit la voix lasse de Dumbledore en bout de table."

Là, par contre, plus un bruit se faisait autour de la table. A croire que c'était Dieu le vieux.

"C'était une simple question. Se défendit-il."

Question à laquelle je répondis par un de mes plus noir regard. Je m'assis en l'ignorant superbement, envoyant un autre regard sombre à Ken qui me fixait étrangement. Pas de question impertinentes de meilleure amie maintenant s'il vous plaît.

Je me retrouvai donc entre Sirius et une rousse que je ne connaissais pas mais qui semblait plus jeune que moi. Plus jeune que tout le monde d'ailleurs, sauf si on oublie le marmot de 2 ou 3 ans à côté de Rémus. Bravo B, draguer un père de famille d'au moins 20 ans ton aîné... Quoique la différence d'âge, tu connais avec tes vampires ancestraux.

"Ah moins que tu ne te sois pas remise de la prison. Rajouta t-il l'air de rien, son œil magique fixé sur moi."

Je sentis plusieurs chuchotements, pas vraiment malin en sachant que j'ai une ouïe extra-développée. Mais le plus douloureux fut la tristesse dans les yeux de B... Putain, pourquoi tout les superlatifs que j'employais qualifiaient directement l'Élue ? Fallait vraiment que je me la sortes de la tête, au moins quelques heures.

Je déposai lentement les couverts que j'avais pris en main et me tournai vers Maugrey.

"Écoute moi bien le balafré. J'ai saisi que tu pouvais pas me blairer, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre. Mais là sérieusement, tu commences à me faire chier. Alors les allusions sur mon passé, tu te les gardes, ou sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Et c'est pas ton bout de bois qui empêchera mon poing de te défoncer ta gueule déjà bien amochée, c'est clair."

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me retournai vers mon repas qui avait l'air délicieux et décidai de l'oublier. Il était apparemment pas de cet avis.

"Comprends ma réticence à être amical avec toi : Je ne pouvais déjà pas supporter ta mère. "

Putain mais ils me saoulent, tous ! Ils ont décidé de se liguer contre moi et de rendre ma journée encore plus pourrie, c'est ça ? Mais d'où il me parle de ma mère, celui là ? Mais d'où il la connait d'abord ? Pourquoi les mecs les plus bizarres que j'ai jamais rencontré en savent autant sur ma famille. Ça devenait vraiment louche là, et ça me gonflait profond !

Il me regardait avec ce sourire en coin, attendant une réplique cinglante. Elle vint, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

"On est deux."

Et je repris mon repas en silence alors que les conversations reprenaient, même si leurs auteurs nous jetait de temps en temps des regards en coin, s'attendant presque à une autre explosion.

Aucun autre mot ne sortit de ma bouche, hormis le « merci » à Mme Weasley quand elle me tendit un dessert, qui était une tarte citron meringuée. B, ton régime avec les yaourts 0 % venait de prendre fin... Merde, sors là de ta tête bon sang !

Le repas prit fin quelques minutes plus tard et certains se levèrent, parce qu'ils devaient «Transplaner». Encore un truc magique que je connaissais pas. Je me ravisai quand je vit Rémus, sa femme Tonks ( qui contrairement à moi préférait qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille) et leur petit garçon Teddy ( le marmot de tout à l'heure ) disparaître sans signe avertisseur. Okay, transplaner était le fameux moyen de transport à éviter. Faudrait que je m'en souvienne, ça me serait certainement utile pour plus tard.

"Pour nos invitées, j'aimerai vous parler encore un instant. Déclara Dumbledore."

Le gang et moi nous dirigeâmes donc vers le salon, à nouveau.

"Tout d'abord, pour éclaircir les choses et être honnête ce qui nous aidera à avancer, oui Faith, je voulais m'assurer de votre loyauté."

J'allais l'étrangler.

"Je ne sais pas si Mr Giles vous l'a dit, mais vous êtes l'actrice principale d'une très ancienne prophétie."

Ça me rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Ouais, il avait du dire un truc comme ça quand la marque c'était réveillée... Mais quelle idée de me dire des choses importantes quand je suis à moitié morte aussi ? Déjà que j'écoute pas quand je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens...

Je hochai la tête vaguement, l'invitant à poursuivre.

"Vous aurez tout le loisir d'écouter cette prédiction assez rapidement, sachez cependant que vous êtes certainement notre meilleur espoir de victoire. Il me fallait donc m'assurer de votre fidélité.

-Et alors ?"

Il me regarda sans comprendre. Ouais, d'accord, j'avais pas trop été explicite.

"Suis-je quelqu'un de confiance ? Fit je amèrement."

Il me sourit et croisa ses mains au niveau de son abdomen.

"Vous êtes une personne intègre, Faith. J'en suis ravi."

Ouf, j'allais pas me faire virer. Bon, j'avais pas vraiment compris sa phrase et ce que « Intègre » veut dire, mais ça avait l'air d'être positif. Ce qui est positif est bien pour moi.

"Maintenant, passons au chose sérieuse. Je vous ai résumé le monde magique cet après-midi, du moins à celles qui écoutaient..."

Merci pour la remarque.

"… Je voudrais donc vous faire un rapide exposé des faits. J'ai appelé Faith par rapport à la prophétie, mais également par rapport à nos ennemis. Et je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu à l'appel, tout en amenant des aides précieuses."

Ouais, elles m'avaient pas trop demandé mon avis. Apparemment, entre une apocalypse à Cleveland et une à Londres, elles avaient préféré les nuages et le crachin anglais.

"Qui sont ces ennemis ? Demanda B."

Je l'avais pas entendue depuis quelques heures, et je vous jures que sa voix m'avait manqué. J'ai l'air vraiment accro là, hein ? Putain, je crains.

"Un nombre conséquents de créatures magiques appartenant à nos deux mondes ont rallié la cause de Voldemort.

-Quelles créatures ? Questionna Dawn.

-Vampires et loups garous principalement. Mais il y a aussi des trolls, des géants, et différents démons. "

Génial. On avait quitté les vampires américains pour les vampires anglais.

"Votre aide sera indispensable. 3 Tueuses est un atout non négligeable, en plus d'une sorcière. Quant à vous miss Summers, Mr Giles m'a vanté quelques uns de vos combats, et il semble que vous savez vous défendre face à ce genre de créatures."

Dawn eut un petit sourire fier et sa sœur une moue inquiète. Ah, je le savais ! Elle va tout faire pour garder Dawn loin du combat. Ça va être marrant ces prochaines semaines entre les sœurs.

"Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Il y a trois chambres disponible au premier étage. Je vous laisse vous les partagez. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et j'espère vous voir demain matin en pleine forme."

Il nous sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner, pendant qu'on buggait. Trois chambres... On est cinq. Willow et Kennedy dormiront ensemble, mais...

"Hors de question que je partage ma chambre avec toi ! S'exclama Dawn en pointant le doigt sur sa sœur."

Voilà ce que je craignais.

"Hors de question que Faith partage ta chambre. Donc tu n'as pas le choix. Répliqua sa sœur sur le même ton."

Il me semble qu'il y a une autre alternative...

"Tu rêves les yeux ouverts Buffy, il est tout simplement hors de question que tu sois sur mon dos 24h /24.

-Mais tu n'as pas le choix Dawn, c'est comme ça"

Et là, la gamine me fit peur. Parce qu'elle avait son sourire hautain. Et quand elle avait son sourire hautain, c'était mauvais signe.

"Il y a Faith !"

Et ben voilà, qu'est ce que je disais. Maintenant, il y avait quatre paires d'yeux sur moi.

"J'vous l'dis tout de suite, je me mêlerais pas de cette conversation. Déclarai-je en levant les mains en l'air.

-Lâche. Siffla Ken"

Non, courageuse mais pas téméraire.

"Mais t'as qu'à te sacrifier Ken On dit toujours que les mariés doivent faire chambre à part avec les noces. Lançai-je"

Ce à quoi elle répondit par un joli doigt d'honneur.

"Et c'est moi la lâche. Marmonnai-je en regardant comme les deux autres l'altercation entre les Summers.

-Il est hors de question que je dorme avec toi. T'es insupportable ! Tu bouges, tu parles, tu te bats dans ton sommeil ! Manquerait plus que tu sois somnambule ! Déclara Dawn. Je préfère largement dormir avec Faith !"

Merci gamine, ça me va droit au cœur.

"Il est hors de question que tu partages une chambre avec Faith.

-Alors partage ta chambre avec Faith ! Déclara Dawn, comme solution à tout leurs soucis."

Ou comme début de tout les miens.

"C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que Faith et Buffy partage une chambre, Dawn. Déclara doucement Willow."

Enfin quelqu'un qui a du bon sens !

"Après tout, Faith et Buffy sont de grandes personnes. Je pense qu'elles arriveront à se supporter quelques heures par jour. Rétorqua Kennedy."

Trahison ! Ma meilleure amie ! Mais qu'est ce que tu me fais, Ken ? T'es devenue timbrée ou quoi ?

"Chérie, crois moi. Plus il y a d'espace entre Buffy et Faith, mieux c'est. Continua Willow.

-Comment peuvent-elles se nuire en étant inconsciente. Demanda sa fiancée, les sourcils froncés."

J'adore. Maintenant, il y a une querelle entre le couple. Et Buffy et Dawn ne s'arrêtaient pas.

J'étais au milieu d'un véritable brouhaha. Mais je vivais une dispute aussi. Celle entre ma conscience et mon cœur.

_«Accepte ! Fait tout pour te rapprocher d'elle »_

_« Ne fait pas ça Faith, tu es capable de paratger ta chambre sans lui sauter dessus »_

_« C'est une chance inespérée de te rapprochez d'elle »_

_« Ou de t'en éloigner. Vous n'êtes pas au top de votre relation »_

_« Tu devrais d'autant plus te rapprocher. Tout le monde sait que les plus grandes dispute se règlent avec un câlin langoureux au fond des draps »_

_« Tu risques de mettre en l'air 2 ans de confiance, pour un flirt ? »_

_« Rapproche toi d'elle »_

_« Reste éloignée »_

_« Rapproche toi »_

_« Reste éloignée »_

"Stop ! M'exclamai-je, parlant plus à ma tête qu'aux autres."

Mais les autres m'entendirent aussi, évidemment. Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers moi.

"Vous êtes sérieuses là ? Pour un lit ? Pour une chambre ?"

Elles se regardèrent, à la fois embarrassées et honteuses.

"Je me fous complètement de savoir qu'elle chambre je vais partager. Dawn, je suis aussi chiante que ta sœur quand je dors. Je bouge, je parle, je cris même. Et avec mon... Nouveau statut, comme dirais Giles, je vais avoir des insomnies. Donc je vais me lever et te réveiller... En gros, chuis pas un cadeau."

Merci, la gamine allait enfin partager la chambre avec sa sœur.

"Je maintiens ma position. Fit-elle en croisant les bras et en fixant sa sœur."

Quoi ? Non, non, non...

"Très bien. Kennedy et Willow ensemble, Toi seule. Je partagerais ma chambre avec Faith. Des objections ?"

Willow avait l'air renfrogné, Dawn soulagé, et Ken avait un grand sourire. Putain que j'allais lui casser les dents à celle là. Elle aura du mal à rouler des pelles à sa sorcière quand j'en aurais finis avec elle.

Oui, moi, objections ! Objections, objections, objections ! Comment on fait pour se supporter et pas s'entre-tuer dans un espace clos quand on est que toute les deux ? Comment on fait pour s'éviter et s'ignorer quand on est que toute les deux ? Comment on fait pour pas que je te sautes dessus quand on est que toute les deux ?

Bien sûr, je dis rien. Je reste impassible. Pourquoi j'exprimerai mon point de vue ? Je suis lâche, Ken avait dit vrai. Putain, une autre raison pour lui exploser la mâchoire. Je déteste vraiment avoir tort.

On montait toute à l'étage, silencieusement. Les trois chambres libres étaient ouvertes. Et heureusement ( ou pas ) une seule avait un seul lit double, où Ken et Willow s'empressèrent d'aller. Putain de couple.

Dawn prit la seconde où il n'y avait qu'un lit simple et nous priment l'autre, ou il y en avait deux. Bon sang, j'ai pas dormis dans un lit simple depuis... Depuis très longtemps. Et en voyant la tronche de Blondie, je devinais qu'elle non plus.

Je m'aventurais la première dans la pièce. Elle était sombre, très sombre, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas mais pouvait nuire à l'adoration de Buffy pour les couleurs pastels. L'unique fenêtre ne semblait pas pouvoir s'ouvrir, du moins y avait pas de poignée, et les petits lits n'étaient séparés que d'un mètre cinquante environ. Il y avait une petite commode en face de chaque lit et une porte sur le côté. Je m'y pressai, et découvrait une petite salle de bain, avec une douche et des toilettes. Vraiment génial.

Je retournais dans la chambre, pour voir B déjà assise sur le lit qu'elle avait choisi. Le plus proche de la salle de bains. Je le contournais donc et mit mon sac sur le lit proche de la fenêtre inutile.

"Je prends la salle de bain en premier."

A peine l'eut-elle dit qu'elle s'engouffra dans la pièce annexe et me laissa seule dans la chambre. Bon, ben si je voulais protester, c'est mort là.

Soupirant, je m'assis également sur mon lit en ouvrant mon sac, cherchant quelque chose de décent comme pyjama. Quoi, j'avais pas vraiment l'habitude d'en porter un. Mais je pense que Buffy m'écartèlerait si elle me surprenait à dormir nue ou en sous vêtements. Et puis, c'était pas vraiment conseiller en voyant comment je réagissais quand nous étions toute les deux très habillées. Et je ne veux pas tenter le diable.

Je profitais qu'elle soit sous la douche pour ranger mes affaires dans ma commode, et, timing impressionnant, elle sortit de la salle d'eau quand j'eus fini de caser mes habits.

Elle ne portait qu'un petit short et un débardeur ultra court. Ses cheveux mouillées tombaient sur ses épaules, et elle finissait de les sécher avec une serviette.

J'étais au bord de la catatonie. Sérieux, elle le faisait exprès ? Elle voulait voir jusqu'où j'étais capable de résister ? C'était un test, c'est ça ? Parce que si s'en était pas un, elle était vraiment pas maligne. D'habitude, j'en attendait moins des gens avant de les déshabiller et de les baiser. Non, sérieux, elle a de la chance de s'appeler Buffy Summers.

Cachant mon état plus que déplorable, j'attrapais mon pyjama qui était comme le sien et j'entrai à mon tour dans la salle de bain. Je posais rapidement mes affaires sur l'évier, me déshabillai et pénétrai rapidement dans la douche. Soupirant, je tournais le robinet sur le froid et enclenchait l'eau gelée. Elle tomba sur mes épaules, et je regrettait amèrement qu'elle soit derrière une simple porte, sinon j'aurai soulagé moi même mes pulsions au lieu de me taper une douche glacée pour me calmer. Merde Buffy, tu fait vraiment chier !

La douche fut courte mais efficace. Je sortis en étant gelée mais détendue, et j'attrapai la dernières serviettes pour me sécher à la fois le corps et les cheveux. J'enfilais rapidement mon pyjama et sortis de la pièce.

Buffy était déjà dans les couvertures, mais ne dormait pas. Elle était allongée sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête et les yeux sur le plafond. Elle se tourna vers moi quand je rejoignais mon lit.

"Je croyais que tu dormais nue ?"

Je souris à ça.

"Je croyais que tu dormais plus vêtue ? Rétorquai je en souriant, avant d'entrer dans les draps chauds."

Elle sourit également et replaça son regard sur le plafond.

"Je ne voulais pas te choquer. Pas le premier soir, quand même. Après, peut-être, tu pourras mieux détailler mon corps. Déclarai-je"

Je la vis rougir, et je ris intérieurement. Elle était si prévisible !

"Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on dorme. Déclara t-elle après un moment.

-Il n'est que 23 heures. Donc 18 heures à Cleveland. Bonne chance si t'arrive à dormir. "

On restait silencieuse, les mains derrière la tête et le regard au loin.

"Est ce que tu vas bien ?"

Heu... Question pertinente. Je suis dans un lit chaud avec une personne sexy à 2 mètres de moi qui est presque à demi-nue... Je la regardais sans comprendre.

"Avec tout ce qui est arrivé... Je veux dire, la prophétie, le voyage, la marque... Est ce que tu gères ?"

Ah, ça...Bien sûr que non. Je suis paumée. Tout le monde magique semble me cacher quelque chose d'énorme sur ma famille. Un dérangé veut ma peau, et il semble que j'aille la victoire ou la défaite d'une guerre entre les mains.

"5 sur 5, Blondie. Tu me connais, pas du genre à flipper pour rien.

-Ce n'est pas rien Faith. Et tu le sais."

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Elle continua.

"Je sais qu'on se dispute souvent, et parfois pour rien mais sache que je serai là. Je ne me détournerai plus de toi."

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, un énorme poids sembla se lever de ma poitrine, et je me tournai vers elle, apercevant qu'elle me regardait.

Je me perdis dans ses yeux verts. La chambre était illuminée que par la Lune, mais je pouvais distinguer ses yeux à des kilomètres à la ronde. Deux jades d'un vert indéfinissable. C'est ce que j'aimais le plus physiquement chez elle. Ses yeux. Alors quand je me perdais dedans, j'en profitais. D'une part parce que ces moments sont rares, d'autre part parce que c'est certainement le seule moment ou je suis parfaitement détendue. Et là, à ce moment précis, je l'étais. Parce que j'avais l'impression de déléguer un peu. Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un de responsable. Et d'un coup, on place l'avenir d'un monde entre mes mains. Alors ouais, les paroles de Buffy m'aidait vraiment. Parce qu'elle était plus habituée que moi à ce genre de problème. Et savoir qu'elle était près de moi face à ça, à cet inconnu, me faisait un bien fou. Parce que dans son regard, je pouvais lire qu'elle n'était pas effrayée. Parce que dans son regard, je pouvais voir sa force et son appui. Parce que dans son regard, je pouvais sentir notre connexion s'amplifiait. Parce que grâce à son regard, je pouvais la sentir.

Elle me sourit gentiment. Je lui rendit. Je ne savais pas combien de temps on était restée là, à simplement se regarder.

Et voilà, mon côté sentimental commençait à refaire surface. Bordel de merde.

"Bonne nuit Faith."

Il était temps de briser cet instant magique, je le savais. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

"Bonne nuit Buffy."

Je disais rarement son nom en entier. Elle sourit davantage et ferma les yeux, ne se retournant pas. J'eus donc le loisir de regarder son visage à volonté. Son petit nez retroussé, ses yeux verts endormis, une mèche de cheveux mouillée qui barrait son visage, cette bouche que j'aimerai tant embrasser...

"Arrête de me mater, Faith."

J'eus un petit rire, ne niant pas, et je me remis en position initiale, les mains derrière la tête et le regard au plafond.

La lutte entre mon cœur et ma conscience avait prit fin bien plutôt. Je pensai que ma conscience avait gagné. A tort.

Car en cet instant, c'était mes sentiments et non ma raison qui dominait mon corps et mes actions.

1-0 pour le cœur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord, je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire quand je ne suis pas très motivée. Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes dans mes chapitres, j'ai la mauvaise habitude de ne pas me relire avant de poster...**

**Bonne lecture, et à bientôt !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

J'allai péter un câble. Ouais, j'allais redevenir Psycho-Faith, carrément. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Psycho-Faith ne se tape pas le ménage d'une maison de plus de 250 mètre carrés.

Oui, on devait ça à Buffy et sa bonté de merde. Y a des fois où je repense à cette phrase, «Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine» C'est certainement pour ça que j'avais l'impression que je faisais constamment l'aller retour entre ces deux sentiments. Et là, je la haïssais depuis environ trois jours.

Elle avait dit à la cuisinière que nous étions à son service si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, espérant sûrement qu'elle allait dire non. Et bien sûr, la rousse s'est mordu la lèvre et lui a dit qu'elle, ses enfants et leurs amis s'occupaient d'améliorer le confort de la maison. Et a certainement pensé qu'avec l'endurance de trois Tueuses, ça iraient beaucoup plus vite.

Nous voilà donc, Kennedy, B et moi, en train de récurer le salon. Willow et Dawn, elles, dévoraient les livres de magie. Elles étaient assises dans le canapé, et c'est à peine si elles nous remarquaient. Dawn avait d'ailleurs dit que « Les cerveaux devaient bosser et les muscles s'activaient» Ce à quoi B lui avaient gentiment répondu en lui claquant l'arrière de la tête.

J'sais pas ce qu'elle a avec ses taloches en ce moment, mais ça devient légèrement chiant.

"C'est ça, les Tueuses ? Fit une voix inconnu derrière mon dos."

Je me retournais vivement, tout comme les autres.

Il y avait un homme en face de moi. Enfin, un homme... Si j'aurais eu les habituels fourmillements, j'aurais juré que c'était un vampire.

Il était grand, maigre et vêtu d'une grande cape noire. Ses yeux étaient hyper noir, ses cheveux mi longs semblaient être lavé avec de l'huile et son nez était crochu. Le plus étonnant était son teint cireux. C'est ça qui m'avait mit sur la piste d'un vampire. Quoiqu'il doit avoir la peau encore plus pâle qu'eux.

J'avais qualifié Dumbledore de Père Noël. Et ben, ce type, c'était le Père Fouettard

"Et vous êtes ? Demanda Willow en posant son livre."

Il darda son regard sur elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Ouais, effrayant un peu le type quand même. Kennedy vint mettre une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa fiancée, fixant le presque mort vivant d'un œil mauvais. Très courageuse, la Junior.

L'homme eut un rictus qui dévoila ses dents jaunies. Okay, apparemment l'hygiène lui était inconnue. Les cheveux, les dents...

Il balaya la salle d'un regard mauvais.

"C'est ce dont vous êtes capable ? Nettoyer à la manière des moldus ?"

Ce dernier mot fut dit avec mépris. Mais genre, vraiment beaucoup de mépris.

Il entra dans la pièce, ne cessant pas de regarder autour de lui comme pour juger notre travail de simple mortel. J'vous jure, ce type méritait des claques.

"Qui est Miss Lehane ?"

Bingo, ça pouvait être que pour moi.

"C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Buffy."

Dis moi Buffy, je croirai presque que tu te soucie de ma vie. Te mettre entre ce type super effrayant et moi... Ken et toi devraient monter un club des Tueuses vaillantes. Ou stupides, ça dépend le point de vue.

"Vous êtes Miss Lehane ? S'enquit- il en la jaugeant du regard, pas convaincue."

Je savourai le moment. C'est pas souvent qu'on prenait B pour la Tueuse Sombre et sans scrupule, pleine de défaut, ne vivant que pour l'argent et le sexe et omettant souvent son devoir et sa destinée. C'est le portrait qu'Andrew dressait de moi aux nouvelles de l'Académie. Sans oublier bien sûr d'évoquer mon passé et de leur rappeler que j'étais tellement dangereuse qu'un seul de mes regards pouvaient être potentiellement mortel. J'vous dis pas la réputation...

Buffy secoua la tête, semblant se rendre compte qu'on ne la prenait pas pour la miss parfaite qu'elle était.

"Non, non.. Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout.

-Je ne vois donc pas en quoi cela est votre affaire. Fit le ton tranchant de Rogue, en parcourant à nouveau l'assemblée du regard. Qui est Miss Lehane ? Rajouta t-il.

-Pourquoi, vous voulez vous inscrire à mon fan club ? Déclarai-je en croisant les bras."

Il leva la tête vers moi et eut de nouveau ce rictus. Ses dents jaunes n'étaient pas pour moi la plus belle des vue, mais apparemment il ne prenait pas vraiment en compte mon avis. Tant pis.

"A croire que l'Amérique ne sait pas fournir des jeunes gens de qualité et de bonne éducation. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avec tant d'insolence à la fois dans le regard que dans sa gestuelle. Affirma t-il

-Ça, c'est insolent ? Vous allez vite révisez vos limites quand vous me connaîtrez un peu mieux. Soulignai-je

-Le problème est réglé, vu que je ne veux pas vous connaître, Miss. Rétorqua t'-il en reniflant dédaigneusement."

Je levais les sourcils. Il m'avait rembarré. Je sentais que j'avais affaire à un adversaire hautement plus qualifié que ce pauvre Maugrey.

"Alors pourquoi m'appeler ? Fis-je en souriant."

Il plissa les yeux.

"Dumbledore veut que je vous emmène à lui.

-Ah d'accord, donc vous êtes son chien, c'est ça ?"

Il serra la mâchoire.

"Je vois que vous pensez que votre statue de Tueuse vous confère tout les droits. N'oubliez tout de même pas qu'ici, nous sommes dans mon monde, et donc que je suis largement supérieur à vous question force. Assura t-il en dévoilant à nouveau sa dentition déplorable.

-A mon avis, sans votre baguette, vous n'êtes rien. Et je ne parle pas de votre baguette dans votre caleçon, car à mon avis, celle ci n'est pas des plus effrayante.

-Faith ! S'exclama Dawn"

Ah, apparemment j'avais choqué les gens. Willow semblait figé, les yeux fixé sur ses genoux et le rouge aux joues. A croire que c'est elle qui l'avait dit. Ah moins qu'elle l'est pensé ? Coquine...

Dawn avait ses mains sur ses oreilles et Buffy me jetait un de ces regards qui voulaient dire «C'est mal». Même le presque vampire me regardait avec des yeux exorbités. Y a que Ken qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire. Mon dieu, elle traînait trop avec moi celle là...

"Fallait pas m'chercher la merde. Ajoutai-je en le jaugeant du regard.

-Espèce de petite arrogante... "

Il alla sortir sa baguette, mais Dumbledore apparut comme par magie ( cette phrase collait vraiment à la situation ) aux côtés de son clébard.

"Séverus ! Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Faith. Déclara t-il d'un ton joyeux"

Il fixa quelques secondes le vieil homme d'un air dégoutté.

"Oui. Quelle fille charmante. Dit-il d'un ton des plus ironique.

-Je trouve aussi. Répondit le barbu d'un ton sérieux. Une jeune femme au caractère intéressant."

Le dit Séverus grimaça en me regardant de haut en bas alors qu'un sourire cynique étira mes lèvres.

"Faith, je vous présente le professeur Rogue. Il enseignait les potions à Poudlard."

J'avais vaguement entendu parler de Poudlard lors des trois derniers jours. Une école dirigé par Dumbledore où on enseignait la magie, qui avait du fermer à cause de mon ami Tronche-de-serpent. Tout le monde semblait venir de cette école, c'était effrayant. Ils parlaient tous d'elle. Vous connaissez beaucoup de jeunes qui pleure presque la fermeture d'une école ? A part Red bien sûr.

Je hochai vaguement la tête. Cool, un prof. Et alors ?

"Il se trouve que le professeur Rogue se trouve dans la même situation que vous."

Ah. Lui aussi il a Voldy et ses sbires à ses trousses ? Ou alors, il a une petite blonde qui fait que lui triturait le cerveau ? Laquelle de ces situations.

"Il possède également la marque des Ténèbres."

Ah, cette situation. Elle m'était pas venue à l'esprit. Faut dire que le tatouage me dérange pas trop tant qu'il est pas douloureux.

"Lui aussi la eut de manière involontaire ? Demanda Willow en fronçant les sourcils, pas convaincu de l'honnêteté du brun."

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'éteignit un peu, mais il se reprit vite.

"Non. Mais il me semble que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance.

-Très subtil. Déclarai-je en grimaçant."

Il me sourit légèrement. Si moi on m'avait pardonné ( théoriquement) mes meurtres, mes menaces et mon séjour en prison, on ne pouvait que pardonner à quelqu'un qui avait voulu se la jouer en allant faire les yeux doux à un caïd. Logique.

"Si vous pouviez nous suivre, Faith. Nous aimerions vous parler."

Quelque chose me disais que le professeur ne voulait pas vraiment me parler. Il devait hésiter sur la meilleure manière de me tuer en cet instant. Comment je le sais ? Une intuition... Même si j'avoue que son regard noir m'a mit sur la piste.

Je suivis donc les deux énergumènes jusqu'à la cuisine vide et m'assit sur une chaise quand Dumbledore m'y autorisa. Oui, je m'améliorai avec le respect... Enfin, vers certaines personnes. D'ailleurs, Rogue leva les yeux au ciel quand il le constata.

"Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on aille une conversation. Je ne vous ai pas prit en aparté avant pour vous laisser le temps de vous habituer à notre monde. Cependant, le temps nous manque.

-Je vous écoute."

Dumbledore soupira et lança un regard à son professeur qui hocha légèrement la tête.

"Le professeur Rogue est infiltré dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort."

Le dit professeur frissonna à ce nom. Un truc que j'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre d'ailleurs.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a vraiment envie de vous compter parmi ses adeptes. Morte ou vivante. Annonça Rogue"

Tiens, tiens, un Gros méchant qui me veut dans ses rangs... Si ça rappelle pas des souvenirs, ça...

"Et ça a un rapport avec cette prophétie que je ne connais toujours pas ? Demandai-je

-Vous la connaîtrez en temps voulu. Et oui, ça a un rapport. Répondit le plus vieux en me fixant."

Je détournai le regard. Pas intimidée le moins du monde, non. Plutôt énervée. Un mec me veut, je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait. Une prophétie cite mon nom, je sais pas pourquoi. Je suis propulsée dans un monde bizarre, sans en connaître la raison... Ça commençait à me saouler.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai de plus spécial qu'une autre Tueuse, ou même que vos sorciers ?"

Ils échangèrent un autre regard. Ça aussi ça me faisait chier.

"Tout s'éclairera quand vous connaîtrez la prophétie. Dit l'homme en face de moi.

-Et pourquoi pas la connaître maintenant ? Rétorquai-je"

Il me fixa longuement. Ses yeux bleus étaient pires que les rayons X, ça faisait flipper. ET j'en avais aussi marre de flipper pour ça. Qu'est ce qu'ils me cachaient ? Eux avec leur prophétie, Maugrey et la vieille du tableau avec ma famille ? Mais c'était quoi le gros truc super important que j'étais sûre que je devais connaître, mais qu'ils ne voulaient absolument pas me dire.

"En temps voulu, vous saurez tout.

-Et quand ça arrivera, exactement ? Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ? Quand je saurez à l'agonie ? Quand votre putain de cinglé m'aura traîné dans ses rangs ? Quand exactement ?"

J'avais crié, ouais. Mais bordel, ça faisait du bien. J'en avais marre de toute ces cachotteries. Je sentis la main de Rogue sur mon épaule, et je remarquai que je m'étais levé. Je me rassis en soufflant, maudissant les deux sorciers silencieusement.

"Vous vous sentez prête à tout savoir maintenant ? Vous vous sentez vraiment prête à ce que je change radicalement votre vie ? A ce que vous appreniez votre véritable destinée ? A ce que vous appreniez que vous n'êtes pas qu'une Tueuse ? Demanda calmement Dumbledore, bien que plus que jamais sérieux."

Dit comme ça, ça paraissait effrayant. Je n'avais jamais été courageuse. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si je pouvais tout encaisser. Mais il fallait que je sache, sinon ça allait me détruire.

"Ne pas se sentir prête n'est pas un manque de courage, Faith. Au contraire, c'est un acte vraiment raisonnable et réfléchi que de connaître ses limites."

Il lisait dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

"La Légilimancie. En effet, les pensées des autres ne me sont pas inconnues, même si je n'utilise pas systématiquement cet apprentissage.

-Restez loin de mon esprit. Déclarai-je d'un ton froid."

Je n'étais pas surprise que ce genre de don existe, mais je tuerai le premier qui s'en sert contre moi, et j'étais sérieuse. Mes pensées étaient le seul endroit qui m'était entièrement réservé, et en aucun cas je n'accepterai la présence de quelqu'un d'autre en leur sein.

"J'en prends note.

-Bien. Maintenant, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous vouliez me dire. Ou ce que vous pouviez me dire. Annonçai-je "

Mon ton froid contrastait avec le sourire chaleureux que Dumbledore m'envoyait.

"Que connaissez-vous de la magie, Faith ?"

Oh putain. Pas grand chose, mon vieux. Faut voir Red pour ça, pas moi. Mon silence du être éloquent puisqu'il reprit la parole.

"Les Tueuses possède des pouvoirs, certes, et elles relèvent des créatures magiques, mais elle n'emploie pas la magie littéralement. Elles utilisent des moyens beaucoup plus physiques pour arrivez à leurs fin."

Ouaip, on a des muscles et on s'en sert. Quoi d'autre ?

"Et ?

-Et il semble que vous faîtes exception à la règle."

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Ah oui, des mecs bizarre me suive, des cachotteries,... Ça rentre dans la logique des choses.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par « Exception » ?

-Que vous avez très certainement des pouvoirs psychiques très développé.

-Vous voulez dire que je suis... Une sorcière ?

-En partie."

Ah ben merde. J'avais rien demandé moi. Putain, quand Red va apprendre ça...

"Et ça fait quoi ?

-Ça fait que vous n'êtes finalement pas dénué d'intérêt. Déclara Rogue

-Dit celui qui n'a servit à rien dans la conversation.

-Assez. Fit Dumbledore d'un air amusé. "

Je réprimé un sourire sarcastique alors que Rogue plissait à nouveau les yeux. A croire qu'il aimait bien ressembler à un chinois.

"Cela signifie que j'aimerais bien que vous appreniez à utiliser notre magie. Ajouta Dumbledore"

Oh non. Oh non, non, non... Ça sent pas bon ça. La notion d'apprentissage, c'était comme celles des recherches, j'y était allergique.

"Nous avons de très bon professeurs. Continua t-il"

Ça aussi j'y étais allergique. Non mais sérieux, j'ai arrêté l'école à 14 ans, ils allaient quand même pas m'y recoller à presque 23 ans ?

"Et je ne compte pas vous faire apprendre la théorie. Seulement des cours intensifs de Défense contre les Forces du mal."

Mais je sais comment me défendre contre les forces du mal : Leur foutre mon poing dans la gueule est un bon début je trouve.

"Mais je n'ai pas de... De baguette."

Rogue ricana, et je me demandais s'il allait me lancer une pique sur ça ou pas. Après tout, j'étais aller un peu loin tout à l'heure. Non pas que ça me préoccupait, mais je me demandai s'il en serait capable, c'est tout.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de passer toute la haine qu'il a pour moi dans son regard que je réussi à ma plus grande joie à tenir.

"Mr Ollivander pourra vous fournir ce qu'il vous faut. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder."

En effet, une demi minute plus tard, un vieil homme pénétra dans la pièce. Relativement petit, ses cheveux gris étaient hirsutes et ses yeux paraissait un peu fous. Il posa un petit sac sur la table et alla vers Dumbledore.

"Excuse moi Albus, pour ce léger retard.

-Ce n'est rien. Faith, je te présente Mr Ollivander, un fabriquant de baguette très réputé. "

L'homme se tourna vers moi et sourit de toute ses dents.

"Il me semble ne jamais avoir vendu de baguette magique à une Tueuse. Albus, serait-ce... ?

-Oui, c'est elle.

-Incroyable."

Oui incroyable. Je savais pas pourquoi, évidemment, mais ça c'était devenue une habitude.

Ollivander continua à sourire et s'approcha de moi, sa baguette à la main. Instinctivement, je reculai.

"N'ayez crainte, miss."

Ouais, ben j'en avais un peu des craintes. La dernière fois qu'un type à pointé sa baguette sur moi, je me suis retrouvé pourchassé par un gros méchant et coincé dans un monde de barjos.

Il fit sortir un genre de mètre de son bout de bois et me mesura les bras, les jambes, la taille d'une manière minutieuse. Il me fit même faire un peu de gym. On doit toujours bosser, c'est dingue...

Il me regarda longuement, se caressa sa barbe inexistante et resta silencieux. Au moment où je commençait à m'impatienter, il reprit la parole.

"J'ai la baguette qu'il vous faut miss."

Il fouilla dans son baluchon ( qui paraissait plus profond qu'il n'en avait l'air ) et se tourna vers moi, une boîte à la main. Mais il ne bougea plus.

Il va me la donner ou quoi ?

"Cette baguette m'a été transmise par mon père, qui lui a été transmise par son père et ainsi de suite. Autant dire qu'on attendait le moment de la vendre depuis longtemps."

Et ? Il va me la donner ou pas ?

"Cette baguette est unique, comme les autres, mais celle ci l'est particulièrement."

Suspens... Est ce que ça va être pour maintenant ? Il ouvrit la boîte, révélant... Une baguette ordinaire. Je m'attendais à un truc phénoménal moi.

"Bois d'ébène, 29,75 centimètres. Très flexible."

Super. Et ?

"Pour que vous compreniez l'importance de cette baguette, je me dois de vous raconter son histoire."

Ça m'aurait étonné. Il aurait pas pu me tendre la boîte et se barrer. Bien sur que non...

"Il y a un millier d'année vivait un sorcier aux pouvoirs extraordinaire. Il fut surtout connu pour avoir fondé l'école Poudlard avec trois autres personnalités de son époque. D'après l'histoire, il aurait quitté l'école après un différent avec un de ses amis au sujet de ses idées sur la pureté du sang. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Durant son séjour à Poudlard, il s'était mit en tête de créer une baguette plus puissante que les autres. Il a donc commencer ses recherches et la conçu quelques années plus tard à partir de sa propre baguette en bois d'ébène. Il a remplacé le nerf de dragon présent par quelques gouttes de son propre sang, ce qui a rendu la baguette à la fois très puissante mais aussi très instable. Il ne réussit pas à la contrôler, et certaine légendes disent que c'est ce qui provoqua sa mort. Depuis ce jour, personne n'aurait réussi à dominer la baguette, et quelques rumeurs disent qu'elle pourrait être la cause de plusieurs décès de grands sorcier. Avant qu'elle entre en la possession de ma famille bien sûr. "

Et il voulait me la donner à moi ? L'apprentie de la magie, celle qui sait pas faire un sort ? Non mais il est taré ? Il peut pas me donner la baguette standard ?

"Et qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que cette baguette m'aimera et me tuera pas ?"

Ollivander me lança un regard lourd de sens à Dumbledore.

"Elle ne connaît pas la prophétie ?

-Pas encore."

Putain, ça allait être la fiesta quand j'allais la connaître cette prophétie, parce que ça commence à me saouler que tout le monde en parle sans que je sache ce que c'est. Ollivander retourna son regard vers moi.

"La baguette choisie son sorcier miss. Et si cette baguette ne vous choisie pas, elle ne choisira personne. Vous êtes la seule qui pourra dominer sa puissance."

C'est pas comme si j'avais la pression. Surtout que si je la domine pas, je crève, alors...

Il s'approcha enfin de moi et tendit la boîte. C'est presque s'il s'inclinait devant moi. J'me sentais un peu comme une reine là. Et j'aime bien la sensation. Je pris donc délicatement la baguette de bois avec ma main droite.

Une puissance que je n'avais jamais soupçonner gronda dans ma poitrine et se diffusa dans tout mon corps. C'était comme si tout mon corps s'accordait à la puissance de la baguette. Des milliers de fourmillements sillonnèrent mes muscles et ma chair, pénétrèrent dans mes os et mes organes.

Je prit une profonde respiration, et les sensations se calmèrent, devenant une légère chaleur localisée dans mon bras droit. J'expirai lentement, soulagée de ce trop plein d'émotions.

"C'est quelque chose... Murmurai-je plus à moi même qu'aux autres.

-C'est quelque chose à voir également. J'avais peur de mourir avant de voir ça, mais heureusement non. Chuchota le vendeur"

Je tournai la tête vers Ollivander en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi il disait ça lui ? J'étais devenue rouge à pois verts ?

"La baguette vous a choisie, miss."

Il avait une voix tellement chargée d'émotion que je crus qu'il allait pleurer. Je vis également un éclat dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore. Rogue, lui, semblait s'ennuyer profond.

"Allez-y, miss. M'encouragea t-il "

Allez-y pour faire quoi ? Il veut que je rétablisse la paix dans le monde baguette levée ou quoi ? Non parce qu'à voir son regard, il semblait pas en attendre moins.

"Essayez là. Faîtes un sort. Déclara t-il devant mon air confus."

Oh. Euh... Je pointais la baguette sur une assiette qui se trouvait devant moi et fit un léger mouvement du poignet. Je sentis la chaleur se concentrer au bout de mes doigts pour entrer certainement dans la baguette. Je levais les yeux pour voir l'assiette valdinguer sur le mur d'en face à une telle vitesse que j'eus du mal à la suivre des yeux. Je perçu également la chaleur revenir dans mon bras.

"Magnifique ! S'exclama le fabriquant"

Magnifique, magnifique... Moi qui en avait marre de faire du ménage...

Je regardai la baguette dans mes mains d'un air absent. Ce truc était une arme de destruction massive et on me l'avait remise à moi. Une baguette pratiquement maléfique, super-puissante et qui semble encore plus meurtrière que moi. Ils voulaient tous ma mort ou quoi ?

"Nous pourrons commencer l'entraînement rapidement. M'annonça Dumbledore."

Je levai les yeux vers lui et hochai la tête d'un air absent. Quelque chose me rassurait quand même dans le fait que je possède une baguette d'une telle force : je pouvais botter le cul de pas mal de monde.

Tronche-de-serpent et ses détraqueurs me faisaient beaucoup moins peur maintenant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je me suis aperçue avec la plus grande horreur que j'avais oublié de publier mon chapitre 3, et que j'étais directement passée au chapitre 4. Ce problème est résolu, mais cela à décaler l'ordre des chapitres. Désolée pour cet inconvénient. Le chapitre que vous n'avez pas lu est désormais le chapitre 4 ( mon chapitre 3), ce qui fait qu'il y a deux nouveaux chapitres. Vraiment désolée de cette erreur.**

**Une note plus joyeuse, OTH-FOQ à eu l'idée folle de m'aider à corriger mes chapitres. Je crois qu'on peut tous lui dire merci, pour la santé de nos yeux ! Bonne lecture, en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop embrouillé.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

"Concentrez-vous, bon sang ! Même un gosse de 3 ans pourrait faire mieux que vous ! S'exclama Rogue, la baguette levée vers moi."

J'allai l'emplâtrer. Une semaine que mon entraînement avait commencé. Mon entraînement, ou mon enfer personnel.

Il se trouvait que le gentil directeur de Poudlard avait laissé la responsabilité de mon entraînement à Rogue. Autant dire que l'homme s'investissait énormément à pourrir mes journées.

"C'est difficile de se concentrer quand votre tête de gargouille est dans mon champ de vision.

-Si vous occupiez le peu de cerveau qu'il vous reste à formuler un sort plutôt qu'une pique, on n'en serait pas là."

L'avantage, c'est qu'il répondait bien aux railleries et aux sarcasmes. Ça faisait passer les 5 heures d'entraînement quotidien que m'avait collé le vieux. J'avais dit que posséder une baguette et employer la magie était cool ? Je retire. C'était horrible.

"Bon sang, si vous ne savez pas effectuer un sortilège de Bouclier, vous ne tiendrez pas 30 secondes face aux Mangemorts. Non pas que votre mort me serait pénible, mais Dumbledore a l'air de tenir à vous."

On était à la fin de l'entraînement, et j'en pouvais plus. Je connaissais des sorts. Pas beaucoup, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas important. Comment lui faire comprendre que si je vois un Mangemort, c'est pas sortilège qui se prendra dans la gueule, mais mon poing ?

"Expelliarmus ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Prote..."

Trop tard, je sentis ma baguette m'échapper de la main. Putain, qu'est-ce que ça me gonflait...

"Vous pouvez prévenir !

-Vous croyez qu'ils vont attendre patiemment que vous soyez prête pour vous lancer un sortilège ? Vous êtes une incapable doublée d'une fainéante, voilà ce que vous êtes ! Je me demande pourquoi je perds mon temps avec vous, vous ne semblez pas avoir la capacité d'apprendre quelque chose ! S'exclama t-il, la baguette toujours tendue alors que j'allai chercher la mienne, quelques mètres derrière moi."

Très pédagogue. Mais qu'est qu'il lui a pris de devenir professeur ? Alors que j'attrapai ma baguette, je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que je sentis un sortilège frapper mon dos. Je voltigeai quelques mètres avant de me scratcher à plat ventre sur le sol. Je lançai un regard méchant à l'homme, qui ricana. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour voir ça. Merci la honte.

"Très bien, vous vous croyez forte ? Vous vous pensez capable d'affronter les hommes qui veulent votre peau ? Combattez-moi, et on verra."

Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça...

"Stupéfix ! Envoyai-je.

-Protego ! Rétorqua-t-il."

Le sortilège rouge ricocha sur la barrière invisible, n'inquiétant aucunement le sorcier. Merde, c'est vrai qu'il était cool ce sort...

"Expelliarmus !"

Je bondis sur le côté et me relevai rapidement

"Impedimenta !

-Protego !"

Putain, j'allai le démonter. On va voir si son charme du Bouclier marchera contre mon poing.

"Rictusempra."

J'évitai rapidement le rayon de lumière. Je l'avais subi lors des premiers entraînements. Les chatouilles, très peu pour moi.

Rogue semblait s'ennuyer. Nos cinq heures d'entraînement étaient passées, mais il voulait toujours faire un combat à la fin. C'était le moment de se défouler sur lui, et j'adorai ça. Bien que je n'avais encore jamais réussi à le mettre au tapis... Ni même à le toucher avec un sort.

"Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille."

Buffy était en haut des escaliers et nous regardait. Putain, le peu de concentration que j'avais s'était barré loin, très loin. Et maintenant, je buggai sur ses yeux verts. Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans son regard. Elle croisa les bras et s'assit en haut des marches, regardant notre combat. Le problème, c'est que maintenant, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux d'elle.

"Repulso ! Entendis-je, trop tard."

Je sentis mon corps s'envoler pour la énième fois de la journée et finir sa course assez violemment contre le mur derrière moi. Je grimaçai en me relevant, reportant mon attention sur Rogue.

"Quand vous aurez terminé de faire les yeux doux à votre petite amie, nous pourrions peut-être recommencer l'entraînement ? C'est déjà assez pénible de vous voir peu concentrée, alors si vous pouviez au moins faire semblant de vous intéresser à ce que je vous dis. "

Je lui lançai à nouveau un regard noir. Ne vous méprenez pas, B n'était pas ma petite amie. Seulement, Rogue semblait avoir le plaisir malsain de dire ça à chaque fois que B assistait à mes exercices. Ce qui m'énervait et la faisait rougir.

"Je fais déjà l'effort de formuler à voix haute mes sorts, vous pourriez au moins... Commença-t-il.

-Expelliarmus ! "

Il évita le sortilège et tendit la baguette devant lui :

"Stupéfix !

-Protégo ! "

Je vis avec le plus grand bonheur le rayon rouge heurter la barrière autour de moi. Ce que je vis également, c'est que le sortilège rebondit et alla heurter la blonde dans l'escalier.

Oups.

"Merde ! Soufflai-je en m'élançant vers elle.

-Le combat n'est pas fini, miss ! S'exclama Rogue.

-Vous savez où vous pouvez vous le mettre, votre combat, professeur ? Dis-je, appuyant sur le dernier mot."

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse et m'accroupis devant ma... La blonde. Pointant ma baguette sur sa poitrine, je chuchotai :

"Enervatum."

J'avais tellement subi les effets du sortilège de Stupéfixion que la première chose que j'avais appris était le contre-sort.

"Bienvenue chez les vivants. Murmurai-je à la blonde qui reprenait ses esprits.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux.

-Disons que t'es passé de spectatrice à dommage collatéral. "

Elle rit légèrement et se redressa en grimaçant.

"Ça va ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Un peu secouée, j'imagine... Ça va, va t'entraîner. Déclara-t-elle.

-Inutile, cet excès de mièvrerie m'a donné la nausée. Je préfère me retirer avant de rendre mon déjeuner. Annonça Rogue d'un air dégoûté en montant les escaliers, me bousculant au passage."

J'attendis qu'il soit sorti avant de me lever et d'aider B à faire de même. Sa main dans la mienne... Concentration, concentration !

"Désolée d'avoir perturbé ton coach, déclara-t-elle sans lâcher ma main.

-Tu viens de lui sauver la vie. Une minute de plus et je pense que je lui aurais explosé son nez déjà pas mal amoché. Sinon, ton après-midi ? Encore le ménage de la cuisine ou vous êtes passé à une autre pièce ?"

Elle plissa les yeux et m'envoya une droite dans le bras. Elle lâcha bien évidemment ma main. Merde, j'aurai du me taire.

"Ne te moque pas de nous, pauvres Moldus ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant de la pièce, moi sur ses talons.

-Bah, entre 5 heures avec Rogue et 5 heures avec un chiffon, mon choix porte sur le chiffon, tu sais ?

-Je vois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, miss. "

Je me retournai pour voir la tronche de mon professeur défigurée avec son rictus que je ne supportais pas.

"Vous continuerez votre entraînement avec le professeur Lupin désormais."

Ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

"Et pourquoi cela ?

-Pour une raison totalement en dehors de vos affaires. Voyez-en l'avantage, je n'aurai plus la désagréable tâche d'essayer de faire rentrer la moindre chose dans votre cerveau quasi inexistant.

-Et je n'aurai plus envie de vomir à chaque regard que je pose sur vous. Rétorquai-je presque automatiquement."

Il sourit à nouveau (si on peut appeler ça un sourire) et sortit du salon où nous étions.

"C'est toujours le grand amour à ce que je vois. Souligna B en le regardant partir.

-Quoi, t'as pas reçu le faire-part ? On se marie le mois prochain ! Annonçai-je ironiquement.

-Je peux être la demoiselle d'honneur ? Demanda-t-elle."

Je lui envoyai un regard blasé et elle rit à nouveau. C'était ça depuis notre première nuit en Angleterre. Plus de dispute, plus d'engueulades. Et croyez-moi, c'était vraiment plus agréable.

"Bon, tu as beau avoir fini ton entraînement, j'ai pas finis mon ménage.

-Après 5 heures de tête à tête avec Rogue, me voilà partie pour 2 heures de lecture avec les gosses. T'as rien à envier à ma position."

Oui, une autre idée de Dumbledore. Il avait bien dit des cours intensifs en défense contre les forces du mal ? Il avait zappé la partie théorique du truc. Autrement dit, l'apprentissage avec les gamins. C'est pas très jouissif de se faire sermonner par des personnes plus jeunes que moi.

Buffy partit vers la cuisine alors que je me rendis donc vers la salle qui servait de salle de réunion, résignée.

Les quatre jeunes adultes qui vivaient dans le manoir étaient déjà présents avec Willow, des livres ouverts devant eux. Il y avait Hermione et Harry, que j'avais déjà croisé au début de la semaine, et Ronald Weasley et sa sœur, que j'avais un peu appris à connaître. Les deux étaient roux aux yeux bleus et aux taches de rousseur. Le premier était grand et élancé et la seconde, Ginny, était toute aussi mince. Elle était apparemment la petite amie d'Harry alors que l'autre était avec Hermione. Ouais, enfin leurs histoires semblaient compliquées.

"Bonjour Faith ! S'exclama Hermione de sa place."

Je lui lançai un vague geste de la main pour la saluer, un mal de crâne s'insinuant déjà dans mon esprit. Je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas aimer cet atelier, mais les autres ne disaient rien vu que ça les empêchaient de faire du ménage. En plus, Hermione voulait apparemment qu'ils continuent à étudier, même s'ils avaient fini l'école. Je plaignais ces gosses. A ce que je comprenais, la châtain était l'intello de la bande et les autres n'avaient pas le même amour des livres qu'elle.

Quant à Willow, elle était parfaitement dans son élément. Elle n'était pas obligée d'assister à ces cours, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir quelques jours sans apprendre de nouveaux trucs, alors... D'ailleurs, elle avait vite fait amie-amie avec Hermione, étrangement.

"Bien, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait qu'on aborde certaines créatures du monde magique et les moyens de s'en débarrasser. "

C'est pas comme si je tuais des vampires et des démons... Non, j'y connais strictement rien aux créatures magiques, moi...

"Nous allons commencer par les loups garous et les trolls. Dit-elle en me passant deux lourds volumes."

Ces deux heures allaient être longues...

* * *

><p>"Le repas était délicieux, Mme Weasley. Déclara Buffy en engloutissant sa deuxième part de gâteau au chocolat."<p>

Il était bien loin le yaourt 0%. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier, La femme replète était la meilleure cuisinière que je connaissais. Ce ragoût... Et ce gâteau... tout simplement divin. C'était bien mieux que la bouffe de l'Académie.

"Miss Summers ? Concernant votre requête de tout à l'heure... Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Déclara Dumbledore en posant ses couverts."

Buffy leva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. C'était quoi cette requête ?

"Enfin ! J'en pouvais plus ! S'exclama Kennedy en s'étirant les bras."

Quoi, elle était au courant et pas moi ? Tu me vexes, B.

"Une bonne patrouille nous remettra en forme. Rajouta Ken en faisant craquer ses jointures."

Quoi ? Patrouille ? Je veux en être ! Mais avant que je puisse formuler mon avis, la voix très claire de Dumbledore résonna dans la pièce.

"Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, Faith."

C'est une blague ? Ça faisait une semaine que je pouvais pas prendre l'air et maintenant que l'occasion se présentait, on me le refusait ? Non, non, non...

"Et pourquoi ?

-C'est trop dangereux pour vous. Tom est encore à votre recherche.

-Je suis une Tueuse. Okay, c'est p't'être pas assez pour lui faire peur, mais j'ai une baguette super-puissante maintenant !

-Vous n'en connaissez pas assez pour pouvoir être apte à vous défendre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Non pas que votre mort me ferait de la peine. Déclara Rogue en continuant de manger son dessert, ne levant pas les yeux vers moi.

-On voit à quel point vous êtes un professeur compétent, raillai-je.

-Et vous une élève modèle. Pas capable de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes, pas capable de réaliser les sorts les plus simples, et perdant tous ses moyens dès qu'une certaine blonde vient l'observer...

-Il suffit, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix plus amusée que sévère, arrêtant là notre joute verbale."

Et tant mieux pour la gargouille graisseuse, car il valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il continue sur ce sujet... Surtout quand l'une des protagonistes était assise à moins de 3 mètres de moi.

"Je maintiens ma position, Faith. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir."

Je pris une grande respiration, tentant de calmer le flot d'insultes qui voulait désespérément sortir de ma bouche. Je pensais pas que ça arrangerait la situation.

"Monsieur... J'ai besoin de sortir. Si je reste ici enfermée... Je vais exploser. Et c'est pas bon quand je pète un câble, indiquai-je d'une voix très tranquille.

-Albus, intervint Sirius, peut-être qu'elle pourrait sortir. Je comprends qu'une semaine en compagnie de Servilus puisse la mettre en rogne.

-Sirius… Avertit le directeur d'une voix beaucoup moins amusée. Je préfère vous voir énervée que morte, rajouta-t-il en me regardant."

Je savais que j'avais perdu. S'il avançait l'argument de « Tu fais un pas dehors, tu crèves », personne ne serait de mon côté.

"C'est peut-être mieux que tu restes ici, Faith. Déclara Buffy en me regardant."

Ouh, je m'étais pas attendu à ce genre de trahison. Ça fait mal, B.

"Je vous signale que Voldemort s'en est pris à Kennedy aussi. Il s'en prendra aussi à toi, B. Je ne suis pas plus en danger que vous.

-Oui, mais nous on a pas une balise GPS sur le bras gauche. S'exclama la blonde, très en colère."

Un silence de plomb se fit dans la pièce tandis que je maudissais Buffy du regard. Oui, les autres sorciers de la pièce, si on omettait les personnes qui nous avait servi de transport à Cleveland et Rogue, n'était pas au courant du nouveau look de mon bras. Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé utile de les mettre au courant. Je comprenais pourquoi maintenant.

Ils me regardaient comme si j'étais un monstre, ou un traître. Ou même les deux.

"C'est pas ce que vous croyez. Dit Sirius, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère et de me refaire passer dans le camp des gentils.

-Ah oui ? Elle n'a pas la marque des Ténèbres ? S'exclama Mme Weasley qui ne semblait plus encline à me servir à manger maintenant.

-Molly. La tempéra son mari, une main sur son bras.

-Vous êtes un mangemort ? Demanda Harry d'une voix faible."

Je m'étais plus ou moins rapprochée de lui cette semaine. On s'entendait bien, on blaguait sur Rogue et il me racontait des anecdotes sur l'Ordre du Phœnix. Et je ressentais encore ce besoin étrange de le protéger. Et maintenant, il me regardait comme si je l'avais trahi de la pire des manières. Bordel, mais je l'avais pas voulu !

"Non, Harry. Déclara Rémus.

-Quoique j'en suis pas convaincu. Annonça Maugrey."

Je lui lançai un regard noir et baissai le regard. Je me sentais gênée, mais plus que ça. Je me sentais exclue à nouveau. Giles n'avait pas tort : J'étais réellement un paria. La preuve, ils me regardaient tous comme si je portais une maladie contagieuse et particulièrement horrible.

"Faith n'est pas un Mangemort. Elle n'a pas eu cette marque volontairement. Assura Dumbledore."

Ils alternèrent leur regard entre lui et moi pour savoir qui était le plus fou de nous deux.

"C'est vrai. J'étais là quand elle a eu la marque. Croyez-moi, elle a pas tendu le bras pour. Continua Kennedy, me demandant silencieusement du regard d'appuyer ses propos.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je serais allée faire ami-ami avec Voldy pour ensuite venir fanfaronner ici ? Vous me prenez pour une débile mentale ou quoi ? Dis-je d'une voix clame, ce qui m'étonnait. Je pensai que j'allais crier, mais mes cordes vocales n'étaient pas d'accord apparemment."

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire. Super, j'avais encore trahi la confiance des gens. Sans le vouloir en plus. Ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage, je me levai de table et, ignorant le regard du vieux sorcier, sortit de la pièce et me dirigeai dans ma chambre.

* * *

><p><em>J'étais dans une maison, ou plutôt dans sa cave. Il faisait sombre et humide, et le froid me glaçaient les veines. Le sol en béton était dur sous moi. J'étais attachée au mur, assise et les bras au-dessus de la tête. Quelque chose obstruait ma vision... Du sang. Je sentais une plaie au-dessus de mon œil gauche, et je devinais que c'en était la source. <em>

_J'étais trempée. Je frissonnais sous le froid, et ce malgré moi. Je tournais ma tête vers le côté pour voir une silhouette attachée de la même manière que moi. _

_"Endoloris ! Cria quelqu'un avec une voix aiguë."_

_La silhouette cria de douleur, se tordant sur le sol raide. Un rire parvint à mes oreilles. Un rire froid, glacial. Un rire machiavélique. _

_L'ombre se déplaça, laissant la silhouette gisait au sol, la respiration erratique. Je sentis un frôlement de cape à mes côtés, et un visage se pencha vers moi. Un visage pâle comme la mort, avec des fentes à la place du nez et des yeux rouges aux pupilles reptilienne. Un visage reconnaissable entre mille, tant l'inhumanité et la cruauté y était présentes. _

_"Tu seras bientôt à moi... Susurra-t-il."_

_J'entendis un nouveau cri, et la douleur me submergea._

Je me levai en sursaut. J'essayai de calmer ma respiration et mes battements cardiaque, tous deux étant à un rythme effréné. Ce rêve avait été plus que réel.

Je me dégageais de mes couvertures et m'assit sur mon lit. Je me rendis compte que la marque me brûlait intensément.

Était-ce un rêve de Tueuse ? J'avais déjà eu des rêves prophétiques, mais celui-là semblait vraiment réel. Je soufflai, et remarquai une légère pellicule de sueur sur ma peau. Ça foutait les chocottes un rêve comme ça...

Je remarquai que je m'étais endormie toute habillée. Soupirant, j'entrepris d'allumer la lumière, mais quelqu'un le fit avant moi.

"Faith ! S'exclama Dawn."

Je laissai mes yeux s'habituer à la luminosité soudaine, alors que j'entendis les pas de Dawn vers moi.

"Faith, elle est en danger !"

Hein ? Mais qui est en danger ?

"De quoi tu parles Dawnie ? Calme-toi et explique toi !

-Buffy… Elle est en danger."

Elle respirait comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Ses paroles furent comme un électrochoc. Je tournai mon regard vers le lit de la blonde et le vit vide, les draps non défaits. C'était pas bon signe.

Je me levai et la prit par les épaules.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Dawn ? Sois claire !"

Tant pis pour la douceur, j'avais pas vraiment le temps. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai...

"Buffy et Ken sont parties en patrouille... Elles ont été attaquées par des mecs masqués et encapuchonnés... Y'a que Kennedy qui est revenue... Faith ! Je fais quoi, moi, si elle..."

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et je l'en remerciai. Je n'aimais vraiment pas associer Buffy avec un mot du champ lexical de la mort.

"Où sont les autres ? Ken, Willow, Dumbledore ?

-En bas, dans le salon... Ils ne voulaient pas que je te réveille."

J'attrapai mes bottes que j'enfilai rapidement et je saisi ma baguette sur la table de nuit. Attrapant Dawn par le bras, je descendi les marches. Sans plus de cérémonie, je pénétrai le salon.

Je me figeai.

Kennedy était allongée sur le canapé, inconsciente. Willow tenait sa main, les larmes aux yeux, mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant.

Elle était recouverte de longues coupures ensanglantées. Tout son corps n'était plus que sang et boue. Rogue était penchée sur elle, marmonnant des incantations en passant sa baguette sur les blessures.

Elle avait été torturée. Ma meilleure amie avait été torturée. Encore.

Là maintenant, je voulais briser la tête de Dumbledore. Il était derrière le canapé, parlant à voix basse à Sirius et Rémus. C'est lui qui les avait autorisées à sortir, jugeant que c'était assez sûr pour elles. C'était de sa faute. Je serrai les dents, et il leva son regard bleu vers moi. Un regard triste.

"Faith. Dit-il simplement."

Les regards furent sur moi, mais je les ignorais. Mes yeux étaient bloqués sur le corps de mon alliée. Elle était si pâle... Et les larmes dans les yeux de Red ne pouvaient pas être de bons signes...

"C'est Voldemort ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante."

Je m'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir parlé, détestant ne pas faire confiance à ma voix. Manquerait plus que je pleure.

"Oui. Il voulait savoir où tu te cachais. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Il détient B en otage ?

-Oui."

Okay, alors j'avais tort. C'était pas sa faute, c'était la mienne. Mes poings étaient tellement serrés que mes ongles déchiraient ma chair, mais je m'en foutais. Ken avait vraiment morflé, et B était introuvable.

Et sûrement torturée en ce moment même.

Je sortis de la pièce, zappant les tentatives de Dumbledore pour me retenir. Voldemort détenait Buffy et avait torturé Kennedy pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles me connaissaient. C'était à cause de moi qu'elles étaient en Angleterre. C'était à cause de moi qu'elles affrontaient une guerre qui ne les concernaient pas. A cause de moi et d'une foutue prophétie que je connaissais même pas ! Une main se posa sur mon bras quand je fus devant ma chambre. Je me tournai, et fit face à une Dawn aux yeux embués.

"Faith... Sauve là. S'il te plaît."

Je ne disais rien. Que pouvais-je faire ? Comment pouvais-je sortir du manoir sans que personne s'en rendent compte ? Comment pourrai-je rejoindre sa sœur alors que j'ignorai où elle se trouvait ?

"Faith, je t'en supplie... C'est ma sœur."

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure devant les larmes de la gamine. Elle avait perdu sa mère, son père ne venait jamais la voir... Il ne lui restait que sa sœur. Et elle l'avait déjà vu mourir une fois. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle supporterait de la voir succomber une nouvelle fois.

Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Alors je fis un truc que j'avais pas fait souvent dans ma vie. J'attirai Dawn dans une étreinte serrée, calant ma tête dans ses cheveux alors que la sienne se trouvait au creux de mon cou.

On avait toute les deux besoin de cette accolade. Et, chose que je n'avais fait depuis des années, je laissai rouler une larme sur ma joue.

Bien que je ne l'avouerai à personne.

"Je vais trouver un moyen Dawnie. Je te jure que je vais la ramener. Murmurai-je à son oreille."

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Comment pouvais-je faire pour la localiser... L'illumination me vint rapidement, et je m'en réjouissais. J'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Je me défis de l'étreinte et tint Dawn à bout de bras, ancrant mon regard sombre dans le sien.

"Écoute-moi Dawn, tu vas retourner en bas. Tu vas leur dire que je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et que je ne veux voir personne. Et... Essaie de penser à autre chose que cette scène. Dumbledore a tendance à égarer son esprit."

Elle hocha doucement la tête et se détacha de moi.

"Bonne chance Faith."

J'acquiesçai et entrai dans ma chambre rapidement, m'installant en tailleur sur le lit.

B avait toujours été plus forte que moi pour ça, mais je savais que je pouvais le faire. Je laissai reposer mes bras sur mes jambes et fermai les yeux.

Je n'eus à attendre que quelques secondes avant d'entendre le bourdonnement familier de notre connexion Tueuse. Je pouvais la sentir, elle était donc en vie. Bien que je ne l'imaginai pas autrement, je fus soulagée.

Évaluer la distance entre nous ne fut pas difficile. Elle était à quelques kilomètres au sud de ma position.

"Faith, tu es là ?"

C'était Sirius. Il venait me déconcentrer au mauvais moment mais une autre idée me vint. J'ouvris la porte et le laissai entrer.

"Faith...

-Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'i kilomètres au Sud d'ici et qui pourrait servir de repère à Voldemort ?

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

-S'il te plaît Sirius, fais un effort. Le pressai-je."

S'il pouvait me dire exactement où aller...

"Faith, ne fais pas ça. Allons voir Dumbledore et...

-Dis-moi ce qui peut faire l'affaire, c'est tout ! M'emportai-je."

Il soupira et me regarda longuement.

"Sirius. S'il te plaît. L'implorai-je.

-Il y a le manoir Lestrange. N'y va pas seule Faith."

J'avais le lieu, il ne me fallait plus que le moyen de transport... Et je savais exactement quoi faire de ce côté-là.

"Faith, tu m'entends ? C'est dangereux, et il n'attend que ça.

-Je suis désolée, Sirius."

Il me regarda un moment sans comprendre, puis fit les gros yeux quand je pointai ma baguette sur lui.

"Faith, non...

-Pétrificus Totalus. Murmurai-je."

Il se raidit et tomba avec un bruit sourd. Je le regardai, un peu coupable, puis détournai les yeux de son corps.

"Kreattur."

L'elfe apparut dans un craquement. Il leva ses yeux globuleux vers moi, sans être surpris. Peut-être était-il dans le coup lui aussi. Après tout, il n'avait jamais aimé que sa maîtresse, et elle semblait avoir un penchant pour les ténèbres.

"Emmène-moi au manoir Lestrange. Déclarai-je.

-Oui maîtresse."

Je fronçai les sourcils à ça, puis secouai la tête alors qu'il attrapait mon bras. J'avais plus important à m'occuper.

Après un dernier regard sur Sirius, je m'éclipsai avec l'elfe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous ! Toute mes excuses pour ce retard, le bac et les concours approche, et je dois dire que je préfère réviser ma bio qu'écrire ma fic ! Oui, je sais, méchante auteur...**

**Mais je pense à vous, cher lecteurs ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter les retards, bien que je ne sache pas si cela marchera.**

**Gros merci aux gens qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, à Nesva qui me rappelle à l'ordre quand je vous fait trop attendre, et à OTH-FOQ qui prends sur son temps pour corriger mes fautes les plus grossières.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, et que le prochain ne soit pas trop long à venir.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

La sensation de compression typique du transplanage disparût aussitôt que mes pieds touchèrent le sol en béton. Kreattur ne prit que la peine de lâcher ma main avant de se téléporter à nouveau.

Rassurant.

L'endroit était faiblement éclairé. Des torches lévitaient tous les dix mètres, laissant apparaître un mur poussiéreux. On se serait plus crû dans une cave que dans un manoir. Ces Lestranges devaient être misérables. Ou radins.

La pièce était très grande, mais assez étroite. Elle ressemblait plus à un couloir qu'autre chose. Je tendis l'oreille pour savoir si une autre personne que moi avait décidé de venir faire une petite promenade dans cet endroit peu luxueux. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, ce qui me soulagea et me terrifia à la fois. Les sorciers étaient sortis, donc pas de combats à l'horizon. Non pas que je n'aime pas les duels, mais ma connaissance en sortilège, comme le disait si bien Rogue, ne dépassait pas celle d'un Veracrasse. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que c'était, mais je pouvais bien deviner que ce n'était pas un compliment.

Mais ce silence restait effrayant. J'espérai de tout mon être que B ne soit pas là. Car grande gueule comme elle était, elle hurlerait à plein poumons les quatre vérités à ses ravisseurs. Et si elle était là et que c'était si silencieux...

Je secouai la tête, chassant les pensées négatives. B était en vie ! D'une part parce que je l'avais ressenti au niveau de notre connexion, d'autre part parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Quoi, elle était morte déjà deux fois en 24 ans, et pourtant elle était encore là ! C'était la seule personne que je connaissais qui avait bravé la mort autant de fois, succombant à celle-ci, mais qui était encore bien vivante. Honnêtement, faudra qu'on m'explique. Je me fais poignarder et je reste 8 mois dans un coma profond, et elle, elle saute délibérément dans un portail fait d'énergie pure et elle fanfaronne deux mois après. Y a comme une injustice là, non ?

Laissant mes réflexions de côté pour l'instant, j'entrepris de longer le mur du couloir, devinant qu'il devait bien avoir quelque chose au bout.

La marche fut longue, principalement parce que je sursautai à chaque bruit comme une fillette. Heureusement que j'étais seule, car si quelqu'un m'accompagnait, j'aurais été obligée de le tuer. Question de fierté.

Une autre pièce apparut à la fin du maudit et honteux couloir. Elle était circulaire, et à peine entrai-je qu'un frisson me parcouru. C'était exactement la même salle que dans mon rêve. Le sol était en béton, et les murs en pierre suintaient d'humidité. La température de cette pièce était bien plus froide que celle du couloir, et sa luminosité n'était pas des meilleures.

Et bien évidemment, une silhouette était attachée dans un coin. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de savoir qui c'était, les picotements dans ma nuque et le pincement au cœur que je ressentais ne pouvaient être provoqué que par une seule personne.

« B ! »

Je courus vers elle et me laissai tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Quelques plaies s'étalaient sur son corps, mais elles semblaient superficielles. Pas comme celles de Ken. Ken...

Je frissonnai en repensant au teint cadavérique et aux blessures de ma meilleure amie, puis je reportai mon attention sur la blonde dont les paupières fermées s'ouvrirent lentement.

« B, comment tu vas ? Demandai-je d'une voix basse en m'attaquant aux nœuds qui entouraient ses poignets. Les voyants se resserrer de plus en plus et Blondie grimacer, je sortis ma baguette, bien décidé à la sortir de la.

- Faith, non, c'est un piège... déclara la blonde à voix basse. »

Elle me prenait pour une idiote ou quoi ? Bien sûr que c'était un piège, j'étais pas conne non plus. Mais pouvait-elle comprendre que je ferai n'importe quoi si elle avait besoin de moi ? Que je serais prête à entrer dans n'importe quel piège pour m'assurer de sa bonne santé ? Bien sûr que non, vu qu'elle ignorait tout...

« C'est ce qui rend la chose intéressante, B, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur les liens, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

- Faith, s'il te trouve, il te tuera... » m'avertit B, sa tête se penchant sur son épaule droite, comme incapable de tenir droite.

Cela me fit grimacer. Pas tant l'avertissement, non. Le danger de mort, c'était le quotidien d'une Tueuse. Non, ce qui me dérangeait, c'était qu'elle semblait vide de toute force. Je ne savais pas comment l'emmener hors d'ici si elle ne pouvait même pas se tenir droite. Ne parlons donc pas de marcher...

Soudain, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa un point derrière moi.

« Faith, attention ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'une baguette en bois fut pointée au niveau de ma poitrine.

« Stupéfix ! S'exclama une voix aiguë. »

Le sortilège rouge me percuta de plein fouet et la dernière chose que je vis furent deux prunelles vermeilles avant de percuter le mur derrière moi et d'être engloutie par le néant.

* * *

><p>Quand je repris conscience, je me trouvais exactement dans la même position que dans mon rêve. Mes bras étaient attachés au-dessus de ma tête et j'étais affalée sur le sol en béton froid, laissant l'humidité imprégner mes vêtements. Je tournai rapidement la tête et vit une silhouette sombre pointait sa baguette sur la forme assise que je devinai être Buffy. Je compris avec horreur ce qui allait se passer.<p>

« Non !M'écriai-je.

- Endoloris !Répondit la silhouette à ma demande. »

Je fermai les yeux et entendis le cri de Buffy. C'était comme s'il perforait mes tympans pour mieux s'insinuer dans mon crâne. J'entendais ses membres frapper le sol et je serrai les poings en forçant sur mes liens, laissant mes ongles et les cordes pénétrer ma chair. Ce n'était même pas douloureux. Je ne pense pas que quelque chose pouvait être plus douloureux que ce hurlement de souffrance. Il s'estompa finalement et un frôlement de cape se distingua dans le silence, en plus de la respiration haletante de la femme que j'aimais.

Il allait le payer. Il allait vraiment le payer.

Il se pencha vers moi, et je n'eus même pas à essayer de savoir qui il était. Je n'avais vu son visage que 10 minutes, mais il ne pouvait que rester ancré dans mon esprit.

« Bonjour Faith, fit sa voix suraiguë.

- Tronche-de-serpent... vous m'avez pas manqué, murmurai-je, secouant la tête pour enlever le sang qui obstruait mes yeux. »

Il eut un rictus des plus effrayants et tourna la tête vers B.

« Ton amie est vraiment résistante... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait autant encaisser... Elle paraît si faible au premier regard.

- Elle est certainement beaucoup plus forte que vous, déclarai-je d'une voix haineuse en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il éclata de rire-un rire à vous donner les chocottes – et me fixa avec ses yeux froids.

« Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé si tu m'avais rejointe dès le début. Ton amie serait en Amérique et vivrai une vie paisible. De même que la brune.

- Arrêtez…chuchotai-je.

- J'ai pris un réel plaisir à la torturer. C'était la première Tueuse à qui je lançai le sortilège Doloris. Une bonne expérience. Tu sais, dans la caverne à Cleveland.

- Stop...

- Elle n'a pas crié au début. Elle a essayé d'être forte. Puis elle a commencé à se lâcher au bout du troisième. Ou du quatrième. Je ne sais plus vraiment.

- Fermez-là...

- Et ce soir, mmh. Un vrai délice. Tu as déjà entendu le bruit de la chair qui se déchire ? L'odeur du sang qui coule en abondance ? C'est vraiment une sensation des plus plaisantes. Mais je crois que j'ai adoré quand son corps s'est brisé sur une des pierres tombales. On a entendu tellement d'os se fracturer...

- LA FERME !Hurlai-je en tirant sur mes liens pour m'approcher le plus possible de lui, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuait la morsure des cordes sur mes poignets ouverts. »

Il s'esclaffa encore et j'eus envie de vomir. J'entendais encore haleter Buffy, et maintenant des images de tortures mettant en scène le Serpent et Kennedy emplissaient mon crâne. Que cela cesse, que cela cesse...

« Tout cela est de ta faute, Faith. Si tu t'étais rendue à Cleveland... Ou même si tu n'étais jamais sortie de la prison...

- Ne l'écoutes pas Faith ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Il essaie de t'embrouiller l'esprit pour que tu le rejoignes ! S'exclama B à mes côtés.

- Tu vas te taire ? S'écria la voix aiguë de Voldemort, alors qu'il pointait de nouveau sa baguette sur la blonde. Endoloris ! Hurla-t-il. »

Buffy, qui s'y attendait sûrement, serra les dents et ferma les yeux alors que son corps fut prit de violentes convulsions. Un gémissement sortit de ces lèvres entrouvertes, et ce fut trop.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Murmurai-je

- Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, Faith. Tu es à moi, tu sais ? Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper éternellement.

Je commençai sérieusement à le croire. Je ne pouvais pas rester enfermée, mais je ne pouvais pas sortir non plus... Cette histoire était tellement compliquée.

« Faith, si tu le rejoins, je te tue, tu m'entends ? Fit la voix haletante de B. »

Je tournai ma tête vers elle et mon cœur se serra. Elle était à moitié affalée sur le sol, la respiration erratique et le corps tremblant. Mes ses yeux...

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, B et moi ne partagions pas des tonnes de regards. Mais c'est ce type de regard, celui qu'elle me lançait en cet instant, qui restait gravé dans ma mémoire.

Ses yeux étaient durs et froids, et pourtant, rien ne me fit plus plaisir. B avait peur. Et elle n'avait pas peur du sadique en face de moi et qui la torturait, non. Elle avait peur que je parte. Et cela me faisait plaisir. C'était certes un plaisir malsain, mais rien que de savoir qu'elle essayait désespérément de me retenir, de m'empêcher de le rejoindre m'emplissait de joie. Elle m'appréciait ! Elle me voulait à ses côtés.

Ce sentiment me fit presque oublier la phrase qu'elle avait prononcée.

« Toi, me tuer ? Voyons B, on sait toute les deux que je suis la plus forte d'entre nous, déclarai-je en la fixant.

- Tu as toujours pris tes rêves pour la réalité. C'est affligeant, fit-elle en souriant malicieusement, entrant dans mon jeu.

- Il suffit. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre vos railleries ! Endoloris !

Je fus surprise de voir le rayon me percuter moi au lieu de B. Elle aussi paraissait étonnée, bien que je n'eus guère l'occasion de plus la regarder.

Une violente douleur s'emparait progressivement et rapidement de l'ensemble de mes membres, me faisant fermer les yeux. Mes os se brisaient, mon sang bouillait et j'avais l'impression que toutes les cellules de mon corps avaient décidées de s'entre-tuer. La douleur était horrible, Ma tête semblait prise dans un étau, et j'eus l'impression que ma boîte crânienne allait exploser sous la pression. Mes membres étaient pris de spasmes irréguliers alors que mes doigts se tendaient, de même que mon cou. Je serrai les dents, refusant de lui laisser le plaisir d'entendre un de mes cris ou de mes gémissements. Refusant que B voie ma douleur. Refusant de paraître faible.

Il y a des fois où je détestais ma fierté et mon arrogance, car j'aurais bien aimé lâcher un cri. J'étais presque certaine que ça m'aurait soulagée.

La douleur partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et je respirai bruyamment, les yeux écarquillés et fixés sur le sol bétonné.

Jamais je n'avais connu pareille douleur, ni pendant mon combat avec Angelus et mon coma mystique, ni au moment où B avait plongé mon couteau dans mes entrailles. Je comprenais la terreur de Kennedy dans la caverne.

« Tu sais maintenant ce qui attends ton amie si tu continues à t'obstiner. J'ose espérer que ta mère ne soit pas trop touchée de te voir blessée. »

Je me figeai. Ma mère ? Depuis quand pouvait-il parler aux morts lui ? Parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ma mère était allongée entre quatre planches sous de nombreux kilos de terre bostonienne.

« Je vois que le vieux fou continue de te tenir dans l'ignorance... »

Je serrai les dents, omettant de dire que je refusai autant de savoir que Dumbledore refusait de me l'avouer. Mais sa déclaration avait titillé ma curiosité. Et pour cause, il avait parlé de ma mère au présent. Comment pouvait-il parler d'elle au présent ?

Je n'avais jamais été connu pour mon intelligence et ma logique à toute épreuve. Mais il ne fallait pas être non plus une flèche pour comprendre. Et même si je l'avais compris depuis longtemps, cela restait quand même assez bouleversant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Me balancer le nom de ma mère pour que je sois fragile psychologiquement ? Torturer B jusqu'à ce que je vous supplie d'arrêter ? Me tuer ? Que me voulez-vous ? Demandai-je en soupirant, commençant à en avoir vraiment marre de ce taré. »

Un rictus malsain déformait ses traits alors qu'il faisait habilement tourner sa baguette dans sa main.

« Honnêtement, les trois idées sont très tentantes. Mais te tuer est impossible. Et je ne peux révéler l'identité de ta mère, cela t'éloignerai de moi. Il ne me reste plus que... »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se tourna vers Buffy que je vis se tendre.

« Si vous la torturez ou que vous la tuez, ne croyez pas que je vais tomber direct dans vos bras. Au contraire, je risque d'avoir vraiment la haine, déclarai-je en le fixant dans le blanc des yeux. »

Il me tourna autour, comme un rapace tourne autour de sa proie ou une Tueuse tourne autour de son vampire, puis réitéra son sourire malfaisant avant de pointer sa baguette sur moi et de faire un lent mouvement de poignet.

Aussitôt, mes bras furent libérés et tombèrent sur le sol, douloureux. Je me les étirais un peu avant de me lever, sans avancer. Il était clair qu'il ne m'avait pas libéré pour que je puisse avoir l'occasion de lui mettre une droite. Non, il n'était pas si con, hein ?

Je vis avec étonnement qu'il fit de même avec Buffy, qui se remit également debout en grimaçant, étirant ses membres endoloris mais gardant son regard fixé sur Tronche-de-serpent.

« Si je la torture, je ne pourrais pas te récupérer, c'est évident. Mais si c'est toi qui lui fais du mal, je suis pratiquement certain que tu t'empresseras de me rejoindre, ne supportant pas ta culpabilité,annonça-t-il.

- Oups, vous avez pas eu le mémo ? Je ne fais plus dans la torture. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais poinçonner Buffy comme ça ou quoi ? »

Il sourit (ou grimaça, je sais pas trop) et pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur moi.

« Tout est relatif. Impéro ! S'écria-t-il. »

Soudain, je sentis comme un poids sur mon cerveau. Ouais, étrange comme sensation. Une chaleur envahit mon corps, et je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise. Je savais pas ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais ça sentait pas bon du tout.

« Frappe-la. »

Cette voix résonna dans ma tête, et automatiquement, mon bras se leva et infligea un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire à Buffy. Putain de merde, elle allait me démonter quand on sortirait de là.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends Faith ? S'exclama-t-elle courroucée alors qu'elle frottait son visage endolori. »

Ce qui me prenait ? Apparemment, ce bâtard contrôlait mes mouvements !

« Continue ! »

* * *

><p>J'avais envie de vomir. Voilà plus d'une heure que Buffy et moi combattions. Plus d'une heure que les coups pleuvaient entre nous, et elle était bien plus amochée que moi. J'avais plusieurs contusions aux bras et au visage, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose comparé à B. Du sang coulait de sa joue ouverte et de sa tempe. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir, une épaule déboîtée et un genou qui saignait abondamment. Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait rester encore debout.<p>

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que c'était moi et moi seule qui lui avait infligé ça.

Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu se défendre. Elle avait encaissé, évité. Essayé de me raisonner, pensant que cela venait de mon plein gré. Puis elle avait compris, ou alors elle en avait eu marre, et elle avait rendu les coups.

Le problème, c'était que j'étais plus forte et plus souple que jamais, contrôlée par notre tortionnaire. Je ne savais pas si le doloris était vraiment plus douloureux que de la regarder souffrir. Tout en sachant que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle souffrait. Tout en sachant que c'était moi qui la faisais souffrir.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'étais pas vraiment ravie d'être redevenue le tortionnaire personnel de Buffy. Je m'étais fait le serment de ne plus jamais lui refaire de mal, et rompre cette promesse me déchirait le cœur. Voir son sang et ses membres meurtris me donnait envie de hurler. Et chaque coup que je lui portais me donner la gerbe.

« Faith, il faut que tu le combattes. S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle en se tenant son épaule démise. »

J'entendis un rire froid en bruit de fond, et je reconnus aisément son propriétaire. Dès qu'il me libérerait, il passerait un sale quart d'heure.

Non, Buffy, je ne pouvais pas le combattre. Rien que sa présence sur mon esprit me faisait courber le dos. J'étais totalement et entièrement soumise à sa volonté, et j'aurais préféré mille fois le doloris au fait qu'il utilise ma force et ma vitesse supérieure pour te faire du mal. Je ne le supportais pas. Je ne me supportais pas.

« Tue-la. »

Cet ordre, je l'attendais avec peur depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter s'il me le demandait. Je savais que je ne pourrais que lui obéir. Même si cela voulait dire que j'allais écourter la vie de la personne qui m'étais la plus chère.

Déjà que porter la main sur Buffy me déchirait le cœur et me retournait les entrailles, je ne me pensais pas physiquement capable d'en finir. Je ne me sentais même plus capable de porter un autre coup, je voulais tout simplement que cela se termine.

Je regardai B avec mes yeux inexpressifs. Tentant de lui faire passer le message, tentant de lui faire comprendre que le jeu était terminé. Mais je voyais dans ses prunelles qu'elle n'abandonnait pas. Je pense n'avoir jamais vu autant de détermination, que ce soit pour le combat contre la Force ou le jour où elle a viré le petit copain de Dawn de sa chambre après les avoir surpris dans leurs ébats. Non, elle n'avait jamais été aussi déterminée qu'aujourd'hui.

Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

Elle ne me tuerait pas.

Je voulais qu'elle le fasse. Non, il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas elle. B était invincible, elle l'avait maintes et maintes fois prouvé, contre les vampires, les Dieux de l'Enfer ou même les spectres prenant les différents visages de la mort. C'était l'élue. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

Je sentis mes mains tremblaient légèrement. D'adrénaline ou de fatigue, je ne savais pas. Pas de douleur en tout cas. Je ne ressentais pas la douleur physique, beaucoup trop occupée avec la psychologique.

Mon corps s'élança en avant, et mes mains trouvèrent facilement la gorge de Buffy.

Son corps percuta violemment la paroi rocheuse, lui faisant perdre le peu de réserve d'oxygène qu'elle avait alors que mes pouces appuyaient sur sa trachée. Ses mains trouvèrent mes poignets, essayant de me repousser.

« Faith, s'il te plaît... Haleta t-elle, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. »

Tellement de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières années. Mais c'était très certainement sa rencontre qui avait bouleversé le plus ma vie. Pétillante, aimable, pleine de vie et responsable. Tout le contraire de moi. Bien évidemment, elle m'avait tout de suite attirée. Et je la tenais là, l'étranglant avec force alors que sa prise sur mes poignets se faisait de moins en moins forte. J'allais la tuer. J'allais tuer la personne que j'aimais...

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit au-dessus de ma tête, ce qui dut surprendre Tronche-de-serpent qui relâcha son emprise sur moi.

La chaleur disparut et je relâchai bien vite B qui était au bord de l'inconscience en train de tousser bruyamment. Je vacillai et m'écrouler contre la pierre de la paroi alors que Voldemort avait le regard fixé sur le couloir, la baguette tendu vers celui-ci.

« Cela faisait un certain temps, Albus, déclara le mage noir en vrillant ses pupilles rougeoyantes sur le directeur de Poudlard qui venait d'apparaître.

- En effet Tom. »

Je ne suivis pas le reste de la conversation, mes yeux fixés sur mes mains. Du sang. Plein de sang. Je détournai mon regard vers B qui frissonnait, à moitié affalée contre le mur, une main contre la poitrine. Elle ne me regardait pas, préférant observer le duel qui s'était engagé entre les deux grands sorciers.

Il est vrai qu'il était remarquable, mais je m'en foutais un peu. Mes membres tremblaient violemment, mon estomac se retournait et un froid immense me parcourut. Un seul autre regard sur mes mains ensanglantées me fit vomir le contenu de mes tripes sur le sol poussiéreux.

Vacillante, je me relevai à l'aide de la façade et tirai ma baguette de ma poche, une haine indescriptible me prenant.

Voldemort et Dumbledore se lançaient des sorts plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, et le tortionnaire était dos à moi, m'ignorant complètement.

Une cible parfaite.

« Stupé...Commençais-je.

- Répulso !Cria une voix féminine. »

Je me retrouvais plaquée contre la paroi alors qu'une silhouette venue d'on ne sait où intervint dans le combat qui s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard. La nouvelle venue était brune aux yeux noirs, et je reconnu la femme qui était aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres à la caverne à Cleveland.

« Mme Lestrange, fit poliment Dumbledore en gardant sa baguette tendue. »

Cette femme ne m'inspirait pas confiance du tout, mais elle me rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

« Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas ravie que vous veniez saccager mon manoir,fit-elle de sa voix aiguë. »

Ça y est ! Elle me rappelait la vieille folle du tableau ! Walbuna...Wuillelmina... Non, je sais plus. En tout cas, elle avait les mêmes yeux noirs fous et la même peau pâle. Beaucoup moins grosse, cependant.

« J'en suis navré. Mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence, répondit-il en me regardant. »

La femme fit la même chose, et le plus choquant fut son regard. Il semblait légèrement peiné, et il me scruta de haut en bas, évaluant je ne sais quoi.

« Bonjour Faith. »

Je me souvins qu'elle m'avait connu enfant, elle aussi. Elle connaissait donc mon prénom. Pour toute réponse, je pointai ma baguette sur elle. Elle eut un petit rire.

Voldemort, lui, ne riait plus. Il avait les yeux fixés sur ma baguette, légèrement rageur.

« Comment est-ce possible ? La baguette de mon ancêtre ! Dans tes mains !S'exclama-t-il. »

Je regardai ma baguette, repensant au fait qu'elle semblait légèrement maléfique. Son créateur était de la famille à Voldy ? Pas vraiment étonnant.

« Pas trop dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir la contrôler ? Fis-je en resserrant mon emprise sur le bout de bois, la chaleur présente dans mon bras droit s'intensifiant légèrement. »

Il serra les dents (ou les crocs) et se tourna un instant vers son acolyte.

« Bellatrix, tu t'occupes d'elle. A moins que tu ne préfères que ce soit moi qui tue ta fille. »

Je serrai les dents, ne laissant pas paraître mon trouble. C'était elle. C'était elle, ma mère. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, cela ne m'étonnait pas davantage. Une folle meurtrière et alliée au pire méchant de l'histoire ? Ça pouvait être qu'elle.

Cependant, mon corps ne semblait pas d'accord avec mon esprit. Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu trop vite et mes membres tremblaient un peu. Je devais me reprendre. Maintenant. Maintenant. Maintenant !

« Stupéfix ! M'exclamai-je.

- Protego !Rétorqua-t-elle au dernier moment, légèrement choquée. »

Cela me fit rire légèrement.

« Quoi ? Tu crois que parce qu'on vient de me dire qu'on a le même sang, je vais me mettre à genoux et te supplier de me prendre avec toi ? Tu pourrais crever que j'en aurais rien à foutre. »

Elle ne sembla pas plus choquée que ça de mes propos et tendit sa baguette vers moi.

« Ne pense pas que ta vie m'importe, gamine. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici, contrairement à toi, fit-elle. »

J'éclatai de rire cette fois.

« Une vie faîte de meurtres et de tortures auprès d'un homme qui n'en a rien à foutre de toi ? Je connais ça, et je ne donnerai ma place pour rien au monde.

- Je suis libre,ajouta-t-elle. »

Ce fut silencieux pendant quelques instants alors que nous nous jaugeâmes du regard. Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre et plusieurs silhouettes furent du côté de Dumbledore. Je reconnus Sirius, Lupin, Maugrey et Arthur Weasley. Les quatre pointèrent leurs baguettes vers le Mangemort et son maître.

« Bella, je crois qu'il est temps de s'éclipser, déclara Voldemort en regardant de haut l'assemblée. »

La brune s'approcha de lui et tous deux disparurent dans un bruit de détonation. Je baissais lentement ma baguette, apercevant du coin de l'œil Lupin et Arthur aider Buffy à se relever.

« Bienvenue dans le monde magique, gamine, maugréa Fol œil alors que je frottais mes mains contre mon jean. »

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais qui le fit sourire.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, déclara Sirius en passant un bras autour de la taille de Buffy, lui servant de soutien. »

J'eus un élan de culpabilité en voyant B gémir doucement en appuyant sur son genou blessé. Dumbledore s'approcha de moi et me tendis le bras, le regard sérieux.

« Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il. »

Le temps des remontrances était arrivé. Sans oser un autre regard sur B, j'attrapai l'avant-bras de Dumbledore et nous disparûmes en même temps.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je sais, je suis super longue à publier, je m'en excuse, vraiment ! Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une reviews, elles me font toute super plaisir et me motivent pour écrire la suite quand j'ai une panne d'inspiration ( qui arrivent très souvent je dois dire... ) Si vous avez des idées à donner, je suis toute ouïe.**

**Un grand merci à OTH-FOQ pour ses corrections et ses conseils, et bonne lecture à tous**

**Ps : Toute critique est la bienvenue, bonne ou mauvaise, je suis preneuse !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

L'arrivée à square Grimmaurd restait un peu floue dans mon esprit. Je me souvins vaguement que Mme Weasley, affolée, se précipita vers B en la voyant en sang. Lupin et Arthur l'aidèrent à s'installer dans la cuisine, la cuisinière sur leurs talons. Maugrey me fixait d'un air étrange, comme s'il essayait de jauger ma dangerosité du regard. Si tu savais, vieux...  
>Sirius alla auprès du sofa où plusieurs silhouettes étaient déjà regroupées. Je reconnus vaguement Rogue, toujours en train de psalmodier, et Willow les larmes débordants de ses yeux verts. Il n'était donc pas la peine de demander sur l'état de Kennedy, celle-ci restait apparemment toujours aussi mal en point.<p>

Je ne remarquai qu'en cet instant que la poigne de Dumbledore sur mon bras n'avait pas faibli. Il ne me regardait pas, préférant comme moi observer la scène tout en restant à l'extérieur, et sa force me faisait clairement comprendre qu'il valait mieux pas que je me défile. J'avais des explications à donner, et il était hors de question que je mente. Comme si j'avais envie d'avoir le poids d'un mensonge en plus du poids de la culpabilité.

Quand tout se calma légèrement, il m'emmena dans une pièce que je ne connaissais pas, certainement sa chambre. Il m'ordonna silencieusement de m'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaître, ce que je fis sans rechigner. De toute manière, si je restais debout, je m'écroulerai, et ça me ferait perdre le peu de fierté qu'il me reste.

« Il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas que vous y alliez, Faith. »

Je n'en doute pas, vieux. Mais je suis comme ça moi, j'écoute pas. Et après, je m'en mords les doigts.

« Voldemort connaît désormais votre faiblesse, et ce n'était vraiment pas nécessaire.»

Il ne gueulait pas, rien. Il parlait d'une voix calme, monotone, comme s'il répétait des paroles qu'il connaissait par cœur. Comme s'il avait l'habitude des gens qui se comportent comme des gamins en prenant leur courage à deux mains pour sauver le monde au risque de leur vie avant de rentrer bredouille, tête baissée et queue entre les pattes. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie de réfléchir à ce sujet plus longtemps.

Cependant, quelque chose m'intrigua. Ma faiblesse ? Moi qui m'autoproclamais sans peur et sans reproche ?

« Ma... faiblesse ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque, encore secouée par les dernières minutes.

- Votre faiblesse, oui. Vos proches. »

Si je n'étais pas aussi déprimée, j'aurais ris. Ma faiblesse était les gens qui m'étaient proches ? Qui aurait cru ça ? La solitaire et sombre Tueuse, vivant pour tuer et tuant pour vivre, déraillait quand on touchait un cheveu de ses vaillants camarades ?

« Particulièrement miss Summers si je ne me trompe pas. »

Mon visage tomba à ce nom. B...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris d'entrer dans le jeu de ce taré ? Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de porter des coups à Buffy, moi qui m'étais promis de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal ? La voilà maintenant à moitié brisée ! La bile remonta dans ma gorge, quand je repensais à sa peau qui se craquelait sous mes poings, à ses os qui rompaient sous mes coups. Jamais, ô grand jamais je n'avais autant blessé physiquement B. Je l'avais littéralement passé à tabac. Fermant les yeux et déglutissant pour ravaler ma bile, je laissai échapper un soupir.

« Votre relation ne me regarde pas, et je ne jugerai jamais l'amour entre deux personnes, aussi étonnant soit-il. Mais il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans le manoir, Faith ? »

Et voilà où j'en étais maintenant, à déballer le contenu intégral de la fameuse épopée du manoir Lestrange et d'une-de-mes-plus-grandes-conneries. Je lui racontai tout, comment Kreattur m'avait aidé à entrer, comment Voldemort avait réussi à me capturer, comment il avait torturé B sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Comment il m'avait obligé à me battre, puis à essayer de tuer la blonde avant que les secours arrivent. Tout y passa, et il ne me coupa pas une fois, me laissant vider mon sac tel un politicien ferait son discours. Morne, sans aucune expression. Et étrangement, si penser à ce qui venait de se passer me torturait de l'intérieur, en parler me soulageait. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous l'expliquer, je ne le comprenais pas moi-même.

Il me regarda encore quelques secondes quand je finis. Un silence de plomb régnait entre nous deux et je me surpris à sentir mon cœur battre frénétiquement. Parler m'avait peut-être finalement émue plus que je ne l'avais cru. Ou alors, j'attendais impatiemment le verdict de Dumbledore, de savoir ce qu'il voulait de moi et surtout ce qu'il allait faire de ma folie.

« Je vois. Je ne vous pense pas coupable, Faith, et sachez que peu de monde dans cette maison le penseront. Pour eux, vous êtes la femme qui vient de sauver Buffy. »

Je fronçai les sourcils à ça. Qu'importe que les gens me prennent pour un héros si à l'intérieur de moi, je sais que j'ai été la méchante de l'histoire. Qu'importe que je ne sois pas coupable aux yeux des habitants de square Grimmaurd si je le suis aux miens. Si je le suis aux siens.

Je frissonnai. Honnêtement, je ne languissais pas de revoir B. Non pas que je ne voulais pas m'assurer de sa bonne santé (surtout après que ce soit moi qui l'ai dégradée) mais recroiser les yeux verts que j'avais été obligé de fixer pendant les longues minutes de ma perte de contrôle relevait de l'impossible pour le moment. Ses yeux, ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle, et je m'interdisais de les admirer. Je n'imaginais pas la difficulté que ce serait de ne plus croiser ce regard brillant qui provoquait toujours en moi ces sensations qui affolaient mon esprit et mon corps.

« Je suis coupable, dis-je simplement, résumant mes pensées.

- Faith, non. Personne ne résiste au sortilège de l'Impérium. Si quelques gens arrivent à en limiter les effets, personne n'a totalement la maîtrise de son corps quand il est soumis à ce sortilège. De surcroît, son auteur, Voldemort, est un très puissant sorcier. Vous n'aviez aucune chance. »

Et alors ? S'il avait vraiment réussi à m'obliger à tuer B, j'aurais fait quoi moi, après ? Peu importe qui contrôlait mon cerveau, mon corps était ma possession, et tout ce que je faisais avec était ma responsabilité. Si j'avais tué, je ne me serai pas moins sentie coupable que lors des deux meurtres précédent. Surtout si ma victime était une personne que je connaissais. Surtout si ma victime était une petite blonde de 24 ans.

« Vous n'êtes pas coupable, répéta-t-il.

- Taisez-vous. Juste... Taisez-vous, dis-je d'un ton sec. »

Il garda le silence, ses yeux bleus toujours fixés sur moi. Je fermai les miens et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Je n'avais éprouvé une telle culpabilité que peu de fois dans ma vie. Ouais, j'étais pas vraiment du genre à être désolée pour quelque chose. En fait, c'était arrivé que 4 fois par le passé. Le meurtre du vulcanologue, l'échange de corps avec B et la torture sur Wesley. Et puis, le meurtre de Finch. Je pense que c'est ça que je regrette le plus au monde. Car, sans me chercher des excuses, je pense que s'il n'avait pas eu lieu, peut-être que je n'aurais pas rejoint Wilkins. Peut-être qu'aucun des trois autres événements ne se seraient déroulés. Peut-être que j'aurais pu être une personne bien, en fin de compte.

Et aujourd'hui, les deux personnes qui me sont le plus chère ont été blessées, directement ou indirectement par ma faute. Et là, la culpabilité avait dépassé tous les records.

« Vos amies s'en sortiront, Faith. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de lire vos pensées, votre inquiétude se lit sur votre visage.

- Ken ne méritait pas ça. Et Buffy... Vous n'auriez pas dû les laisser sortir, déclarai-je en relevant la tête. »

Comprenez-moi, il est tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres.

« En effet. Et je me félicite d'avoir réussi à vous garder en sécurité après tout, répondit-il.

- Il n'y a aucune fierté à avoir. J'aurais très bien pu les aider quand elles ont été attaquées, rétorquai-je, amère.

- Il y a quelque chose que vous ne saisissez pas bien. Vous êtes d'une importance capitale pour le monde magique. Vous êtes la clé de cette guerre, et vous perdre n'est pas envisageable.

- Et c'est pour ça que d'autres doivent mourir ? Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas aider les gens qui souffrent autour de moi ? M'exclamai-je, très en colère.

- Oui. Vous avez connu la guerre, Faith, je le sais. Et je sais aussi qu'il y a eu des pertes. Et je suis sûr que vous savez qu'il est préférable de perdre des soldats que des gens importants. Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme. »

Je frissonnai de dégoût. Oui, il avait raison, et oui, toute guerre apporte des sacrifices. Mais pouvait-il comprendre que je voulais les restreindre au plus possible ?

« Je pense qu'il est préférable de ne perdre personne.

- C'est encore mieux en effet. Mais si demain je devais choisir entre votre vie et celles de vos amis, je sais qui je choisira, dit-il d'un ton sérieux en me fixant de ses yeux bleus.

- Pourquoi ? Soufflai-je. »

Il était temps que je sache. Je ne devais plus me cacher de cette vérité. Il fallait qu'il me dise pourquoi j'étais d'une importance capitale. Pourquoi ma vie devait être à tout prix sauvée.

Il pencha la tête légèrement, gardant son regard sérieux.

« Vous vous sentez prête à savoir ? »

Non, vraiment pas. Mais avais-je réellement le choix ? Devais-je blesser encore plus mes amis pour esquiver cette prophétie qui avait l'air tellement horrible ?

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je connaisse mon destin. Quitte à perdre des amis, autant que je sache pourquoi, déclarai-je avec une pointe de lassitude dans la voix. »

Il me jaugea du regard quelques instants, jugeant si j'étais physiquement capable d'encaisser le choc de cette découverte. Me sentant apparemment apte, il se leva et alla vers l'armoire au fond de la pièce. Ouvrant le meuble en bois avec sa baguette, il prit une sorte de récipient qu'il posa sur son bureau.

C'était un genre de bassine en pierre. Des gravures d'une langue qui m'était inconnue (ce qui représentait environ toutes les langues hormis l'anglais) ornaient ses rebords. Me penchant un peu plus, je vis la substance à l'intérieur. Ça ressemblait vaguement à de l'eau, mais en plus clair et encore plus fluide. C'était comme si c'était plus près du gaz que du liquide. Des filaments blancs se tortillaient à l'intérieur. En gros, c'était vraiment bizarre.

« Ceci est une Pensine. C'est le récipient de tous les souvenirs que j'ai eu durant ma longue vie. »

Idéal pour se vider la tête. Mais en quoi ça m'aiderai, ce truc ?

« Il y a une prophétie qui a été dictée il y a longtemps par un certain professeur de Poudlard. Le même professeur qui a dicté la prophétie concernant Harry. Le contenu intégral de cette prophétie se trouve dans la Pensine. »

Je me tortillai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise. L'idée de découvrir enfin ce que tout le monde me cachait m'effrayait de plus en plus. Non pas que je suis d'un naturel peureux, mais s'ils me le cachaient, c'est que ça devait être un truc énorme.

« J'aimerai commencer par vous montrer comment tout cela a débuté. Mais je veux vous prévenir. Ce que vous allez entendre et voir va certainement changer votre vie, et peut-être pas de la meilleure des façons. Êtes-vous toujours aussi sûre de vouloir continuer ? me demanda-t-il. »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Les yeux fixés sur la petite fenêtre, je regardais le soleil se lever, colorant d'orange le ciel au-dessus des hauts bâtiments londoniens. La nuit était passée tellement vite. Tellement de chose qui s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. Je soufflai, reportant mon attention sur le vieil homme.

« Il faut que je sache. J'en ai besoin, dis-je simplement. »

Il inclina la tête pour accepter ma demande.

« Nous allons commencer par les souvenirs d'Andromeda Tonks. Il faut que vous plongiez votre tête dedans. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serai pas loin. »

Je me levai et agrippai les rebords de la bassine. Après un dernier regard encourageant de Dumbledore, je plongeai ma tête dedans.

Je me sentis immédiatement tomber la tête la première. Si le vieillard m'avait fait une blague, elle était de très mauvais goût. Tout le monde savait que j'avais la tête fragile, et un coma supplémentaire n'était pas souhaitable, merci.

J'arrivai brutalement (et étrangement sur mes pieds) dans un salon bien éclairé et aux meubles luxueux. Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître le salon de la maison que j'occupais actuellement, bien que celui devant moi présentait des objets d'origines douteuses.

Dans un sofa en cuir étaient assises deux femmes. La première, peut-être âgée d'une petite quarantaine d'années, avait de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, une peau très pale et des yeux charbon alors que la seconde, adolescente, possédait des cheveux blonds raides et des yeux bleus glaciaux.

« Combien de temps ? demanda la brune en fermant les yeux alors qu'un cri se faisait entendre dans une pièce à côté.

- Cela fait trois quart d'heure, mère, déclara la plus jeune d'une voix claire

- C'est Druella et Narcissa Black. Malefoy, maintenant, précisa Dumbledore qui venait d'atterrir à côté de moi. »

Je hochai vaguement la tête alors qu'un nouveau cri se faisait entendre.

« Est-ce que ce sera encore long ? demanda un homme grand et légèrement dégarni, entrant dans la pièce avec une jeune femme un peu plus âgée que Narcissa, brune aux yeux sombres.

- C'est un accouchement, pas une partie de Quidditch ! s'exclama la jeune femme à côté de lui.

- Andromeda, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses ! gronda Druella. »

Andromeda serra les dents et alla s'asseoir auprès des femmes dans le sofa.

« C'est Andromeda Black. Andromeda Tonks désormais. Et l'homme se nomme Cygnus Black, troisième du nom, présenta Dumbledore. »

J'en avais un peu rien à foutre de leurs noms. Mais pour avoir un peu flâné dans la maison et rencontré une fameuse tapisserie, je pensai savoir à peu près qui était ces gens. Et la femme qui criait dans la pièce à côté.

« Ma famille maternelle.

- C'est exact, déclara Dumbledore. Andromeda et Narcissa sont vos tantes, et leurs parents sont vos grands-parents.

- Donc je suppose que la femme qui accouche, c'est Bellatrix ? Et qu'apparemment, c'est le jour de ma naissance, devinai-je. »

Je n'arrivai pas à qualifier Bellatrix comme ma mère. J'avais eu une mère –Alcoolique et violente à souhait – mais malgré ses défauts, je me voyais mal qualifier une autre personne comme ma mère. C'était ma génitrice, tout au plus. L'utérus qui m'avait porté.

« En effet.

- Pourquoi je dois voir ça ? demandai-je, ne voulant pas particulièrement voir le moment de ma naissance. »

Quoi, y a quand même des choses plus sympa à mater que le jour où vous êtes sortie du sexe de votre mère, non ? (oui, je sais, image négative). Perso, ça me foutait les chocottes de savoir par où ma tête était passée. Donc pas besoin de le voir ou de l'entendre, merci.

« C'est quelques jours après que j'ai connu l'identité de votre père, annonça-t-il.

C'était à prévoir. Si ma mère n'était pas ma mère, mon père ne pouvait pas être le caporal Lehane. Ben non, sinon ç'aurait pas été marrant.

« Qui est ?

- Il vous rappellera quelqu'un, mais vous ne le connaissez pas personnellement. »

Je hochai la tête alors que des nouveaux cris se firent entendre. Druella soupira alors qu'Andromeda jetait des regards suspects à la porte.

« Qu'allons-nous faire quand le bébé sera né ? demanda l'adolescente en regardant ses parents.

- Ta tante Walburga prendra soin de lui pendant quelques jours, puis en fera ce qu'elle en voudra. »

Andromeda parut choquée. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Sympa l'esprit de famille.

« C'est un enfant, pas un objet.

- C'est un bâtard. Et un bâtard n'est pas accepté dans la noble famille des Black, cracha Cygnus.

- Tante Walburga est une Black, souligna Narcissa en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Nous sommes engagés dans la lutte aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien que votre oncle et votre tante approuve notre Seigneur, ils ne participent pas aux actions, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prête pas attention à eux. Ils pourront donc garder un bâtard s'ils le souhaitent. Ils le feront passer pour leur enfant s'ils le souhaitent, ou le donner à une famille qui en cherche un. Mais dès que cet enfant sera sorti du ventre de votre sœur, ce ne sera plus notre problème. »

Je déglutis. En fait, je n'avais pas trop à me plaindre de ma famille. Celle-là, par contre, semblait vraiment foireuse. J'avais eu de la chance, en quelque sorte, de ne pas rester avec ces coincés du cul de nobles.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce, un poids dans les bras. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que c'était moi.

« C'est une fille, déclara-t-il d'une voix claire en me portant précautionneusement dans ses bras frêles. »

C'était vraiment bizarre de savoir que c'était moi, là, dans les bras fins de la créature.

« Peu importe. Comment va Bella ? demanda Walburga en se levant.

- Votre fille va bien maîtresse. Que dois-je faire à propos du bébé... ?

- Je pense que Bella a le droit de la voir une dernière fois, ou de lui donner un prénom. Après tout, c'est sa fille, argua Andromeda en se levant également, prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

- Walburga pourra très bien s'occuper de ça, grogna Cygnus en jetant un regard méprisant à ma représentation 22 ans plus jeune.

- Père, Andromeda a raison. Après tout, que peut-il arriver ? ajouta Narcissa. »

L'homme balaya la demande d'un revers de la main, faisant comprendre à tout le monde que la décision lui importait peu.

Andromeda alla donc dans la pièce à côté, Dumbledore et moi-même sur ses talons.

La vue d'une Bellatrix 20 ans et des poussières plus jeune m'étonna. Elle n'avait pas ce regard fou, ses yeux semblaient plutôt là. Ses boucles noires étaient collées à son front par la sueur et son teint pâle n'était pas aussi maladif qu'à présent. Et je remarquai qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa sœur. Pas Narcissa, l'autre. Celle qui me portait.

Elle leva ses yeux noirs vers elle et sourit en voyant le paquet dans ses bras. Un vrai sourire, un sourire à la fois soulagé et heureux. Un sourire tellement différent que la grimace froide qu'elle m'envoyait à chaque fois que je la voyais. Et c'était flippant.

« C'est ta fille, Bella, fit Andromeda en posant délicatement le bébé dans les bras de sa sœur. »

Bellatrix m'observa comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde et cela me fit détourner le regard. Ma mère m'aimait à cet instant, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Je sentis la main de Dumbledore sur mon épaule alors que j'observai la scène du coin de l'œil.

« Si seulement je pouvais te sauver... murmura la voix de Bellatrix pendant que son pouce caressait la joue du nourrisson.

- Les parents ont prévu de la laisser ici, chez tante Walburga. Mais si tu le veux, j'ai une solution, fit sa sœur, déterminée. »

Bellatrix leva un regard suspicieux vers elle alors qu'elle continuait de toucher la joue à ma représentation juvénile.

« Pour cela, il faut que je sache qui est son père, Bella, annonça doucement Andromeda en fixant sa sœur aînée. »

La jeune mère se mordit les lèvres en regardant l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Son père ne fait pas partie de notre camp, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Et non, il ne pourra pas s'en occuper. Il ne savait même pas.

- Bella, qui est-ce ? Tu veux le mieux pour ta fille ? Dis-moi son nom, fit la voix tranchante de la plus jeune. Tu sais que je ne le répéterai pas à Père et Mère, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton plus doux.

- C'est évident, non ? Elle a déjà le sourire séducteur et les yeux noisette de son père.

- Ce n'est pas la fille de Rodolphus en tout cas. Je sais que t'as le béguin pour lui depuis la quatrième année, sourit sa sœur.

- Non, c'est vrai. Je ne connais presque pas son père. Nous avions bu. Beaucoup bu. Il s'était disputé avec sa petite amie. Il vient à peine de sortir de Poudlard.

- Un jeune ? Tu t'embêtes pas ! s'exclama Andromeda en caressant la tête de son aînée qui avait encore les yeux fixés sur le nouveau-né.

Un silence se fit alors que je me détournais complètement de la scène. Cela me gênait. J'étais gênée de voir ces démonstrations d'affection. Démonstration d'affection que je n'avais jamais connue. Et que j'aurais pu avoir la chance de recevoir si l'esprit de cette famille n'était pas aussi con.

« Tu vas l'appeler comment ? demanda la voix d'Andromeda.

- J'ai cet honneur ? railla Bellatrix.

- J'ai négocié serré, tu m'en dois une. Alors ? rit la plus jeune. »

Un autre silence.

« Faith. Je vais l'appeler Faith.

- Joli nom. Original et bourré de signification, mais joli. »

Je fermai les yeux et Dumbledore remit sa main sur mon épaule, me soutenant comme il le pouvait. J'étais totalement bouleversée. Plus tôt, j'annonçai haut et fort que savoir l'identité de ma mère me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais là, dans cette pièce où j'entendais mon nom résonner pour la première fois, où je voyais les yeux doux d'une mère que je ne connaissais pas, où je contemplais les gestes maternels qu'elle me prodiguait, je me sentais submergée par mes émotions. Elle était loin la Faith qui n'éprouvait jamais aucun sentiment, qu'on traitait de psychopathe quand on la croisait. Submergée par mes émotions... Quelle piètre image je donnais. Heureusement que seul Dumbledore pouvait me voir. J'arriverais certainement à le soudoyer ou à l'intimider pour le faire taire.

« Quel est ton plan pour la faire sortir de là ? demanda la voix de ma mè –Bellatrix.

- Il faut qu'elle sorte de cette famille de fous. Et tu pourras pas t'en occuper, Père a pour projet de te rapprocher du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Comment vas-tu la faire sortir ? Tu vas la placer chez qui, Andromeda ?

- Je vais demander l'aide de Dumbledore.

- Et comment ? Comment vas-tu le contacter ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille rencontrer une Black, peu importe son prénom, soupira Bellatrix.

- Nous, non. Mais il acceptera de rencontrer Sirius.

- Sirius ? Il n'habite plus ici ! s'exclama la mère.

- Je sais que Sirius a pour projet de revenir au manoir quelques jours cet été. Récupérer quelques affaires pour s'installer chez les Potter. Si je lui demande, il acceptera. Sirius m'aime bien.

- Il t'aime bien toi, mais pas moi. S'il sait que cet enfant est de moi, il n'acceptera pas. »

- Sirius est quelqu'un de bien, Bella. Il ne laisserait pas un enfant pourrir dans cette famille. C'est plutôt Dumbledore qui m'inquiète.

- Dumbledore acceptera, déclara Bellatrix d'une voix sure.

- Et comment peux-tu affirmer ça ? On lui demande de s'occuper d'un enfant, c'est quand même pas rien.

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire le nom du père de Faith. Mais attention, ne le dis ni aux parents, ni à Sirius. Ça pourrait tourner en catastrophe.

- Je t'écoute, fit Andromeda. »

Je rouvris les yeux et me tournais vers la scène, désireuse de savoir également à ce sujet. Malheureusement, la scène commença à disparaître, au seul moment où je voulais qu'elle continue.

Seulement, un nom se fit entendre avant que je me retrouve sur le plancher abîmé de la chambre de Dumbledore.

« James Potter. »

J'ouvris les yeux, suffocante. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte de les avoir fermés. Le nom de famille résonnait encore dans ma tête, alors que je commençais progressivement à faire le lien entre le nom de mon paternel et le fait étrange de vouloir protéger un petit brun balafré...

« Potter, comme... ? commençai-je, laissant la fin de la phrase en suspend.

- Oui. James Potter. Votre père, à Harry et à vous. »


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde ! J'ai été un peu plus rapide cette fois, vos reviews m'ont motivé ! Un grand merci à ceux qui en ont posé une, et comme toujours, un grand merci à OTH-FOQ qui continue de me donner un coup de main sur l'orthographe ! Les reviews sont toujours autant appréciées d'ailleurs, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives.

Comme je vous l'ai dit, il ne faut pas prendre en compte les vrais âges et les vrais dates de la série. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait naître Faith en 1979. Cherchez pas. Un envie soudaine de contredire Joss Whedon.

PS : Ne me sautez pas à la gorge en lisant ce chapitre. Une certaine annonce risque d'être... Surprenante. Ne pas tuer l'auteur, sinon elle pourra pas écrire la suite hein !

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11**

Je tombai plus que je ne m'asseyais sur la chaise en face du bureau de l'ancien directeur. La bassine de pierre encore entre nous deux, les souvenirs de ce voyage emplissaient ma tête.

Harry était mon frère.

J'avais toujours été fille unique. Mes parents, enfin, ceux qui m'ont élevée, n'ont jamais eu d'autre enfant. Mon père était dans l'armée, soit en mission, soit occupé à nous tabasser ma mère et moi. Comment concevoir un enfant dans ce cas-là? J'aurais dû me douter que c'étaient pas mes vrais parents. Ça paraissait logique maintenant. Mais je n'étais plus seule désormais. J'avais une nouvelle famille, avec un père inconnu et une mère un peu cinglée sur les bords.

Et Harry.

« Faith...

- Comment avez-vous pu me cacher une chose pareille ? Demandai-je d'une voix calme, très surprise par mon contrôle en ce moment.»

Contrôle était un bien grand mot. Mes mains tremblaient tout en tapotant le bureau en face de moi.

« Tout cela a un lien avec la prophétie. Et d'un commun accord, nous ne voulions rien dire sur la prophétie.»

Ouais bon, d'accord, je voulais pas connaître ma destinée. Mais il pouvait quand même glisser entre deux phrases que j'avais un demi-frère, non ?

« Est-ce... Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Interrogeai-je d'une voix tremblante.»

Okay, 0 le contrôle là.

« Oui. Je lui ai dit il y a quelques jours.»

D'où sa déception quand il a appris que j'avais la marque sur le bras. Logique, maintenant. Dommage que celle-ci me fasse si souvent défaut, j'aurais pu comprendre beaucoup de chose en très peu de temps.

« Et ce James Potter ? Il est...

- Il est mort, de même que sa femme, Lily Evans. Ils ont été tués par Voldemort quand Harry avait tout juste un an. Il est le seul survivant à l'attaque.»

Je hochai la tête. Après tout, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à avoir un père. De toute manière, si j'en croyais Bellatrix, il n'était même pas au courant de mon identité.

« J'aimerais vous faire partager le second souvenir que j'ai en ma possession. C'est le souvenir de Sirius, quand il vous a remise à moi, avec Andromeda.»

J'acceptai à contrecœur, ne voulant vraiment pas encore replonger dans les souvenirs des autres personnes pour apprendre des fragments de ma vie. Je glissai pour la seconde fois ma tête dans la Pensine.

Nous atterrîmes cette fois-ci dans une maison de village où un petit jardin s'étendait devant la porte, visible de la fenêtre où nous étions. Je tournais la tête pour voir un grand salon moderne, mais pas autant luxueux que celui des Black.

Un Dumbledore identique se trouvait sur l'un des sofas. Tellement identique que je vérifiai si l'original se trouvait bien à côté de moi. En face du sorcier était assis un jeune homme aux cheveux brun courts et bouclés, portant un manteau en cuir et un jean troué. Son air rebelle et ses yeux sombres me firent deviner que j'avais affaire à une version plus jeune de Sirius Black.

A côté de lui se trouvait Andromeda qui me portait dans ses bras (difficile de s'identifier à un nourrisson) et qui fixait Dumbledore de ses yeux bruns.

« Miss Black. Votre cousin m'a informé que vous vouliez me voir ?

- En effet. Directeur, j'aimerais vous demander un service.»

Elle échangea un regard avec son cousin qui hocha la tête d'un air serein.

« Je suppose que ce service a un rapport avec l'enfant que vous avez dans les bras, miss.»

Andromeda ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser le dos du bébé.

« C'est ma nièce. La fille de Bellatrix, déclara-t-elle.»

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'allumèrent et il regarda l'enfant d'un air sérieux.

« La fille de Bellatrix ? Cette petite a-t-elle un père ?»

Andromeda se tut et continua de fixer les yeux bleus de Dumbledore. Je me demandais comment elle y arrivait. Moi-même j'avais du mal à tenir le regard du vieil homme, et j'étais pas une timide. Alors elle, une jeune adolescente d'à peine 17 ans...

« Elle en a un. Mais Bella est... Dans l'incapacité de le prévenir pour l'instant, déclara la sorcière.»

Le vieil homme eut l'air amusé.

« Il n'est pourtant pas loin. Mais je suppose que vous ne vouliez pas me rencontrer pour que je puisse rétablir le contact, miss.

- Non, en effet. Je vois que vous connaissez son identité avant même que je vous l'aie dit. Auriez-vous sondé mon esprit ? Je trouve cette manière très impolie, critiqua Andromeda en plissant le nez.

- Non, loin de là. Je savais l'identité de son père avant vous, miss. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Dîtes-moi plutôt ce que la noble famille des Black attend de moi, et surtout pourquoi elle s'adresse à son ennemi.»

Andromeda se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment tu vas te sortir de ce merdier ?

« Bellatrix et moi n'adhérons pas à ce principe. Ou du moins, je n'adhère pas. C'est pourquoi nous ne voulions pas particulièrement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit informé.

- J'en conviens. Je ne voudrais pas que Tom sache non plus. Je suppose qu'à part vous et votre sœur, personne ne sait que vous êtes ici ?

- Tante Walburga doit s'en douter, vu que j'ai pris Faith dans son berceau.

- Ma mère s'occupe d'elle ? Grogna Sirius en jetant un regard à l'enfant. Pure folie, rajouta-t-il.»

Dumbledore acquiesça, apparemment en accord avec lui.

« Que voulez-vous, miss Black ?

- Je veux que vous lui trouviez une famille, monsieur. Une famille où elle ne sera pas enrôlée de force dans les Ténèbres avant même de savoir ce que ce mot veut dire.»

Dumbledore la considéra quelques secondes, pensif. Après ce court laps de temps de réflexion, il hocha positivement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes d'accord ? S'exclama Andromeda, apparemment pas du tout convaincue au départ que Dumbledore accepterait.

- Oui. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cet enfant ne flirte pas avec les forces du mal, déclara solennellement Dumbledore.»

Et ben on peut dire qu'il s'était planté bien profond le vieux. Les forces du mal, j'avais plus fait que de flirter avec elles. Je flirtais avec Buffy. Avec les Ténèbres, j'avais carrément joué le grand jeu !

« Très bien, dans ce cas... Je crois que je dois vous la donner alors. Hésita Andromeda en mettant l'enfant dans le couffin à côté du canapé. »

C'est la première fois que je me vis. Phrase étrange, me direz-vous. J'avais les yeux fermés et une toute petite bouche. Avec un tout petit nez et des cheveux bruns sur la tête. Et surtout, j'étais minuscule. Plus minuscule que B ! Mon dieu, il fallait pas qu'elle sache à ce sujet, depuis le temps que je la faisais chier sur sa taille...

Andromeda se pencha et embrassa le front du bébé, le regarda quelques instant et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Merci. Trouvez lui une bonne famille, dit la sorcière avant de quitter la pièce.»

Dumbledore se leva et alla prendre le couffin de la petite.

« Bien, je dois aller voir Alastor maintenant. Tu as une question, Sirius ? Demanda-t-il en voyant l'air soucieux du jeune adulte.

- C'est ma cousine... J'ai le droit de savoir l'identité de son père, non ? Demanda le brun en regardant son aîné.

- Son père est quelqu'un que tu connais très bien, mais aussi quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qu'il est père. Et qui en ce moment même profite de l'hiver en compagnie de son amie au nord de l'Ecosse.»

Sirius blêmit.

« Son père, c'est... C'est James ?

- Je pensai que tu serais plus choqué que ça. Tu sembles juste étonné.

- Cornedrue m'avait dit qu'il avait eu une aventure début mai avec une fille qui était partie avant qu'il se réveille... C'était Bellatrix ?

- Apparemment.

- Je suis plus choqué par l'identité de la fille que par le fait qu'il ait un enfant.

- Je vois ça, fit le vieil homme, amusé.»

Dumbledore se rassit, hésitant, et posa le couffin délicatement sur le sol.

« Il y a quelque chose de plus choquant. Il faut que tu saches qu'une prophétie a été dictée sur cet enfant.

- Une prophétie ? Quel genre ?

- Du genre très sérieux. Cette fille sauvera notre monde de la guerre.

- Comment ? S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.»

Dumbledore croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et regarda le brun.

« Ce que je vais te dire ne devra pas sortir de cette pièce. Il ne faut en aucun cas que tu divulgues cette information, que ce soit à ta famille ou à tes amis.»

Sirius prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, puis acquiesça.

« Il y a quelques semaines, une jeune femme de ma connaissance est venue me voir dans un état de transe. Si ses premières phrases me sont inconnues, j'ai entièrement entendu la prophétie qu'elle a mentionnée et ses paroles sont restées gravées dans mon esprit. Je vais te révéler cette prophétie, car il faut que quelqu'un d'autre que moi sache la vérité, dans le cas ou ma vie serait écourtée trop vite. »

Sirius le fixa d'un air sérieux, attendant qu'il commence.

« Voici mot pour mot ce qu'elle dit : _De l'union improbable des plus violents ennemis naîtra à l'aube d'une nouvelle décennie l'Essence même de la magie. Alliant force et spiritualité, elle sera source convoitée par le plus corrompu des pouvoirs. Le jour où la somme de leurs âges atteindra le centenaire, la plus sanglante des batailles se jouera dans le plus silencieux des endroits. Ne prenant fin que lorsque l'aurore éclatera, le seule issue possible dans cette guerre de magie est le triomphe du plus puissant des pouvoirs accordés grâce au sacrifice de la plus ancienne des sources. Ce ne sera que lorsque le dernier battement du cœur de l'Essence résonnera au milieu de la bataille que le pouvoir ultime pourra être diffusé et qu'après le dilemme présenté que l'espoir renaîtra dans les cœurs les plus meurtris. »_

Sirius resta silencieux après ce discours, comme tout le monde dans la pièce. Personnellement, je n'avais pratiquement rien compris à ce charabia. Mais le peu que mon cerveau avait capté était très mauvais.

Une main sur mon épaule, Dumbledore me ramena à la réalité.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demandai-je en haussant la voix.

- Faith, calmez-vous, dit simplement Dumbledore, assit à son bureau.»

Moi j'allais le calmer, avec mon poing dans sa gueule !

« Comment savoir que cette chose me concerne ? En aucun cas il parle d'une Tueuse !

- Calmez-vous, Faith. Je vais vous l'expliquer.»

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil en face de la Pensine, et attendis qu'il parle.

« Toute les phrases de cette prophétie vous concerne. _De l'union improbable des plus violents ennemis naîtra à l'aube d'une nouvelle décennie l'Essence même de la magie. _La famille Potter combattait à mes côtés alors que celle de votre mère a toujours été du côté du mal. Les deux étaient donc ennemies de naissance. De plus, vous êtes née le 31 décembre 1979, la veille de l'année 1980. _Alliant force et spiritualité, elle sera source convoitée par le plus corrompu des pouvoirs. _Nous savons tous les deux que Voldemort, qui possède certainement le pouvoir le plus vil, ne cache pas son souhait de vous avoir de son côté. Sans oublier que vous possédez la force par vos pouvoirs de Tueuse et l'esprit par ceux de sorcière. _Le jour où la somme de leurs âges atteindra le centenaire. _Tom est aussi né le 31 décembre, et il aura 77 ans cette année, le même jour que vous aurez 23 ans. Vous aurez donc 100 ans à tous les deux. Vous voyez ? Tout correspond.»

Je restai silencieuse, constatant qu'il avait malheureusement raison. Cependant, une phrase se répétait dans mon crâne, probablement la seule phrase que j'avais comprise dans cette maudite prophétie.

_« Ce ne sera que lorsque le dernier battement du cœur de l'Essence résonnera au milieu de la bataille que le pouvoir ultime pourra être diffusé. _Le dernier battement de cœur de l'Essence ? C'est quoi cette Essence ?»

Dumbledore réajusta sa position et prit un air sérieux, ses mains croisés sur ses genoux. Ça sentait pas bon du tout ça.

« L'Essence de la magie est le réceptacle du pouvoir ultime. C'est la personne qui possède en elle le pouvoir se rapprochant de la magie pure.

- Ça m'éclaire pas vraiment... Commentais-je, mais il m'ignora et continua.

- Il faut savoir qu'à sa création, la magie était une unité, elle n'était pas séparée et répartie dans les différents êtres surnaturels. Elle était indépendante d'eux et présente dans une seule personne.»

D'accord... Tout ça pour en venir à quoi ?

« A la mort de cette personne, la magie s'est séparée en deux branches distinctes qui se répandirent dans deux êtres distincts. La magie de l'esprit et la magie du corps. C'est ainsi que naquirent le premier sorcier et la première Tueuse.»

Et ben moi qui croyais que c'était un groupe de gars qui nous avait refilé nos pouvoirs de super-héros en faisant des expériences tordues... Faudrait que le Conseil se mette à jour un peu je crois.

« Il faut savoir qu'aucune Tueuse n'a jamais eu les pouvoirs d'un sorcier, et qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais eu les pouvoirs d'une Tueuse. Il s'est développé après plusieurs créatures possédant des dons magiques, comme les vampires, les elfes de maisons et les démons, mais jamais une personne n'a réussi à contenir les deux pouvoirs. Il est écrit dans plusieurs légendes, que l'individu ayant l'esprit et la force serait défini comme l'Essence de la magie. »

Il s'arrêta, et un silence s'instaura rapidement entre nous deux. Il me regardait, attendant une réaction, attendant de savoir si j'avais compris où s'il devait recommencer avec des mots plus simple pour mon esprit d'attardée. Pas la peine.

J'avais compris.

« Je suis une Tueuse... Commençais-je, le regard sur mes mains encore tremblante.

- C'est exact.

- Et je suis une sorcière...

- En effet.»

On s'arrêtait à nouveau de parler et je levais mon regard, fixant ses prunelles bleues. Ses yeux semblaient tristes, compatissant. Et merde, y'avait aucun espoir alors.

« Je suis donc cette Essence ?

- Oui, déclara-t-il d'un ton doux.»

Je serrai les dents et fermai les yeux.

« Je vais mourir.»

Pas de question cette fois, et il ne répondit d'ailleurs pas.

* * *

><p>Assise seule dans le sous-sol, je réfléchissais.<p>

Je savais que toutes les Tueuses mourraient jeunes. J'aurais su ça à l'âge de 17 ans, pendant que je m'alliai avec le maire, ça ne m'aurai pas dérangé plus que ça. J'avais des tendances légèrement suicidaires à l'époque. Faut voir comment ça a fini, un couteau dans le ventre, un coma de 8 mois et en prime, une supplication de me tuer à Angel. Non, à cette époque, j'aurais peut-être pas accueilli la mort à bras ouverts, mais ça m'aurait pas autant fait chier que maintenant. Maintenant que j'avais des amis (bien qu'ils soient un peu abîmé pour l'instant), que j'avais même une famille (très récente, mais quand même). Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne le voulais plus.

Je me levais et mit un coup de poing dans le mur proche de moi. Ma peau se déchira au niveau de la base de mes doigts, et c'est en sentant le sang couler sur ma paume que je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore soigné mes blessures provenant du manoir. Certes, j'étais moins amochée que B, mais elle avait frappé suffisamment fort pour me faire grimacer. Mais je m'en foutais. Je me foutais de tout maintenant. Après tout, il me restait trois semaines à vivre, alors pourquoi se faire chier à me rafistoler. Il fallait juste que je tienne le coup jusqu'au 31, non ?

Je ricanai. La situation était ironique. Que ce soit B, Angel ou même Dumbledore, ils avaient toujours tout fait pour me sauver. Bien que ce dernier ait pour unique raison que je tienne le coup jusqu'à l'année 2002, je ne pensais pas que les deux autres connaissaient la prophétie. Ils m'avaient sauvée pour mieux que je meure. N'était-ce pas d'une ironie tordante ?

Je frappai une nouvelle fois le mur. Puis encore. Encore. Je le martelai maintenant, évacuant ma rage par le biais de mes poings. Je ne sentais plus la douleur, je ne sentais plus la peine. La culpabilité d'avoir frappé B disparut en même temps que la vue de la souffrance de Kennedy. Il ne restait que la pensée de cette mort. La pensée de la mort qui m'était promise.

Et c'était plus elle que le mur que je tabassais en ce moment même.

« Faith ? Fit une petite voix.»

J'arrêtai le massacre et posait mes paumes sur le mur, haletante. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans cette cave sombre, mais j'étais aussi fatiguée que si j'avais fait une bonne séance de sport.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamine ? Demandai-je d'une voix fatiguée sans regarder Dawn qui descendait les escaliers, s'approchant de moi.

- Tes mains... Remarqua-t-elle d'une voix autant timide. »

Je les regardais et sourit. Pas mal de sang coulait sur leurs dos et se perdait sous les manches de ma veste.

« C'est rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut que tu te soignes ! Ta tête saigne...

- Je t'ai dit que c'était rien ! Maintenant tu me dis ce que tu veux de moi ou tu te casses ! M'exclamai-je d'un ton sec en la regardant.»

Elle recula d'un pas, légèrement apeurée et je soupirai.

« Désolée, gamine, j'suis à cran. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le petit déjeuner est servi. Tous veulent que tu leur raconte l'histoire palpitante du sauvetage de ma sœur, déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide.»

Elle tourna les talons et remonta à l'étage. Bon, je l'avais vexée. Je soupirai, alors que je montais les escaliers d'un air résolu. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de parler de ce qui s'était passé dans ce manoir. En fait, je n'avais aucune envie de parler de cette nuit entière. Nuit de merde.

* * *

><p>Le repas se passa silencieusement, mais les questions débordaient dans leurs regards. Le couple Weasley se demandait comment une fille comme moi avait pu tenir le coup face à Voldemort. Harry se demandait si j'étais au courant de nos liens, et sa petite amie s'inquiétait de son attachement pour moi. Maugrey était absent, et ce n'était pas plus mal. B, Ken et Willow aussi, et ça c'était plus inquiétant.<p>

Je sortis de table pour me diriger vers le sous-sol, et Rogue fit son apparition dans le couloir, à mon plus grand déplaisir. Il semblait en rogne et me jetait des regards noirs. Ça allait être ma fête.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vous a pris ? »

Okay, une seconde morale. Espérons qu'il ne m'annonce pas lui aussi une mort certaine.

« J'sais pas. Une envie suicidaire. J'me suis dit, tiens, si j'allais faire chier Voldy !

- Vous vous croyez drôle ? Vous avez eu une chance inouïe ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous convoite peut-être, mais il ne supportera pas vos sarcasmes et vos insultes aussi longtemps que moi. Il fera tout pour protéger sa réputation ! Sachez que la prochaine fois que vous le croisez, il vous tuera. Il est vraiment furieux de votre escapade.

- Ouais. Je suis terrifiée, ça se voit pas. Et puis au pire, il me tuera plus vite, c'est tout.»

Rogue fronça les sourcils et me jaugea du regard. Putain que j'aimais pas quand on faisait ça !

« Vous êtes au courant de la prophétie ?

- Comme quoi je dois crever pour le jour de l'an ? Ouaip, votre directeur me l'a dit. Je suis aussi au courant que j'ai une mère totalement dingue, un père inconnu et un frère sorti de nulle part. Je sais tout, ouais. Sympa de m'avoir prévenue avant.

- Il fallait que vous soyez prête.

- Prête ? Prête à mourir ? Alors, pourquoi vous m'entraînez ? Pourquoi vous vous faites chier à m'apprendre des sorts alors qu'il vous suffirait de me jeter au milieu du combat et de laisser votre maître faire le reste ? »

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder. Et je savais pourquoi. Parce que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Putain de merde, ça m'était pas arriver depuis longtemps, si on oubliait la larme perdue sur la clavicule de Dawn. Putain de merde, je devais pas craquer ! Pas maintenant, pas en face de lui !

« Oui, vous allez mourir, déclara-t-il simplement.»

Il se foutait de ma gueule, là ? Moi, j'avais pas de tact, mais lui, c'était carrément un gros bourrin ! Et vas-y que je t'enfonce.

« Merci, sympa de le reconnaître. J'avais pas encore compris, dis-je avec humeur.

- Vous allez mourir. Et c'est horrible. Mais vous ne serez pas la seule. Des millions de personnes sont mortes avant vous, et des millions d'autres mourront après vous. Rien que dans cette bataille à venir, des centaines de personnes risqueront leurs vies. Certains mourront dans d'atroces souffrances, d'autres si vite qu'ils ne l'auront pas vu venir. Alors, oui, vous allez mourir, mais croyez-moi, à cette époque et dans ce monde, c'est une chance de savoir où, quand et comment on va disparaître. Vous avez le temps de vous préparer. Vous avez le temps de préparer vos proches. De leur dire au revoir. Vous avez le temps de mettre vos affaires en ordre, et d'accueillir la mort plutôt que de la subir. Je vous conseille de vivre vos derniers instants avec un sourire aux lèvres plutôt qu'avec des larmes sur les joues. Et n'oubliez pas : Vous allez mourir en héros, en sauvant l'intégralité du monde magique. Oui, vous trouvez ça injuste et vous ne voyez pas pourquoi c'est vous qu'on a choisie. Mais sachez que vous allez mourir pour que vivent des millions d'autres personnes, pour que vos amis vivent. Pour que votre frère vive. Il y a quand même pire, comme mort.»

Je ne dis rien, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Me mordant les lèvres, je le regardais s'éloigner silencieusement alors que je restais plantée là sans rien faire. Il avait raison, la mort était horrible. Sans pitié, elle arrachait des proches aux vivants, les laissant dans la douleur et dans la tristesse. C'était une chance de savoir qu'elle viendrait me prendre ? Ouais, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il avait évoqué. Non, ce sera une chance car je partirai avant mes proches, que je ne verrai pas les morts des personnes qui me sont chères. Et puis, j'allais tomber en héros, ce que j'avais toujours inconsciemment voulu. Il avait raison, il avait entièrement raison.

Alors pourquoi je restai encore là, les yeux larmoyants et le regard fixé sur le sous-sol, alors que j'avais des tonnes de chose à faire avant mon dernier souffle ?

« Faith ? Entendis-je Dawn appeler.»

Je me tournai vers elle et je vis son froncement de sourcils.

« Tu pleures ? Il y a un problème ? Quelqu'un est mort ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. »

Je ris quelques secondes à ça. Si elle savait... Secouant la tête, je lui adressais un sourire sincère. Le premier depuis longtemps.

« Non, Dawn, personne n'est mort. »

Je m'avançais vers elle, essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulaient. Normal qu'elle soit inquiète, c'était pas souvent que j'étais dans cet état-là. Je me mis en face d'elle et plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Tu m'appelles pratiquement jamais Dawn. Juste quand il y a un problème. Ou quand tu es en colère. Ou quand... »

Je la coupai en l'attirant dans mes bras. J'étais en train de réduire à néant 22 ans de réputation, quelle honte. Mais bon, quand il nous reste que trois semaines à vivre, autant réparer ses erreurs et dire aux gens qu'on les aime, non ? Qu'on les aime...

Je me détachais de l'étreinte et Dawn sembla un peu perdue. Tu m'étonnes.

« Je vais bien, gamine. J'ai des choses importantes à faire, je te laisse.»

Je lui tapotai l'épaule, lui fit un clin d'œil et marcha droit devant moi, vers les escaliers qui menait à ma chambre. Ou plutôt, à la chambre que je partageai avec ma blonde.

Il était temps.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà le 12ème chapitre tout frais tout neuf, un peu plus long que les derniers ! L'action est peu présente, mais reviendra rapidement dans les prochains chapitres. Comme toujours, un grand merci à OTH-FOQ pour ses corrections et un grand merci à tout ceux qui laisse des commentaires. Les reviews sont lues et appreciées ! Si voux avez des idées pour faire avancer l'histoire, faîtes moi les partager. Non pas que j'aille peur d'une panne soudaine d'inspiration, mais je suis sûre que vous avez des idées interressantes que peut-être je n'ai pas. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant.

**Chapitre 12**

Plus j'avançai dans mon long périple qu'était la distance rez-de-chaussée – chambre, plus je me posai des questions. Et si elle ne voulait pas me parler ? Et si elle était occupée avec quelque chose ? Et si elle m'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt ? Et bien sûr, le pire : Et si elle me remballait ?

Ma fierté était quelque chose de très important pour moi, comme vous avez pu le deviner. Je ne pense pas, non, je suis sûre, que mon ego ne supporterait pas un rejet, surtout de ma petite blonde. Et ce rejet était plus que sûr, si on calculait bien.

C'est pourquoi mes pas étaient de plus en plus lents alors que j'approchai de la porte en bois qui me séparait d'elle. Hésitante, je pensai d'abord à faire demi-tour, mais le besoin de la voir était trop grand. Quitte à ne rien lui dire, il fallait au moins que je sache si elle allait bien.

Posant ma main et mon front sur le devant de la porte, j'essayai d'entendre un son quelconque qui me renseignerait sur ce que faisait Buffy. Mais avant que je puisse me redresser, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et, bien évidemment, je tombai à la renverse.

Prends ça mon ego.

La blonde me surplombait, un sourcil levé et un sourire en coin amusé.

« Tu voulais quelque chose peut être ? A part m'espionner, bien sûr.

- Techniquement, c'est aussi ma chambre, rétorquai-je en restant au sol.

- Techniquement, quelqu'un qui colle sa tête contre une porte, c'est de l'espionnage pur et simple, déclara-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés.»

Je me mordis la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Bon, elle s'était grandement améliorée dans ses répliques. Elle était déjà douée avant, mais là elle répliquait au quart de tour. Chapeau.

« Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose à part me réveiller à 6 heures du matin ? Demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.»

Je me relevai rapidement et l'inspectai d'un coup d'œil. Son coquard disparaissait progressivement, sa tempe et sa joue cicatrisaient à l'aide de strap et son épaule semblait aller mieux. Son genou, en revanche, était bloqué dans une attelle, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Les sorciers l'avaient pas rafistolé avec l'aide de leur magie ?

« Faith ? »

Sa voix me ramena à la réalité.

« Je... »

Je me retrouvais bien timide sur le coup. Merde.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, finis-je en la désignant d'un grand geste du bras. »

Elle haussa les sourcils et se regarda quelques secondes.

« Je vais bien.

- Je suis dé... Commençai-je, bien décidée à dire ce mot interdit.

- Non. Ne le dis pas, fit sa voix tranchante. »

Ah, ben non alors. Je détournai le regard (deuxième coup pour ma fierté) et soupirai. La dernière fois qu'elle m'avait interdit de le dire, j'avais fini en prison. Je me demandai comment ça allait se terminer cette fois ci.

« Faith, ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Et voilà qu'elle recommence. Non mais je vous jure, elle est têtue quand même hein. Presque plus que moi. Presque.

« C'était mes poings, déclarai-je simplement.»

Ce fut son tour de soupirer. Elle me jaugea du regard alors que je reposai le mien sur elle.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es quand même venue me sauver.»

Je ris jaune à cela.

« Ouais. Et t'as fini encore plus mal en point à cause de ça, fis-je, amère. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Faith, je serai morte. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, je serai morte. Voldemort m'aurait tué, il n'en avait rien à faire de moi, et je ne suis pas sûre que l'Ordre aurait risqué de perdre des hommes pour me sauver. Je serai morte, Faith, tu comprends ça ? Alors, arrête de te décrire en bourreau. Tu es plus proche du héros pour moi, aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle en me souriant.

- Tu n'as pas ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti sous ce sort. Te faire du mal... Tu ne sais pas comment c'était. J'ai tout senti, tout vu et tout regretté. Quand j'ai explosé ton genou contre la paroi, tu crois que je me suis senti un héros ? Quand je t'ai vu suffoquer sous mes doigts, tu crois que c'était la fiesta dans ma tête ? »

Un silence s'imposa, alors que Buffy avait les yeux ancrés dans les miens. Et comme d'habitude, les frissons envahirent tout mon corps.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas comme moi je m'en veux ?»

Elle lâcha un soupir et secoua la tête toujours en continuant de me regarder (le bel exemple d'une femme polyvalente).

« Il faudrait que tu sois moins dure avec toi-même. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'apprendre ça, déclara-t-elle.»

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Pendant des années elle m'avait reproché de n'en faire qu'à ma tête et de me foutre de tout, et maintenant, j'étais trop exigeante envers moi-même ? Cette fille était fêlée. Je m'en doutais un peu au début, mais là j'avais la confirmation. Ouaip. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que je l'aimais tant...

« Faith ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Hmm ?

-Pour ce que ça vaut... Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es juste lente à la compréhension et un peu bête des fois. Maintenant, pourquoi tu t'en veux, ça, c'est ton problème existentiel. Le mien, en ce moment, c'est d'aller me coucher et de rattraper la nuit que je viens de louper... Alors bonne nuit. »

Et sans autre avertissement, elle entra dans sa chambre, oubliant volontairement ou pas que c'était censé être la mienne également. Elle était partie comme ça, j'avais à peine compris sa dernière phrase (mes yeux s'étant égarés vers le joli décolleté de son débardeur...) et elle avait claqué la porte, signifiant clairement qu'il valait mieux que je la laisse tranquille.

« Complètement fêlée... Murmurai-je.

Je t'ai entendu ! Cria-t-elle à travers sa porte.»

Je souris intérieurement et soupirai. Je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de lui dire. Lui dire quoi de toute façon ? Que je l'aimais ? Comment le savoir ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose avant...

Autant bien, c'était seulement de l'amitié profonde, hein ?

Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais :

Tu peux toujours crever Lehane. T'es à fond sur cette fille.

* * *

><p>C'était le début de l'après-midi quand je me réveillai de ma sieste bien méritée. J'avais opté pour le canapé, pour plus de sécurité. Je savais pas trop gérer B dans ses crises de folie... Alors le mieux que je pouvais faire, c'était de ne pas lui imposer ma présence. Et c'était autant bon pour elle que pour moi. Pas vraiment envie de l'entendre déblatérer sur mon auto-exigence. Une fois suffit amplement. J'entrai dans la cuisine en m'étirant et en étouffant un bâillement. Seule Mme Weasley était là, et elle s'approcha de moi quand je fus à portée de sa vue perçante. J'vous jure, elle m'avait à l'œil celle-là. Elle m'avait chopée en train de fumer dans le salon et j'avais passé un sale quart d'heure pendant lequel je m'étais faite sermonner comme quoi la cigarette c'était mal et que je pourrissais ma santé. Mais bon, il me reste moins de 20 jours à vivre, alors...<p>

« Tiens, Faith. Nous ne voulions pas te réveiller, tu avais l'air tellement fatiguée. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Je peux te faire ce que tu veux. »

Et dire qu'il y a quelques heures, elle me pointait du doigt en hurlant au traître et au Mangemort. Charmant changement de position. Comme quoi, ramener quelqu'un des griffes de Voldy méritait les honneurs. Bien que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'ai réellement ramenée...  
>Je repensai aux paroles de Dumbledore avant qu'il me fasse voir ses putains de souvenirs. Il avait dit que je serai traitée en héros. Il avait aussi dit que la perte de certaines personnes pouvait être nécessaire à ma survie. Ce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Pourquoi me faire survivre si je dois mourir dans plusieurs semaines ? A croire qu'ils sont tous fous dans cette baraque...<p>

« Faith ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda la rousse, un sourcil levé et légèrement inquiète.»

A part que des puissances supérieures ont décidé que je devais crever dans quelques temps pour sauver ton monde de merde ? Non, à part ça, tout roule...

« Je vais bien madame. Je viens juste chercher mon paquet de cigarette, déclarai-je.»

Elle me lança un coup d'œil, désapprobatrice, avant de retourner vers ses fourneaux.

« Le tabac est dangereux, Faith. C'est une mauvaise habitude que tu devrais arrêter.»

J'ignorai ses remarques qui étaient devenues presque quotidiennes et je trouvai mon paquet en haut du placard, là où je l'avais soigneusement caché, pour empêcher Ken de me piquer mes dernières clopes. L'image de son corps mutilé me revint en mémoire, et je serrai les dents. Une bonne clope me ferait du bien là tout de suite.

Ouvrant la boîte cartonnée, je soufflai d'exaspération en voyant qu'il ne me restait qu'une seule cigarette. Jugeant du pour ou du contre, je décidai de la fumer maintenant. Après tout, je pourrai tenir les quelques jours qu'il restait, non ? Merde, je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris plus de 3 paquets. Sachant que Ken m'en avait taxé toute la semaine dernière...

Je soupirai, adressai un petit sourire à Mme Weasley qui continuait de me regarder avec un savant mélange de dépit et de colère avant de sortir de la pièce et de me diriger vers le sous-sol, seule pièce autorisée aux fumeurs, espérant décompresser légèrement avec ma bouffée de nicotine.

Je me faufilai dans le salon, esquivant les personnes présentes qui avaient toujours cette même lueur de curiosité dans le regard que j'avais vu pendant le petit déjeuner et j'entrai vite dans le sous-sol, cigarette à la bouche. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas répondre à leurs questions maintenant. En fait, si je pouvais ne pas répondre du tout à leurs interrogatoires, ce serait encore mieux. Le best.

Alors que, briquet en main et clope coincée entre les lèvres, j'allai allumer celle-ci, un petit bruit me fit lever les yeux.

Au début, je n'aperçus rien d'autre que l'obscurité de la pièce. Penchant légèrement la tête, je distinguai les contours des objets qu'on se servait à l'entraînement... Et ceux d'une personne. Et aux vues des bruits, c'était certainement une personne qui pleurait.

J'avais encore le choix. Elle ne m'avait pas vue, je pouvais encore échapper au faux réconfort que j'allai donner à cette personne qui m'était certainement totalement inconnue et qui pleurait peut-être juste pour des bricoles. J'avais encore le choix, je pouvais faire demi-tour, je n'avais plus rien à faire dans ce sous-sol sombre, vu que ma pause clope était définitivement abrégée avant même qu'elle ait commencée.

Un autre léger sanglot me parvint, et je me maudissais d'être entrée. Parce que même si j'avais le choix, ma curiosité était trop grande. J'allumai donc la lumière sur le côté, me laissant découvrir l'individu qui avait décidé de pourrir mon début d'après-midi.

Je fus légèrement choquée en voyant la tête rousse se lever, laissant découvrir ses yeux verts rougis par la tristesse. Je m'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé à partir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Willow comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cette situation, quand on savait que l'une des personnes qu'on aime le plus au monde toutes les deux était en danger de mort. On ne l'aimait peut-être pas exactement de la même façon, mais on était toute les deux dans la même situation. Dans l'attente et dans l'angoisse.

C'est pourquoi, sans réfléchir davantage, je vins rapidement à elle. M'asseyant à ses côtés, je soupirai en posant mon briquet et en enlevant la clope de mes lèvres. Notre tête-à-tête sera pour plus tard, chérie.

Je tournai la tête vers Willow qui s'affairait à essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je viens juste d'échapper à Buffy qui m'avait séquestrée dans sa chambre, et c'est toi qui viens maintenant... Vous vous êtes données le mot, c'est ça ? Ou vous allez mettre ça aussi sur le dos de votre connexion, comme Buffy le fait tout le temps ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant de manière suspicieuse.

- J'te flique pas, je voulais juste fumer une clope ! M'exclamai-je en levant les mains, l'une tenant encore la preuve de ma venue.»

Elle sourit légèrement. B mettait des choses sur le dos de notre connexion ? Intéressant...

« Désolée... Pour tout ça, fit-elle en se désignant d'un grand geste de la main.»

Je secouai la main pour lui dire que ce n'était rien, et mon regard s'accrocha sur ses habits.

« De toute les affaires de Ken, tu as choisi de porter sa veste de survêt ? Elle déteste tellement cette chose, déclarai-je en souriant légèrement, me rappelant du nombre de fois où je l'avais taquinée à ce sujet.»

Taquiner n'était pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je lui avais fait subir comme sarcasme. La pauvre, sur ça elle en avait vraiment bavé.

« Elle déteste la couleur, peut-être, mais pas ce qu'elle représente. Elle était tellement fière le jour où elle a su qu'elle serait chef d'équipe. Elle avait peur de ne pas être acceptée par Buffy. Elle la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur au début, elle appréciait pas vraiment notre relation...»

Elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs, ce qui me permit librement de penser. C'est vrai que Ken, aussi fort qu'elle avait essayé de le cacher, avait été super contente d'avoir sa veste et son putain de foulard blanc. Je me souviens que je l'étais aussi, malgré que j'aille regarder B comme si elle me tendait de la merde. Ken et moi, je crois qu'on est pareilles. Le problème, c'est que je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou pas.

Je tournai la tête vers Red qui essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

« Craquer fait du bien de temps en temps, Red, dis-je en posant l'arrière de ma tête contre le mur.

- Dis celle qui ne pleure jamais, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un bon exemple.»

Elle sourit gentiment alors qu'elle se séchait les yeux d'un revers de la manche. Bien sûr, j'omis volontairement de lui dire que j'avais fondu en larmes devant Rogue quelques heures plus tôt. Manquerait plus que j'avoue un truc pareil. Me tournant une nouvelle fois vers Willow, je vis qu'elle jouait avec la bague qui trônait sur son annulaire gauche d'un air absent.

« Honnêtement... Tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller, Faith ?

- Elle a plutôt intérêt, sinon, je lui botte le cul. Mais blague à part, si toi tu n'y crois plus, qui y croira ? Demandai-je en lui mettant un coup de poing ludique dans le bras.

- J'y crois. Comme j'ai cru que j'arriverai à ramener Tara après qu'elle se soit faite tirer dessus. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas réussi.»

Je restai silencieuse quelques instants. Je n'avais pas connu le premier amour de Willow, celle qui l'avait fait virer de bord. Enfin, je l'avais rencontrée qu'une fois, dans l'enveloppe corporelle de B. D'après le peu que j'avais pu voir, cette fille n'avait rien à voir avec Ken

« Kennedy est forte, Red. C'est une Tueuse, n'oublie pas. Elle a vaincue la Force. Elle a connu pire.

- Elle a plusieurs fractures, une perte de sang considérable et une grosse commotion cérébrale, Faith. Il t'en a fallu moins que ça pour rester 8 mois dans le coma ! S'exclama-t-elle.»

Je serrai les dents à cette période de ma vie, mais elle avait raison.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas parler de cette période. Je suis à cran, je dis n'importe quoi... Commença-t-elle. »

Je la coupai en plaçant ma main libre sur son genou, lui donnant une pression pour la rassurer.

« Je n'avais rien pour quoi me battre à l'époque. On m'a dit que ça jouait en cas de maladie et de coma, d'avoir quelque chose pour quoi se réveiller. Et Ken a quelque chose pour laquelle se battre, Will. Toi. Elle t'aime à en crever – pardon, mauvais jeu de mot – mais les faits sont là. Ken était comme moi avant, elle me l'a dit et elle te l'a certainement dit aussi. Et regarde là, aujourd'hui, à deux doigts de se caser pour la vie. Cette demande en mariage n'était pas en l'air, Red. Elle t'aime comme une folle. Elle a quelque chose pour laquelle se battre, déclarai-je.»

Je n'en revenais pas que quelque chose d'aussi mielleux et dégoûtant soit sorti de ma bouche. Moi, qui détestait parler, venait de faire plus qu'une phrase sujet – verbe – complément. J'étais mi-épatée, mi-effrayée. A en voir l'expression de la rousse, j'étais pas la seule.

Soudain, elle fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et son bras entoura mon ventre. Okay, j'étais dans la merde là. Ma règle no-câlins étaient en train de se casser la gueule, de même que ma réputation. Aussi tactile que soit Willow, elle ne m'avait jamais prise dans ses bras comme ça. Ou du moins, elle ne m'avait jamais obligée à la prendre dans mes bras comme ça. Et c'était légèrement flippant.

« Tu lui ressemble tellement... »

Okay, j'étais vraiment effrayée là. Si elle commençait à me rouler une pelle, je saurais vraiment pas comment réagir moi !

« Red, t'embrouilles pas, chuis pas elle. Je veux dire, j'suis pas une gamine de 20 ans sur le point de me marier. Non pas que tu sois pas canon et tout et tout, mais j'suis pas Ken, hein ? J'suis Faith, la femme super sexy, super chaude. La femme à qui on fait pas de câlin. On a même plutôt tendance à avoir envie de la frapper... »

Elle rit et ne se décrocha pas.

« Je sais qui tu es, Faith. Tu es la meilleure amie de ma fiancée. Tu es celle qui a réussi le mieux à me consoler dans cette maison, et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te frapper, ou de te violer en ce moment. Je veux juste... Souffler. Craquer en paix. Et je sais que si je suis là, avec toi, tu ne vas pas me demander toutes les trois minutes comment je vais, pourquoi je ne suis pas à côté de Kennedy, et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Du réconfort, mais pas de questions.»

Pour répondre à sa tirade, je levai mon bras au niveau de ses épaules et la serrai contre moi. Elle se détendit dans l'étreinte et me murmura un remerciement.

« Comme tu l'as dit, t'es la fiancée de ma meilleure amie. Je peux bien faire ça. »

Elle se repositionna correctement et se laissa aller à quelques larmes qu'elle retenait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Par contre, si tu le dis à quiconque, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te tuer. »

Elle rit, et nous plongeâmes toute deux dans un silence relatif, ponctué par quelques-uns de ses sanglots.

* * *

><p>Malgré la position inconfortable, le fait que j'aie quelqu'un dans les bras et la récente sieste que j'avais prise, je m'étais endormie. Ouvrant les yeux difficilement, je constatai qu'une couverture avait été étendue sur Willow et moi, et je vis des pieds se balancer dans le vide, le corps assis sur les tapis de gym empilés. Pas la peine de savoir qui se trouvait là-haut. Des picotements dans le ventre, une personne qui n'atteint pas les 1 mètre 60... Ça ne pouvait être que Buffy.<p>

« Hey, fit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.»

Un sourire qui m'était adressé. Mon cœur fit un bond, comme toujours. Heureusement qu'elle était assez éloignée pour ne pas entendre ma fréquence cardiaque qui s'emballait pour un rien. Elle aurait pu dire 'il pleut dehors' que ça aurait été pareil. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de me faire autant d'effet. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme moi.

Une petite voix mesquine me rappela que je n'avais pas à tenir longtemps, puisque mes jours étaient comptés. Sympa. Merci la voix.

« C'est parce qu'elle était dans la chambre que je t'ai envoyé un peu sur les roses tout à l'heure. Désolée, fit-elle, le même petit sourire en coin sur le bord des lèvres.

- C'est rien, B. Elle va un peu mal, c'est normal que tu la réconfortes.

- Hmm... Elle a l'air mieux avec toi, cependant, souligna-t-elle en désignant sa meilleure amie de la tête. »

Je regardai la tête rousse quelques secondes avant de reporter mon attention sur ma Tueuse préférée.

« Je lui rappelle Ken... J'te dis pas l'embrouille quand elle se réveillera. Mais bon, tant qu'elle me saute pas dessus et qu'elle ne me fouille pas la bouche avec sa langue, je peux gérer. »

Le sourire de B se fit plus amusé.

« Moi qui croyait que tu te foutais de tout, je ne pensais pas que tu refuserai Willow, malgré le fait qu'elle soit la fiancée de ta meilleure amie.

- Qu'elle soit sa fiancée est une chose. Mais... j'ai quelqu'un d'autre que je n'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête en ce moment. »

Elle leva un sourcil, intriguée. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux.

« Qui est cette heureuse ou malheureuse personne ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, dans un geste involontairement sexy.»

Heureuse ou malheureuse ? Je dois le prendre comment exactement ? Évitant de regarder sa petite lèvre se faire malmener par ses dents blanches, je ris en secouant la tête doucement, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Willow.

« Quelqu'un, répondis-je simplement.»

Elle fit sa moue, cette étrange expression qui faisait monter en nous un sentiment de pitié et d'adoration (ou du moins en moi), et se rapprocha légèrement.

« T'es pas drôle, tu le sais ça ? Non, sérieusement, Faith Lehane qui veut se caser ? J'imagine déjà la maison bleue, le jardin bien arrosé, les fleurs bien rangées et la clôture blanche qui délimitera le terrain où enfants, mari, chiens et chats courront joyeusement pendant que tu leur prépareras une limonade fraîche...»

Je levai un sourcil alors qu'elle laissait sa phrase en suspens, perdue légèrement dans ses souvenirs. Elle était vraiment fêlée, là.

« J'voudrais pas casser ton rêve ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'aime pas les chats, ça sert à rien, les chiens, ça pisse partout, j'veux pas vraiment de gosses et j'ai pas de mari en tête. Et ne confond pas ton truc avec le mien B. Je raffole pas des maisons bleues de banlieues.

- Pas de mari en tête ? Voudrais-tu dire que tu penses à une femme ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.»

D'après ce que je vois, t'es bien une femme, B. Pour toute réponse, j'appuyai ma tête contre le mur et fermai les yeux.

« Est-ce que toute mes amies vont finir lesbienne ? Reste-t-il encore une hétéro dans le groupe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ta sœur... Toi, répondis-je sans ouvrir les yeux. »

Je la sentis hésiter. Elle prit un certain temps avant de répondre, ce qui m'intrigua légèrement.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, hein !

- Je sais B, te biles pas. Et je suis pas lesbienne. J'ai toujours swingué des deux côtés. Tant que je prends du plaisir... Fis-je en la regardant.

- On connaît tous ta notion du plaisir, Faith. Je pense qu'il est inutile que tu nous la rappelle, déclara B avec mauvaise humeur, croisant les bras et soupirant. »

Je fronçai les sourcils cette fois-ci.

« Il y a un problème ?

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes... Tout ça ? Déclara-t-elle rapidement en désignant le 'tout ça' d'un grand geste du bras.

- Tout ça quoi ? Les baises sans lendemain ?

- Par exemple.

- Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Je suis handicapée émotionnelle, B, c'est pas une nouveauté. J'arrive pas à me caser. Alors je fais au plus pratique.

- Mais ça ne te saoules pas de faire ça tout le temps ? De ne jamais t'accrocher ? De ne jamais essayer de ressentir quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu y prends vraiment du plaisir, d'abord ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Je soupirai et la regardai avec lassitude.

« B, si t'es venue me donner des leçons, tu peux repartir. J'ai pas à avoir ton avis sur ce qui est bon pour ma vie ou pas. Ce sont mes affaires et mes problèmes.»

Ce fut son tour de soupirer. Elle me regarda longuement, et je lui rendis le regard. Regard qui me provoqua à nouveau ces picotements familiers. Agréable, vraiment.

Willow bougea un peu, se réajusta et continua son sommeil sur mon épaule. Elle sourit légèrement.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était journée câlins gratuits aujourd'hui. J'en aurai profité, sinon, déclara-t-elle en me fixant.»

Si j'étais quelqu'un qui rougissait, j'aurai rougi. Au lieu de ça, mes battements de cœur bombardèrent ma cage thoracique et pour toute réponse, je pris mon courage à deux mains, et profitai de ce changement de sujet. Je levai mon bras libre.

« J'ai deux bras, B. »

Elle me regarda longuement, et je pensai honnêtement qu'elle allait rire et sortir de la pièce. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et se positionna comme Willow, la tête sur mon épaule. Elle ne remarqua pas que j'avais retenu mon souffle quand elle s'était approchée, ou si elle l'avait vu, elle ne dit rien. J'abaissai lentement mon bras sur ses épaules, ma main tombant sur le haut de son bras gauche.

J'étais heureuse. Là, là j'étais heureuse. Je pouvais mourir en paix, vraiment. J'demandai pas grand-chose, moi.

La porte du sous-sol s'ouvrit et nous tournâmes toutes les deux la tête vers l'intrus, qui était en réalité Dawn. Elle s'approcha légèrement et nous regarda longuement.

« Vous êtes un peu folles je pense. Non, vraiment tarées en fait. Je peux oser vous demander quel est le but de ce câlin groupé dans cette salle dégueu et froide et lugubre ? »

On la regardait sans rien dire, sans se détacher non plus.

« Je le savais, vous êtes vraiment cinglées. J'm'en doutais un peu avant, mais avoir la preuve que votre sœur est complètement zinzin est choquant pour une jeune personne innocente comme moi.»

On continuait de la fixer sans rien dire.

« Vous me faites peur...Vraiment.»

Alors qu'elle allait tourner les talons et partir, Buffy se pencha et attrapa sa main, la tirant et la forçant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

En se penchant, sa main rencontra la mienne, bien évidemment. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un geste sans me retourner le cerveau, non ? C'était trop demander. Je soupirai silencieusement alors que Dawn se débattait légèrement.

« Il est hors de question que je fasse partie de cette hystérie collective, déclara-t-elle en essayant de se lever.»

Buffy la maintint facilement en place et Dawn se résigna, plus amusée qu'en colère, avant de se coller à sa sœur, prétextant qu'elle avait froid. Mouais, la gamine voulait un gros câlin fraternel, c'est tout.

Et nous voilà toutes les quatre assises sur un sol poussiéreux dans une salle 'dégueu et froide et lugubre'. Au moins trois d'entre nous étaient perdues dans de profondes réflexions, voyant à quel point le sentiment de solitude et de peur s'effaçait quand on était réunies. Et je suis sûre que nous eûmes toutes les quatre ce pincement au cœur quant à savoir qu'il manquait une personne pour rejoindre notre quintet américain perdu dans le monde anglais. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, ou Willow serait pas la seule à craquer... Et je ne supporterai pas de pleurer à nouveau, surtout s'il y a témoin...

Je soupirai légèrement avant de sentir le souffle de B sur la peau en dessous de mon oreille, remplacé bien assez tôt par ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes écœurantes toute les deux. A vous embrasser et vous câliner. Vous savez qu'il y a que vous deux qui ne savent pas encore que vous êtes ensemble, hein ? Déclara Dawn en détournant le regard.»

Nous ne répondîmes rien. La gamine avait tort, on ne se câlinait pas tout le temps... Bon, on s'était rapproché cette semaine, mais rien de plus... De temps en temps, on se tenait la main, mais rien de plus... Bon, des fois, elle m'embrassait la joue, mais rien de plus...

Je souris en pensant à ce rapprochement légèrement soudain, et mon sourire s'agrandit légèrement quand je sentis les doigts de Buffy s'entrelacer aux miens.

« Vraiment écœurantes, grogna Dawn, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la prise de B sur mes doigts et sa tête se déplacer doucement, caressant la peau de ma gorge avec le bout de son nez. »

Oui, j'allai craquer. Mais de la plus belle des façons.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous ! L'inspiration m'est venue plus rapidement que d'habitude ( bien que ce ne soit pas encore super rapide ) et comme promis, je vous poste ce chapitre dès qu'il a été revue par les yeux perçants de ma bêta-qui-n'en-n'est-pas-une ! Encore merci à toi !

Un grand merci également à ceux qui laissent des reviews, et à ceux qui ajoutent mon histoire dans leurs histoires favorites ( grand grand merci à vous de prendre ces quelques griffonnages en considération )

Je tiens spécialement à remercier Nesva qui est certainement celle qui m'a laissé le plus de reviews et qui commente presque toujours la première mes chapitres. Vraiment merci à toi.

Dans ce chapitre, si vous vous attendez à de l'action, vous risquez d'être déçus. Nous jouerons sur le côté sentimental de l'affaire... Je n'en dit pas plus, et je vous laisse lire la suite, tout en vous priant de ne pas me tuer pour la fin de ce chapitre ( non, non, Faith ne meurt pas... Encore )

**Chapitre 13**

« Un peu plus de ragoût, Faith ? Demanda Mme Weasley, la marmite remplie de victuailles se balançant dans le vide à ses côtés.»

Je refusai d'un geste poli de la main, et elle eut une moue contrariée. Pas aussi craquante que B, certes, mais aussi efficace que le visage résolu de Red.

« Vraiment Mme Weasley, je n'ai pas faim, assurai-je.

-Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé au petit-déjeuner, et tu ne fais que picorer dans ton assiette. Je ne doute pas qu'émietter sa viande est très amusant, mais je préférerais qu'elle finisse quand même au fond de ton estomac, déclara-t-elle, campant sur sa position.»

Il y avait deux semaines, je me demandais vraiment comment cette femme avait fait pour mettre au monde et éduquer sept enfants dont six garçons alors que la plupart des parents (les miens compris) n'arrivent même pas à s'occuper d'un seul gosse. Maintenant, je comprenais. Cette femme était une véritable mère poule. Et pas qu'envers ses enfants.

« Mme Weasley, sérieusement. Je n'ai pas faim. Je mangerai mieux ce soir.»

Je me levai de table, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de me rabâcher qu'il fallait que je bouffe, et m'engouffrai dans le sous-sol que je chérissais tant. Prenant une profonde respiration, je sentis les petites particules de poussière entrer dans mes bronches, mélangées à l'odeur de renfermé qui piquait mon nez. C'était certainement la seule pièce de la grande maison où je me sentais le mieux. Allez savoir pourquoi. J'étais p't'être un vampire en réalité. Ça serait cool. Je veux dire, ça me donnerai certainement plus de chance avec B...

Soupirant, j'allai m'installer sur les tapis de gym empilés. Plongeant ma main dans une des poches, je sorti la cigarette toujours pas entamée, alors que je me souvenais de notre fin de soirée.

_B et moi étions seules maintenant Willow s'était réveillée, m'avait remerciée d'un baiser sur la joue et était allée rejoindre Kennedy dans sa chambre. Quant à Dawn, après quelques minutes dans les bras de sa sœur, elle était partie en s'exclamant que nos élans d'affection étaient vraiment gênants et que les adolescentes de dix-neuf ans ne réclamaient plus de câlins de la part de leur grande sœur/tuteur. B avait juste grimacé, puis on s'était retrouvées toute les deux. Évidemment, on s'était relevées et mise à une distance l'une de l'autre tout à fait respectable. Parce que, c'était bizarre quand même. P't'être pas bizarre mauvais, et p't'être bizarre que j'aime, mais bizarre tout de même. On s'était souris, ou plutôt, B m'avait souri et j'avais esquissé une sorte de grimace étrange qui avait certainement dû l'effrayer, puis on avait commencé à parler. Une longue conversation. Très très très longue conversation. _

_On avait commencé par discuter de notre présence ici, des semaines passées étranges et de ce monde totalement dingue. Puis d'une journée en particulier. Ou plutôt, d'une soirée. _

_Elle m'avait rabâché les oreilles comme quoi c'était pas ma faute, et j'avais répété sans cesse que ça l'était. Alors, les bras croisés, elle m'avait demandé si j'avais vraiment voulu faire ça. Quand je lui avais dit que non, elle m'avait collé une gifle sur l'arrière de la tête en me disant alors que ça voulait dire que c'était pas ma faute. Et puis on avait continué. On s'était demandé ce que faisaient les Scoobies qu'on avait laissé à Cleveland, demandé comment Willow gérait l'état de Kennedy. On avait parlé de leurs fiançailles, de leur futur mariage qui approchait. D'un commun accord, nous n'avions pas parlé du passé. _

_Puis, bien évidemment, on avait parlé de ce mystérieux combat qui s'approchait, de cette apocalypse qui terrifiait apparemment tout le monde et dont nous avions eu un avant-goût, à la fois en voyant l'état de Kennedy, mais aussi en se rappelant de notre rapide excursion au manoir Lestrange._

_Et enfin, les yeux tristes et embarrassés, elle m'avait demandé comment j'allais. Sur le coup, j'avais presque cru qu'elle était au courant de la prophétie, de ma mort prochaine, malgré le fait que j'aie fait très attention à ne rien révéler à ce sujet. Puis j'avais compris qu'elle parlait de la récente nouvelle qui disait qu'une certaine brune aliéneé était apparemment ma génitrice. J'avais ri légèrement, soulagée qu'elle continue d'être dans l'ignorance, et lui avais dit rapidement que tout allait bien avant de m'esquiver dans une autre pièce, non sans l'avoir embrassée sur la joue avant._

Et voilà où j'en étais maintenant, une journée plus tard. Assise sur des tapis, perdue dans mes pensées et triturant une clope qui aurait dû être fumée depuis bien longtemps.

Mais pourquoi je l'avais embrassée ?

Bon, okay, c'était pas non plus le baiser le plus passionné qu'il existe, mais merde ! J'avais posé mes lèvres sur elle, et la dernière fois que j'avais fait ça remonte à loin. A très très loin.

Les images de la partie de mon passé peu glorieux remontèrent et avant que ne je puisse faire quelque chose pour leur échapper, quelqu'un pénétra mon refuge.

« Faith ? Tu es là ? Demanda une voix d'homme, que je reconnus sans peine. »

De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu venir me faire chier, Harry Potter se trouvait bien en dernière position. Lui qui, depuis deux jours, m'évitait comme la peste.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté quand je vis qu'il vint se placer en face de moi. Son inquiétude était palpable des kilomètres à la ronde. Il était raide comme le bâton dans le cul de B, ses yeux regardaient tous les éléments de la piècs qui étaient au moins à un mètre de ma personne et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Pauvre gars, qui avait été désigné pour venir chercher Faith la recluse et la faire sortir de ce vilain sous-sol.

« Salut, dit-il, toujours aussi tendu.»

Je le regardais rapidement, alors qu'il faisait encore tout pour m'éviter. Il est vrai que j'avais découvert que j'avais un frère, hier, et honnêtement, c'était une nouvelle bouleversante. Mais j'avais aussi appris que ma mère était une sorcière cinglée, que mon père avait l'air en fait très sympa, que j'étais le personnage principal d'une prophétie un rien tragique et que j'allais finir par crever le jour de mes vingt-trois ans. Sans compter B et son étrange facilité à venir embrouiller mon esprit. Alors non, je n'avais pas oublié que j'avais un frère. J'avais juste prévu de m'occuper de ce problème plus tard.

Bien que le problème ait apparemment décidé de s'occuper de moi maintenant.

« Salut, répondit-je simplement.»

Super conversation constructive entre un frère et sa sœur qui avait été séparés depuis vingt ans. Non sérieux, chapeau.

« Tu vas bien ? Dumbledore m'a appris qu'il t'avait révélé la prophétie.»

Ah, mais c'est pour ça qu'il était là ! C'est parce qu'il savait que je savais que j'étais une grande sœur ! Tout s'expliquait ! Savait-il aussi que j'allai crever ? Peut-être qu'il était venu pour voir si j'avais un certain héritage à lui donner... Mon pauvre, avec mes trois dollars en poche et ma réputation merdique, t'irais pas loin. Ils auraient pu te choisir mieux comme sœur, franchement. T'as l'air d'un type bien et tout et tout... Non, franchement, ils t'ont pas gâté.

« Ça va. Et oui, je sais. Tu es mon petit frère. J'aurais dû venir te voir, j'étais juste...

- Trop occupée ? Je comprends. J'ai été assez peu réceptif quand j'ai appris la prophétie me concernant.

- Toi aussi ? Mon dieu, ils ont quoi avec notre famille exactement ? On leur a fait quelque chose ou quoi ? Demandai-je en levant les bras au ciel.»

Il haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de moi, plus confiant.

« J'ai été plus chanceux que toi, cependant.

- Tant mieux pour toi. T'as l'air d'être un gars bien, tu mériterais pas de crever à cause d'un serpent qui a voulu faire sa loi.

- T'as l'air d'une fille bien aussi. C'est pas juste.»

J'avais envie de lui éclater de rire au nez. Non, sérieux, une fille bien ? On m'avait dit que j'avais l'air d'une fille bonne, mais jamais d'une fille bien...

« Chuis pas une fille bien. Et de toute manière, faut pas s'en faire pour moi gamin. L'espérance de vie d'une Tueuse dépasse pas la vingtaine. J'ai déjà eu de la chance d'arriver jusque-là. Et chuis heureuse de savoir que je vais rendre mon dernier souffle dans un combat épique où ma mort sera la clé de la victoire. C'est toujours mieux que de se faire vider de son sang dans une ruelle sombre par un vampire dégoûtant.»

Son expression mi choquée mi effrayée me fit lâcher un petit rire.

« Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses. Tu dois avoir de belles aventures à ton actif.

- Comme toi. 'Un gamin d'un an qui a survécu.' J'ai entendu que ça des autres, donc je sais pas à quoi t'as survécu, mais je me doute que c'est pas à la grippe, déclarai-je en lui donnant un clin d'œil. »

Il hocha la tête, apparemment peu enclin à s'étendre sur le sujet. Okay, visiblement, c'était moi qui avait pris le côté arrogant de la famille.

« Pourquoi tu dis que t'es pas une fille bien ? T'as couru au manoir Lestrange pour sauver Buffy au lieu de rester là à l'attendre ! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'était pas être bien, ça. C'était être stupide.

- Mais tu aurais pu ne rien faire ! Ça aurait été stupide aussi ! »

Il était tenace le gamin. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire pourquoi j'étais pas une fille bien, mais je me bloquai avant qu'un mot ne sorte. Ce gosse ne me connaissait pas, j'étais sa nouvelle grande sœur et j'allai mourir dans exactement 16 jours. Est-ce que ça serait mal de ne pas lui dire, qu'il reste dans l'ignorance ? Que pour une fois, quelqu'un croie que j'étais une fille bien ?

Je secouai la tête. Si j'ajoutais le mensonge à tous mes défauts, ça allait pas le faire.

« Cette même fille, j'ai essayé de la tuer il y a 6 ans. »

Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit à côté de moi, attendant apparemment la suite.

« J'avais seize ans. Je venais de perdre mon observatrice à cause d'un vampire et j'avais décidé de me réfugier à Sunnydale, où une certaine Tueuse vivait... »

C'est ainsi que je lui expliquais tout. Comment B et moi on s'était liguées contre les vampires à Sunnydale pendant quelques mois, la venue de la fausse Observatrice, tout ce qui s'était passé avant que tout dérape à cause de Finch. Je lui racontais le meurtre, comment je m'étais sentie vulnérable après, et comment j'avais perdu le peu de confiance que j'accordai au gens, y compris en moi. Je lui racontais comment, perdue, je m'étais rapprochée du maire et avait commencé à faire des sales boulots pour lui, comment je m'étais totalement coupée des Scoobies quand j'étais tombé dans le piège d'Angel et B, ce qui m'avait réellement fait oublier toute la bonté que j'avais en moi. Je lui dis comment le maire me traitait comme sa fille, comment il m'offrait un verre de lait et des cookies après être allé faire ses courses. Comment, sur sa demande, j'avais tué de sang-froid le vulcanologue, ce qui m'avait vraiment rendue irrécupérable. Puis, comment j'avais empoisonné Angel et le combat entre B et moi. Le coma, puis le changement de corps, où je m'étais à la fin sentie tellement mal d'être B que je m'étais sentie obligée d'aller tuer des vampires dans une église au lieu de m'envoler loin de cette ville maudite. Enfin, ma réconciliation avec Angel qui m'avait aidé et ma condamnation.

Et durant mon monologue, il n'avait pas bougé, pas dit un mot, et pas contrarié mon discours de quelque manière que ce soit. A la fin, je me tournai vers lui et lui déclarai simplement :

« Je ne suis pas une fille bien, Harry. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir être la sœur exemplaire que tu imaginais.»

Je descendis des tapis et partis par la porte.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Je m'arrêtai, la main sur la poignée.

« Dumbledore m'a un peu dit sur tes parents adoptifs. Ils étaient horribles avec toi...

- Rien, tu m'entends, rien, ne pourra excuser ce que j'ai fait ! Ne me fais pas passer pour une victime, je n'en suis pas une. Je me suis toujours vantée d'avoir un esprit fort et que j'étais capable de m'assumer toute seule. Le destin m'a rappelée à l'ordre, et la seule raison qui fait que je ne sois pas en prison est que B a demandé que je reste près d'elle. Sinon, il y a longtemps que tout ça serait terminé.

- C'est là où je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu es une criminelle, okay. Tu n'es pas une victime, d'accord. Mais quand tu dis que tu n'es pas une fille bien, alors que tu t'es évadée de prison pour sauver ton ami, puis que tu es partie dans la ville que tu haïssais le plus pour aller aider une femme qui n'en avait rien à faire de toi, là, non. Tu as été altruiste. Et tu l'es encore, là, à être prête à sacrifier ta vie pour sauver celles des autres, alors que tu n'as qu'à rentrer en Amérique et oublier tout ça pour continuer à vivre. Oui, tu as un passé lourd, et tu n'étais peut-être pas une fille bien à l'époque, mais le fait que tu sois là aujourd'hui et que tu me dises tout ça prouve que tu as changé. Tu es une fille bien Faith.»

Je restai sans voix. La profondeur de ce garçon m'étonnait.

« Depuis quand es-tu si sage, maître Yoda ?

- Depuis que Ginny trouve qu'Hermione a une bonne influence sur moi et m'oblige à traîner avec elle. »

Je souris légèrement et ouvrit la porte, mais il m'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

« Tu sais qu'une étape de la rédemption est de se pardonner ?

- Tu l'as appris d'Hermione, ça aussi ?

- Non. Disons que j'ai fait quelques recherches sur toi avant de te parler... »

Je serrai la poignée qui craquait sous mes doigts.

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissée faire mon autobiographie ?

- Parler fait du bien, Faith. Et juste pour info, tu me plais bien comme grande sœur. Pas sûr que je changerai. »

Je laissai à nouveau échapper un sourire alors que je sortais. Avant de fermer la porte derrière moi, j'entendis à nouveau la voix de mon petit frère.

« Sinon, c'est qui maître Yoda ? »

* * *

><p>J'entrai dans la chambre et la découvrit vide à ma plus grande surprise. B nous avait tannés qu'elle avait besoin de son 'sommeil de beauté' et qu'il lui fallait récupérer de son enlèvement. Belle excuse pour ne pas aider au ménage quotidien, et tout le monde l'avait gobé. Pauvres naïfs.<p>

« B ? T'es là ? Demandai-je en haussant la voix, scrutant du regard la pièce sombre.»

C'est une voix étouffée qui me répondit.

« Dans la salle de bain. »

Je fronçai bien évidemment les sourcils. Cela faisait penser comme... Si elle pleurait ? M'approchant lentement de la porte, je toquai avec douceur.

« Tout va bien là-dedans ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle en étouffant apparemment un sanglot. »

Okay, ça allait pas du tout là. C'était quoi son problème ? Merde, c'était pas que j'en avais marre de consoler des gens, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais affronter de nouveaux pleurs si tôt après les derniers, surtout si c'était les larmes de B...

Posant mon front sur la porte, je soufflai un grand coup.

« Pourquoi me mens-tu ? Interrogeai-je d'une voix douce. »

Je l'entendis soupirer et bouger dans la salle d'eau.

« Tout va bien, Faith, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec. »

Et là, une inquiétude me prit. Et si elle pleurait à cause de moi ? Je veux dire, merde ! C'était possible, nan ? J'avais encore dû faire une connerie, c'était certain. Quoi, je savais pas. Peut-être le baiser sur la joue... Non. B m'aurait frappé si ça la dérangeait, elle pleurerait pas dans son coin. Alors quoi ?

Décidant qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette histoire, j'ouvris la porte d'un coup sec, me figeant à la vision.

B était en serviette. Merde !

Elle était affalée sur le sol, la serviette claire enroulée autour de sa silhouette mince, son dos appuyé contre le mur carrelé entre la douche et l'évier. Ses yeux verts restèrent fixés sur le sol, rougis et humidifiés par les larmes.

Il y avait quelques années, je savais pas vraiment comment j'aurais réagi. Je lui aurais certainement demandé comment elle allait (malgré l'évidence), elle m'aurait répondu qu'elle allait bien et je serais partie sans rien demander d'autre. J'étais comme ça, à l'époque. Pas capable de gérer mes sentiments, j'allai pas gérer ceux des autres en même temps.

Mais là, c'était différent. D'abord, c'était Buffy Summers, merde. Celle à qui j'étais accro. Et puis, j'avais bien réussi à réconforter Willow, non ? J'y arriverai bien cette fois. Courage Faith, tu peux le faire.

Je m'avançai avec prudence, me plaçant juste devant elle. Elle ne leva pas le regard vers moi, et ça me conforta dans l'idée que j'étais fautive. Ouaip, j'avais certainement fait une connerie, pour pas changer.

Je m'accroupis en face d'elle, l'obligeant à me regarder. Je vis avec surprise qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de rancune ou d'accusation dans ses yeux. Ça ressemblait plutôt à de la peine, ou de la culpabilité.

Une pensée me vint. Et si elle était au courant de la prophétie ? Non. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être au courant.

Légèrement tremblante, je plaçai une main sur son genou.

« B ? Dis-je simplement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Faith. C'est rien. »

Je levai les sourcils, lui faisant clairement comprendre que j'en gobais pas un mot.

« On a pas la même définition de 'rien', je crois.

- On a des points de vue tout à fait différents sur tout un tas de choses différentes, fit-elle d'un ton amer.»

Okay, j'avais rien compris. Je la regardai quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de lâcher son genou. Je m'installai à côté d'elle, m'appuyant également sur la cloison froide.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, apparemment sans comprendre ce que je disais. Bon sang, c'était elle qui venait de me jeter, et elle avait l'air étonnée que je veuille savoir pourquoi. Non mais d'accord, elle me jetait souvent et je savais pas toujours pourquoi, mais là ça avait dépassé ce stade. Elle pleurait. Alors valait mieux pour moi que je répare vite fait mes conneries, avant que ça dégénère sérieux.

« Pourquoi tu penses avoir fait quelque chose ?

- Je crois que tu viens de me dire qu'on réfléchissait pas de la même manière. Qu'on voyait pas les choses pareil. Et vu comment c'était sec, je suppose que j'ai encore fait une connerie.»

Elle m'observa longuement, mais j'évitai d'entrer en contact avec ses yeux. C'était pas le moment, elle était vraiment trop proche de moi et aucune de nous deux n'avait soulagé ses pulsions causées par les combats et le fait de rester enfermées. Fallait p't'être pas que ça se passe sur le carrelage de la salle de bain non plus.

« Tu n'as rien fait. C'est moi.

- Toi ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi. Je pense qu'avec tous ces trucs qui se passe en ce moment... Je craque, c'est tout.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Elle eut un reniflement presque dédaigneux. Je levai un sourcil face à ce bruit étrange mais pourtant adorable à mes yeux. Fallait que j'arrête là. Maintenant.

« Pas à toi apparemment.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que je craque jamais ?

- Parce que tu te vantes de n'avoir aucune faiblesse depuis que je te connais. »

Je souris légèrement puis me perdit dans mes pensées. Dumbledore avait dit un truc sur ça. Comme quoi mes proches étaient ma faiblesse. Il avait peut-être raison, après tout ? Peut-être c'était pour ça que j'étais pas encore allée voir Kennedy. Peut-être pour ça que je m'étais quasi précipitée dans cette salle d'eau en entendant B pleurer. J'avais vraiment changé, en fin de compte.

« Faith ? Tu es toujours avec nous ? Demanda ma blonde en passant une main devant mes yeux. »

Je secouai la tête et me tournai vers elle, un petit sourire sur le visage. Au moins, elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer.

« Toujours là B. Alors, pourquoi t'es pas allée voir Red ? C'est ta meilleure amie, non ?

- Je voulais pas la déranger. Elle vit très mal le coma de Kennedy, pas la peine de l'embêter avec mes problèmes.

- Tu aurais pu venir me voir, B. Je sais que je suis pas vraiment ta meilleure amie, mais j'aurais pu compatir, tu sais. Je l'ai bien fait hier avec Red. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, hésitant à répondre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois, la faisant passer pour un genre de poisson. Un magnifique poisson...

Ça suffit, Faith !

« Okay, qu'est-ce que tu te retiens de dire ?

- Je suis venue te voir. Mais tu étais occupée. Avec Harry.»

Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas entendu la prophétie, sinon elle serait intervenue pour me dire combien j'étais stupide de garder ça pour moi.

« Tu aurais pu venir.

- Tu étais occupée à parler avec lui. A lui expliquer... »

Elle s'arrêta là, espérant certainement que j'aie une illumination et que je sache exactement ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Bon sang, ça faisait plus de 6 ans que j'essayais de savoir ce qu'elle avait dans le crâne, et j'avais jamais réussi. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que ce don me parvienne aujourd'hui.

« Lui expliquer quoi ?

- Ce qui s'était passé. Il y a plusieurs années, finit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. »

Oh. Elle avait assisté à mon monologue. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire là ?

« Buffy, on a dit que le passé était le passé. C'est pas la peine de revenir dessus. Harry voulait me connaître un peu mieux et ouais, j'ai tout balancé. J'ai craqué, comme tu dis, et je dois avouer que ça soulage quand c'est fini. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant ses mains qui se frottaient ensemble.

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je pense qu'on aurait dû en parler. Parce qu'on a pas le même point de vue sur le sujet, finit-elle par déclarer après quelques secondes d'un silence absolu.

- Comment ça pas le même point de vue ? On a pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir que j'ai merdé grave, B.

- Tu t'accuses de tous les torts.»

Je soupirai. Ça pouvait être que ça. Cette fille était définitivement masochiste. Elle s'acharnait à vouloir que tout le monde l'accuse de toutes les peines du monde.

« Et je suppose que tu veux en prendre un peu pour toi, c'est ça ? Questionnai-je, légèrement amère.

- Je ne suis pas toute blanche, dit-elle simplement.

- B, c'est moi qui ai tué Finch. C'est moi qui ai tué Worth. J'ai empoisonné ton petit ami. C'est quoi que tu te reproche exactement là ? Déclarai-je en colère.

- Je me reproche de ne pas t'avoir tendu la main. Tu as toujours été exclue du groupe et on a rien fait pour te tendre la main ! Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton. »

Moi qui ne voulais pas parler du passé, c'était réussi.

« On aura jamais la même opinion la dessus, B, je pense que ça sert à rien de se disputer à ce sujet. On devrait profiter du temps qui nous reste pour arrêter de s'engueuler pour un rien, je pense. »

Elle me regarda, étonnée, et je me demandai ce que j'avais dit de si choquant.

« Du temps qui nous reste ? Tu développes, parce que j'ai pas suivi, exigea-t-elle, les bras croisés et plus aucune trace de peine dans ses yeux. »

L'avantage, c'était qu'on avait enfin changé de sujet. L'inconvénient, par contre, c'était qu'on était tombées pile sur le sujet que je voulais éviter. Bravo, Lehane, tes paroles te perdront un jour, tu le sais ça ? Ou du moins, risqueront de te tuer plus tôt !

« On est des Tueuses. Je pense pas qu'on vivra hyper longtemps. Faut se faire à l'idée.

- Je vois. Quelle vision optimiste, fit-elle en levant les sourcils. »

Même si elle me prenait pour une déprimée de la vie maintenant, elle ne me prenait pas pour une condamnée à mort, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

Soudain, elle se mit à rire légèrement. Je me tournai vers elle elle avait une lueur dans les yeux, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Je suis stupide, hein ? Pleurer pour ça, puis me mettre en colère pour finir par en rire.

- Je pencherai plus pour dire que t'es folle, mais à toi de choisir... »

Elle me frappa le bras avec plus ou moins de force et se leva. Je suivis du regard tous ses mouvements. Ses jambes fines et dénudées qui se contractèrent quand elle prit appui dessus, de ses bras qui se décroisèrent pour empêcher sa serviette de tomber (à mon plus grand malheur), de ses cheveux humides qui coulaient sur ses épaules nues, laissant certaines gouttes cheminer vers sa poitrine.

Je détournai le regard en déglutissant. Cette fille me rendait dingue pour de vrai, là. Six ans sans la toucher, sans l'embrasser, en essayant de garder mes sentiments pour moi et en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître sur la douleur que c'était de la voir dans les bras des autres. Toutes ces années pour quoi ? Pour crever sans lui avouer mes sentiments. Pour crever et sauver le monde en sacrifiant mon amour pour elle. C'était ça être un héros ? C'était ça l'ultime étape de la rédemption ?

Alors j'en voulais pas. J'en voulais vraiment pas. La vie était injuste. Okay, j'avais fait des conneries, mais me laisser si peu de temps pour l'aimer était vraiment une torture. C'était dégueulasse, vraiment.

Une main apparut dans mon champ de vision, me sortant de mes pensées lugubres. Je levai les yeux vers la propriétaire et je vis qu'elle me regardait, ce même éclat dans les prunelles et ce même sourire déformant ses lèvres de la meilleure des façons. Je pris la main tendue et me hissai. J'avais vraiment mal calculé la distance (ou trop bien) et me retrouvais face à face avec B. Tout à fait normal, non? Mais le problème était que mon corps était légèrement trop collé au sien. Ses mains avait trouvé mon dos et elle me serrait avec tellement de force que je remerciais les puissances supérieures de m'avoir élue pour être une Tueuse. Elle aurait très certainement broyé mes vertèbres si j'avais été qu'un simple humain. Je m'étais donc trompée. J'avais rien mal calculé du tout, elle voulait juste un câlin. Je trouvais vraiment que j'en faisais trop ces temps si, n'est-ce pas ? Dawn, Willow, B... Fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus. Bon, je pourrai peut-être faire une exception pour la belle blonde qui s'accrochait à moi...

J'enroulai un bras autour de sa taille et mon autre bras se plaça au milieu de son dos.

« Merci, dit-elle simplement au creux de mon cou. »

Douce torture. Instinctivement, j'inspirai profondément, mon nez dans ses cheveux. Une odeur de fleur envahit mes narines, odeur que je ne pouvais identifier qu'à B. Y avait qu'elle qui avait cette senteur. C'était pas son parfum, son shampoing ou ses milliers de soin pour les cheveux. Non, c'était son odeur. Cette seule fragrance était capable de me faire perdre la tête plus que je la perdais déjà.

« Merci à toi, murmurai-je en embrassant le sommet de son crâne, ses cheveux humidifiant encore plus mon visage.»

Je la sentis se détacher et je me frappai mentalement d'avoir été aussi loin. Elle enleva ses bras de moi et je fis de même, fermant les yeux en me traitant silencieusement de tous les noms. Bordel, j'avais certainement jamais été aussi proche de B qu'en cet instant, et il fallait que je gâche tout, encore une fois. Ce baiser sur la joue hier, ce baiser d'aujourd'hui...

Je sentis la paume d'une de ses mains sur mon épaule, ses doigts caressant ma nuque. Okay, bizarre. Elle comptait me tordre le cou ou quoi.

J'ouvris les yeux et vit qu'elle me regardait. Sa deuxième main vint se positionner près de mon visage, ses doigts ne faisant qu'effleurer ma joue, ma mâchoire et mes lèvres. Okay, là j'avais peur. J'avais peur de mal interpréter ses signes, ses gestes.

Mais existait-il une mauvaise interprétation de _ça_ ?

« B...Commençai-je, mais je fus arrêtée par son index qui vint fermer mes lèvres.»

Elle s'attarda quelques secondes dessus puis déplaça sa main sur mon épaule libre, ses doigts continuant de jouer avec la peau frissonnante de ma nuque. Honnêtement, je me demandais comment elle pouvait faire tous ces mouvements. C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas arrêté de caresser le dos de mon cou tout en effleurant mon visage de ses doigts et en rapprochant ses jambes furtivement des miennes.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et mes mains se placèrent automatiquement sur sa taille. Alors que j'allai enfin prendre mon courage à deux mains et pencher ma tête en avant, nous fûmes interrompues par la voix assourdissante de Dawn qui avait apparemment pénétré notre chambre.

« Vous êtes là ? S'écria-t-elle.»

B et moi nous détachâmes l'une de l'autre, et je me retins difficilement de sortir de la pièce et de lui mettre un coup de poing magistral dans sa tronche d'adolescente.

Elle me facilita la tâche en entrant dans la salle de bain. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de demander pourquoi on était là-dedans, pourquoi B était en serviette et pourquoi j'étais trempée et vociférante. Elle avait juste un sourire soulagé collé à sa tronche que j'allai encastrer dans le mur. Elle ne nous laissa pas en placer une, prenant directement la parole.

« Kennedy est réveillée ! »


	15. Chapter 15

Hey ! Okay je sais, j'ai abusé. Ca fait plus d'un mois mais j'avais vraiment une panne d'inspiration, inspiration qui m'est revenue pendant que je révisais mon bac ! ( comme quoi il sert à quelque chose celui là ! ) Alors voilà, un nouveau chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui m'ajoutent dans leurs histoires ou auteurs favoris. Ca fait vraiment vraiment plaisir, alors un grand merci à vous !

Grand merci également à OTH-FOQ, qui a toujours cette patience etrange pour corriger mes fautes.

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Le temps s'était arrêté l'espace d'une seconde. Une seule seconde pendant laquelle l'information me vint au cerveau.

Kennedy était réveillée.

Je frissonnai alors que Dawn sortait de la pièce. B attrapa mon bras, tirant un peu pour que je la regarde.

« Vas-y, m'encouragea-t-elle dès que nos yeux se croisèrent.»

Je la regardai encore, pesant le pour et le contre. Ça paraissait dégueulasse envers Ken mais putain, j'étais à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Ce que je voulais pratiquement le plus au monde allait arriver (j'exagérai à peine) et je devrai tout plaquer pour une jeune adulte braillarde qui se fout de ma gueule toute la journée et qui passe son temps à me faire chier ?

Putain Ken, tu me mérites pas.

Je soufflai un bon coup alors que B ne me lâchait pas le bras.

« Vas la voir. Je te rejoindrai quand j'aurais sauté dans d'autres vêtements.

-Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup cette serviette... Déclarai-je en souriant.»

Je m'étonnai moi-même de mon audace. Le fait qu'elle ait eu un moment de faiblesse ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait me sauter dans les bras. Bah, au pire, elle me gueulerait dessus un bon coup, elle attendrait un peu moins d'une semaine et on se rabibocherait, comme d'habitude.

Étrangement, elle n'en fit rien. Elle me lança un de ses sourires que j'aimais tant et me poussa gentiment vers la porte. Quand elle s'enferma dans la salle d'eau, me laissant seule dans la chambre, elle annonça :

« Étonnant. Je pensai que tu me préférais nue. »

Je me fis violence pour ne pas entrer dans son refuge alors que j'entendais la serviette tomber au sol sous le poids de l'eau accumulée.

Je me détournais de cette tentation en sortant de la chambre et en soupirant alors que j'allai en face.

Putain, Ken, tu me mérites vraiment pas.

* * *

><p>Je m'arrêtai à quelques mètres de la porte ouverte, où des dizaines de voix se faisaient entendre. Je me demandai si j'avais le droit d'entrer là comme une fleur en allant serrer ma meilleure amie dans mes bras et en faisant comme si de rien n'était. Durant ses quelques jours de coma, je n'étais pas allée la voir une seule fois. Le seul moment où je l'avais aperçue, c'était quand j'étais rentrée du manoir, et je n'avais pas tous mes esprits. Non, je ne lui avais pas rendu visite durant son absence. Je n'étais pas venue. Bravo la meilleure amie.<p>

Je soufflai. Oui, j'avais été occupée. L'assaut du manoir, la prophétie et Buffy qui avait fait un grand bon vers moi. Cela pourrait expliquer l'oubli volontaire d'aller la voir. Mais je pense surtout que c'était parce que je voulais pas la voir comme ça. Allongée, faible, déchirée. Je ne voulais pas croiser la bonne dizaine de personne qui venait la voir chaque jour, et je voulais vraiment éviter de me retrouver à nouveau avec une Willow en pleurs dans mes bras. Et puis, je ne voulais pas craquer non plus. Une fois avec Rogue suffit amplement, non ?

Sortant de mes pensées distrayantes, je me dirigeai lentement vers la chambre. Une fois dépassé le seuil de la porte, j'inspirai profondément, retenant mon souffle, et je levai la tête.

Un bouchon humain m'empêchait de voir Ken. J'expirai l'air maintenant inutile qui m'avait donné courage. Je distinguai les cheveux gras de Rogue, la longue silhouette de Dumbledore, la tignasse ébouriffée de mon petit frère et celles teintes carottes des Weasley. Cette foule m'étonnait vraiment.

« Merde, mais depuis quand Ken est aussi populaire ? Demandai-je à voix basse, secouant légèrement la tête sous l'incrédulité.

-Etonnant, hein ? Fit Willow qui se tenait à côté de moi.»

Je hochai la tête pour approuver ses paroles puis je fronçai les sourcils, alternant mon regard entre la rousse à mes côtés et la silhouette invisible de ma meilleure amie. Elles étaient pas un peu loin l'une de l'autre pour des fiancées qui viennent de braver la mort ?

«Heu, Red... Pourquoi t'es pas avec ta brune ? Demandai-je en ayant l'air, je pense, un peu idiote.»

Elle me sourit légèrement et penche la tête sur le côté. Bon, maintenant c'était pas moi qui avait l'air la plus idiote...

« Je l'étais jusqu'à ce que Dawn débarque avec la moitié des habitants du manoir. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le lit de Kennedy et se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu peux pas leur lancer un sort ou quelque chose ? L'interrogeai-je en levant un sourcil.

-Dumbledore et Rogue ont besoin de vérifier son état de santé.

-Et c'est obligé de se faire publiquement ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et je compris alors que cette situation la faisait grave chier. C'est pourquoi je pris les choses en main, et à ma manière.

« Oh, le respect de la vie privée, vous connaissez pas ? Merde, moi qui croyait que les anglais étaient connus pour leur politesse super chiante ! Vous voulez pas les laisser se retrouver, je suis sûre qu'elles ont vraiment besoin de rattraper le temps perdu, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, criai-je dans la salle en direction des britanniques envahissants.»

Ils se regardèrent, confus, avant de quitter la salle. Je jetai un regard vers Willow dont les joues défiaient la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle murmura des excuses aux gens qui partaient et me lança un regard étrange. Un regard de colère mêlé à de la gêne.

Je lui souris légèrement et tourna les talons sans un regard pour Kennedy. On aurait une longue conversation après que sa copine soit passée, pas la peine de m'attarder maintenant.

A peine je passais le pas de la porte qu'une petite silhouette vint m'attraper le bras droit et me tira vers elle.

« Tu sais comment faire le vide autour de toi, fit-elle.»

Ça c'était du Buffy tout craché. Sa voix montant vers les aigus vers la fin de sa phrase pour montrer son ironie ou son agacement, avec sa tête légèrement penchée sur un côté alors que ses sourcils se soulevaient. Je tournai la tête vers ma kidnappeuse et vit ma blonde exactement avec cette position. Comme c'est surprenant !

« J'éloigne des personnes, mais j'en attire des plus intéressantes apparemment, fis-je en haussant un sourcil. »

Elle me sourit et me tira vers la chambre qu'on venait à peine de quitter, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Sérieux, qui aimerait être coincé dans une pièce close dotée d'un lit avec Buffy Summers qui paraissait d'humeur taquine et que vous aviez presque embrassé il y a quelques minutes ?

La réponse était peut-être la raison que je la suivai désormais avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

* * *

><p><em>Peu importe comment c'est arrivé, je me trouvais maintenant dans une pièce vraiment étrange. En fait je sais pas si on pouvait vraiment dire que c'était une pièce. Il n'y avait ni mur ni porte ni fenêtre. Aucun toit, aucun sol. On n'était pas à l'extérieur mais pas à l'intérieur non plus. Il n'y avait pas de soleil, pas de couleur. Tout était noir. Tout était silencieux. <em>

_Tout était mort._

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? »_

_A peine finis-je ma phrase qu'une douleur comparable à un coup de poignard vint se faire ressentir dans ma poitrine. Suffocant, je tombais à genoux sur ce qui pourrait être comparé au néant. La bile remonta dans ma gorge et je fis tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas la dégobiller sur cet univers sombre. Je sentais chacun de mes muscles se tendre, chacun de mes os hurler sa douleur, chacun de mes nerfs devenir ultrasensible. J'avais l'impression que mes viscères se consumaient de l'intérieur, ma peau surchauffée était comme une plaie géante, avec cette douleur piquante lui étant si caractéristique. Mes membres tremblaient et ma tête semblait vouloir se détacher de mon corps._

_Je levai les yeux et aperçu une silhouette penchée au-dessus de moi. _

_C'était une femme qui m'était inconnue. Elle portait une longue robe blanche, contrastant énormément avec les ténèbres de la pièce. Sa peau était d'un marron doux et ses cheveux tressés tirés en arrière en une longue queue de cheval. Sa mâchoire était plus carrée que la mienne, ses lèvres plus pulpeuses et ses yeux plus clairs. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. Et elle le serait d'autant plus si elle m'aider à sortir de cette merde. _

_« Tu as mal, Faith ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. »_

_Bon, ben je pense que je sais où je peux me mettre son aide._

_« Noon... J'ai l'impression d'être... Au paradis, haletai-je bien malgré moi._

_-Le paradis est loin d'ici Faith. Et tu es bien loin de pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser à y entrer._

_-Qui t'es, toi ? Le diable ? Merde, j'ai toujours cru qu'il prendrait la forme de B..._

_-Je ne suis pas le diable, loin de là. Je suis là pour t'aider. T'aider à ne pas faire d'erreur._

_-Agoniser à mort était une étape obligatoire du processus ? Demandai-je en sifflant alors que chaque inspiration et expiration semblait être des lames qui s'inséraient entre toutes mes côtes. »_

_Elle s'accroupit à mes côtés et m'inspecta avant de répondre._

_« La vie fait souffrir, oui. Mais ici, la mort fait souffrir encore plus. »_

_J'eus l'impression qu'une tonne de plomb atterrissait dans mon estomac déjà retourné. La bile que j'essayais de régurgiter en vain se bloqua dans ma gorge. C'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas être morte, non. Je devais mourir le 31... On était pas le 31. On était le 15. Il me restait encore du temps. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de m'enlever les seize jours qu'il me restait. Pas maintenant que B était sur le point de me laisser entrer dans sa vie peu importe la manière. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. _

_« Je suis morte, c'est ça ? Demandai-je en respirant laborieusement._

_-Pas physiquement, fit-elle après un silence. »_

_Pas physiquement ? Elle se foutait de ma gueule, hein ? Je comprenais rien..._

_« J'ai fait transférer ton esprit dans cet endroit pour pouvoir discuter avec toi. Nous sommes dans une sorte de passage entre la vie et la mort. Un peu dans un monde et un peu dans l'autre. C'est pourquoi c'est si douloureux. Seuls les morts peuvent rester indéfiniment dans ce passage. C'est beaucoup plus ardu de faire venir des vivants. Il fallait absolument que je te parle. _

_-Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher de me ramener dans mon monde, peu importe qui tu es. Je me fous de ce que tu as à me dire._

_-Même si cela peut te sauver la vie ? »_

_Je me tus pour seule réponse, essayant en vain d'occulter la douleur pour me concentrer pleinement sur ses paroles. Si je pouvais choper le moindre indice qui pourrait me donner une chance de rester en vie..._

_« La vie est faîte de choix, Faith. Certains peuvent être plus importants que d'autres. Tu en as fait des mauvais, des très mauvais. Mais il est temps de changer.»_

_Mais elle sait où elle peut se les carrer ses changements _

_« Je voudrais choisir de vivre. Mais je ne le peux pas. _

_- Si, tu le peux. Tu as le choix. Si tu veux vivre, tu peux rejoindre le camp adverse. Après tout, tu l'as déjà fait. »_

_Je serrai les dents. Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix. Si je choisissais ça, c'était B qui me tuerait, et ça serait certainement plus douloureux que le serpent. Peut-être plus douloureux que maintenant même._

_« Je ne peux pas faire ça..._

_-Tu le peux. Tu ne le veux pas, c'est tout. C'est vrai que les bons choix sont toujours les plus difficiles à faire. Tu choisis donc de mourir ?_

_-Si je n'ai le choix qu'entre les deux... Alors, oui. »_

_Un sourire illumina son visage. Un sourire que j'aimerais tant lui faire avaler. Tout ça pour rien. Elle m'avait légèrement embobiné avec sa discussion pour ma survie, non ? Tout est une question de choix... J'aimerais bien choisir de te botter le cul. Ça t'apprendra à te foutre de ma gueule !_

_« Tu changes, Faith, et c'est ce qui te sauvera. N'oublie pas, tout est une question de choix. Pas de devoir.»_

_Elle devint rapidement floue et disparut en même temps que ma douleur. Lorsque la dernière once de celle-ci s'envola, je me laissais emporter par le néant._

« Faith ! S'exclama une voix reconnaissable entre toutes. »

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant B. Elle était penchée vers moi et me regardait étrangement.

« Tout va bien ? Tu t'es endormie, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.»

Je me souvenais vaguement de ce qui s'était passé avant que je m'endorme. On était rentrées dans la chambre puis on avait été tout d'un coup très gênées toutes les deux... Elle s'était esquivée dans la salle de bain et je m'étais allongée et... Et mon démon avait apparu.

« Euh, ouais, ça va, déclarai-je le souffle court.»

Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était dû à ce cauchemar ou à la main de Buffy sur mon épaule...

« Tu es sure ? J'ai préféré te réveiller, ton cœur battait vraiment vite... »

Tu m'étonnes. J'ai eu de la chance de pas hurler dans mon sommeil, c'était déjà ça.

« Il continue à battre vite d'ailleurs... »

En effet, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour le rêve cette fois.

« Ouais, d'ailleurs, à ce propos, si tu pouvais enlever ta m... commençai-je, mais je fus coupée par deux de ses doigts qui fermèrent mes lèvres.»

Elle resta quelques secondes comme cela, à moitié penchée vers moi avec la moitié d'une main sur ma bouche. Et moi, je restai immobile à la regarder avec des yeux mi effrayés, mi implorants. Implorants qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle déplaça lentement sa main, caressant le contour de mes lèvres et frôlant ma joue. Continuant son chemin, sa main se plaça derrière ma nuque après m'avoir obligé à la lever avec l'aide d'une petite claque (cette fille est vraiment tarée, je vous jure...)

« Ça fait quelques temps que je pense à toi, Faith... déclara-t-elle alors que son autre main caressait doucement mon ventre. »

Quelques temps ? Moi ça fait six ans. Mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien, hein ? Maintenant si tu pouvais m'embrasser, B, ça serait vraiment cool.

Je la vis lentement se pencher, effleurer mes lèvres et reculer légèrement la tête. Cette femme allait littéralement me tuer. Ou alors j'allais la tuer, je savais pas encore. Mais quelqu'un allait mourir si ça continuait comme ça.

Et puis, j'avais vraiment peur qu'on soit interrompue une nouvelle fois. Mais je craquerais vraiment si ça devait arriver. Que ce soit Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, Dumbledore, Voldemort ou même E.T l'extraterrestre, si quelqu'un franchissait cette porte maintenant, j'allai faire un massacre.

« J'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser... fit la voix horriblement sensuelle de B.»

Je n'y tenais plus et c'est certainement ce qui me poussa à faire le premier pas. Je plaçai une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur sa nuque et l'attirai vers moi.

Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fit l'effet de vrais électrochocs. C'était comme si tous mes nerfs, qui tout à l'heure étaient mis à rude épreuve, décidaient d'envoyer des millions de courants électriques plus qu'agréables à chaques cellules de mon pauvre corps. La boule que j'avais au ventre depuis ces six ans semblait beaucoup moins oppressante, comme satisfaite de ce qui se passait. Comme si seul le contact avec B l'apaisait. Je sentis sa main agripper mon t-shirt et celle sur sa nuque me rapprocher encore plus d'elle si c'était possible. Sa langue passa sur ma lèvre inférieure, ce qui me fit perdre encore plus la raison si possible.

Mes mains quittèrent son visage et allèrent se placer sur ses hanches alors qu'elle s'assit à cheval sur ma taille. Ses deux mains se réunirent derrière mon cou et je la laissais dominer et approfondir le baiser.  
>Sa langue et la mienne livrèrent dure bataille et je sentis ses mains se crisper sur mes cheveux alors qu'elle gagnait progressivement la lutte. Mes mains se serrèrent autour de sa taille, agrippant son chemisier blanc que je rêvais tant de lui enlever.<p>

Elle se sépara de moi si rapidement que je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Elle descendit à la hâte et réajusta son haut alors que je restais haletante, hissée sur mes coudes pour l'observer, essayant de comprendre sa réaction.

Je ne croisai son regard qu'une seconde avant que la porte s'ouvre à la volée.

« Hey Faith, y a Ken qui veut te parler ! Déclara Dawn en sortant aussi vite qu'elle était venue. »

Je me levai lentement du lit, essayant d'occulter ce qui venait de se passer, pensant tout d'abord à réapprendre comment tenir sur deux pattes. Jamais mes jambes n'avaient été aussi flageolantes. Une boule dans ma gorge s'était créée, et je n'osais croiser à nouveau le regard de la blonde. Je ris intérieurement de mon comportement. On aurait dit une adolescente boutonneuse qui avait vécu son premier baiser. Putain, reprends-toi Lehane, la laisse pas te rendre aussi mal... Ou aussi bien.

J'ouvris la porte et je me résolus quand même à lui lancer un autre regard. Ce que j'y vis était une confirmation de ce que j'avais vu la première fois.

Ses yeux assombris étaient bourrés de luxure et d'appréhension.

* * *

><p>A peine j'arrivai dans la chambre qu'une tornade rousse apparut devant moi.<p>

« Si tu pouvais la ménager. Et t'as pas intérêt à lui proposer un combat ou une bière ou je ne sais quoi d'autre compris ? »

La voix de Willow était restée stable et calme tout le long, mais combinée à sa mine résolue, elle pouvait faire craquer le meilleur joueur de poker qu'il existe. Donc moi aussi, évidemment.

« Oui chef, fis-je d'une voix peu rassurée. »

Elle me regarda encore quelques secondes avec sa moue et j'étais vraiment à deux doigts de déglutir et de me barrer en courant et tant pis pour Ken. Quoi, j'avais toujours plus eu le sens de la survie que le sens de l'amitié et je m'en étais jamais cachée.

Elle hocha la tête satisfaite et sortit de la chambre rapidement après un dernier baiser à Ken. Ken, que je n'avais pas vue depuis presque 3 jours et qui était là maintenant, devant moi.

Et honnêtement, je ne pus me retenir de lâcher un petit soupir en la voyant enfin. Un soupir de soulagement.

Parce qu'elle était apparemment indemne.

Elle était couverte jusqu'à la taille par la couette, et elle portait un débardeur, mais de ce que je pouvais voir, elle n'était pas défigurée, ensanglantée et mutilée comme dans la dernière vision que j'avais eue d'elle. Elle semblait bien. Elle avait même ce petit sourire taquin qui lui correspondait tant.

« T'as vu ta tronche ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme. »

Sa voix était encore un peu rauque mais je pensais que c'était dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis quelques jours et qu'elle venait de perdre le peu de sa salive dans la bouche de Willow... Okay, l'image était en soi un peu dégoûtante, je l'avoue.

« T'es pas passée loin d'en devenir un, répondis-je simplement en allant lui chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte pour entendre ce qu'elle avait encore à dire

-Ouais mais je suis toujours là. Et commence pas à me faire la leçon, Will vient de me dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur concernant mes envies de patrouiller dans un pays en guerre. »

Je revins en souriant et lui tendit le verre d'eau qu'elle accepta sans un remerciement.

« Elle a vraiment eu peur en même temps. Tellement qu'elle est venue pleurer sur mon épaule, dis-toi.

-Non, sérieux ? Mince, j'aurais pensé qu'elle se serait plus confiée à Buffy qu'à toi... Fit-elle, songeuse. »

J'eus un minuscule sourire quand elle évoqua le nom de B et un flashback agréable de ce qui s'était passé dans notre chambre me revint en tête.

« Faith ? Tu es toujours avec nous ou tu es encore perdue avec ta blonde ? »

Je secouai la tête et lui adressai un geste vague de la main pour lui dire à la fois 'laisse tomber' et 'excuse-moi', bien que ce dernier était difficilement remarquable.

« Je pense qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose pendant que j'étais out, hein ? Vas-y, dis tout à Kenny, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix amusée en tapotant le lit à côté de ses jambes. »

Je vins m'asseoir à l'endroit indiqué avec toujours ce sourire bizarre qui continuait à persister sur mon visage. J'avais toujours clamé qu'elle se réveillerait... Mais j'étais apparemment très rassurée qu'elle le soit vraiment.

« Alors, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé en 3 jours d'absence ? Un avancement avec B après son sauvetage héroïque? Tu connais enfin l'identité de tes parents ? La prophétie t'a été enfin révélée ? Dis-moi tout ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix bourrée d'enthousiasme. »

En trois questions, elle avait abordé les trois sujets à propos desquels je ne voulais absolument pas parler. Elle était douée, franchement.

« Il s'est pas passé grand-chose en 3 jours, tu sais ?

-Non ? Pas de nouvelles sur la prophétie ? »

J'hésitai vraiment à lui dire la vérité. Je lui devais. Je me devais de lui dire ce qui allait se passer dans 15 jours. Il fallait qu'elle sache, car si elle l'apprenait par une autre personne que moi, elle allait me tuer avant le jour de l'an.

« Non, rien de nouveau dessus. Par contre je sais qui est ma famille maintenant.

-Et ? Demanda-t-elle, occultant la prophétie

-Et apparemment, il n'y a pas que toi qui as du sang anglais dans les veines, fis-je en soufflant légèrement, ravie qu'elle se concentre sur ce sujet plus qu'un autre.

-Toi, une Lady ? T'es sérieuse ? S'exclama-t-elle en souriant, bien que sa voix restait fatiguée.

-J'irai pas jusque-là mais oui, je suis d'origine anglaise. Fille de James Potter et Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Potter comme Harry ? Et Lestrange... C'est pas la femme tarée qui a essayé de nous tuer dans la caverne ? »

Je hochai la tête comme réponse et développai légèrement, lui expliquant que ma tante, avec l'accord de ma mère, m'avait confiée à Dumbledore à ma naissance parce que sa famille était qu'une merde et que mon père n'était pas au courant de mon existence. J'omis de mentionner la prophétie, bien sûr, mais j'ajoutai rapidement l'apparition d'un demi-frère.

« Harry, hein ? T'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Vous êtes proches ? Vous avez dû bien parler pendant que j'étais dans le coma... Tu sais quoi de lui ? Il sait quoi de toi ?

-T'es pire qu'un flic Ken. Relax. C'est pas parce qu'il est mon frère de sang que tu n'es plus ma sœur de cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, déclara-t-elle avec une expression bornée. Menteuse...

-Tout va bien alors. J'aimerais que tu me parles de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu tombes dans le coma... »

Son visage tomba immédiatement. Je m'en voulus presque d'avoir posé la question, mais il fallait vraiment que je sache.

« Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose en fait. On était dans un des cimetières au nord de la ville, et plusieurs personnes sont arrivées en se téléportant. Elles nous ont attaquées et on a rien pu faire. Puis y a Voldemort qui est arrivé. Il a ordonné la capture de B et... Elle s'arrêta et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Et quoi ?

- C'est là que ça devient flou. Il m'a lancée quelques sortilèges qui torture, tu sais, comme dans la caverne. Puis un autre qui m'a légèrement découpée. Et à un moment il m'a catapultée contre les pierres tombales. Il a entendu du bruit et il est parti. Je me suis évanouie après avoir distingué la silhouette de Lupin ou de Rogue, je crois.»

Plus elle avançait dans son histoire, plus mes poings se serraient. Je savais qu'elle avait été torturée, qu'elle avait été meurtrie, mais apparemment mes oreilles n'étaient pas prêtes à entendre ça. Je sentis sa main se poser sur un de mes poings et je levai la tête pour croiser son regard.

« Je suis pas morte, Faith. J'ai déjà pris des coups, tu sais ? D'ailleurs, je m'en souviens presque pas. Alors ne sois pas si tendue.

-Il va mourir, Ken. Il mourra, crois-moi. »

Oui, il mourrait. Et s'il fallait pour ça que je crève, alors je crèverais. Je n'avais jamais été aussi motivée pour ça que maintenant. A croire qu'il fallait qu'on me rappelle toutes les horreurs qu'il faisait non pas qu'à des inconnus mais à mes amis pour que je sache à quel point le sacrifice que j'allai faire était nécessaire. Rogue avait raison, autant que ça me désespérait de le dire. Si ma mort pouvait sauver tous ces gens, alors je ne devrais même pas réfléchir.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour je me conduise d'une manière autant héroïque hein ? A croire que je faisais vraiment partie du camp du bien aujourd'hui.

« T'es un peu distante. T'es sûre que ça va ? Me demanda ma meilleure amie, un sourcil levé. »

Je hochai la tête pour seule réponse.

« Et toi ? Après tout, c'est pas moi qui était dans le com peine quelques heures, ajoutai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

- Ba écoute, j'ai dormi trois jours, je suis totalement soignée et je me suis réveillée avec la femme que j'aime appuyée sur mon épaule. Honnêtement je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien en fait. Le coma ça fait toujours ça ? Non parce qu'on pourrait s'habituer rapidement...

- Ne t'habitue pas trop. J'ai jamais vu Willow aussi effrayée. Et honnêtement, quand elle a commencé à me comparer à toi, c'est moi qui ai été effrayée. Je pensais que tu l'aimais plus qu'elle ne t'aimait. J'ai eu la preuve que non hier. »

Kennedy se contenta de sourire faiblement. Je me levai, prête à la laisser dormir un peu. A croire que les trois jours ne lui avait pas suffi, finalement.

« Tu peux dire à Willow de me rejoindre. Il faut que je lui parle. »

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils à ça puis haussai les épaules. Ken avait un grand sourire niais sur les lèvres, ça ne pouvait pas être une conversation bien méchante.

Je sortis de la pièce et n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour trouver Willow. Elle discutait.

Elle discutait avec Buffy.

Mon cœur s'accéléra immédiatement quand je la vis. Elle était appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides de sa récente douche. Je déglutis et avançai le plus normalement possible vers les amies.

« Red, y a Ken qui veut te parler. »

Willow hocha la tête et partit rapidement vers la chambre. Je tournai la tête vers B qui souriait avec malice.

« Quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Ton cœur bat encore très vite... Y-a-t-il une raison particulière à ça ou tu es juste atteinte d'une tachycardie chronique ? »

Je détournai le regard en souriant, m'humidifiant un peu les lèvres avec le bout de ma langue. Elle se décolla du mur et s'approcha de moi. Je tournai la tête vers elle quand je sentis sa main se poser sur ma hanche. Ses doigts s'amusaient à la caresser de manière circulaire, ce qui faisait bondir mon palpitant et ce qui, apparemment, divertissait beaucoup la blonde.

« A croire que je suis pour quelque chose dans ta fréquence cardiaque. »

Je soufflai et la regardai dans les yeux. Je mis ma main sur sa poitrine, entre ses deux magnifiques seins que j'essayais d'occulter pour le moment, et la poussai doucement vers le mur. Je souris légèrement quand son dos entra en contact et elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir le cœur qui fait la fiesta apparemment, fis-je en emboîtant mon corps au sien. »

Elle sourit et mis sa main sur ma nuque, m'attirant dans un court et bref baiser.

« A croire que tu es pour quelque chose dans ma fréquence cardiaque. »

Je souris contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'appuya davantage sur moi.

Ken n'avait jamais été aussi bien, hein ? Ben je crois que j'étais encore mieux qu'elle en ce moment précis.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir à tous ! Oui, je sais, ça a été une longue absence et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part que je travaillais. Vraiment désolée du délai que j'impose à ceux qui suivent cette fic, et je vous jure que je vais essayer de publier plus rapidement. Encore vraiment désolée. ****  
>Un grand merci à ceux qui lisent, qui commentent et qui me suivent, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et bien sûr, je remercie OTH-FOQ qui nous évite à tous calvaire à nos yeux causé par les fautes d'orthographe !<strong>

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira. Pas beaucoup d'action, mais une petite mise au point entre Buffy et Faith...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

J'étais déjà réveillée depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. J'étais là, allongée sur le dos, les yeux clos et la respiration calme. Je ne bougeais pas, simulant le sommeil. Pourquoi ?

Parce que Buffy Summers avait sa tête sur mon épaule et son bras serré autour de ma taille.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça se produise en vrai. Honnêtement, vous auriez parié que j'avais une chance avec B ? Non, on est d'accord sur ce point. Comme quoi, cette fille me surprendra toujours.

Elle bougea légèrement, se réajustant un peu sans ouvrir les yeux. C'était un super moment. Je sentis sa main se contracter autour de ma taille et un petit soupir sortir de ses lèvres. Elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Un sourire géant (ou plutôt géant me connaissant) vint étirer mes lèvres. J'étais encore plus heureuse que lors de mes... distractions. Cette fille est littéralement orgasmique sans aucun effort !

Sa main se détendit et vint malicieusement se glisser sous mon t-shirt, laissant ses doigts se déplier et frôler la peau nue de mon ventre.

Cette femme allait vraiment me tuer.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Tu peux pas dormir en ayant le cœur qui bat à 200 à l'heure. »

Je retins ce sourire disproportionné qui tentait à nouveau de défigurer mon visage, ne voulant pas laisser le plaisir à B d'avoir raison. Même si elle pouvait savoir que je mentais limite à des kilomètres à la ronde tellement que mon palpitant avait décidé de s'exprimer.

Je sentis son souffle au niveau de mon oreille droite. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle parle, qu'elle hurle ou qu'elle essaie de me faire peur. Mais en fait, vraiment pas.

Une seconde après que son souffle m'ait aéré le tympan, je sentis ses lèvres juste à la base de mon oreille, derrière ma mâchoire. D'un seul mouvement, elle arriva à se mettre à genoux autour de ma taille et je sentis quelque chose d'humide tracer un sillon d'eau de la base de mon cou au lobe de mon oreille.

Sa langue. La langue de B. Sa langue sur ma peau. B me léchait littéralement.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de cette réflexion que je sentis mes barrières s'abaisser et le désir monter grandement. Bien évidemment, un court, bref et silencieux gémissement sorti de mes lèvres. Pas assez silencieux apparemment.

« Grillée. Tu es vraiment trop facile à manipuler, déclara-t-elle en grignotant la partie charnue de mon oreille.»

Je ne réprimai cette fois pas un sourire et, restant aveugle, je mis mes mains au niveau de sa taille et m'amusai à tracer des motifs invisibles sur sa peau avec l'aide de mes index. Si ça parut la divertir pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, elle finit par soupirer et s'asseoir sur ma taille de manière plus confortable.

« Il faut qu'on parle.»

Je me figeai entièrement, mes mouvements suspendus en l'air. Mes mains effleuraient à peine ses hanches et tous les muscles de mes jambes se contractèrent, comme si j'étais un animal à l'affût. Ou dans ce cas-là, une de ses proies prête à bondir pour se sauver. Je restai discrète, cependant. Seule chose de distinguable, j'ouvris les yeux de manière disproportionnée, ce qui me causa une intense douleur à cause de la forte luminosité de la pièce. Il devait être au moins onze heures au vu du soleil. Pourtant, je ne fermai pas les yeux, ou les cachai avec mon bras. Non, à croire que j'étais devenue maso cette nuit. Oui, je sais. Pas exactement le sujet en ce moment. Presque, quand même.

Parce qu'écouter B dire ce qu'elle devait dire relevait de la pure et simple douleur. Et je restais là. En même temps, quelque-chose me disais qu'elle n'allait pas me laisser filer si facilement de toute façon.

« Faith ? M'appela-t-elle, une main sur mon épaule.»

Okay, j'avais peut-être une réaction disproportionnée. Mais merde, même si je n'avais jamais été en couple, la phrase 'il faut qu'on parle' ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Tout comme le débardeur transparent de B, actuellement en train de me chevaucher littéralement. Concentration, Faith, concentration.

« Fais pas cette tête, je vais pas te demander de m'épouser non plus, souligna B en souriant, amusée.»

C'était pas le côté positif qui me faisait peur. Plutôt les fameuses phrases 'c'était une erreur' 'je regrette' 'on oublie d'accord ?'. Ces phrases me faisaient peur. Parce que maintenant que j'étais bien, je voulais le rester.

Attendez une minute... Côté positif et mariage associés dans la même phrase ? Tu commences vraiment à perdre la boule Faith. Comme si le mariage avait un côté positif. Tu parles. T'as qu'à voir Ken maintenant. Déjà qu'elle avait pas beaucoup de libertés avant ses fiançailles, maintenant qu'elle avait la corde au cou, elle était carrément devenue l'esclave de Red. Et j'abusai à peine, c'est ça le pire. Et puis de toute manière tu voulais pas te marier. Fin de l'histoire.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas sentie le corps de Buffy se déplacer pour finir à mes côtés. Elle était appuyée sur un coude et me regardait, les doigts de sa main caressaient lentement ma hanche. Je tournai les yeux vers elle et ses prunelles vertes croisèrent les miennes.

« Tu as fini tes intenses réflexions ? Parce que je peux encore te laisser quelque minutes pour que tu arrives à comprendre le sens de la phrase 'il faut qu'on parle'. Non, je comprends, une phrase bien construite, sans insultes, sans raccourcissement et sans onomatopées, ça peut être dur à saisir pour toi, finit-elle d'un ton taquin. »

Toujours silencieuse, j'approchai ma main de son visage, effleurant sa joue. Je frôlai ses lèvres qui formèrent un sourire attendri et j'esquissai un sourire, un sourire mesquin. A peine eut-elle le temps de réaliser que mon expression ne signifiait certainement rien de bon que je courbai mes doigts au niveau de son joli petit nez et lui assénai une pichenette bien méritée.

Réprimant un gémissement plus frustré que douloureux, elle roula sur le dos en se tenant le nez entre ses deux mains. Situation comique, vraiment.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde en me fixant, ses yeux me lançant l'équivalent d'une bonne centaine d'éclairs. »

Je m'empêchai de rire à sa tête mi-mignonne, mi-délirante.

« Tu t'es moquée de moi. On ne se moque pas de moi sans en subir les conséquences, expliquai-je en souriant plus gentiment maintenant. »

Pas attendrie, hein. Ça c'est pour les faibles, les pré-adolescentes, les gens guillerets et les petites blondes aux yeux émeraudes. On est bien d'accord, je n'entre dans aucune de ces quatre catégories.

Elle se retourna vers moi et enfonça son poing dans mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

« Hey ! J'y suis pas allé aussi fort moi ! M'exclamai-je en massant la zone meurtrie.

- Je me venge. Je suis quelqu'un de rancunier, tu devrais le savoir, j'ai mis presque 1 an avant d'arrêter de te donner un coup de poing en guise de bonjour ! Répliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux, essayant d'être intimidante. En vain, bien évidemment.»

Je souris légèrement à ses paroles. C'est vrai qu'après Sunnydale, on ne pouvait pas arrêter de se 'chamailler'. Pas chamailler comme se tirer les cheveux et la langue, non. Chamailler comme entrer tous les jours dans des disputes et dans des combats. Les combats étaient relativement marrants. Les disputes, beaucoup moins.

« Peu importe où tu t'es perdue cette fois, il faut vraiment qu'on parle, déclara-t-elle en s'appuyant à nouveau sur son coude, ses doigts tapotant ma hanche et une moue sur son visage.»

Elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle faisait sa moue. La moue Summers était vraiment dangereuse pour ma santé mentale. Sérieusement, j'étais à peu près certaine qu'elle pouvait m'obliger à tout faire pour elle quand elle me regardait comme ça. Elle s'en aperçut car sa mimique se transforma en un petit sourire satisfait qui ressemblait étrangement au mien dans mes bons jours.

« Décidément, ton cœur a vraiment un problème avec moi, fit-elle en déplaçant ses doigts de ma taille à ma poitrine où mon organe avait décidé de se manifester à nouveau.

-La ferme, maugréai-je, profitant quand même de la sensation des doigts de B sur ma peau.

-Oh. T'es chou, continua-t-elle en remettant sa main à sa position initiale, caressant ma taille avec plus de vigueur.»

Venait-elle vraiment de me comparer à un légume ? J'étais quoi pour elle, un truc vert et dégueulasse ? Non sérieux, déjà que j'aimais pas les petits noms. Ça me donnait envie de gerber. Franchement, ça craignait.

« Faith...

- Il faut qu'on parle, ouais. Vas-y, je t'écoute, finis-je avant elle. »

Ça aussi ça craignait, mais quitte à finir le peu qu'on avait commencé, autant que ce soit maintenant alors que je m'étais pas habituée à sa présence dans mes bras, à sa main sur ma hanche, à ses baisers passionnés, à partager un lit simple avec elle... Tant de choses que j'aimerai pourtant expérimenter encore plus, tant de choses que j'aimerai continuer...

Elle se redressa et s'assit en face de moi qui, comme une grosse flemmarde, resta allongée de tout mon long, monopolisant environ 80% de la surface du petit lit. Sa main était sur ma cuisse. Je remarquai qu'elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer loin de moi sans établir un contact physique. Et honnêtement ? J'adorai ça.

Elle se mordait la lèvre, les sourcils un peu froncés au-dessus de ces yeux verts qui pouvaient à la fois me glacer le sang et booster toutes les cellules de mon corps. Elle avait un réel pouvoir sur moi. Un peu trop à mon goût d'ailleurs.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer... Déclara-t-elle en retirant sa main de ma cuisse pour triturer son autre poing. »

Les mains qui jouent ensemble... Les lèvres mordillées... Les sourcils froncés... Si je te connaissais pas mieux B, je dirai que tu es nerveuse. Et moi aussi je l'étais. Tant pis, autant aller droit au but.

« Si on commencer à parler de nous ? Proposai-je en plaçant une main dans mes cheveux, mon bras cachant partiellement sa vue. »

A peine ma phrase terminée, ses yeux se mirent à briller avec une telle intensité que je me demandais vraiment si elle venait pas de voir le Père Noël ou une connerie dans le genre. Sérieux, elle ressemblait à un gosse le 25 décembre au pied du sapin en découvrant que le cadeau qu'il voulait tant était en face de lui. D'ailleurs, juste pour vérifier, je lançai un léger coup d'œil vers la porte derrière B. On sait jamais, dans ce monde de dingues, tout peut arriver.  
>Ne voyant rien de suspect, je reportai mon regard vers B qui me fixait avec intensité. C'est alors que j'ai compris que les yeux brillants et le petit sourire qui rampait sur ses lèvres étaient pour moi. Ce qui était quelque chose de bizarre mais... Mignon.<p>

Mignon ? Vas-y, ferme-la, Faith.

« Alors... Il y a un 'nous' ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus timide, mais teintée d'espoir. »

Je lâchai un petit soupir. Si c'était de ça qu'elle voulait parler, tout allait bien. Sérieux, je m'attendais justement à ce qu'elle me dise qu'il n'y en avait pas, de 'nous'. Si elle était aussi contente que ça sur ce sujet, cette discussion ne pouvait que bien tourner... En théorie, du moins.

« Tu en doutais ? Demandai-je, toujours suspicieuse quant au fait qu'elle veuille cela.»

Elle pencha la tête un peu sur le côté, m'observant toujours. Le petit sourire timide sur ses lèvres disparut légèrement.

« Et bien... Tu ne fais pas dans les relations, annonça-t-elle en détournant le regard, ses mains toujours agitées. »

Alors c'est ça qui la perturbait. Je me permis un petit rire, et elle me jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Je pus y voir de la gêne et de la timidité. Cette femme m'étonnera toujours. Elle était bien loin la Buffy sûre d'elle et arrogante à souhait. Je me tus, un sourire gentil placardé sur le visage (et toujours pas attendri, hein!).

Je me redressais légèrement, appuyée sur mes coudes. Elle ne bougea pas, continuant toujours à se triturer les mains, les yeux fixés dessus. On aurait dit une gamine prise en faute. Elle était migno... Non, rien, j'ai rien dit.

Je me mis sur le côté, et posai ma main sur les siennes. Elle s'arrêta de bouger et accrocha mon regard. En plus de l'embarras dans ses yeux, j'y vis également un peu d'espoir. Je lui souris doucement en tirant sur ses mains, l'incitant à s'allonger à mes côtés.

Elle était maintenant face à moi, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle venait de lire dans mes pupilles, mais apparemment ça dut lui plaire puisque la gêne disparut progressivement dans les siennes et que son sourire s'agrandit.

Je levai ma main de libre et l'approchai doucement de son visage. Je la touchais à peine qu'elle ferma les yeux. J'en fis de même.

Le contact de sa joue contre le bout de mes doigts me fit presque trembler. C'était une sensation différente que quand j'empoignai ma baguette, mais relativement semblable. Une douce chaleur dans mon bras qui se diffusait progressivement dans mon corps. Je ne crois pas qu'à aucun moment, notre connexion n'avait été si puissante qu'en cet instant. Même nos baisers partagés ne fournissait pas cette sensation, et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Pas sûre de pouvoir gérer si je ressentais des fourmillements comme ça tout le long.

Tout en restant dans l'obscurité, je sentis son index se poser sur ma peau, juste au-dessous de mon œil. Son toucher électrisa mes sens, littéralement. Nous restâmes comme ça plusieurs dizaines de secondes, profitant pleinement de la sensation de la connexion. Les fourmillements firent dresser les cheveux sur ma nuque et je sentis mes poils se hérisser sur mes bras. Le souffle plus court qu'au départ, je constatai avec désespoir que mon cœur n'avait pas arrêté sa course. Je soupirai. Quand je vous disais que cette fille était orgasmique...

« Parce que tu crois sérieusement que je te laisserai partir aussi facilement ? »

Nous ouvrîmes toutes les deux les yeux, une de nos mains se tenant tandis que l'autre profitait de notre peau. Elle encaissa mes paroles sans un mot, sans un changement dans son comportement. Seulement ses yeux exprimèrent le soulagement face à mes mots. Je ne voyais plus la gêne.

Soudain, elle se détacha de moi et se redressa. Ses sourcils étaient de nouveau froncés. Elle soupira et se leva du lit.

Non, non, non ! On était si bien là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pas plu dans mes paroles, sérieux ? C'était limite tendre et mielleux, alors franchement, qu'est-ce qui l'avait dérangé ? C'est son style ça, non ? J'avais merdé ou quoi ?

« B ? Tout va bien ? Demandai-je en me redressant également, m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. »

Elle me regardait avec un air presque... Déçu ? Aïe, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu me donnes des faux espoirs comme ça ? »

Hein ?

« B...

- Non ! Tu m'as clairement dit que tu avais quelqu'un en tête en ce moment. Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Me coupa-t-elle, vraiment énervée. »

Je soufflai à nouveau, pinçant l'arête de mon nez. Cette fille était définitivement blonde. Elle pouvait sérieusement être conne des fois. Je me levai et me plaçai en face d'elle. Je la vis froncer à nouveau les sourcils et essayer de s'éloigner mais j'anticipai et plaçai mes mains sur sa taille, la bloquant en face de moi.

« Faith, arrête, sérieux, je peux comprendre tu sais, je suis pas idiote. Tu étais un peu perdue hier, et on s'est laissées emporter mais tout ira bien et je ne dirai rien à la fille et - »

Je décidai de la couper de la manière la plus efficace et agréable qui soit.

Ce baiser n'était pas comme ceux qu'on avait déjà partagés hier. Il n'y avait pas de passion, pas d'empressement et pas de luxure. Je veux dire, je la désirais, vraiment beaucoup d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas le message que j'essayai de lui faire passer. Elle était clairement effrayée que cette nuit ne représente rien pour moi. Et ben là, j'essayai de lui prouver le contraire.

Je ne crois pas qu'une seule fois dans ma vie j'aie mis autant de douceur dans un baiser. Mes lèvres dansaient sur les siennes, mais nos bouches restèrent closes. Mes yeux étaient fermés je devinais les siens clos également.

Ma main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque pour ajuster mieux nos positions, et elle se détendit progressivement, allant même jusqu'à poser ses mains sur mes hanches. Ses pouces dessinaient des motifs divers sur mon ventre, ce qui me fit sourire dans le baiser.

Je l'écourtai rapidement, cependant. Je venais de lui prouver par les gestes que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille, je devais maintenant expliquer avec des mots que cette nuit voulait dire quelque chose pour moi.

Nos fronts restèrent collés ensemble, nos yeux restèrent fermés et ma main libre vint trouver l'une des siennes sur mes hanches et la fit remonter sur mon cœur. Je pris quelques secondes pour rassembler mes pensées, puis j'envoyai ma déclaration.

« Comme tu l'as dit hier, tu es pour quelque chose dans ma fréquence cardiaque. Mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois que je te vois, que je t'entends, que je te sens. Ce n'est pas seulement du désir, Buffy. Ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'on est coincées dans cette chambre depuis des jours, frustrées du manque d'action. Ça fait des années que c'est comme ça. Des années que tu me plais. Ne t'inquiète pas d'une quelconque nana stupide B. C'est toi qui es dans ma tête. »

J'ouvris les yeux, elle non. Elle les pressa plus fort et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle libéra sa main de mon emprise et la mit sur ma nuque, m'attirant dans une étreinte serrée.

« Désolée d'être si stupide Faith, fit-elle dans mon oreille.

- Tu es blonde. C'est pas ta faute. »

Ce à quoi elle répondit par un léger coup de poing dans mon ventre. On se sépara et elle attrapa une de mes mains entre les siennes, la caressant et l'observant pendant qu'elle parlait.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce côté de ta personnalité. Je connaissais la dure à cuire, la taquine, et la dragueuse. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté si... Gentil. Si tendre. Et je dois dire qu'il me plaît pas mal. »

Tant mieux pour toi, moi il me donnait envie de gerber. Je détestais être aussi guimauve, aussi tendre mielleuse... Aussi chamallow.

« Et je dois dire... Que tu me plais pas mal, aussi, conclut-elle d'une petite voix. »

Je sentis un sourire étirait mes lèvres avant même de pouvoir l'empêcher.

« Tu es mignonne, déclara-t-elle en souriant et en me regardant.

-Tu ne viens pas sérieusement de me qualifier avec un mot aussi... horrible ? Demandai-je en arrêtant tout sourire et tout contact avec elle. »

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et planta un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Totalement mignonne, fit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Arrête ça ! M'exclamai-je en la voyant entrer dans la salle de bain. »

* * *

><p>« Je ne comprends pas la méfiance du professeur Rogue à l'égard de vos capacités mentales. Vous semblez au contraire être une élève qui apprend vite. »<p>

Ça faisait plus de deux heures que Lupin m'entraînait. Enfin, m'entraîner était un bien grand mot. Il me faisait refaire tout ce que Rogue m'avait appris. Ça se résumait peut-être à pas grand-chose, mais c'était barbant de faire constamment la même chose. Et encore, je restai polie.

« Vous maîtrisez le sortilège de Stupéfixion, de Chatouillis, de Désarmement, d'Expulsion, le maléfice du Saucisson, d'Entrave, et le Charme du bouclier est presque à votre portée. Certes, ce n'est pas une grande panoplie contre les Mangemorts ou Voldemort, mais ce sont des sortilèges qui pourront vous sortir du pétrin, déclara Lupin, debout en face de moi. »

Ouais, en gros j'avais pris deux heures de mon temps pour qu'il me dise que je savais maîtriser les sortilèges qu'on m'avait appris à maîtriser...

« Bien, je ne sais pas vraiment sur quels enchantements nous pouvons nous concentrer maintenant. Votre puissance magique reste limitée, malgré le fait que vous ayez une baguette extraordinaire. Vous n'êtes une sorcière que depuis peu, trop peu de temps. Je ne peux pas vous enseigner d'autre sortilège, je ne pensais même pas que le professeur Rogue était arrivé à ce niveau, en réalité. »

Je hochai la tête en silence. Honnêtement, je m'en foutais un peu de ce qu'il disait. Ma tête était remplie d'images d'une sublime créature blonde qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans la cuisine en train d'aider pour le dîner. Bon, j'avais vu les compétences culinaires de B, et j'espérai sincèrement, pour le bonheur et la bonne santé de nos estomacs, qu'elle se contenterait de mettre la table. S'il te plaît Buffy, contente-toi de ça.

« Y-a-t-il un sujet ou un sortilège sur lequel je peux vous éclairer ? Demanda Lupin d'une voix fatiguée. »

Plus je le regardais, plus j'avais l'impression que l'homme agonisait sous mes yeux. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cernes violacés s'étendaient sous ses yeux injectés de sang. Sérieux, on aurait dit un drogué. Et puis, j'avais toujours cette sensation qui me disait que quelque chose louchait chez ce mec.

« Est-ce que vous êtes malade ou quelque chose ? Demandai-je, laissant ma curiosité prendre le dessus. »

J'aurai du penser à prendre plus de leçon de tact, par le passé. Cependant, il se contenta de sourire tristement, ne se formalisant pas avec mon franc-parler.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Je suis atteint de lycanthropie. Et mon état physique se détériore visiblement quand la pleine lune approche, précisa-t-il en pinçant son nez. »

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que lycanthropie voulait dire, mais je le devinai grâce au rapport avec la pleine lune.

« Vous êtes un loup-garou ? Fis-je plus à moi même qu'à lui.

- En effet. Est-ce un problème ?

- Quoi ? Non, non, c'est plutôt une constatation. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait chez vous, sans vouloir vous offenser hein. Maintenant je sais que vous avez juste un petit problème de fourrure. »

Il me regarda sans rien dire, puis ricana en secouant la tête légèrement.

« Vous êtes bien la fille de James. »

Cette phrase, pour une raison inconnue, me soulageait. Depuis le début on m'avait comparé à ma mère, le diabolique bras droit de Tronche-De-Serpent qui avait un penchant certain pour la torture. Le fait qu'on me compare pour une fois à mon père biologique me changeait. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus sympa qu'elle.

Je lui fis un petit sourire également, ou du moins le coin droit de mes lèvres se courba, puis j'enfoui mes mains dans les poches de mon sweat. J'y trouvai avec satisfaction ma baguette. Ce truc devenait de plus en plus cool à mes yeux.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien avec tout ça ? Je veux dire, avec l'annonce de vos parents biologiques et de... de la prophétie, demanda-t-il timidement. »

Si j'étais bien avec le fait que ma mère était une cinglée meurtrière, que mon père était mort sans me connaître et que j'allais d'une manière certaine suivre ces traces ? Heu... Joker ?

Je hochai les épaules comme réponse. Cette mort prochaine était devenue comme acquise. Je n'allai pas encore plus pleurer sur mon sort. J'avais une famille, petite certes, mais quand même présente. Et puis j'avais des amis, ou du moins Ken. Et puis B, aussi.

B. B qui voulait apparemment construire une relation avec moi. B qui n'était pas au courant de mon état. Elle allait me tuer avant l'heure quand elle l'apprendrait. Est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Ou j'avais le droit à un peu de répit avant ?

« Bien, non. Mais je m'y fais. »

Une réponse courte et claire. Il comprit que j'étais en train de mener une bataille intérieure et se tut quelques secondes.

« Il n'y a donc aucun sujet que vous voulez aborder ? Il nous reste bien une bonne demi-heure avant le dîner. »

Je me forçai à retirer B de mon esprit quelques instants pour faire semblant de réfléchir. Je n'aimai pas étudier, j'allai pas lui demander de me faire apprendre encore plein de truc sur ce monde. J'avais déjà eu un cours sur toutes les créatures qui pouvaient exister ici et sur lesquelles je pouvais tomber. Ces gosses m'avaient fait tout voir, les loups garous, les trolls, les vampires (j'ai dormi à celui-là. Ils étaient sérieux ou quoi ?). Toutes les petites bestioles. On avait même vu les dragons, qui apparemment étaient surtout dû au fait que c'était un sujet qui intéressait Dawn et Willow. On avait tout vu... Non, pas tout.

« Les Détraqueurs.»

Je me souvenais de ce nom. C'était d'ailleurs pratiquement la seule chose dont je me souvenais de mon excursion à la grotte. Ce putain de fantôme bouffeur d'âme qui m'avait flanqué la peur de ma vie.

Lupin se redressa.

« Dumbledore m'a en effet dit que vous aviez eu affaire à l'un d'eux. Les Détraqueurs sont des créatures dures à repousser, vous savez ?

- Oui, mais il existe un moyen, non ? »

Il se tut à nouveau quelques instants. Ces silences commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs.

« Oui. Un sort. Le sortilège du Patronus.

- Je veux l'apprendre. »

Il me jaugea du regard.

« J'ai un peu besoin de repos. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous l'apprendre. Je lui dirai de le faire demain. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et celle qui occupait mes pensées, vous savez la sublime créature, descendit les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua Lupin, qui lui sourit doucement.

«Vous avez l'air très pressée Miss Summers. Je vais donc vous laisser avec Faith. On se voit pour le dîner, déclara le loup-garou.»

Il gravit les escaliers et ferma la porte derrière lui. A peine le clic se fit entendre qu'une paire de lèvres se jeta sur les miennes.

Le baiser était on ne peut plus passionné et j'eu à peine le temps d'y répondre qu'elle le rompit, son front collé au mien. Ses yeux baissés, elle chercha ma main de la sienne.

« Tu m'as manqué cet après-midi. »

Je souris légèrement et l'embrassai rapidement.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, B. Tu... Tu as fait le repas ? Demandai-je, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que j'étais un peu effrayée de la réponse. »

Elle me frappa légèrement le bras et se décolla de moi. Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas savoir la fermer quand il le fallait.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais à quel point ma cuisine est appréciée, déclara-t-elle avec amertume en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant involontairement ressortir ses seins que je m'empêchai de fixer.»

J'avançai prudemment vers elle et posa une main sur sa hanche, jouant avec l'ourlet de sa chemise. Putain que j'avais envie de la lui ôter, cette chemise...

« C'est pas ma faute si ce que je préfère dans ta cuisine, c'est la cuisinière...»

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et elle revint se coller à moi, ses bras entourant mon cou. Bien rattrapé, Faith.

Tentant le diable, je passai ma main sous sa chemise et laissai mes doigts frôler son dos musclé, dessinant de grands cercles imaginaires dessus pendant que mon autre main prenait place en bas de son dos, également sous sa chemise.

Un petit gémissement dans le creux de mon épaule me confirma que j'allai pas être jetée.

Elle leva lentement la tête vers moi et s'empara de mes lèvres avec douceur. Jamais ô grand jamais je n'avais été embrassée comme cela avant. Jamais je n'avais ressenti la même chose. C'était... Magique.

Ses bras entourèrent plus fermement mon cou alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour me dominer un peu. Et donc, d'une manière tout à fait regrettable et involontaire, ma main qui était présente sur le bas de son dos descendit sur ses fesses. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que mes doigts étaient sur le denim et non sur la peau. Ce fut quand B s'arrêta de m'embrasser que je compris que j'avais franchi la limite.

J'attendais sa réaction, les yeux fermés. Mes mains ne bougèrent pas non plus, restant à leurs places plus qu'agréables.

J'étais devenue suicidaire.

Ma blonde se détendit un peu dans mes bras et m'embrassa légèrement à nouveau.

« Opportuniste, souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres et celles-ci s'étirèrent en un sourire

- Peux-tu vraiment m'en vouloir pour ça, B ? Demandai-je en penchant la tête, déposant un baiser sur la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. »

Deuxième gémissement. Jackpot.

« On vous dérange pas trop ? »

Nous sursautâmes et nous écartâmes en moins d'une seconde, comme si on venait d'être brûlées. On leva nos regards coupables vers l'origine des voix.

Là, en haut, venant d'interrompre notre baiser, se trouvaient Willow et Kennedy.

J'allai les tuer de la plus horrible et sanglante des manières.

Elles souriaient d'un air entendu, descendant lentement les marches vers B et moi, à deux mètres de distances maintenant.

Foutues amies.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes passées des insultes aux câlins sans nous en parler ? Demanda Willow en plissant les yeux vers nous.»

Je déglutis légèrement, et Kennedy ricana devant mon expression.

« Hé, je t'ai toujours dit que ta copine me faisait plus peur que toi.

- De toute manière, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Tu n'es pas censée être encore en train de te reposer, Ken ? Demanda Buffy en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

Adorable. La ferme, Faith.

Leurs expressions passèrent de l'amusement au sérieux en moins d'une minute. Néanmoins, on pouvait facilement déceler une lueur étrange dans leurs yeux.

« On a décidé... On a décidé qu'on allait se marier, déclara Kennedy avec sérieux, en passant son regard alternativement sur B et moi. »

Red alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa fiancée qui l'enlaça par derrière, les yeux toujours sur nous, attendant certainement une réaction.

B et moi échangeâmes un regard. On était toutes les deux sur le même plan.

Perdues.

« Si vous nous aviez pas sorti le même speech il y a trois mois, peut-être qu'on aurait été plus réactives, déclarai-je en haussant les sourcils, me demandant intérieurement quand ma meilleure amie et sa fiancée avaient pété un câble. »

Kennedy fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira, comme celui de Willow.

Elles me faisaient flipper grave, là.

« Non, non ! On veut dire, on va se marier, là, en Angleterre ! S'exclama Red en mettant ses mains sur celles de Ken.»

J'ouvris grand les yeux, et B mit sa main sur sa bouche. Elles avaient toujours dit qu'elles se marieraient quand toutes les galères seraient finies, quand elles pourraient réunir tous leurs amis, et surtout, elles rêvaient de se marier en plein été en extérieur au milieu des fleurs et des oiseaux. Ce qui, je me doute, était une idée de Red. Mais... Maintenant ? Là, dans ce manoir lugubre avec juste une poignée de personne qu'elles connaissaient ? Hein ?

« Je... Je sais pas quoi dire... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi si vite ? Bégaya Buffy, qui s'était reprise apparemment plus vite que moi. »

Willow échangea un regard avec Ken et sourit avant de revenir à nous.

« La vie est trop courte. Kennedy a failli mourir. Ça a été le déclencheur, je pense, fit calmement Willow en caressant la main de sa brune. »

Je lançai un coup d'œil rapide à B qui était en train d'enlacer le couple. Red avait raison, la vie était trop courte. Vraiment trop courte.

« Et bien sûr, on est là pour vous demander un truc, fit Ken après que B les ai relâchées et s'était rapproché de moi, à mon plus grand plaisir.

- On voudrait que vous soyez nos demoiselles d'honneur, annonça Willow.»

A peine sa phrase terminée que B fit un son si aigu qu'avant de l'entendre, je ne pensais pas qu'un être humain pouvait l'exprimer et sauta à nouveau dans les bras de Red. Je restai un peu choquée et perdue, pour ma part. La blonde se retourna vers moi et me sauta littéralement dessus, ses bras autour de mon cou et sa tête au-dessus de mon épaule, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

« Je peux pas attendre de te voir en robe, murmura-t-elle. »

Je levai le regard vers Kennedy qui souriait en coin, profitant follement de cet instant.

Profite, Ken, parce que dès que ta rousse tournera le dos, je te tuerai.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey tout le monde ! Okay, ça a été long... Très très long. Mais pour une fois, j'avais une bonne raison : Plus d'ordinateur !**

**J'avais perdu toute la fic et honnêtement, j'avais pas vraiment envie de reprendre. Mais bon, vos reviews m'ont motivé et me revoilà ! **

**Toujours pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il sert juste de transition pour ce qui arrive. A savoir un peu de Faith/Ken**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui laisse des reviews et OTH-FOQ qui prend le temps de corriger mes chapitres ( et qui le fait plus rapidement que moi ! ) **

**Bonne lecture, et si vous avez des idées à me donner, je suis toute ouïe !**

**Chapitre 16**

_Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cette pièce noire, sans murs, sans plafond et sans sol. Cette immensité noire semblait m'engloutir toute entière. J'étais couchée – ou plutôt en position horizontale, pas sûre de pouvoir s'allonger dans le vide. _

_Et comme la dernière fois, j'étais totalement submergée par une douleur atroce, une perforation, et au sens littéral du terme. Toutes mes fibres nerveuses étaient excitées, et c'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. _

_La femme se tenait à côté de moi, accroupie, regardant loin devant elle._

_« As-tu fais ton choix ? Demanda-t-elle mystérieusement. »_

_Pourquoi, ô pourquoi elle continuait de m'emmener faire un tour dans ce néant déchirant pour me poser des questions sans aucun sens ? Mais qu'avais-je fait, bordel ?!_

_« Foutez-moi la paix... Gémis-je. »_

_Elle continua de regarder loin, sans même prêter attention à mes paroles. Ou même à mon agonie qui commençait vraiment à être au-delà du supportable. _

_« Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu pas ? Me réprimanda-t-elle. »_

_Hein ? C'est un tout petit peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, on est d'accord ? Elle faisait que m'ignorer moi et mes gémissement de douleur, mais après faudrait que je l'écoute quand même me raconter ses salades sur les choix et tout le bazar ? Elle me tire d'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité dans les bras de B pour me raconter son baratin, je l'écoute sans rien dire, elle répond pas à mes questions, et encore c'est ma faute ? Elle me prend un peu pour une conne, on est d'accord hein ?_

_« Quel choix ? Demandai-je, réprimant difficilement le flot d'insultes qui voulait sortir.»_

_J'étais sûre que ça n'aurait pas arrangé les choses. _

_« On en a déjà parlé, tu t'en souviens ? Tu as choisi de ne pas te retourner contre tes amis. C'est un grand pas, venant de toi. »_

_J'essayai de détecter une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix, en vain. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir rire. Merde, elle me pensait si foutue que ça ? Incapable de faire de « bons choix » ? J'étais à ce point un cas désespéré ? _

_« As-tu choisi de le dire à tes proches ? Leur as-tu demandé conseil ? »_

_Je restai silencieuse. Non et non. Ça ne servait à rien de toute façon. Que je le dise ou pas, ça ne changerait rien. Je mourrai le 31, point barre._

_« Ça les concerne, après tout. C'est de leur faute si tu meurs._

_Non... Ce n'est pas à cause... A cause d'eux... Haletai-je, les yeux fermés.»_

_Cela pourrait presque être une conversation tolérable sans cette putain de souffrance. Franchement, ils abusaient un peu. Elle abusait de me faire venir ici pour me dire que des conneries._

_« Tu meurs car tu ne veux pas rejoindre le côté adverse, côté qui te traiterait comme une reine..._

_- J'ai déjà goûté au pouvoir et à l'obscurité, ça m'a coûté trois ans de taule. Non merci, fis-je sans bégayer, ce qui me ravit._

_- Ici tu n'irais pas en prison. Tu es indispensable aux deux camps. Sans toi avec eux, la victoire leur est arrachée. Alors, tu n'as aucune autre raison que tes amis pour t'éloigner du camp adverse. _

_- Ils n'y sont pour rien._

_-Alors quoi ? Qui ? _

_- Je veux juste être quelqu'un de bien pour une fois ! Et si je dois mourir pour ça, soit ! M'exclamai-je, furieuse. »_

_Elle se redressa, silencieuse, et me sourit comme la dernière fois._

J'ouvris les yeux rapidement, haletante et en sueur. La respiration erratique, je scrutai les environs avec un air sur mon visage qui, je ne doute, devais être très comique.

Je reconnus rapidement la chambre du square Grimaurd et je lâchai un soupir de soulagement. Cette tarée m'avait enfin libérée. Je me demandai vraiment combien de temps elle m'avait gardé cette fois.

Je me rendis compte qu'une main était sur mon épaule, et je tournai lentement la tête. Malgré l'obscurité, je distinguai deux prunelles émeraude qui me fixaient avec insistance et inquiétude.

« Tout va bien, Faith ? Demanda B d'une voix endormie.

- Ça va t'inquiète. Rendors-toi, la rassurai-je en évitant son regard, laissant mes yeux se poser sur le mur défraîchi devant moi.

- C'était un cauchemar ? Tu parlais et tu semblais souffrir. J'ai essayé de te réveiller mais je n'ai pas pu. Ça avait l'air assez intense...

- Tout va bien, Buffy, répétai-je d'une voix lasse, utilisant son nom complet comme pour l'avertir de ne pas aller plus loin.

- Si tu le dis... Ça fait deux fois que tu as ce genre de rêve, Faith. Si tu veux que notre relation marche, il va falloir que tu t'ouvres à moi, que tu arrêtes de me cacher des choses, fit-elle d'une voix triste. »

Elle attendit quelques instants une réponse, puis, lasse, elle se recoucha de son côté du lit double que nous avait fourni Kreattur. Mon cœur se serra sous la culpabilité, et je me couchai également, toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Car la seule phrase qui sortirait en ce moment serait 'On peut pas construire une relation, je vais mourir'.

Et, entre nous, c'était pas vraiment cool d'insérer ça dans une conversation avec la personne que tu aimes.

* * *

><p>« Ce n'est toujours pas un Patronus ça, Faith, soupira Harry en croisant les bras. »<p>

Je soufflai à mon tour et passai une main dans mes cheveux. Voilà une heure et demie qu'on était dans le sous-sol et malgré toute l'aide et les explications de mon demi-frère, rien n'y faisait. Je bloquai littéralement sur ce sortilège.

« Un souvenir heureux, Faith. C'est tout. Juste un souvenir, m'encourageai-je. »

Je pointai ma baguette devant moi, déterminée. Harry sourit devant ma résolution et ouvrit la grande malle d'un coup de baguette.

Aussitôt, une forme noire gigantesque apparut devant mes yeux.

« Spero Patronum, dis-je avec fermeté. »

Si le faux Détraqueur avait été doté d'une bouche, il aurait éclaté de rire devant ma pitoyable performance. Une très légère nappe de fumée blanche sortit de l'extrémité de ma baguette, n'empêchant en rien la silhouette de foncer sur moi.

« Spero Patro... Commençai-je, mais cette tentative n'aboutit même pas. »

Alors que je sentais mes forces me lâcher à une vitesse phénoménale, la silhouette disparût. Je chancelai un peu alors qu'Harry me donnait une énième fois un carreau de chocolat.

« Tu n'es pas assez concentrée sur ton souvenir. Est-il même assez puissant ? Demanda le brun alors que je grignotai la friandise. »

Je grimaçai et continuai à savourer ma sucrerie. Un souvenir à la fois heureux et puissant. Ha ha ha. Quelle blague.

« Écoute, j'suis juste peut-être pas faîte pour apprendre ce sort, alors, laissons tomber, okay ? Déclarai-je en faisant courir une main dans mes cheveux. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas un sort facile, mais il n'y a qu'une personne de ma connaissance qui ne sait pas formuler ce sort.

- Qui c'est ? Peut-être que c'est pour la même raison ?

-C'est Voldemort. Il est incapable d'éprouver du bonheur. Mais bon, il ne s'inquiète pas trop des Détraqueurs. Il sait comment les manipuler. Tu te crois tant semblable à lui que ça ? Incapable d'être heureuse ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras, ses prunelles vertes ancrées dans les miennes. »

Bon, c'est vrai que j'avais eu une enfance malheureuse, une adolescence chaotique et un début merdique dans ma vie d'adulte. Mais peut-être pas à ce point quand même. Je savais être heureuse. Les moments avec Ken étaient plutôt cool. Et ceux avec B étaient pas mal aussi...

« A moins que ce soit la prophétie qui continue à te travailler.

- Je continue toujours à me demander pourquoi un vieux fou doit me tuer pour régner en maître suprême sur le monde. J'ai rien demandé, moi.

- La vie est injuste, Faith.

- Ouais, c'est vraiment une chienne. Et puis... Pourquoi j'apprends tout ça, tous ces sorts. Je vais mourir dans moins de quinze jours, mais personne ne veut me laisser en paix. Franchement, je passerai bien les quinze derniers jours de ma vie à glander. Mais non, faut que je bosse. Pourquoi ? Je vais me jeter droit dans la gueule du loup le 31, y a pas de solution miracle.

-Peut-être que si, dit-il mystérieusement.»

Je serrai les poings de rage. Je commençai vraiment, mais alors vraiment, à en avoir plein le dos de leurs sous-entendus merdiques. Bordel, ça leur coûtait quoi d'expliquer les choses clairement ? Deux phrases en plus ?

« Honnêtement Harry, si tu sais quelques chose et que tu me le dis pas, demi-frère ou pas, je te démonte ta tête. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Il hocha la tête, imperturbable. Là, voilà ce qu'il faut faire. Etre claire et précise. J'aurai pu dire 'si tu omets de me mentionner une information importante, il se pourrait que dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, la partie supérieure de ton corps soit menacée, voire même condamnée.' J'aurai pu dire ça, mais j'avais préféré être claire et précise. Putain, pourquoi les gens pouvaient pas être un peu comme moi, des fois ?

« Je ne sais rien, Faith. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Dumbledore ne fait jamais rien sans raison. Peut-être y a-t-il encore un espoir que tu survives ?

- Tu as bien entendu la prophétie, non ? 'Ce ne sera que lorsque le dernier battement de cœur de l'Essence résonnera au milieu de la bataille que le pouvoir ultime pourra être distribué'. Tu vois un espoir la dedans, toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, esquissant seulement une grimace.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, lançai-je, amère.

- Hey, Faith, tu es là ? Fit une voix étouffée à l'étage.

- Au sous-sol ! Criai-je en reconnaissant Ken. »

Harry soupira, apparemment frustré de pas avoir pu répondre à ma question.

« Tout va bien, frérot. Occupe-toi de ta prophétie et je m'occupe de la mienne, okay ? »

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu, et monta les escaliers. Il sortit de la pièce au moment où Ken entra.

Quel timing, dis donc. Elle descendit vers moi en lançant un regard derrière son épaule.

« Tu lui as fait quoi ? Il tirait une de ces tronches ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant la porte derrière elle de son pouce. »

Je soupirai et haussai les épaules comme réponse.

« Tu veux quelque chose en particulier, Ken ? Parce que je m'entraînais là.

-Ouais, j'aimerai te parler... A propos du mariage. »

Génial. J'aillai avoir une conversation avec ma meilleure amie sur le mariage que je ne pourrai peut-être même pas voir. C'était définitivement la meilleure journée de ma vie.

« Ah oui, le mariage... Y a un problème ?

- Non, je voulais te dire qu'on avait décidé d'une date Will et moi. Dumbledore nous a dit que la grande bataille était le 31. On a décidé de le faire après. Will était pas très d'accord au début, mais elle a cédé.

- Après ? Mais je croyais que vous vouliez le faire en Angleterre... Déclarai-je en réprimant un soupir. »

Je ne pourrai pas assister au mariage de ma meilleure amie. Et honnêtement, même avec la menace du titre de demoiselle d'honneur et de toutes les responsabilités qu'elle avait (notamment le port d'une robe), ça me faisait vraiment chier de pas pouvoir être aux côtés de Ken pour ce jour-là. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, si ? Bien sûr que non...

« Ouais, à ce propos... On ne rentrera pas tout de suite à Cleveland. Willow veut revoir d'anciennes amies en Écosse, et puis… Elle veut rencontrer mes parents. Je lui ai dit que c'était totalement inutile, mais elle insiste, alors... On va devoir aller se pointer chez moi où ma mère va lui raconter plein d'histoires embarrassantes et que mon père va essayer de l'effrayer. Enfin, tu vois le style.

- Ça va être l'horreur, dis-je, incapable d'émettre plus de son.

- Un véritable calvaire, affirma Ken. Mais… Ça le vaut. Crois-moi, Faith, ça vaut le coup. Will, c'est vraiment la bonne, tu sais ? »

Je souris à ces paroles, presque attendrie (mais pas totalement, parce que je ne suis ni une pré-adolescente, ni une faible, ni une personne guillerette et surtout pas le portrait craché de B). Mais cette petite voix dans ma tête ne cessait de me répéter que Ken allait devoir supporter la mort de sa meilleure amie juste avant son mariage, et que c'était injuste. Mais on avait déjà statué sur la situation. La vie était injuste. Et sans vouloir me faire plaindre ou quoique ce soit, en ce moment, la mienne l'était particulièrement.

« Enfin, je crois que tu le comprends... Ça a l'air d'aller avec Buffy, dis-moi ! »

Je lâchai un petit rire en haussant mes sourcils.

« Pas très subtil le changement de sujet, tu m'as habituée à mieux, fis-je en souriant.

- Ouais, bah, je ne cache pas que j'ai envie de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Savoir si je vais avoir bientôt le titre de demoiselle d'honneur moi aussi.

- Ouais, t'emballes pas Ken, ça fait quoi, 3 jours ? C'est déjà notre record personnel pour ne pas s'être engueulées, commence pas à nous caser pour la vie, okay ?

- Ouais, mais y a un progrès immense là ! Merde, Faith, tu sors avec Buffy Summers ! Tu attends ça depuis des années ! Des années que tu baves dessus, et là, maintenant que tu peux enfin l'avoir, on dirait que t'en a rien à foutre ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Tout va bien Ken... commençai-je, mais apparemment elle n'était pas décidée à me laisser exprimer mes opinions.

- Non, sinon tu sauterais de joie, comme toute personne normale !

- Et ben, je suis pas normale okay ? Je suis pas comme toi, comme Red ou comme B ! Je saute pas de joie moi !

- Pourquoi ? En quelques jours tu apprends que la fille de tes rêves a des sentiments pour toi, qu'une partie de ta véritable famille vient d'être dévoilée et qu'elle est représenté par un mec adorable et très sympa, que ta meilleure amie va se marier, alors pourquoi tu tires cette tronche d'enterrement ? Demanda-t-elle presque en criant.»

Putain, je savais qu'elle le verrait. Je connais peut-être B et Red depuis plus longtemps, mais c'est sans aucun doute Ken qui me connaissait le mieux. Je savais qu'à la minute où elle serait réveillée, elle allait comprendre qu'un truc clochait. C'était certain. Putain de merde. Sors toi de là, Faith, et vite !

« Juste... Laisse tomber Ken, okay ? »

Génial, c'est sûr que là, elle allait te laisser tranquille. Pitoyable Faith. Bouge-toi pour trouver une raison à ta gueule de dépressive.

« Ouais, non, ça va pas arriver. Je suis ta meilleure amie, bordel. Tu peux me parler, Faith. Merde, je sais que t'es pas habituée à avoir des personnes à qui parler, mais je suis là. Il s'est passé quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez important pour t'empêcher d'être heureuse des choses que tu voulais le plus dans ta putain de vie ! Ce que tu comprends pas, c'est que quand toi tu es malheureuse, des gens autour de toi s'empêchent aussi d'être heureux, parce qu'ils sont morts d'inquiétude ! Will, Buffy, moi ! Merde, Faith, arrête de vivre recluse et de t'enfermer dans tes malheurs ! Dis-nous ce qui se passe dans ta tête, dis le moi ! S'écria-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien. »

Je serrai les dents et détournai le regard. Les yeux de Ken étaient bourrés de colère et d'inquiétude. Mais je pouvais pas la rassurer, non. Parce que ça ne la rassurerai pas. 'Et alors quoi, tu attends le jour J pour dire à tous que tu vas crever dans la soirée ?' fit une petite voix insupportable dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais perdue.

« Tu te fais des idées Ken. Tout va bien. »

Je ne la regardais pas, ne voulant pas voir la déception dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas remplir mon rôle de meilleure amie là, j'en étais juste incapable. Et je ne pouvais pas remplir mon rôle de petite amie avec B. Je savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que j'étais en train de tout gâcher.

« Je vois. T'as intérêt à vite changer d'avis et de profiter d'avoir des gens à ton écoute, parce que ça risque de pas durer si tu continues à faire ta tête de con ! S'écria-t-elle. »

Elle sortit du sous-sol en claquant la porte derrière elle, faisant trembler les murs de la pièce. Bon, je pensais pouvoir dire qu'elle était en colère. Très certainement contre moi, d'ailleurs. Je passai une main sur mon front, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage, et fermai les yeux. Une boule était en train de se créer dans ma gorge, et la culpabilité me tordait les entrailles. Je devais leur parler. C'était pas juste de les laisser dans l'ignorance pour la simple et bonne raison que j'avais pas le courage de l'avouer. Que je ne m'étais pas encore faîte à l'idée que j'allais mourir tout simplement.

« Ça te dérange si je te rejoins ? Demanda une voix à la porte. »

J'ouvrais les yeux et les tournais vers la silhouette de Red. Elle se tenait là, debout au seuil avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Non. »

Simple, précis. Je commençai vraiment à devenir un modèle en la matière... Elle descendit vers moi et alla s'asseoir sur les tapis entassés derrière moi.

« J'ai croisé Ken. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ma fiancée était énervée à ce point ? Demanda la rousse en penchant la tête sur le côté.»

Je baissai la tête et raclai le sol bétonné avec les semelles de mes chaussures comme une gamine prise en faute.

« Elle essaye de se mêler de chose qui ne la regarde pas, déclarai-je.

- Oui, c'est ce que font les meilleures amies. Tu pourras demander à Buffy combien de fois elle a dû subir mon 'visage résolu' pour avouer des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas dire, fit Willow avec un petit rire. »

J'esquissai un petit sourire, imaginant très bien la scène.

« Kennedy tient énormément à toi Faith. Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? Questionna-t-elle.

- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est quelque chose que je dois arriver à régler seule. Je ne veux pas vous impliquer plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà, me défendis-je.

- Tu veux dire que ta mort prochaine ne nous concerne en rien, c'est ça ? Dit-elle innocemment. »

Je levai la tête à ces mots, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle était au courant ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Dumbledore m'avait assuré que seuls quelques membres de l'Ordre de je-sais-plus-quoi étaient au courant. Elle lisait mon esprit ou quoi ? Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Tu lis dans les pensées toi aussi ? Reste loin de mon cerveau Red, je suis sérieuse, la menaçai-je. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, mais je ne savais pas si c'était dû à la menace ou à l'accusation. Elle leva les deux mains pour se protéger, comme si j'allais l'agresser physiquement. Je pouvais pas, bien entendu. D'abord, parce qu'elle était la fiancée de ma meilleure amie actuellement très en colère contre moi. Et puis aussi parce que, ben, j'avais pas vraiment envie de me transformer en une connerie comme une grenouille ou un grille-pain. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle nous bassinait sur le fait qu'il en manquait un à l'académie, je voulais pas vraiment dépanner, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« Non, non, c'est pas ça, pas ça du tout ! Je veux dire, oui je peux lire dans les pensées si je le voulais, mais je ne le fais pas ! Enfin des fois je le veux, mais c'est pas pour autant que je le fais, même si je le peux et le veux ! Parce qu'il y a une certaine intimité à respecter et que les gens n'aiment pas qu'on entre dans leur tête... Bon d'accord, j'avoue, des fois je le fais, mais jamais sur toi ! J'entre pas dans ta tête, ne t'inquiète pas, même si Kennedy me le demande des fois ! Oh mon Dieu j'aurais jamais dû dire ça, tais-toi Willow, tais-toi Willow ! Et puis – Non, arrête de parler ! »

Je la laissai divaguer, les bras croisés et un sourcil relevé. Oui, c'était ça la source de pouvoir magnifique, l'une des sorcières les plus puissantes qui puissent exister sur cette planète, celle qui pouvait réaliser n'importe quel sort en un claquement de doigts, une déesse aux dons quasi-illimité. Une petite rousse qui babillait. On était pas dans la merde.

« Ça va ça va, j'ai compris Red, tu lis pas dans mes pensées. Pourquoi tu sais ça alors ? L'interrogeai-je, lui faisant cesser son discours. »

Elle haleta comme si elle était en apnée depuis le début de son speech, ce qui ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

« Dumbledore m'a fait écouter la prophétie, révéla-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je. »

Je le retiens, le vieillard. 'Evitez de divulguer cette prophétie, moins de personnes sont au courant, moins ce sera dangereux'. Résultat, il commençait à y en avoir beaucoup trop de gens qui la connaissait à mon goût. Elle se mordit la lèvre en essayant d'éviter mon regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Red ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant de poser ses yeux partout sauf sur moi.

« Willow, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demandai-je, sérieuse. »

C'était plus l'emploi de son prénom que la question qui lui fit tourner la tête vers moi, ses yeux verts noisettes s'ancrant enfin dans les miens. J'y vis une certaine douleur mélangée à de la frustration, ce qui m'interpella un peu.

« Un problème ?

- Je ne suis pas censée t'en parler, fit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. »

Vu son ton, je savais déjà qu'elle allait craquer.

« Will, dis-moi. Ça concerne la prophétie ? Demandai-je en l'obligeant à me regarder. »

Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter les miens et soupira. C'était gagné.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé d'étudier la prophétie pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas une solution alternative. Parce que la prophétie est un double problème, avoua-t-elle.

- C'est à dire ? Fis-je, la gorge sèche.

- Non seulement elle prédit ta mort, mais elle est aussi très claire sur la date. Le 31 décembre. Et Voldemort connaît la prophétie.

- Je vois toujours pas le souci. Explique-toi.

- Il te veut dans ses rangs. Ou du moins, il te voulait. Maintenant, il veut te tuer avant la veille du nouvel an pour ne pas être inquiété par la prédiction. Le plan de Dumbledore est de te garder enfermée jusqu'au 31, pour qu'il soit totalement bloqué. Lors de la bataille, Voldemort sait qu'aucun de ses adeptes ou lui ne devra te tuer, sous peine de perdre la guerre. Il faudra donc...

- Que ce soit quelqu'un de notre camp qui me tue j'ai compris. En gros, vous attendez juste le bon moment pour me sacrifier, quoi ? Fis-je d'une voix si glaciale qu'on aurait cru à une attaque de Détraqueur.»

Willow me regardait sans rien dire. Voilà où j'en étais arrivée avec ces conneries de magie. Putain, des jours, je me disais que j'aurais dû rester en prison. On m'aurait foutu la paix au moins.

« Qui ? Demandai-je toujours sur le même ton.

- Dumbledore veut le faire. Il va falloir une certaine quantité de pouvoir pour neutraliser une Tueuse avec de la magie. Toi encore plus, vu ton potentiel. Mais si Dumbledore n'y arrive pas, ce sera à moi de le faire. »

J'encaissai ses paroles, sans rien dire. Je sentais progressivement la colère s'insinuer en moi. Mourir était une chose, mais par la main de mes amis en était une autre. Je serrai les dents et senti mes mains trembler.

« Et tu as trouvé une solution alternative ? Questionnai-je, la voix tremblante. »

Elle secoua négativement la tête pour répondre, et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« Alors je vais mourir, c'est définitif. Il n'y a plus aucun espoir. »

C'était plus une déclaration qu'une question, mais j'espérai quand même qu'elle me réponde que j'avais tort. Un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre et Red et moi levâmes simultanément la tête vers la porte qui reliait le sous-sol au salon. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sur la brune sur le seuil, un verre brisé dans la main, le regard fixé sur moi.

« Ken... Commençai-je, mais c'était trop tard. »

Elle se retourna et détala vers le salon. Sans penser une seconde à quelque chose, je grimpai les escaliers quatre à quatre et entrait moi-même dans le salon. J'arrivai à temps pour la voir se dirigeait vers une porte et je la suivi. Je me sentis entravée par plusieurs paires de bras, mais je les écartais sans délicatesse. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, ma respiration était sifflante et je luttai activement contre les personnes qui me retenaient. Je ne voyais personne, rien, seulement cette porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée pour se fermer derrière Kennedy. Alors sans réfléchir, je sortis ma baguette et lançai derrière mon épaule.

« Impedimenta ! »

Les bras me lâchèrent aussitôt, et je profitai de la voie libre pour me faufiler entre les imposantes armoires. Je ne jetai pas un regard derrière moi, et attrapai la poignée, ouvrant la porte avec plus de force que nécessaire. Je continuai à courir, ne me souciant pas de mon environnement ou des bruits qui m'entouraient. Kennedy était hors de vue maintenant, mais je gardai une allure constante, comme si elle allait apparaître miraculeusement devant moi. Je ralentis ma course seulement cinq minutes après avoir franchi la porte, me rendant compte que même si la maison était grande, elle ne pouvait pas l'être à ce point. Je posai pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes le regard autour de moi. Des arbres verts foncés et des maisons en briques se dressaient là, seulement illuminés par les rares lampadaires au bord de la chaussée. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et mon souffle resta bloqué dans ma gorge.

Ma meilleure amie avait disparu. J'étais à l'extérieur alors que je ne devais pas sortir de la maison. Pire, je ne savais même pas où j'étais.

Ah, si. J'étais dans la merde.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey tout le monde ! Non, je ne suis pas disparue de la surface de la Terre, même si j'ai eu de gros doute quand j'ai vu la date de ma dernière publication. Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le retard - non, l'absence ! J'espère qu'il y a encore des lecteurs qui sont tentés par ma fic malgré mes gros soucis dans les délais ! Je remercie comme toujours OTH-FOQ pour prendre le temps de me relire et je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire un commentaire.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

J'étais arrêtée là, au milieu d'une rue londonienne, debout comme un piquet, les yeux fermés et les bras le long du corps. Il y avait deux risques majeurs à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Le premier, et le plus évident, c'était que rester immobile dans la nuit glaciale en simple t-shirt pourrait certainement filer une pneumonie à n'importe qui. Bon, j'espérai pouvoir compter sur mes pouvoirs de Tueuse pour m'éviter de choper la crève.

La seconde chose, et celle qui, inconsciemment, me faisait le plus peur, c'était qu'un passant arrive dans cette rue déserte et me voit en train de faire l'épouvantail au milieu de la chaussée. Je me foutais généralement de ce que pouvaient dire les autres, mais là, ça serait quand même vraiment la honte...

Ah, et il y avait le risque de se faire percuter par une voiture, aussi. Ça serait vraiment con de crever comme ça toute seule au bord de la route alors qu'une fin digne de celle d'un héros m'attendait à la fin du mois. J'imaginai la tête que Voldy et Dumbledore ferait s'ils découvraient que j'avais fini sous les roues d'un bolide, eux qui tenaient tant à me voir le 31...

Concentration, Faith.

Je soufflai un bon coup et inspirai profondément par le nez. Contrôlant ma respiration, j'essayai de sentir une petite vibration. Ça marchait constamment avec B, elle pouvait être à des kilomètres, je la sentais toujours. Mais là rien, niet, nada. J'étais aussi proche de sentir des vibrations que Giles d'aller acheter des lentilles de contact. Autrement dit, vraiment très loin. J'avais un peu misé sur le fait que ça fonctionnerait aussi avec Ken.

Ouais, je sais, l'espoir fait vivre. Mais des fois, la vie craignait un peu, quand même.

J'ouvrai les yeux et soupirai. Bon, la méthode de l'épouvantail avait visiblement échoué. Putain, mais où étaient tes dons de Tueuse quand tu avais vraiment besoin d'eux ?! Je préférerai beaucoup savoir où était Ken maintenant plutôt que de sentir quand B allait dans sa chambre ou sous la douche ! (Bien que ce soit deux perspectives potentiellement intéressantes...)

« Merde, mais où t'es passée, sale gosse ? Me murmurai-je à moi-même.»

Il n'y avait aucune lumière à part celle émise par les ampoules poussiéreuses de quelques lampadaires ici et là. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit que celui du vent dans les feuilles des rares arbres qui longeaient la chaussée quelques mètres plus loin. Il y eut aussi un cri, certainement une chouette. Et le battement d'ailes d'une ou deux chauves-souris.

Mais vraiment rien qui pourrait m'indiquer si Kennedy était partie vers le nord, le sud, l'est ou l'ouest. Non pas que je sache où soit le nord ou quoi que ce soit. Mais bon, ça aurait été au moins un indice. J'aurai pu demander au futur passant qui serait en train de se foutre intérieurement de ma gueule. Mais là, rien.

Alors, comment j'allais te retrouver moi, con de gamine ?!

J'avais toujours su qu'elle me poserait des problèmes celle-là, à vouloir toujours faire comme moi...

Énervée, je levai la tête et les bras vers le ciel noir, hurlant plus à moi même qu'à la voûte céleste.

« T'aurais au moins pu me laisser un indice ! »

Un coup de vent assez violent me percuta juste à la fin de ma phrase. Mes cheveux, déjà pas vraiment coiffés, vinrent s'écraser sur ma face et le froid de la bourrasque envahit toutes les parties nues de mon corps (et il y en avait beaucoup trop pour quelqu'un sortant dehors en plein mois de décembre.)

Et aussi soudainement qu'était venu le vent, arriva la pluie. Des milliers de petites gouttelettes d'eau glacée vinrent percuter la ville de Londres et donc moi-même, debout dans une rue sombre en t-shirt, pantalon en toile et petites baskets. L'avantage fut que mes cheveux dégagèrent de mon visage. Inconvénients ? Il y en avait tellement que je préfèrai pas les citer.

Je relevai à nouveau la tête vers le ciel, soupirant et grimaçant. C'était très certainement sa façon de me dire « va te faire foutre ». Ou, du moins, ça y ressemblait fortement.

Mais quelque chose vint tout à coup titiller mes sens. Ce n'était pas une odeur, un bruit ou une vision. Non, c'était un _frisson. _Une désagréable sensation qui parcouru mon corps, démarrant du haut de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'en bas, se diffusant dans tous mes membres. Mes muscles furent saisis d'un tremblement et mes poings se crispèrent automatiquement.

Je ne me sentis presque pas démarrer, sprintant sur la chaussée devant moi, le frisson ayant été rapidement remplacé par une décharge d'adrénaline. Je ne me sentis pas zigzaguer entre les maisons et les petits immeubles désormais plus présents, filant à toute vitesse devant mes yeux. Mon souffle était court, mais je m'en foutais. Je ne le sentais pas. J'avais laissé mon corps être dominé par mes plus primaires instincts. Mes instincts de Tueuse.

Mes instincts de Tueuse qui clignotaient en rouge dans mon cerveau alors que le bourdonnement familier en moi s'intensifiait : vampires.

Certes, c'était pas Ken. Mais inutile d'essayer de réprimer ce désir de chasse. Ça devait faire presque trois semaines que j'avais pas dégommé du mort-vivant. C'était comme une sensation de manque, je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer. Mon cerveau et mon corps m'obligeaient à aller dérouiller du vampire. Alors je continuai à courir, de plus en plus vite, ma respiration devenant de plus en plus courte au bout d'une poignée de minutes.

Quelle endurance. C'est bien Faith, continue la clope...

Un cri perçant s'éleva alors que je tournai vers une allée sombre. Levant la tête au bruit, je vis que j'étais devant une grande grille métallique.

Un cimetière. Tellement prévisible.

Ne m'arrêtant pas pour autant, je décidai de suivre la direction des cris. Après plusieurs années d'expérience en tant que Tueuse, il s'était avéré que dans quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent des cas, les gens qui criaient dans un cimetière en pleine nuit étaient attaqués par des suceurs de sang. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils ne comprendraient jamais que le danger d'aller dans un cimetière la nuit n'était pas que le résultat de l'imagination des réalisateurs de films d'horreur.

« Laissez-moi ! A l'aide ! Fit une voix féminine.»

Certainement l'ignorante qui avait décidé d'aller faire la belle au milieu des pierres tombales...

Je continuai donc ma course à travers les monuments funéraires, déviant du chemin de terre qui passaient entre eux. Les tombes et les croix défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante, et je souris légèrement sous l'autosatisfaction. J'avais pas perdu la main pendant ces semaines, héhé. Malgré les tentatives à peine dissimulées de Mme Weasley de me rendre énorme avec sa bouffe délicieuse et servie en très grande quantité.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge et j'adoptai une position de combat quand je vis la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux, bien qu'étonnamment, il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'action.

Trois grands vampires mâles se tenaient en face de moi, debout au pied d'un chêne. Ils étaient vêtus chacun d'une grande cape noire qui couvraient entièrement leur corps, et semblaient très... distingués, pour des suceurs de sang. En gros, ils avaient l'air de péter plus haut que leur cul, quoi.

J'aurai pu faire une ou deux vannes à ce sujet avant de lancer une attaque, ce qui serait typique de B, mais je m'abstins. Et pour cause, l'heure n'était pas vraiment à la rigolade.

Car, debout sur la branche la plus basse et la plus épaisse de l'arbre se trouvait une femme. Certainement la femme que j'avais entendue plus tôt. Et d'ici, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une victime, avec son sourire fou et ses longs cheveux noir bouclés.

Bellatrix Lestrange venue en personne me cueillir au pied de l'arbre. Littéralement parlant.

Ses acolytes à crocs levèrent la tête vers elle en me voyant et elle leur fit un signe de la main. Le signe de s'arrêter.

« Tu es tellement prévisible, petite fille. »

Génial, elle allait me taper un monologue avant de me tuer.

« Laisse-moi deviner... Tu as le talent d'imiter les adolescentes en détresse, hein ? Demandai-je ironiquement, en me détendant un peu.»

Je mis une main dans la poche arrière de mon jean, heureuse et rassurée de trouver ma baguette. Même si je pensais vraiment que ce bout de bois n'allait d'être aucune utilité face à ma dingue de génitrice et ses trois cabots à dents longues, je le tirai de son refuge et laissa pendre mon bras droit le long de mon corps, la branche d'ébène bien calée dans ma main.

Un rire aussi aigu que terrifiant percuta mes tympans et je me retournai brièvement, craignant d'avoir à faire à un autre sorcier. Un avec le visage pâle, un nez inexistant et des yeux bizarres qui avaient pour but principal de me pourrir la vie.

Ne voyant personne, je me retournai et je découvris que le bruit crissant venait de la bouche de Bellatrix.

« Tu fais peur, des fois, lançai-je en resserrant ma poigne sur ma baguette. »

Dans le cas où elle me ferait un coup en traître, connaissant le personnage...

« Tu verras, les gens disent ça très souvent, déclara-t-elle en appuyant sa main sur le tronc, prenant une posture décontractée.

- Pas sûre que j'aie envie de te voir plus que nécessaire. D'ailleurs, je me serais très bien passée de ta visite aujourd'hui. »

Elle sourit légèrement et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« C'était la mienne ou celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu devrais te sentir heureuse que je ne l'aie pas encore appelé, dit-elle avec le plus sérieux des tons.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, hein ? Tu voulais du temps mère-fille ? Ça va pas arriver, crois-moi. »

Elle lâcha un autre ricanement et les vampires à ses pieds se regardèrent, pas sûrs de savoir quoi faire.

« Tes parents adoptifs ne t'ont pas inculqué les bonnes manières à ce que je vois. Quel manque d'éducation, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Ils m'ont pas inculqué beaucoup de choses, à part à savoir encaisser les coups. Ce qui est très utile si tu y réfléchis bien. »

Elle serra les dents et fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne m'intéressait plus maintenant. J'étais plus concentrée sur ses clébards qui avaient pris son expression faciale pour le signal d'attaquer et qui courraient vers moi désormais.

Et une révélation s'imposa à moi : Je ne savais pas combattre les vampires avec une baguette magique.

Je rangeai précipitamment le bout de bois dans la poche de mon jean pour libérer mes mains et levai mes poings, me remettant en position de combat.

Je bloquai facilement le premier coup avec mon avant-bras et je me baissai pour éviter le coup de pied du second. Cependant, je ne fus pas assez rapide pour esquiver le coup de poing du troisième qui atterrit sur ma tempe. Je reculai sous la douleur, désorientée pendant une seconde. Un filet de sang coula devant mes yeux et je l'essuyai d'un geste rageur de la main. Ce bâtard allait le payer.

Je lançai à mon tour une attaque.

J'attendis que l'un des vampires fonce vers moi pour l'esquiver en m'abaissant, ma tête passant juste au-dessous de son bras. Il se retrouva derrière moi, confus, se demandant où est-ce que j'avais bien pu disparaître comme ça.

Même s'il était bien fringué, ça restait un vampire : con comme un manche à balai.

Je lui calai un bon coup de pied entre les omoplates pour lui signaler ma présence. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que je sois derrière lui, il ne vit pas le coup venir et se retrouva projeté vers l'arbre qui servait de support à ma génitrice. Les feuilles et les branches les plus fines du chêne tremblèrent sous le choc. Mieux encore, mon ami que j'avais baptisé Quenotte n°1 se retrouva hors course, assommé.

Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire à ses petits potes.

Ils grognèrent tous les deux et s'élancèrent sur moi en même temps. Rien qu'aux premiers coups que je parai, je compris que ça serait d'un autre niveau que le bourgeois au pied de l'arbre. Et que sans un pieu, j'aurais vraiment, vraiment du mal.

Je réussi à bloquer les premiers coups de poings mais après quelques minutes de combat acharné, je me retrouvai sur le dos –ne me demandez pas comment c'était arrivé, je n'avais pas vu. Il n'y avait qu'une chose que j'avais retenue : Ces bâtards travaillaient en équipe.

Ce qui était vraiment bizarre. Depuis quand les vampires se battaient ensemble ? Buffy, moi et toutes les autres Tueuses... On s'appuyait sur ça pour vaincre les suceurs de sang plus rapidement. Ils avaient beau habiter en nid, ils ne savaient pas organiser une attaque ensemble. Et d'après ce que je venais de voir, quand ils le faisaient, c'était douloureux.

J'étais peut-être un tout petit peu dans la merde là. Tout petit peu.

Sur le dos, je tâtai le sol à l'aveuglette, recherchant désespérément une arme, de préférence en bois et pointu, pour me défaire de ce gang à crocs.

Je ne récoltai qu'un méchant coup de pied dans les côtes et un ricanement de la part de mes adversaires.

« Je n'ai jamais bu du sang de Tueuse avant, je me demande quel goût ça a, fit le premier, un grand blond avec des prunelles aussi noires que celles de ma génitrice.

- Crois-moi Dimitri. On m'a toujours dit que c'était la meilleure saveur qu'il puisse exister, répondit le second, un brun avec les mêmes yeux sombres.»

Génial, j'allai me transformer en festin. Trop bête pour le monde des sorciers et Dumbledore, j'allai finir dévorée par deux vampires BCBG. Ce qui était, faut l'avouer, un peu la honte quand même.

Leurs visages se transformèrent et les deux paires d'yeux jaunes me fixèrent.

« Je vais vérifier tes dires, mon frère, déclara le premier.»

Avant qu'ils puissent faire un pas vers moi, le brun eut une expression choquée sur le visage. Il regarda sa poitrine puis son frère, avant de tomber rapidement en poussière. Et une silhouette surgit de derrière lui. Une silhouette très familière.

Kennedy, en personne. La fille que je poursuivais depuis plus d'une heure dans tout Londres.

Alors qu'elle engageait le combat avec le dernier vampire, je restai au sol, abasourdie. Mais d'où elle sortait ?! Je la cherchais et depuis tout ce temps, dans le froid et sous la pluie et elle, elle arrivait comme ça, tranquille ?

Kennedy, si le vampire ne te tuait pas dans l'instant, c'était moi qui le ferais.

Je vis avec quelle facilité elle prit le dessus sur le vampire en train de chercher un moyen de fuir le plus vite possible. Certes, elle avait l'effet de surprise et un pieu dans sa main, mais tout de même...

J'étais si rouillée que ça ?

« Tu la ramène moins, le blondinet, fit Kennedy en enchaînant les coups sur le pauvre vampire. Et tu feras encore moins le malin quand je te ferai ravaler ta teinture pour les cheveux par le... »

Pour mon propre bien être, le vôtre et pour éviter le flux d'images choquantes qui vinrent avec ces propos, je préférai censurer là. Oui, voyez-vous, Kennedy avait pris la très mauvaise habitude de B de faire des vannes pourries et de parler énormément pendant les combats, un peu plus durement que l'Élue quand même. Ce qui avait le don de me désespérer au plus haut point. Moi et les vampires.

Elle termina le combat en plantant son pieu dans la poitrine du mort-vivant, abrégeant ses souffrances et les miennes.

Kennedy se tourna vers moi, le regard aussi froid que la température en ce moment. Et croyez-moi, il caillait.

Sans un mot, elle tendit une main vers moi pour me relever. J'attendis une seconde avant de m'en saisir. Une fois sur mes pieds, je fronçais les sourcils, trouvant l'environnement trop calme. Le vent et la pluie avaient diminué, et on entendait à peine le bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres. Je me tournai vers le chêne rapidement, une main sur ma baguette dans ma poche arrière, me préparant à une attaque de la part du Mangemort. Mais personne n'était sur la branche, ni autour du végétal.

Elle s'était enfuie.

Ce qui était bizarre. Elle était en position de force. Elle aurait pu très facilement nous abattre moi et Ken, ou nous livrer à son boss chelou. Alors pourquoi elle était partie ?

« Tu pourrais au moins dire merci, non ? Demanda Kennedy avec colère, rangeant son pieu dans la poche de sa veste et évitant mon regard.

- Je te signale que si tu ne t'étais pas barrée de la maison, je serai pas là en ce moment, grognai-je en mettant les mains dans les poches de mon jean.»

Elle souffla et même si elle ne me regardait pas, je vis de la colère allumer son regard. Elle avait la rage, et apparemment, c'était contre moi.

« La prochaine fois, je te jure que je te laisse crever, fit-elle en tournant les talons, s'éloignant lentement.»

Je la regardai, un pincement au cœur. Ça faisait mal de voir ma meilleure amie se détourner de moi, mais je la comprenais. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour me blesser, non. Elle était juste vraiment en colère de ce qui se passait. Et Kennedy, comme moi, préférait gérer sa colère seule.

Mais il était hors de question que je la laisse échapper à mon regard de nouveau. Alors autant crever l'abcès.

« Il n'y aura certainement pas de prochaine fois, Ken. »

Ça eut le résultat escompté. Elle pila net, les épaules raides et les poings serrés sur ses côtés. C'était bien, il fallait qu'elle évacue la rage. Même si j'allai certainement en prendre pour mon grade.

Elle se retourna vers moi, et ce n'était pas des flammes qu'il y avaient dans ses yeux, c'était un véritable incendie. Elle avança rapidement, toujours sans me regarder, et au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, elle m'asséna un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Oh putain ! J'allai la bombarder...

« Tu fais chier, Faith, s'exclama-t-elle en se tenant le poing. »

Je savais pas si elle disait ça parce qu'elle avait mal à la main, ou si c'était pour autre chose.

« C'est vrai que toi, t'es un amour, contrai-je en mettant ma main contre ma joue droite où je sentai déjà le sang pulser sous la peau.»

Génial, la môme m'avait défigurée.

Elle souffla bruyamment et relâcha la pression qu'elle avait en elle. Une majorité de la colère disparut, remplacée par un mélange de peine et de déception.

Genre, comme si c'était ma faute. Comme si elle m'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir surpasser ma mort prochaine.

Sympa, la meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une si petite voix que je ne savais pas si elle l'avait vraiment dit ou si je l'avais imaginé.

- Pour éviter cette réaction, répondis-je en la désignant d'un grand geste du bras. »

Elle détourna le regard à nouveau en serrant les dents et les poings. Tous les muscles que je pouvais apercevoir sur son corps étaient tendus et je devinai qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas me recoller une droite.

« Apprendre que ta meilleure amie te ment et a en fait pour but de se laisser buter par ta future femme, tu m'excuseras si je trouve ça un peu choquant et si je n'arrive pas encore à m'en remettre, fit-elle la mâchoire toujours aussi serrée.

- A t'entendre, on dirait que je fais ça par choix. Réfléchis deux secondes avant de parler Ken. C'est pas ma faute, rétorquai-je, acide. »

Oui, elle m'avait énervée là.

« Tu as choisi de pas m'en parler, et ça, ça fait mal Faith, okay ? Je sais pas combien de fois depuis que je me suis réveillée du coma, je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, et tu continuais à me dire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je suis ta meilleure amie, et tu me mets pas au courant. Mais ma femme, si. Alors ouais, faut que tu m'aides à y voir clair parce que je suis perdue là ! S'exclama-t-elle en me regardant, les bras écartés en signe d'impuissance. »

Putain, je voulais vraiment pas avoir cette conversation dehors sous la pluie et le vent, seule en face de ma meilleure amie enragée. J'étais pas une lâche, non... Mais j'avais plusieurs fois subi sa mauvaise humeur, et elle se débrouillait pas mal en combat. Donc si on pouvait éviter, hein...

Elle shoota dans un caillou pour évacuer sa colère, et se dernier vint percuter violemment l'arbre avant de tomber. Je vous jure, j'avais presque pu voir son cerveau imaginer ma tronche à la place de la caillasse.

Rassurant, vraiment.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.»

Les gens, même ceux que je connais le plus, ne comprendront jamais qu'au niveau perspicacité, je bats des records de nullité. Alors, naturellement, ils continuent à me poser des questions résumées en un mot en me laissant deviner le sujet, le verbe et le complément qui vont avec.

« Pourquoi tu dois mourir ? Se reprit-elle après avoir compris mon silence.»

Elle était debout et immobile maintenant, donc je jugeais que je pouvais avancer sans risque. Je fis quelques pas pour arriver à sa hauteur et je plaçai une main sur son épaule, espérant attirer un minimum son attention. Même si je savais qu'elle écoutait, elle regardait obstinément devant elle.

« Une prophétie. C'est toujours une prophétie, soupirai-je en serrant son épaule. »

Elle ne se dégagea pas, ce que j'interprétai comme un bon signe. Mais quand j'eus un aperçu de son visage, je sentis une boule dans ma gorge. Elle avait l'air... Brisée. Littéralement. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait fauché les jambes et qu'elle avait du mal à rester debout. Et puis, elle était pâle. Si pâle que dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais fait une blague douteuse sur ses origines.

« Je suis désolée de pas te l'avoir dit, Ken. J'ai pas eu le courage... Tu sortais juste du coma, tu étais en pleine planification de ton mariage avec Red...

- Ne me mets pas ton silence sur le dos ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant le regard vers moi. »

J'enlevai vite ma main de son épaule, apparemment, elle n'avait pas tant besoin que ça de ma proximité. Elle voulait surtout m'engueuler un bon coup.

« Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça...

- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? Que tu étais trop occupée à roucouler avec B pour m'en parler ? Que tu étais trop occupée à planifier ton suicide avec ma fiancée ? Que tu étais trop occupée à agir comme une putain de lâche ? Demanda-t-elle quasiment en criant, les bras écartés et les yeux flamboyants.»

Je reculai d'un pas sous le choc de ses paroles. J'avais déjà été traitée de lâche, principalement par B durant notre 'mauvaise période'. Mais Ken savait à quel point je tenais à ma fierté, et surtout à quel point je haïssais cette insulte. On pouvait me traiter de salope, de traînée, mais jamais je n'acceptai que quelqu'un me traite de lâche. Jamais sans lui faire fermer sa bouche d'un grand coup de poing.

Et pourtant, elle avait raison, et ça me faisait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui dire, ou de le dire à B. Je n'avais pas eu la force d'affronter leurs réactions.

J'avais été lâche. Et il était temps d'expliquer pourquoi.

« Tu as raison. J'ai été lâche. J'ai eu peur de te le dire. J'appréhendai trop ta réaction. J'ai toujours clamé que j'étais l'indépendance incarnée, mais c'est faux. J'ai besoin de personnes qui m'entourent, de Buffy, de toi. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Je t'ai toujours appelée 'meilleure amie', mais c'est pas le cas. C'est pas de l'amitié que je ressens à ton égard. C'est de la fraternité. Tu es ma sœur, ma petite sœur Kennedy. J'ai toujours tout fait pour ne pas te décevoir. C'est pourquoi j'avais peur de te le dire. Il faut pas croire que je suis insensible, okay ? Je te l'aurais dit. Mais tu semblais si heureuse ces derniers jours que j'ai pas voulu gâcher ça. J'en ai pas eu le courage. Alors, ouais, j'ai agi lâchement. Et j'en suis désolée. »

Les mots s'embrouillaient tellement dans ma tête que j'avais préféré en rester là. Je fixai un point quelconque au-dessus de l'épaule de Ken, n'ayant vraiment pas envie de voir ses yeux pour le moment. Parce que j'étais pas sûre du tout de comment j'allai réagir si je la regardais.

Après un monologue pareil, manquerait plus que je fonde en larmes. Ça serait le bouquet.

Et surtout, je pensais m'être assez embarrassée cette nuit.

Et puis là, tout à coup, Ken fit quelque chose qui me surpris. Au lieu de répliquer, elle combla l'espace entre nous et m'attira dans ses bras.

Sa tête au-dessus de mon épaule, ses bras autour de mon torse, je savais pas comment réagir.

Ken et moi, on faisait pas ce genre de truc. On se donnait des coups de coudes, des coups de pieds, on s'en tapait cinq, mais jamais, jamais, on ne s'enlaçait. C'était comme... Pas possible quoi. C'était pas notre truc.

Et pourtant là, elle était bien collée à moi, la gamine. Son front contre mon épaule, je vis sa mâchoire se contracter, comme si elle se forçait à quelque chose.

Sans vouloir me la jouer arrogante ou dramatique, je crois qu'elle se forçait à ne pas pleurer.

Ce qui me poussa à répondre à son étreinte, emballant moi aussi maladroitement mes bras autour d'elle.

Nous étions maintenant enlacées, au milieu d'un cimetière, aussi tendues que maladroites. ONous restâmes comme ça plus d'une minute, sans bouger, sans parler, osant à peine respirer.

C'était vraiment bizarre.

« C'est vraiment bizarre, déclara Kennedy à mon oreille en se détachant de moi. »

Merci aux quelconques Puissances Supérieures pour nous avoir mis sur la même longueur d'onde cette fois, parce que j'étais pas sûre que j'aurais pu tenir plus longtemps sans rigoler ou sans faire une ou deux blagues douteuses sur deux lesbiennes meilleures amies amoureuses de deux autre lesbiennes qui sont elles aussi meilleures amies. Oui, j'étais tout à fait capable de rendre ce câlin beaucoup plus tordu qu'il n'en avait l'air.

J'eus un petit rire et passai une main dans mes cheveux pour faire disparaître ma nervosité. Ken garda quand même une main sur mon épaule et quand je croisai son regard elle annonça, sûre d'elle :

« On trouvera un moyen Fai. Il est totalement hors de question que tu me fasses faux bon pour mon mariage. »

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, plus triste que sarcastique pour une fois.

« Bah, tu sais, si c'est la seule possibilité pour esquiver la robe... »

Elle me lança un regard impassible, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée.

« Trop tôt pour les vannes ? demandai-je en tentant d'analyser son expression. »

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et me frappa le bras en réponse.

« Mais dis-moi, tu es vraiment avide de mon corps aujourd'hui, ricanai-je.»

Okay, elle ne pouvait pas lâcher un mot ou un sourire, quelque chose qui lui enlèverai cet air de mort-vivant ? Franchement, c'était flippant. Moi qui croyait que quand une personne était mourante, c'était à ces proches de la rassurer et non le contraire.

Je m'étais bien plantée apparemment.

« Tu fais chier, balança-t-elle comme ça, sans m'avertir et en soufflant, comme si je la saoulais vraiment.

-Je sais, répondis-je simplement.»

Je savais surtout pas trop quoi répondre à ça.

« A cause de toi je me suis barrée de la maison. Et à cause de toi on s'est mises toutes les deux en danger, continua-t-elle. »

Euh... Objection ? J'avais très très très envie de lui rétorquer bien amèrement que c'était moi qui était venue la chercher parce qu'ELLE s'était enfuie, mais au regard qu'elle me lança, je compris que je devais fermer ma grande gueule et la laisser vider son sac. Quitte à m'accuser de tous les torts.

Vive l'amitié moi je dis.

« Et surtout, surtout ! A cause de toi, on est perdues ! Parce que je pense pas que tu connaisses Londres plus que moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.»

Okay, un point pour elle. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée d'où on était. Ah, si, un cimetière. Mais après ça, le néant le plus complet.

J'avais pris tellement de virages pour arriver ici que je me souvenais même pas par quel chemin j'étais arrivée. La nuit était encore bien noire, donc impossible de trouver quelqu'un pour nous aider. Et quand bien même, comment il pouvait nous indiquer la direction d'une maison cachée entre les murs ? Pas sûre que les gens normaux ait ça sur leur GPS.

« T'inquiète, on va bien trouver une solution. On est super importantes pour la guerre, ta future femme est un as dans la localisation des gens... Je te parie dix dollars que des troupeaux de sorciers vont débouler d'une minute à l'autre. »

Elle me regarda, je fis de même. On attendit patiemment l'arrivée de la 'cohorte' que j'avais prévue.

« Ils viendront pas, dit-elle en détournant le regard vers les trois chemins qui menaient à nous.

La confiance régnait. On attendit encore quelques instants, en travaillant notre 'shoot contre les cailloux' pour faire passer le temps.

« Tu me dois dix dollars, rajouta-t-elle après une minute, s'adossant au grand chêne.»

Ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Pas le pari, mais l'arbre. Bellatrix avait été là, debout sur la branche. Les vampires avaient pris le dessus sur moi (et ça me tuait intérieurement de l'avouer) et même après qu'ils soient poussière, Kennedy n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques et les miens n'étaient pas vraiment développés (je me faisais pas trop d'illusions sur mes capacités). Pourquoi ne nous avait-elle pas tuées ? Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie ? Pourquoi était-elle là, en premier lieu ?

« Ken, pourquoi t'es venue ? Je veux dire, j'apprécie le geste, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as fait venir ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et puis tout à coup, son visage s'éclaira.

« Le nain de jardin ! Cria-t-elle.»

Okay, l'enthousiasme était revenu apparemment. Mais... Quoi ?

« Le quoi ?

- Le nain de jardin ! Celui de la maison ! S'exclama-t-elle, toujours aussi contente. »

Elle avait pris un mauvais coup dans la tronche ou quoi ? Ou pire, elle était allée se bourrer la gueule sans moi ! Ou elle avait fumé quelque chose de pas très très conseillé...

« Mais si, tu le connais ! Il va pouvoir nous ramener ! Celui du manoir ! Fit-elle, un grand sourire sur le visage et une lueur dans les yeux. »

Super, je savais pas ce qui était le plus flippant. Qu'elle me parle de nain de jardin inconnu dans la maison où je créchais et qui l'aurait aidé à me sauver la vie ou le fait qu'elle soit carrément euphorique.

C'est certainement ça qui était le plus flippant.

« Va falloir développer Kennedy, je comprends rien.

- Si, le vieux machin là, qui est toujours collé à ce tableau. Il t'appelle maîtresse, même si j'ai pas compris son délire sur ce coup-là. Genre, en plus d'être l'Élue de la grande prophétie, t'es la big boss des nains de jardins ? »

Un nain de jardin... Vieux machin... Qui m'appelle maîtresse...

« Kreattur ? demandai-je, pas sûre de mon coup. »

-Oui ? fit une voix à côté de moi. »

Je bondis littéralement au son. Il était là, dans son vieux pagne, ses oreilles toujours aussi poilues et tombantes. Une main sur le cœur, je repris ma respiration.

« Oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama Ken en pointant son doigt sur le nain.

-Je pense que 'lui' est la définition appropriée, dit-il. Cette Moldue qui souille l'héritage et le nom de ma maîtresse en habitant sous son toit, mais qu'est-ce que Maîtresse dirait si elle voyait ça, rajouta-t-il en chuchotant et baissant la tête.

-Hé ! m'exclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

Si moi j'étais pas discrète quand j'insultais les gens, il l'était encore moins.

« Vous m'avez appelé, maîtresse ? »

A vrai dire, non, mais maintenant que t'es là, autant te rendre utile.

« Tu peux nous ramener Ken et moi au manoir ? demandai-je en me débarrassant de mon air méchant. »

Il jaugea Kennedy du regard pendant quelques secondes puis une grimace écorcha ses lèvres quasi inexistantes.

Il hocha la tête et s'inclina à nouveau très bas. Fallait qu'un jour je lui dise que ses poils de nez ne servent pas à faire le ménage.

« Si c'est ce que madame souhaite, alors Kreattur peut le faire, déclara-t-il. M'obliger à transporter une humaine de si bas-étage, quelle punition odieuse... »

Je ne pensai même pas à le réprimander tellement que j'étais soulagée. Il tendit le bras vers moi, obéissant, puis vers Kennedy en étant bien moins volontaire. Une fois liées à l'elfe, on échangea un regard, puis elle sourit.

« Tu me dois dix dollars, déclara-t-elle.»

Puis l'affreuse sensation du transplanage nous vint.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey tout le monde, me revoilà ! Je sais que j'ai cet énorme défaut de vous faire attendre beaucoup trop longtemps. Moi-même quand j'ai vu la date à laquelle j'ai posté le chapitre 17, j'ai eu envie de me mettre une claque. Alors, si des envies comme celle-ci vous sont passées par la tête, je ne vous en veux absolument pas !**

**Nouveau chapitre où il n'y a que très peu d'action, car c'est le temps des discussions, et des annonces. Surtout entre Buffy et Faith...**

**Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et vous laisse le découvrir par vous même!**

**Ps: Comme vous allez peut-être le voir, je me suis un peu "forcée" à écrire la fin, et je ne suis pas très fière du résultat. Mais je voulais poster le plus tôt possible et je n'ai pas eu le courage de remanier le passage. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. **

**Ps 2: Je remercie très fortement OTH-FOQ qui prends toujours le temps de me relire et me corriger!**

**Ps3 (et dernier Ps ) : J'invite tout le monde à critiquer cette fic, positivement ou négativement. Ce n'est que grâce à vous que je peux m'améliorer.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

« Dites-moi, Faith, est-ce que vous êtes suicidaire ? Ou est-ce que vous avez des envies d'autodestruction ? »

Je soupirai, assise face à la tronche graisseuse de Rogue. Mon coude appuyé sur la table, ma tête dans ma main, je retins un bâillement avant de répondre.

« Non.

- Non ? Alors, pour quelles stupides et insignifiantes raisons avez-vous décidé d'aller vous promener au clair de lune alors que vous êtes la personne la plus recherchée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Non, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez, parce que je ne comprends pas votre logique ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Je soufflai à nouveau, me redressant légèrement. Voilà une heure que j'étais rentrée au bercail avec Kennedy et Kreattur et à peine j'avais posé un pied dans le manoir que Rogue, Sirius, Lupin, Mme Weasley et le balafré m'avaient sauté dessus. Si le beau ténébreux (qui s'avérait en fait être mon cousin), le loup-garou et la mère poule avait éprouvé une véritable inquiétude à mon égard et à celui de Ken, j'avais vite remarqué que les motivations des deux autres sorciers étaient différentes. Le cyclope m'avait agrippé le bras violemment en me posant différentes questions et avait bien passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de me relâcher, estimant que j'étais la vraie Faith et pas un Mangemort déguisé aillant pour objectif de décimer l'Ordre.

Oui, il voulait juste se rincer son œil unique, le taré. Mais bon, qui peut lui en vouloir ?

J'avais eu le droit à une petite pause entre les deux interrogatoires, et Mme Weasley en avait profité pour me refiler discrètement un morceau de pain et un jus de citrouille (j'avais encore un peu de mal avec leur bouffe bizarre, mais mon estomac ayant sauté le dîner et ayant improvisé une petite chasse aux vampires, il avait pas fait le difficile) tout en nettoyant la petite blessure au-dessus de mon œil qui avait déjà arrêté de saigner.

Et maintenant, depuis 10 minutes, je me faisais sermonner par Rogue, Lupin et Sirius pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils avaient décidé de bien pourrir ma nuit, nuit qui avait déjà très mal commencée.

« Faith, il faut que tu comprennes. Tu ne peux pas sortir à tout bout de champ comme ça. On frôle la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que tu mets un pied dehors, fit Sirius, adossé au mur avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Vous voyez, il faisait une tête genre « C'est pas bien ce que tu as fait, mais putain, qu'est-ce-que c'était cool ».

Ce qui était une tête bien différente de celle de Lupin qui avait l'air vraiment inquiet, ou de celle de Rogue qui lui semblait sur le point de disjoncter complètement.

Bah, peut-être que cette soirée allait être marrante, après tout.

« Faith, c'est sérieux. Tu risques ta vie à tout moment désormais. Le Mage Noir ne te veut plus dans ses rangs. Il veut t'éliminer maintenant, et de préférence avant le 31. Alors ne lui laisse pas cette chance, déclara Lupin. »

Oui, faudrait pas priver Dumbledore ou Red du plaisir de me sacrifier pour la nouvelle année.

« J'allai pas laisser Kennedy se faire tuer, ou se faire mettre dans le coma à nouveau, dis-je en grattant ma mâchoire, à l'endroit même où ma soi-disant meilleure amie m'avait mis une jolie droite. »

Si j'avais un bleu à cause de ses conneries, j'allai vraiment la bombarder la gamine.

« Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu savoir qu'elle sortait ? J'avais raison dès le départ, vous n'êtes qu'une décérébrée qui ne vit que pour se mettre en danger et faire son intéressante ! Même un troll a plus de jugeote que vous ! S'exclama Rogue en claquant ses mains sur la table en bois, ce qui eut seulement l'effet de me faire lever un sourcil. »

Bah va falloir qu'il se calme un peu le graisseux...

« S'il savait pas qu'il y avait Ken dehors, comment il aurait pu savoir pour moi ? Demandai-je avec arrogance, pensant que ma réflexion allait à tous leur faire fermer leur bouche. »

Rogue me regarda en pinçant les lèvres, son visage plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux noirs me balançant des éclairs. Hé hé hé, qui était le troll maintenant ?

« Je vous ai mal jugée, je l'avoue. Je vous ai comparé à un troll, mais apparemment, ce niveau n'est même pas encore accessible pour vous. La marque des Ténèbres, ça vous évoque quelque chose, ou votre crâne est aussi vide que Weasley ? Vous pensez réellement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a apposé sa marque juste parce qu'il pensait qu'un serpent et un crâne vous irait bien au teint ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse avec un petit rictus aux lèvres. »

Okay, d'accord, 1 – 0 pour la chauve-souris. Mais elle ne me faisait pas mal, et je portais des vestes à cause de la température, alors qui pouvait m'en vouloir de la zapper, celle-là ?

« Il était pas là, alors fin de l'histoire. Y avait que Bellatrix, elle m'a envoyé ses deux vampires, puis elle est partie et on est revenue. Personne n'est mort, alors on se calme, déclarai-je après un soupir, toujours aussi fatiguée de cette conversation. »

Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils. J'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Bellatrix était là ? Demanda doucement Sirius, plus à lui-même qu'à moi. »

Je hochai la tête en réponse. Je ne comprenais pas leurs mines surprises. Oui, ma tarée de mère avait été là et avait essayé de me faire tuer par ses suceurs de sang personnels. Et ? C'était son genre, non ?

« Bellatrix était là et elle n'a pas appelé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Fit Rogue avec sa voix horriblement douce, celle qui me donnait toujours envie de gerber. »

Oui, même sa voix je pouvais pas me l'encadrer. Je hochai la tête pour répondre, me frictionnant les mains pour me réchauffer. Fallait pas oublier que j'étais trempée, blessée, crevée, et qu'ils arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions débiles. Ça devenait vraiment long.

« Ça c'est bizarre. Depuis quand Bellatrix se soucie de toi ? Demanda Lupin, réellement surpris. »

C'était pas le seul. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, cette femme était encore plus barrée que moi. C'était une psychopathe, une vraie, elle. Ça devait venir d'elle, ma tendance à céder à la folie...

« C'est une histoire qu'on tirera au clair avec Dumbledore, il en saura plus que nous, déclara Sirius, interrompant mes divagations. En plus, Faith doit être épuisée. Elle devrait aller se reposer, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil complice. »

Je le remerciai du regard et me levai, ignorant complètement les protestations de mon cher ami la chauve-souris. Sortant de la pièce, j'esquivai habilement Mme Weasley. Je savais pas pourquoi, mais elle tentait de m'engrosser en me refilant toute sorte de plats en sauce dès que j'avais le malheur de sauter un repas. Elle me gavait, littéralement parlant.

Grimpant deux à deux les marches, j'avançai rapidement dans le couloir quand je vis les silhouettes de Buffy et Dawn accroupie devant la porte de la chambre de Red et Ken.

Okay, là, ça devenait bizarre.

J'approchai lentement, ayant bien l'intention de faire une blague. M'abaissant au niveau de Buffy, j'ouvris la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce-que… »

La main de Buffy s'aplatit violemment sur ma bouche, ses doigts giflant ma joue. Elle mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, m'incitant à me taire. Ce qui était inutile, j'avais compris à son agression.

Je connaissais une manière bien plus douce de me faire taire, cependant...

Elle libéra mon visage après que j'aie acquiescé et se tourna silencieusement vers la porte, m'ignorant complètement.

C'était pas comme si je venais de risquer ma vie, hein...

Me penchant plus près pour essayer de savoir ce que cette porte avait de plus que moi, j'entendis des éclats de voix dans la pièce de derrière. Eclats de voix qui étaient certainement la raison pour laquelle les sœur Summers avaient décidé de s'agenouiller dans le couloir poussiéreux du manoir.

« Tu te rends compte que c'était totalement stupide ce que tu as fait ? Tu te rappelles comment tu as finit la dernière fois que tu es sortie ? S'exclama la voix de Willow. »

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Red était rarement en colère. Et quand elle l'était, elle ne criait pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre.

« Et toi, tu te rends compte que ne pas me dire ce qui se passait était totalement dégueulasse ? Répliqua Ken, loin de se laisser abattre. »

Ouh, ça sentait la dispute de couple à plein nez cette affaire. Ce qui m'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi B et sa sœur étaient là.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Murmurai-je, ma tête entre celles des deux sœurs.

-J'ai parié 10 gallions avec Sirius que Kennedy se ferait écrabouiller par Willow à son retour. Et comme j'ai aucune idée de combien 10 gallions vaut en dollars, je viens m'assurer que je gagne, répondit Dawn. Elle, je sais pas, rajouta-t-elle en désignant sa sœur d'un geste de la main. »

Bon, j'avais une moitié de réponse, c'était déjà pas mal. Malheureusement, c'était pas la moitié que je voulais.

« B ? »

Elle m'ordonna de me taire d'un geste de la main et colla son oreille sur la porte, bien que la dispute fût très audible de là où on était.

« Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, Ken. Par contre, t'enfuir à toutes jambes, ça, c'était ta décision. Et je sais pas vraiment comment je dois le prendre.

-Et moi, comment je dois prendre ce que j'ai entendu ? Comment je dois te laisser lui faire ça, exactement ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu le comprends ça ? Tu crois que ça m'enchante ou quoi ? Tu crois que je me suis portée volontaire ? Non mais t'es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Vas-y, insulte-moi pendant qu'on y est ? A croire que c'est ma faute ! A la base, je voulais même pas venir en Angleterre. Maintenant je sais que j'avais raison et que j'aurai du suivre mon instinct ! On serait en sécurité à Cleveland !

-Alors quoi, c'est ma faute ? C'est ma faute si on est toutes venues à Londres ? C'est ma faute si elle est en danger ? C'est ma faute ce qui va se passer ? Parce que je n'ai pas d'instinct, moi ? Parce que je ne suis pas une grande Tueuse comme toi ? Dis-le, Kennedy. Tu penses sincèrement que c'est ma faute ce qui arrive ? »

Bon, ça, c'était de la dispute. Honnêtement, j'avais peur de comment allait ressortir Ken de cette pièce. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Red, non. Si combat il y avait, elle la réduirait en bouillie.

« B ? Répétai-je, maintenant que les filles s'étaient calmées un peu.

-Ça fait plusieurs jours que je sens que Willow me cache quelque chose. Je l'ai interrogée, mais elle a nié en bloc. Il se passe quelque chose, c'est certainement en rapport avec la prophétie. Peut-être qu'on va savoir pourquoi tu es si importante pour cet Ordre, Faith. »

Okay, maintenant, je me sentais vraiment malade. D'ailleurs, j'avais du pâlir, parce que Dawn me regarda étrangement.

Il fallait que je lui dise. J'aurai dû lui dire dès que je l'avais su. Et non, au lieu de ça, j'avais laissé mon égoïsme l'emporter sur ma raison et je l'avais laissé se rapprocher de moi, au point qu'elle en aie des sentiments. Je n'étais qu'une garce. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça.  
>Et maintenant, j'allai devoir affronter le courroux de Buffy Anne Summers. Et ça allait pas être beau à voir.<p>

« Buffy...

-Chut, elles vont reprendre. Je sens qu'elles vont en parler. J'en veux un peu à Willow, quand même. En parler à sa fiancée mais pas à sa meilleure amie... Mais bon, après tout, je peux compren—

-Buffy. Viens avec moi, la coupai-je, le regard ancré dans le sien. »

Ses prunelles vertes me sondèrent quelques instants avant que ma blonde hoche lentement la tête, comprenant que ce que j'avais à dire était important.

J'attrapai sa main et nous nous relevâmes ensemble. Maintenant toujours le contact, je l'entraînais dans la chambre et fermait la porte derrière moi, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Dawn.

Buffy lâcha ma main et alla s'asseoir sur le lit au milieu de la pièce. Elle leva la tête et me regarda, attendant que je parle.

Bon. Il fallait que j'y aille. Maintenant. Il fallait que je le fasse.

« B. »

Bon début. Allez, courage Faith. Tu peux le faire. Tu vas devoir affronter la mort dans deux semaines, tu peux bien faire face à Buffy Summers quelques minutes.

Bien que quelque chose me disait que cette conversation risquait de s'éterniser...

« Faith, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda la bonde, un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu espionner la dispute entre sa meilleure amie et sa fiancée un peu plus longtemps. »

Allez, elle lance même la conversation ! Tu peux le faire, vas-y !

« Ouais. Il faut qu'on parle... D'un truc. Je sais pas vraiment par où commencer... »

Elle fronça les sourcils un petit moment, ne comprenant pas trop le but de cette conversation. Puis, d'un coup, elle se leva et son regard s'éclaira. D'une lueur de tristesse.

Est-ce qu'elle avait compris toute seule ? Ça avait été aussi simple ? Quoique le plus dur aller arriver. Les cris d'indignation parce que je lui avais pas dit, peut-être mêmes des insultes...

« Tu... Tu veux rompre avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. »

… Et il risquait même d'y avoir des coups. 3 jours, c'était trop beau. Je pouvais pas... Attendez, quoi ?

« Hein ? Fit-je à haute voix, pas sûre d'avoir bien compris.

-Tu veux rompre ? A peine on est ensemble que tu veux plus de moi, c'est ça ? Cracha-t-elle, sa voix de plus en plus teintée de colère. »

Bon, j'avais bien compris. Et elle faisait fausse route. Totalement.

« B...

-Non, non, je sais ! Tu fais pas dans les relations. Bon sang, comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? Comment j'ai pu penser que tu avais changé, qu'on avait une chance ? »

Euh, où était le bouton 'stop', là ?

« Attends, Buffy...

-Je peux demander pourquoi, au moins ? Tu m'as dit que tu voulais pas me lâcher. Tu as dit ça, l'autre jour. Je pensais qu'on était bien. Attends... C'est quand même pas parce qu'on a pas encore couché ensemble, j'espère ? »

Oh. Tout d'abord, merci de la très haute estime que tu me portes, B, ça me va droit au cœur. Non, sérieux. C'est cool de sentir que la personne dont tu es très certainement amoureuse pense que tu es là juste pour le sexe. C'est vraiment sympa à entendre.

« Non, B, c'est pas ça, dis-je tout de même, écartant cette idée tordue de son esprit

-Alors quoi ? Je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi ? Cria-t-elle, les bras écartée et des flammes dans ses yeux. »

J'attendis une seconde. Elle ne m'insulta pas et n'émit pas d'autre hypothèse sur mon soi-disant désir de rupture.  
>C'était maintenant ou jamais.<p>

« Je connais la prophétie. Ce que tu essayais d'entendre de la part de Willow, je sais ce que c'est. »

Elle cligna des yeux quelques instants puis soupira longuement. Et, me surprenant totalement, elle se mit à rire.

Ouais, je pense que j'avais sous-estimé sa folie...

« C'est drôle ?

-Pourquoi, pourquoi tu étais si sérieuse ? J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais rompre ! Je me suis fait tout un film, moi ! Rit-elle, en se rapprochant de moi. »

Elle fit cette moue que j'aimais tant et mit ses bras autour de mon cou.

« J'ai eu peur, moi... »

Et bien sûr, elle eut la brillante idée de m'embrasser. Vraiment, comment j'allai faire maintenant pour retrouver le fil de mes pensées avec ses lèvres sur les miennes ?

« Il y a un problème ? Demanda B après quelques secondes, voyant que je ne répondais pas. »

On pouvait dire ça, ouais.

«Ouais. Le problème, c'est la prophétie. »

Elle se détacha lentement de moi mais resta proche. Une de ses mains vint se poser sur mon avant-bras.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il-te-plaît, murmura-t-elle. »

Je pris une longue inspiration. Saisissant sa main, je l'entraînais vers le lit où on s'installa toutes les deux.

« La prophétie dit que pour que le bien remporte la guerre, l'Essence de la Magie doit être sacrifiée le jour de la bataille.

-Okay... Et qui est cette Essence ? C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? Parce que, c'est déjà horrible de devoir sacrifier quelqu'un, mais si en plus on le connaît, ça va vraiment devenir un pro-

-Ouais, on la connaît, B, annonçai-je durement.»

Elle attendit que j'en dise plus, ignorant le fait que je l'aille coupée un peu sèchement.

« Cette Essence, c'est moi. »

Et voilà, c'était dit. Comme attendu, l'aveu me soulagea. Mais vu le visage de Buffy, ça la soulagea pas, elle.

« Attends... J'ai peur de comprendre là... Commença la blonde.

-Buffy... »

Elle se leva, lâchant ma main, et se mit à faire les cent pas devant moi. Okay, c'était maintenant le moment des cris, des insultes et des coups. Prépare-toi à encaisser, Faith.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta, après quelques secondes de marche, de me faire face.

« Tu me dis qu'on va devoir te sacrifier pour gagner ? Fit-elle d'une voix froide. »

Je soulevai les sourcils au ton glacial. C'était plus la petite amie là, c'était la Tueuse expérimentée. Super.

« C'est ce que je dis, oui, annonçai-je avec la même froideur. »

Sa mâchoire se serra et elle s'empêcha de détourner ses yeux des miens, bien que son regard fût à des milliers de kilomètres de moi là. Je pouvais presque voir son esprit bouillonner sous l'effort de concentration. J'aurai d'ailleurs sorti une blague si la situation n'était pas aussi tragique.

« Quelles sont nos options ? Demanda la Tueuse, toujours d'une voix distante. »

Pas de miracles cette fois, B. Ça serait vraiment la fin.

« Sauver le monde. Et il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour ça. »

Elle ferma les yeux cette fois, et s'éloigna. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, dos à moi.

« Il n'est pas question que je te laisse te sacrifier, Faith. »

Il y eut un court silence, où seules nos respirations étaient audibles.

« C'est à mon tour de jouer les héroïnes, Buffy. »

Elle se retourna vivement, ses traits marqués par la colère.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, peut-être ? Ou tu ne prends pas au sérieux la prophétie ? D'après mon expérience, je sais qu'on doit toujours prendre au sérieux une prophétie. Alors ne rigole pas à ce sujet. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse d'aller me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Parce que tu crois que je veux mourir, c'est ça ? Dis-je d'une voix plus douce que la sienne. »

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard presque... accusateur. Comme si j'avais tout fait pour me faire tuer. Par les personnes de mon propre camp en plus. Alors que pour une fois, je n'avais rien fait de mal.

« Pourquoi Willow me l'a caché ? Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? Demanda la Tueuse blonde en soupirant tristement. »

Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais autant de courage qu'Andrew face à une horde de vampire. Autant dire, très très peu.

« Je me voyais mal t'annoncer ça c-

-Oh, je vois, alors tu comptais encore me faire mariner longtemps ? Ou carrément me le dire sur ton lit de mort ? Et le pire, c'est que tu as préféré le dire à Willow et Kennedy avant moi ! Je suis la dernière au courant !

-C'est Willow qui l'a dit à Kennedy, et j'ai rien dit à Willow, okay ? Et elle est juste au courant parce qu'il y a de grande chance que ce soit elle qui me tue ! »

Le visage de Buffy perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait. J'ancrai mon regard dans le sien, trouvant finalement un peu de courage, et grimaçai intérieurement quand j'y lu de la tristesse et une pointe de désespoir.

Soudain, me surprenant totalement, elle éclata de rire.

« Euh, B ? Tout va bien ? M'inquiétai-je en la voyant délirer complet.

-C'est-c'est juste que... Que tu vas mourir... Et que c'est ma meilleure... Meilleure amie qui va te tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle entre deux rires. »

Wow, à l'écouter, c'était vraiment la chose la plus drôle du monde. Moi qui pensais que ma mort prochaine allait plus l'attrister que l'amuser...

« Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi- »

Je ne fus pas coupée par sa voix, mais par son corps. Elle vint me percuter plutôt violemment avec tout son corps. Ma première pensée fut de me défendre, mais je me ravisai. Je compris rapidement qu'elle n'essayait pas de me battre. Elle était maintenant collée à moi, sa tête dans mon cou et ses bras autour de moi. Ses rires s'étaient estompés, mais je sentais quelque chose de chaud et humide contre ma nuque et qui roulait jusque dans mon dos. De l'eau. De l'eau qui provenait directement des yeux de B...

Alors je fis ce que je pensai le mieux. J'enroulai un de mes bras autour de son dos, et mon autre main vint à l'arrière de sa tête.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle du comprendre que je savais qu'elle pleurait, et elle n'essaya plus de le cacher. Elle resta contre moi, mais ses sanglots étaient moins étouffés. Ses bras serrèrent mes lombaires et froissèrent mon t-shirt. Ses ongles pinçaient un peu ma peau, mais je m'en foutais royalement. Je frottai ma main sur son dos, essayant un peu de la calmer.

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle finisse dans mes bras en pleurant. Dans mes bras, oui, mais sans les sanglots. Merde, je voulais pas qu'elle pleure, moi !

« Shhh, ça va aller, Buffy.

-Ça n'ira pas, non, chuchota-t-elle en reniflant légèrement, arrêtant de sangloter. »

Elle se décrocha de moi, mais je plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuie. J'avais besoin d'elle à côté de moi. Elle avait pas le droit de s'éloigner maintenant.

Elle leva ses yeux rougis vers moi et je me mordis les lèvres de la voir souffrir autant.

Elle aurait pas dû l'apprendre comme ça...

« B... Je suis désolée... »

Elle m'interrompit en glissant ses deux bras autour de ma nuque. Me demandant rien qu'un instant ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'approcha et vint poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Non, il y avait un souci.

Ce n'était pas un baiser doux, ou frénétique, ou passionné. Elle m'embrassait avec force. Ses bras serraient de plus en plus mon cou, qui devenait douloureux. Je posais mes bras sur les siens, essayant de la faire s'arrêter, mais elle ne mit que plus de force.

Okay, ou elle essayait de me tuer avant l'heure, ou elle avait un nouveau penchant sadomasochiste.

« B, réussis-je à formuler entre deux de ses agressions. »

Elle glissa ses bras de ma nuque à mon ventre, sans s'arrêter de m'embrasser. Avec plus de force que nécessaire, elle me poussa et je tombai sur le lit derrière moi (heureusement qu'il était là, celui-là !). Allongée de tout mon long, je me redressai sur mes coudes.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu me fais, Buffy ?

-Quelque chose que tu vas aimer, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté de ma taille. »

Okay, je voyais à peu près où elle voulait en venir... Mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Pas quand elle avait plus envie d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer plutôt que de faire _ça _!

« B, attends, fis-je en essayant d'enlever ses mains qui se dirigeaient dangereusement vers ma poitrine. »

Elle ne m'écouta pas. Je ne savais même pas si elle m'entendait, en fait. Elle arrêta de m'embrasser et se décala légèrement, juste pour avoir un meilleur accès à mon cou qu'elle décida à son tour d'agresser avec sa bouche.

Okay, fallait vraiment qu'elle s'arrête, ou adieu mes bonnes résolutions de garder mes mains pour moi...

« B, s'il-te-plaît, attends... »

Elle me fit taire en mordant un peu plus fort ma peau, me faisant gémir. Elle savait s'y prendre, je pouvais l'admettre.

C'est quand ses mains commencèrent à déboutonner mon jean qu'une vague de panique me prit et que je l'arrêtai plus brutalement que prévu.

Je me redressai en position assise et mit mes deux mains sur ses épaules, l'éloignant rapidement. Mon expression sévère se détendit quand je vis des larmes perler encore au coin de ses yeux. Elle reposa à nouveau sa tête contre mon épaule, et je plaçai encore une fois une main à l'arrière de son crâne. Je m'allongeai et l'entraînai avec moi dans ma chute. Elle se retrouva à moitié sur moi et sur le lit, sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et un de ses bras autour de ma taille. Sa position n'était pas confortable, la mienne non plus, avec l'une de mes jambes en dehors du lit et ma tête à trois quarts sur l'oreiller. Mais on ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Elle laissait les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et je laissai ma main glisser sur son dos doucement. Aucune de nous ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, et les seuls bruits étaient les pas feutrés dans le couloir de ceux qui allaient se coucher. Pas la peine de regarder ma montre pour savoir qu'il était assez tard. D'ailleurs, mes propres yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

La voix de Buffy me ramena à la réalité, et elle resserra son étreinte pour appuyer ses mots. Je soupirai discrètement, sachant qu'elle ne parlait pas de partir maintenant, et lui répondit en lui embrassant le haut de la tête.

A peine réunies que le destin nous séparait déjà.


	20. Chapter 20

Me revoilà ! J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite, mais je sais que le délai était encore un peu long. Désolée...

Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, où il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, mais on va dire qu'il sert un peu de transition avec une autre partie de l'histoire.

Je remercie tout ceux qui me lisent et particulièrement ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une review, elles sont toutes très appréciées.

Je mettrai la progression des chapitres que j'écrit sur mon profil, pour que ceux qui le veulent sache où j'en suis.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion ou même à me dire ce qu'il vous plairez de voir, je suis ouverte à toute les suggestions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

_Encore cette sensation. Je commençai très-légèrement-mais-très-certainement à en avoir plus que ma dose de ce foutu rêve. Oui, j'étais à nouveau dans cette dimension bizarre où tout était noir et où les deux seules personnes présentes étaient cette femme bizarre que j'avais classée du côté de mes tortionnaires, et moi-même, flottant dans le vide. _

_Et, bien sûr, comme les deux dernières fois, j'étais totalement submergée de douleur. Elle irradiait tout mon corps, de mes orteils au sommet de ma tête, traversant tous mes os, mes muscles et mes nerfs. J'avais l'impression de brûler et geler en même temps, et pas un centimètre carré de mon être ne souffrait pas. C'était comme si le monde ne me voulait pas ici. Et il me le faisait très clairement comprendre._

_Honnêtement, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle insistait pour me faire venir ici une fois de temps en temps, celle-là. C'était pas comme si ces rêves étaient utiles, vu que je me contentais de me tordre et gémir de douleur et qu'elle me rabâchait ces choix à faire.  
>En fait, j'allais finir par me demander si cette demoiselle n'aurait pas un petit coup de cœur pour moi, à se taper des visites surprises dans mon sommeil. <em>

_« Tes amies sont enfin au courant. C'est une bonne chose. »_

_Et tu devais impérativement me faire venir dans l'endroit le plus douloureux du monde pour me dire ça ? Non, sérieux, tu t'étais sentie si obligée que ça ?_

_La prochaine fois, je te présenterai un téléphone. C'est excellent pour créer une communication avec une personne sans pour autant que celle-ci ait l'impression de brûler vive. _

_« Ravie que ça vous plaise, gémis-je en tremblant de tout mon être. »_

_Elle m'a simplement fait venir pour me taper la discut' ? Quand je disais que je pensais qu'elle avait le béguin pour moi..._

_« Tu as fait le bon choix en les prévenant. Même si c'était difficile, tu as pris la responsabilité... Tu changes, Faith. Dans le bon sens du terme. »_

_Tiens, maintenant elle se la joue coach personnel. Faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de perturber mes rêves pour rien celle-là..._

_« Ecoutez-moi bien. Je me fous complètement de ce que vous allez me dire. En fait je le sais déjà. Vous allez me dire que j'ai des choix à faire, qu'il faut faire les bons, bla bla bla. Honnêtement, je m'en contrebalance des choix que j'ai à faire. Je vais mourir dans 12 jours. C'est pas la peine de vous emmerder à m'emmener dans cette dimension de douleur, j'aurai bien assez le temps de souffrir en enfer. »_

_Elle me regarda longuement, ses yeux marron scrutant ma silhouette, sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Elle avait l'air très dure, comme fille. Très stricte aussi. _

_Enfin bon, je ne voyais pas en quoi ça m'avançait pour sortir d'ici._

_« Tu ne comprends pas, Faith. Les choix sont importants. Les tiens, particulièrement. C'est la dernière fois que je t'emmène ici, je n'aurais de toute manière pas la force pour te faire faire un autre voyage. Surtout, rappelle-toi d'une chose : ne confonds pas choix et devoir. »_

_Elle disparut, et je mis quelques moments avant de moi aussi quitter ce néant de souffrance._

* * *

><p>« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit, non ? Me demanda Buffy, un livre entre les mains. »<p>

C'était une image vraiment étrange, connaissant la blonde. Il me semblait d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait pas approché un bouquin à moins de deux mètres durant les deux années à l'académie. Elle trouvait toujours le moyen de déléguer cette responsabilité à Giles ou à Red.

Futée, ma Tueuse.

Mais là, depuis qu'elle savait au sujet de la prophétie, soit depuis deux jours, j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de dévorer toute la bibliothèque du manoir Black le plus rapidement possible. Je ne pouvais pas la voir sans qu'elle ait un livre entre les mains. Ça en devenait franchement lassant.

« Ouais. Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en soupirant intérieurement. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, suspicieuse. Elle savait que je lui cachais des choses, je n'étais pas très douée pour garder des secrets de toute façon. Mais comment expliquer à sa petite-amie qu'on rêve d'une dingue philosophant sur des choix à prendre et des devoirs à faire tout en se faisant torturer corps et âme dans une dimension étrangère à la nôtre ?

Ouais, moi aussi je trouvais ça difficile à caser au petit-déjeuner.

« Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas en parler ? insista-t-elle en se replongeant dans son livre.

- Tout va bien, B, c'est juste un cauchemar. Hé, tu voudrais pas lâcher ton bouquin et profiter d'un café avec ta magnifique et sensuelle petite-amie ? fit-je en me penchant sur la table pour essayer de capter son regard. »

Elle ne leva pas les yeux, même si un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. A croire que maintenant, je passai après les bouquins.

Merde, la dernière fois que j'avais vérifié, je sortais pas avec Red...

« Je suis persuadée qu'on passe à côté de quelque chose. Un truc important, qui pourrait empêcher ça, fit Buffy en tournant la page qu'elle était en train de lire. »

Je soufflai, ouvertement cette fois. Deux jours qu'elle me rabâchait qu'elle allait trouver quelque chose pour me sauver. Deux jours qu'elle faisait la tâche qu'elle détestait le plus, des recherches.

Deux jours qu'elle gaspillait notre temps restant à étudier des fichus bouquins.

C'était un euphémisme de dire que ça commençait légèrement à me taper sur le système.

« B, tu dois arrêter ça. On est le 19. Des dizaines de personnes recherchent déjà s'il y a une alternative. J'aimerai passer les douze jours qu'il me reste aux côtés de ma copine, pas aux côtés d'une bibliothèque ambulante.

- A t'écouter, si on ne trouve rien, il ne t'arrivera pas plus qu'une tape sur les doigts. C'est ta vie qui est en jeu, Faith. Essaye de t'en soucier un petit peu plus, répondit-elle sèchement en me regardant, avant de replonger dans son manuscrit. »

J'appréciai l'attention. Vraiment. Elle se souciait assez de moi pour faire des choses qu'elle détestait au plus haut point pour me sauver la vie. Mais à ce moment précis, j'avais besoin d'elle avec moi, pas comme ça.

Je soupirai et posai ma tasse de café vide dans l'évier, qui s'activa tout seul pour faire la vaisselle. Avec un dernier regard vers B, qui m'ignora, je sortis de la cuisine et tombai nez-à-nez avec Kennedy.

« Tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle en remarquant mon visage sombre.

- Ma petite-amie s'est mise en tête de me sauver et passe 18 heures par jour le nez dans les bouquins, déclarai-je en grimaçant.

- La mienne m'a fait la tronche d'être sortie sans sa permission et je viens juste de pouvoir réintégrer la chambre alors qu'on va se marier dans moins d'un mois, répliqua Kennedy en haussant les sourcils, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle était plus à plaindre que moi. »

Je mis une main réconfortante sur son épaule et elle souffla sous la frustration.

« Ça va s'arranger. Et puis vois le côté positif de la chose toi, au moins, tu seras encore là dans un mois, fis-je en souriant, passant une main dans mes cheveux. »

Elle me lança un regard noir et si je ne tenais pas tellement à ma fierté, j'aurai déglutit. Elle pouvait être menaçante, quand elle y mettait vraiment du cœur...

« Toujours trop tôt ? devinai-je.

- Ton humour est en train de devenir de plus en plus merdique, répondit ma meilleure amie en me contournant pour aller dans la cuisine, me laissant seule. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et continua ma marche vers le sous-sol, où mon entraînement avec Lupin m'attendait.

* * *

><p>« Vous commencez à maîtriser parfaitement l'art des sortilèges, Faith, déclara Lupin après deux bonnes heures à me balancer des maléfices en tout genre. »<p>

Je hochai la tête d'un air absent, ne comprenant toujours pas l'intérêt de me bourrer le crâne de sortilèges si c'était pour crever à la fin.

« Est-ce-que tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il après que j'aie gardé le silence un peu trop longtemps à son goût. »

C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, vraiment. Parce que, même si j'avais l'air plus pensive que lui, il avait l'air beaucoup plus misérable, le pauvre. Ses cheveux grisonnant étaient encore plus ternes que d'habitude, et il semblait plus pâle, aussi.

« Et vous ? répliquai-je en le jaugeant du regard. »

Il sourit faiblement et rangea sa baguette, signifiant que le cours était terminé. Ça m'aurait plus enchanté si Buffy n'était pas dans sa période bibliothécaire.

« Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. »

J'avais presque zappé que c'était un loup-garou. Mais il me semblait de ce que j'avais vu d'Oz, qu'il ne devrait pas être si faible...

« J'ai connu un loup-garou avant, et il n'était pas si affaibli par l'approche de sa transformation, déclarai-je en essayant de ne pas le brusquer. »

Ça marcha, puisqu'il se contenta de soupirer.

« Les loups-garous sont plus forts généralement avant leur transformation, mais ceux qui prennent la potion Tue-Loup voient leurs capacités et leur état se détériorer. On s'affaiblit et on affaiblit le loup pour pouvoir le contrôler. »

Je hochai distraitement la tête avant que la porte du sous-sol ne s'ouvre sur une femme aux cheveux roses. Je l'avais remarqué quelques fois pendant des repas, sans y prêter grande attention. C'était Nymphadora Lupin, sa femme. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un bleu électrique, que je n'avais vu qu'une fois et que je supposai être leur fils.

« Oh, désolée de vous déranger. C'est juste que ma mère arrive pour venir chercher Teddy, fit la jeune femme en haut des escaliers.

- J'arrive, Tonks, répondit Lupin en montant les escaliers. »

Je l'imitai, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, et j'arrivai dans le salon où les bons trois-quarts de la maison se trouvaient. Au moment où je mis un pied dans la pièce, les flammes de la cheminée de la cuisine devinrent vertes et une personne arriva dans le salon, à l'opposé de là où j'étais.

Elle était grande, brune, et semblait horriblement familière. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient aussi sombres que la nuit et elle portait la tête haute, fière, ce qui était étrangement semblable à quelqu'un d'autre que je connaissais.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient raidies dans la salle, dont Kennedy et Buffy. Cette première, les yeux plissés, avança méchamment vers la femme qui ne la regardait pas. Je compris à temps ce qu'elle comptait faire.

« Non, Kennedy ! criai-je en interceptant le bras menaçant de ma meilleure amie à quelques centimètres du corps de la femme.

- Mais… objecta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas tout à fait la situation.

- Ce n'est pas elle. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et recula, faisant confiance à mon jugement. Quand je me replaçai là où j'étais, je vis le regard de la nouvelle venue s'agrandir un peu.

« Ça alors... fit-elle d'une voix plus douce que ce que je ne pensais. »

Euh... C'était positif ou négatif, ça ?

« Vous êtes Faith, n'est-ce-pas ? me demanda la brune en m'analysant rapidement. »

Merde, c'est fou ce que les gens ont bonne mémoire. 23 ans qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu, et ils se rappelaient tous de moi en quelques secondes.

Impressionnant.

« Ouais.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Tonks en fronçant les sourcils, imitant involontairement l'expression de ma meilleure amie.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, Faith, dit d'ailleurs celle-ci.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Buffy, décrochant enfin de son bouquin. »

Je jaugeai la femme devant moi, stupéfaite de voir à quel point elle ressemblait à sa sœur. Ses traits étaient un peu plus doux, et sa chevelure plus soignée, mais à part cela, elle pourrait être sa sœur jumelle.

« Andromeda, j'imagine ? déclarai-je après avoir fouillée ma mémoire à la recherche d'un nom. »

Elle hocha raidement la tête, confirmant mon hypothèse.

« Tu peux te détendre, B, ce n'est pas ma mère. Toi aussi Ken, fis-je en voyant les muscles bandés de mes deux gardes du corps improvisés.

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? insista la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, son enfant toujours dans ses bras. »

J'échangeai un rapide regard avec Remus et Sirius qui haussèrent les épaules, ne sachant pas si oui ou non j'avais le droit de divulguer des informations.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment en rapport direct avec la prophétie, si ?

« Je suis la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, déclarai-je le plus naturellement possible. »

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. La couleur de cheveux de Tonks devint rouge vif, Mme Weasley pâlit tellement que je pensais qu'elle allait s'évanouir, la plus jeune des Weasley, assise à côté de Harry, ouvrit grand les yeux. Un autre des rouquins, Ronald me semblait-t-il, s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille et sa petite-amie, qui m'avait harcelé de question le jour de mon arrivée, lui mit de grandes claques dans le dos tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas choqué les gens.

« C'est étrange. Je pensais au fond de moi que je ne vous reverrai jamais, déclara la voix douce de ma tante en récupérant le garçon dans les bras de sa fille, toujours choquée. »

Je haussai les épaules d'un air désinvolte et m'assis sur l'un des sofas, Buffy me suivant de près.

« Ce n'est pas ta mère ? demanda-t-elle, n'ayant toujours pas compris ce qui m'unissait à cette femme.

- Je suis sa tante. Andromeda Tonks, se présenta la brune en penchant légèrement la tête alors que le reste de la pièce commençait peu à peu à se remettre de la nouvelle. »

Alors c'était bien elle, la femme qui m'avait sauvé quand j'étais encore au berceau. Celle qui avait bravé les décisions de sa famille et qui m'avait emmené à Dumbledore. Pour être passé quelques fois devant la tapisserie des Black, et pour avoir remarqué le trou noir qui remplaçait son portrait, je pouvais facilement deviner que ses actions n'avaient pas vraiment été au goût de la famille.

« Sa tante ? s'étonna Buffy en alternant son regard entre Andromeda et moi, cherchant une quelconque ressemblance. »

J'espérai qu'elle n'en trouve aucune. Car si j'en avais avec elle, j'en avais certainement avec Bellatrix. Et c'était vraiment quelque chose dont je pouvais me passer.

La brune hocha de nouveau la tête et commença une conversation avec Lupin et Sirius, qui étaient les rares personnes non choquées dans la pièce. Les autres continuaient d'ailleurs à me regarder étrangement, comme si j'allai tout à coup les attaquer avec mes cheveux partant dans tous les sens et mes yeux remplis de folie.

Telle mère, telle fille, hein ?

Andromeda finit par disparaître avec l'enfant, et les questions qui brûlaient les lèvres des sorciers présents depuis plus de dix minutes fusèrent :

« Tu es la fille de Bellatrix ?

- LA Bellatrix ?

- Je n'avais pas entendu que Lestrange avait eu un enfant...

- Tu es la fille de Rodolphus aussi ?

- Je croyais qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple il y a moins de 20 ans...

- Mais tu as quel âge en réalité ?

- Et c'est qui ton père, du coup ?

- Et tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

- C'est pour ça que tu étais cachée en Amérique ?

- C'est pour ça que tu as la Marque des Ténèbres ?

- C'est pour ça que Tu-Sais-Qui te cherche ? »

Oh, ça faisait beaucoup de questions d'un coup. Elles étaient majoritairement posé par les deux rouquins, malgré les tentatives infructueuses de les faire taire par leurs petit(e)s-ami(e)s respectif(ve). Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement quand Mme Weasley haussa la voix, et je compris rapidement pourquoi. Même moi je reculerais d'un pas si j'étais la cible de son énervement, tant elle était effrayante en ce moment, avec ses mains sur ses hanches et son visage rouge de colère.

« Vous allez laisser cette pauvre jeune fille tranquille ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Je vais vous en trouver, moi, de l'occupation ! Ronald, plus tu vieillis et moins tu sembles gagner en esprit ! Ginevra, je te pensais plus mature que ton frère ! Tu crois que c'est une façon respectable de se comporter ! Et ne me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes majeur que je ne suis plus votre mère ! »

Ces cris auraient pu paraître impressionnants si le portrait de la vieille folle n'avait pas pris le relais derrière elle, sa voix puissante résonnant dans toute la maison.

« Immondes parasites, qui gangrènent la maison de ma famille, aucun droit ne vous permet de rester ici ! Traîtres à votre sang et répugnantes créatures au sang souillé, que le malheur s'abatte sur vous et vos affreux animaux de compagnie ! »

Sirius, Lupin et Tonks allèrent en soupirant vers le tableau de la mère à ce premier pour la faire taire.

Et pour terminer, comme si la maison n'était pas assez perturbée comme ça, Kreattur fit son apparition. Certes, il ne criait pas, mais ses mots n'en étaient pas moins audibles pour autant.

« La maîtresse a raison, tellement raison, ces immondices pourrissent la maison de ses ancêtres. Si Kreattur pouvait faire quelque chose... »

Tout le monde fit mine de ne rien entendre, bien entendu. Les discours marmonnés de Kreattur étaient célèbres, et plus personne ne faisait attention à ses répliques amères.

« Et le comble du malheur, la plus honteuse des choses, est que la noble maison des Black est maintenant souillée par des misérables Moldus. Si seulement Kreattur pouvait se débarrasser de ces horreurs contre-nature, de ces monstruosités inutiles qui entachent ces murs, si seulement... »

Il fut coupé ici, tout simplement parce que j'avais agrippé son pagne et le tenait contre le mur, en ignorant complètement les protestations d'Hermione et de Willow dans mon dos. J'avais appris beaucoup de chose depuis le début de mon séjour en Angleterre, notamment ce qu'était un Moldu. Et dans cette maison, les seules personnes l'étant étaient Kennedy, Dawn et B. Et la copine du rouquin, Hermione si je me souvenais bien.

Et il était hors de question, même pour un nain de jardin comme lui, d'être autorisé à parler comme ça de Buffy.

J'aimai bien cet elfe, en réalité. Il m'avait sauvé la mise quelques fois. Mais là, il avait vraiment dépassé les bornes.

« Écoute-moi très attentivement. La prochaine fois que je t'entends parler, chuchoter, marmonner ou murmurer des insultes sur les Moldus, tu passeras un sale quart d'heure. Compris ? »

Ma voix menaçante dû lui faire comprendre que j'étais sérieuse, car dès que je le relâchai, il s'inclina devant moi jusqu'à ce que son nez touche par terre.

« Bien maîtresse. »

Et il partit marmonner ailleurs. Bon j'en espérais pas tant, mais je pensais maintenant qu'il avait compris.

« Kreattur te prend pour sa maîtresse ?

- Tu es comme la folle du tableau alors ?

- Hors de ma vue tous les deux ! s'exclama Mme Weasley à l'encontre de ses deux plus jeunes enfants. »

Les deux rouquins baissèrent les yeux, les oreilles rouges, et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier suivit de près par Harry et Hermione.

Eh bien, maintenant, je songeai vraiment à engager cette femme pour remettre en place quelques mini-Tueuses à l'Académie, car apparemment, elle pouvait être beaucoup plus effrayante que moi. Ce qui, entre nous, était beaucoup dire.

* * *

><p>« Tu as bientôt fini ? demandai-je à Buffy allongée à mes côtés.<p>

- Pas tant que je n'aurai pas trouvé une solution. »

Je soupirai ouvertement et croisai les bras. On était toutes les deux allongées sur le lit dans notre chambre. La nuit avait déjà bien commencée, et j'avais espéré, au fond de moi-même, de pouvoir la finir avec ma petite-amie dans mes bras.

Apparemment, je n'avais plus le choix.

Je saisis brusquement le livre que la blonde tenait et le posais doucement sur la table de chevet, malgré les protestations immédiate de Buffy.

« Je n'avais pas fini !

- Si, tu l'avais. B s'il-te-plaît, arrête de t'acharner...

- Bon sang, à t'écouter...

- Arrête ça. Je sais ce qui va m'arriver, d'accord ? »

Elle se tut et tenta de tourner la tête, mais je l'en empêchai, l'obligeant ainsi à me regarder dans les yeux. Je me préparais mentalement à faire mon discours, que j'avais potassé depuis deux jours maintenant. Et si ça réussissais à empêcher B de replonger dans ses bouquins, alors ça n'aurait pas été fait en vain.

« Buffy, je sais ce qui va se passer le 31, d'accord ? Je sais que je mourrai pendant la bataille. Alors, je n'ai franchement pas besoin d'en avoir un rappel constant en te voyant faire des recherches inutiles toute la journée. Dumbledore est l'un des plus grands sorciers qui puissent exister, à ce que j'ai compris. Si une alternative est possible, je te jure qu'il la trouvera. Alors s'il-te-plaît, je t'en supplie, pour les douze jours qui restent, j'aimerai que tu restes à mes côtés. J'aimerai qu'on soit un couple qui ait l'air _en couple._ J'aimerais t'embrasser le matin, te tenir la main jusqu'à la salle à manger, échanger une ou deux piques avec toi dans la journée. Que tu t'asseyes sur mes genoux dans le salon, ou que tu m'envoie un sourire quand je croise ton regard. J'aimerais qu'on se moque de la nervosité de Red et Ken à propos de leur mariage. J'aimerais te câliner longuement sur le lit avant de me coucher. J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras avant de m'endormir. Je veux tout ça. Je veux que pendant douze jours, quelque chose ait l'air normal dans ce monde de dingue. »

J'avais la bouche sèche d'avoir autant parlé, et j'aurai apprécié un verre d'eau là maintenant. Quoiqu'une bonne bière aurait été pas mal non plus.

Je me rendais compte que je commençais de plus en plus à faire ce type de tirade. Je n'étais vraiment pas habitué à parler autant. Ma réputation de dure à cuire handicapée émotionnelle était en train de tomber en morceaux. Espérons pour le meilleur.

Je pus lire un soupçon de culpabilité dans les yeux de B, avant qu'elle ne baisse le regard.

« Je suis désolée... C'est juste que je me sens si inutile ici... C'est la première fois qu'une prophétie ne m'implique pas personnellement, et que je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher... Et je déteste ça. »

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec une grimace si adorable que je me permis un petit rire. Elle se redressa un peu plus en position assise et, avec un sourire un brin séducteur, mit une main derrière ma nuque et m'attira dans un baiser.

Il fut rapide, mais tendre. Il n'y avait pas d'empressement ou de passion exagérée quand sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche.

Ce n'était pas ces baisers dont j'avais l'habitude, ceux qui précédaient un acte sexuel, avec tant de force et de fureur, non. C'était ces baisers que je ne connaissais pas avant de sortir avec Buffy. Ceux tendres et affectueux, qui n'engageaient rien par la suite, et ceux qui me faisaient tourner la tête légèrement une fois terminés (et il me semblait qu'elle en était bien consciente).

D'ailleurs c'est ce qui se passa quand on se sépara, et je dois dire que c'était une sensation des plus agréables. Des décharges électriques parcoururent mon corps quand sa main inoccupée se posa sur mon ventre et me força à m'allonger. Elle s'installa doucement au-dessus de moi et, bien qu'encore toutes les deux habillées, je pouvais presque ressentir sa chair contre la mienne. Cela fit l'effet d'une bombe dans mon bas ventre. Et à en voir le regard noir de désir de la blonde sur moi, je n'étais pas la seule à le ressentir.

Et bien sûr, comme toujours, c'est au moment où la main de Buffy alla s'aventurer sous mon t-shirt que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Ignore-les, fis-je à Buffy avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. »

Elle profita du baiser quelques instants avant de se séparer de moi à nouveau, les yeux sur la porte.

« C'est peut-être important. »

Elle se releva et je laissai échapper un gémissement de frustration. Elle eut un sourire contrit avant de traverser la pièce et d'ouvrir la porte en grand.

Celle-ci révéla Willow et Kennedy sur son seuil. Elles avaient l'air assez joyeux et paisible, loin d'être alarmées ou inquiètes en tout cas. Ça n'avait donc pas l'air urgent. Ça ne nécessitait donc pas obligatoirement d'avoir été interrompues _à ce moment-là _avec B...

Donc, en conclusion, j'allai les tuer.

« On vous dérange pas trop ? demanda innocemment Red alors que Kennedy scrutait mes cheveux décoiffés et mon t-shirt froissé précédemment par la main de la blonde. »

La brune comprit apparemment que si et me fit un sourire d'excuse, auquel je répondis par un regard noir.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Buffy en ignorant l'air indigné que j'eus après avoir entendu sa réponse.

- On voulait juste vous annoncer quelque chose rapidement. C'est au sujet du mariage, expliqua Willow en tenant la main de Kennedy. »

Je me redressai légèrement à ça. Elles semblaient heureuses, main dans la main et se souriant comme deux adolescentes amoureuses, donc je supposai rapidement qu'elles n'étaient pas sur le point de se séparer. Ça ne devait donc pas être important.

Et ça ne méritait pas d'avoir été interrompues, bordel !

« On a décidé qu'au vu de tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, il serait peut-être préférable de décaler la date de la cérémonie, continua la meilleure amie de Buffy en caressant distraitement la main de la brune. »

Oh, c'était donc ça. Pas très intéressant en somme. Surtout que peu importe la date du mariage, je ne serai pas concernée par celui-ci.

« Vous avez décidé de la reculer à quand ? demanda Buffy alors que je me levai finalement de mon lit et me plaçai à côté de ma blonde. »

Le couple devant nous échangea un regard et je sus d'instinct qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas bon pour moi.

« En fait, on a décidé de l'avancer. On a demandé à Sirius et Mme Weasley et ils sont ravis de nous aider à monter la cérémonie. Alors, on a décidé de se marier le 24 décembre à la veille de Noël, fit Kennedy en me regardant. »

Merde. J'étais pas stupide. Elles venaient de décaler leur mariage et de se priver d'une magnifique cérémonie simplement pour que je puisse assister à leur mariage. Je savais pas quoi dire. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un à qui on faisait fermer facilement sa bouche.  
>Et ben là, pourtant, j'étais bouche bée, et silencieuse.<p>

« C'est génial ! s'exclama B avec enthousiasme en venant enlacer sa meilleure amie et la mienne pour les féliciter. »

Je me doutais qu'elle avait compris également, et qu'elle les remerciait pour moi de faire ça, vu que j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son.

Finalement, Kennedy réussit à s'échapper de l'étreinte de ma petite-amie et vint mettre ses bras autour de moi en m'attirant dans une accolade serrée. Sa bouche se retrouva à quelques centimètres de mon oreille et elle en profita pour chuchoter :

« Il était hors de question que tu arrives à te défiler. Tu porteras cette robe, coûte que coûte. »

Ah, voilà. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit plus tôt ? Ah, oui, que je savais que quelque chose de pas bon pour moi allait arriver.

Eh bien voilà. Une robe ? C'était pour moi l'équivalent de faire la rencontre d'un panneau 'Bienvenue en Enfer.'

« Tu me le paieras, déclarai-je entre mes dents serrées à ma meilleure amie qui étouffa un rire. »


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Oui, je sais, j'ai comme d'habitude énormément de retard. Mais il faut aussi dire que j'ai énormément de boulot en ce moment ( vive les jobs d'été, you hou...). Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 20. L'action n'est pas au rendez-vous, mais je vous en promets dans le prochain chapitre, que j'essaierai d'écrire rapidement ( pas de promesse hein !)

En tout cas, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et qui trouvent le temps de laisser une review, elles sont très appréciées, croyez moi, et merci à OTH-FOQ, sans qui la lecture de cette fic vous poignarderait les yeux.

Bonne lecture à tous.

PS: A tout ceux qui s'inquiètent pour comment va finir la fic, sachez que je n'ai pas encore la fin en tête, et que je n'ai encore rien décidée sur le destin de Faith...

PPS : L'histoire a passé la barre des 10 000 vues ! Merci à tous !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

« Je suis vraiment obligée de faire ça ? demandai-je, encore cachée des regards de Willow, Kennedy, Dawn et B. »

La petite couturière à mes côtés, Mme Guipure si je me souvenais bien, croisa les bras et tapa du pied avec impatience. Il fallait préciser que je n'étais pas du genre cliente idéale. Plutôt l'inverse, en fait. Et bien sûr, comble de tout, à chaque fois que je m'affichai aux regards de mes amies, Kennedy et Willow déclaraient que ce n'était plus ce type de robe qu'elles voulaient pour leurs demoiselles d'honneur et me faisaient me changer illico.

Je les soupçonnai de prendre un malin plaisir à ça.

« Allez, Faith, on a pas toute la journée ! Ça fait plus de 10 minutes que t'es là-dedans ! Sors, qu'on te voie de plus près, fit Kennedy d'un ton rieur.

- A quoi ça sert si c'est pour me faire me changer dans deux minutes ? Autant que vous choisissiez sans moi et que je ne porte la robe qu'au mariage. Comme ça, vous pourrez pas m'obliger à en essayer une centaine avant de faire votre choix, m'exclamai-je en passant ma tête à travers le rideau magique qui me séparait d'elles.

-Tu nous en veux de chercher une robe qui t'aille bien ? demanda d'une manière faussement innocente Dawn, qui était la première à critiquer toutes les robes que j'essayais. »

Je lui envoyai un regard noir avant de me réfugier à nouveau derrière le rideau.

« De toute façon, les demoiselles d'honneur sont censées porter des robes ridicules pour que la mariée soit mise en valeur. Alors me faîtes pas croire ça ! déclarai-je.

-Mademoiselle, vous sortez, vous la choisissez ou vous vous changez ? demanda Guipure impatiemment, son pied martelant toujours le sol. »

Je lui jetai un regard et soupirai devant son air buté.

« Ça va, ça va, je sors ! »

J'écartai le rideau d'un coup sec et m'avançai vers mes amies d'un pas décidé. Là, j'en avais marre.

« Bon, si vous me dîtes d'aller me changer, je vous enfonce cette robe dans le…

-Tu es splendide, fit la voix de ma blonde, me coupant dans mes menaces. »

Oh, j'irai pas jusque-là. La robe en elle-même était belle, je devais l'avouer, mais moi à l'intérieur, pas sûre.

Elle était rouge foncé sans bretelles et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de mes genoux. J'aurai pu crier victoire au compliment de ma petite amie, mais c'était loin d'être terminé. Oui, parce que d'après elle, j'avais été splendide dans la blanche et l'autre rouge. Et j'avais été sublime dans la deuxième blanche et la dorée.  
>Autrement dit, son avis était loin d'être objectif, et de faire l'unanimité. Je me tournai donc vers les futures mariées, qui me jaugeaient d'un air songeur.<p>

« Peut-être que si tu essayais la...

- Écoute Ken, t'es ma meilleure amie, et j'ai rien dit jusqu'à maintenant parce que je me répète que c'est ton mariage et que j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire, mais si tu me fais me changer, je te jure que je t'éclate la tête contre la première chose de dure que je trouve, est-ce-que c'est clair ? déclarai-je d'une voix calme mais menaçante. »

Elle continua à me regarder, plissant légèrement les yeux cette fois, comme pour juger à quel point j'étais sérieuse.

« Mais peut-être que si tu essayais une toute autre couleur...

- Dawn, l'avertissement vaut pour toi aussi, ajoutai-je en voyant la jeune femme tenter une approche. »

Dawn et Kennedy regardèrent simultanément leur propre montre, et une seconde plus tard, Kennedy me regarda en souriant de toutes ses dents et Dawn eut l'air dépité.

Ouais, là, j'avais définitivement manqué un truc.

« Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas autant ! Une heure et dix-huit minutes ! Ça doit être un record personnel pour elle ! Et toi qui pensais qu'elle tiendrait deux heures ! Pff. File-moi mes vingt billets ! s'exclama ma meilleure amie en tendant la main vers la petite sœur de B. »

Cette dernière grommela légèrement et sortit l'argent demandé. C'est à ce moment-là que tout se mit en place dans ma tête.

Et j'étais pas contente.

« Vous avez parié sur moi ? Sur le temps que je tiendrais ? fis-je toujours d'une voix calme. »

Kennedy et Dawn cherchèrent respectivement le regard de Willow et Buffy, mais celles-ci secouèrent la tête.

« On vous avait prévenues de ne pas parier, dit Buffy.

-Vous vous débrouillez avec elle maintenant, ajouta Red.

- Attendez que je sois sortie de cette robe, et vous allez déguster. Croyez-moi, ça va pas être beau à voir quand j'en aurais fini avec vous, les menaçai-je alors que je rentrai à nouveau dans la cabine improvisée pour me changer. »

A peine me retrouvai-je hors de leur regard que j'entendis des pas précipités et le rire clair de B. Je réprimai moi-même un sourire en me changeant en imaginant la tête des deux parieuses en train de prendre la fuite.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, je revins vers le groupe qui était diminué de deux personnes. La robe dans un sac à la main, je me mis face à Willow. Après tout, elle était la deuxième mariée, elle avait son mot à dire.

« Alors, Red, je prends laquelle ? Parce que je suppose qu'elles m'en ont fait essayer beaucoup pour rien.

- Celle-là est celle qui te va le mieux, à mon avis. Et puis Buffy sera aussi en rouge, vous vous correspondrez. »

Je tournai mon regard vers la blonde qui me fit un grand sourire. Son comportement avait beaucoup changé. Elle était plus chaleureuse, et elle n'avait pas ouvert un bouquin depuis hier soir. Depuis que j'avais fermé le dernier de force, en fait. Après le départ de Willow et Ken de notre chambre, on avait continué à s'embrasser et se câliner, mais nous n'étions pas allées plus loin. Ce qui était bien. J'étais d'accord avec ça, prendre les choses lentement.

Et je n'étais pas du tout frustrée. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas...

« Je vais vous laisser, je vais voir où en sont nos fuyardes. J'espère que tu ne les as pas trop effrayées, Faith.

- On espère le contraire alors. »

Elle se permit un léger sourire avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce.

« Tu étais vraiment superbe dans cette robe. Dommage que tu aies dû l'enlever, bouda ma blonde.

- Quoi, je ne suis pas superbe en jean et en pull ? m'offusquai-je en levant un sourcil.

-Eh bien... Disons que ça peut aller, me taquina-t-elle en s'amusant. »

J'hochai raidement la tête et pointai la porte derrière moi avec mon pouce.

« Peut-être que je vais y aller moi aussi, voir si je suis un peu mieux estimée ailleurs... »

Je fis mine de partir mais je sentis rapidement deux bras m'enlacer la taille par derrière.

« Que tu peux être susceptible... Un vrai bébé. »

Okay, peut-être que je vais vraiment y aller en fait.

« Ta sympathie m'étouffe aujourd'hui, B, déclarai-je en me tournant dans ses bras pour lui faire face. »

Elle me sourit, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou pendant que les miens entouraient sa taille, et me donna un léger baiser avant de s'approcher encore plus de moi, son corps s'emboîtant parfaitement au mien, son souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

Ma peau n'était pas en contact avec la sienne, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de sentir sa chaleur corporelle m'envahir, et me faire encore plus tourner la tête.

Cette fille allait me tuer, je vous jure...

« Je pourrais rester là pour toujours. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de satisfaction à ses paroles et elle rit un peu, envoyant des vibrations dans tout mon corps. Elle se décolla légèrement pour que ses yeux rencontrent les miens, et je vous jure que j'aurai pu lui sauter dessus là maintenant en voyant le désir en eux.

« Malheureusement, je dois aller finir les préparatifs du mariage avec Willow. »

Cette phrase me sortit de mes pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus intéressantes et je grimaçai en resserrant ma prise sur ses hanches.

« Tu vas devoir me laisser partir. Allez Faith... »

Je soupirai et la libérai à contrecœur, envoyant un regard noir quand elle sourit, moqueuse. Oui, j'étais accro, et alors ? C'était de sa faute à elle, pas de la mienne !

Elle me tapota la joue comme elle l'aurait fait à une gamine de 3 ans.

« Boude pas, je reviens bientôt. Et sois sage ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant.

- J'aurai droit à quoi si je le suis ? la taquinai-je.

- A quelque chose dont tu n'as vraiment pas idée, fit-elle d'une voix séductrice. »

Merde, elle allait vraiment me tuer...

* * *

><p>« Vous commencez à être vraiment douée avec ces sortilèges. C'est remarquable étant donné le temps que vous avez eu pour apprendre, déclara Lupin en se redressant, après plus d'une heure d'entraînement.»<p>

Je me relevai également et m'étirai les membres. Oui, j'étais plutôt douée avec certains sortilèges. Mais il y en avait encore un qui était loin d'être à ma portée.

« Je n'arrive pas à former un Patronus, maugréai-je en époussetant mon jean.

- Certain des meilleurs sorciers n'arrivent pas à le créer. Il faut, pour d'autres, des décennies avant de pouvoir lancer correctement ce sort. Ne soyez pas trop dure envers vous-même. »

Je hochai la tête à contrecœur et fit craquer ma nuque.

« Pourquoi vous continuez à m'entraîner ? Vous êtes au courant de la prophétie, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors pourquoi je continue d'apprendre ces sorts si c'est pour mourir dans onze jours ? »

La question me brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours, et j'en avais marre de me retenir, honnêtement. Je le vis soupirer et me jauger du regard, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de devoir me donner la réponse.

Génial, encore des cachotteries. Merde, qu'est-ce-que je commençais à vraiment détester ce monde !

« Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de continuer à vous entraîner, coûte que coûte, tous les jours. Je ne sais pas les raisons de ce choix...

- Mais quand ça vient de Dumbledore, généralement, on ferme sa bouche et on écoute. Il a souvent raison sur un tas de chose, le coupa une voix en haut des escaliers. »

J'avais reconnu le timbre de Sirius avant même de tourner la tête. Et quand je le vis, il était adossé au mur avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu m'espionnes, cousin ? fis-je avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

C'était un peu bizarre de penser à lui comme ma famille. De penser que j'avais une famille tout court. Surtout quand on sait que j'avais flirté un peu avec lui au début du mois...

Ouais, vraiment bizarre.

« Je viens te chercher, en fait. Dumbledore est rentré il y a une heure. Il veut te parler. »

Et merde, dans quel pétrin je m'étais encore fourrée, moi ?

* * *

><p>« Entrez, fit la voix grave de Dumbledore derrière la porte de la cuisine.<p>

-Vous vouliez me voir ? demandai-je en passant ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. »

Il était assis à la table avec un petit sac de voyage à ses pieds.

« Oui, je vous en prie, approchez. »

Comme toujours quand il s'agissait de Dumbledore, j'obéissais. Ce mec dégageait une telle autorité que s'il me demandait de sauter d'un pont, je crois que je le ferai.

D'ailleurs, vu la prophétie, ce qu'il me demandait revenait au même.

« Il paraîtrait que vous avez décidé de faire une promenade nocturne, il y a quelques jours, dit-il en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Kennedy s'était enfuie dehors après qu'on se soient disputées et je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir seule, après ce qu'il s'était passé pour elle, expliquai-je, bien qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé de me justifier. »

Il croisa les mains et les posa sur la table de la cuisine et laissa ses yeux bleus me transpercer. Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, il lâcha un soupir.

« Faith, vous ne saisissez pas l'importance que vous avez pour l'Ordre...

-Me garder enfermée nuit et jour n'est pas la solution pour que je me calme. Au contraire, je vais péter un câble si je reste dans ce manoir jusqu'au 31. Et c'est pas bon, quand je pète un câble, le coupai-je. »

J'en avais plus que marre qu'on me répète à longueur de temps que j'étais la chose la plus précieuse que le monde ait jamais porté. Je préférais encore quand on me traitait comme de la merde. Franchement, ça en devenait lassant d'être la petite protégée de Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour agir de manière complètement irréfléchie. Sans vous, la guerre est perdue, Faith. Vous êtes notre atout majeur, il faut comprendre que nous voulons vous préserver. »

Je commençai à sentir la colère monter en moi. _Me préserver ?_

« Me préserver ? Pour mieux me sacrifier après, vous voulez dire ! Vous me gardez enfermée pour être sûr que je ne m'enfuie pas avant le 31. C'est dégueulasse. Ce n'est même plus un sacrifice, dans ce cas-là. C'est un meurtre ! m'exclamai-je en frappant mon poing sur la table, sentant le bois se fissurer sous mes doigts fléchis. »

Dumbledore se leva calmement et alla ouvrir la porte de la cuisine, aussi banalement qu'il l'aurait fait si nous étions en train d'avoir une conversation tranquille sur la pluie et le beau-temps.

« Jamais, jamais je ne vous ai obligé à rester dans le manoir. Je vous ai dit que vous ne pouviez pas sortir, certes, mais je ne vous ai jamais attachée, bâillonnée ou emprisonnée dans cette maison. La porte d'entrée a toujours été ouverte, et quant à votre fugue au manoir des Lestrange pour aller chercher miss Summers, je ne l'ai pas empêchée. J'aurais pu, car j'avais lu dans votre regard avant même de lire dans vos pensées ce que vous prévoyiez de faire. Mais je ne vous ai pas arrêtée. Au contraire, je suis venu vous sauver. Et j'ai dit que j'avais des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas que vous vous y rendiez. »

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, la porte de la cuisine toujours ouverte, et continua de me parler d'une voix froide et sèche, dégoulinante de sérieux et de menace.

« Je ne l'avais pas clairement mentionné, et c'est apparemment sorti de votre esprit, mais n'oubliez pas l'un des vers de la prophétie : _Ce ne sera que lorsque le dernier battement du cœur de l'Essence résonnera au milieu de la bataille que le pouvoir ultime pourra être distribué et qu'après le dilemme présenté que l'espoir renaîtra dans les cœurs les plus meurtris. _Le dilemme, Faith. Je ne pense pas me tromper en pensant que c'est la décision que vous aurez à prendre, entre vivre et mourir. Alors je vais vous le dire, maintenant. Vous avez le choix. Si vous décidez de ne pas combattre, et de ne pas effectuer le sacrifice, je comprendrais parfaitement, et je ne pourrais pas vous blâmer. Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez partir tout de suite, je ne vous retiens pas. Mais il faut que vous assimiliez ça, Faith. Vous avez le choix.

- Je ne peux pas vous abandonner. Ce n'est plus une question de choix, c'est une question de bon sens. Je ne peux pas partir du jour au lendemain en vous laissant vous débrouiller avec votre guerre, en vous laissant perdre et en laissant Tronche-de-Serpent prendre le contrôle du monde. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face. J'ai fait un bon nombre d'erreur par le passé, et j'ai connu les deux côtés du pouvoir. Ce choix, je l'ai fait plusieurs fois. Combattre ou fuir. Le bien ou le mal. Comment vous pouvez me dire que j'ai le choix, alors qu'en fait je dois décider entre ma mort et la fin du monde ? Comment pourrai-je décider que ma vie vaut plus que celle des millions d'autres personnes qui n'attendent qu'une chose, c'est de vivre en paix ? Alors je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas un dilemme. Ce n'est même pas un choix. C'est une question de devoir. »

Dumbledore me jaugea du regard quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles il passa un silence de plomb.

« Vous pensez peut-être ça maintenant, mais le 31, tout sera différent. Il peut se passer encore bien des choses en dix jours. Je vois que vous avez beaucoup réfléchi à la question, et je suis satisfait, en dépit des circonstances, que vous preniez la situation au sérieux. J'avais entendu dire que vous agissiez de manière très relâchée ces derniers jours, et j'avais peur que vous ne saisissiez pas la gravité de la prophétie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je l'ai saisi, la gravité de votre foutue prophétie. Je ne retournerai plus dehors, si c'est ce qui vous tracasse. Mais je vous préviens, je vais être insupportable ces prochains jours. Si vous ne m'autorisez pas à sortir, je vais craquer. Et Harry aussi, soit dit en passant. Ça fait des semaines qu'il est enfermé ici, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Et il est de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur.

-Oui, sur ce point, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, déclara-t-il.

-On aime tous les deux se promener au clair de lune ? demandai-je, à moitié sérieuse.

-Vous aimez tous les deux attirer le danger quand ce n'est clairement pas nécessaire. Cela doit être un trait de famille, conclut-il en soupirant légèrement. »

Je reniflai avec dédain. C'était encore un peu dur à assimiler d'avoir une nouvelle famille. Et même si j'appelai Sirius cousin, j'étais pas vraiment prête à les considérer tous comme ceux qu'ils étaient réellement pour moi.

J'avais déjà une famille. B, Ken, Red, Dawn, Xander et Giles. J'en avais pas besoin d'une autre, sérieux.

Surtout d'une qui me foutait dans autant d'emmerdes.

« J'ai peut-être une solution à votre manque d'action et de sortie. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas l'option que je préfère, déclara-t-il soudain en allant s'asseoir à son bureau. »

Ça sera toujours mieux que de rester enfermée dans cette cage qui sert de manoir.

« Je vous écoute.

- Il y a un endroit où je dois me rendre prochainement. C'est un endroit dangereux que les Mangemorts ont envahi il y a déjà quelques années. Je souhaitai emmener le professeur Lupin et Sirius avec moi, mais si cela peut éviter d'autres de vos balades nocturnes, je vous prendrais avec moi. Ainsi qu'Harry. »

Je me redressai à ses paroles. Une vague d'adrénaline m'avait submergée au moment où j'avais entendu le mot « dangereux ». Mon corps demandait de l'action depuis des jours, et j'allai enfin en recevoir un peu, avec de la chance.

« Où se trouve cet endroit ? demandai-je, prête à y aller sur le champ. »

Il détourna le regard et le posa dans le vide, fixant involontairement un point au-dessus de mon épaule. Il semblait vraiment perdu dans ses pensées, à ce moment -à. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il se reprit et me fit face.

« Il s'agit de Poudlard, mon ancienne école de sorcellerie. Nous partirons dans deux jours, le 22 au matin, et la mission pourra être faîte dans la journée, si tout va bien, fit-il d'une voix lourde et fatiguée. »

* * *

><p>Le repas fut étrangement calme ce soir-là. Dumbledore avait annoncé son projet de nous emmener Harry et moi avec lui à Poudlard, et ça avait été accueilli de manière très mitigée. Certains, comme Sirius, Lupin ou encore le rouquin que je ne pouvais pas m'encadrer, étaient ravis et un peu jaloux qu'on puisse enfin avoir un peu d'action. D'autres en revanche, comme Mme Weasley, Hermione et la sœur insupportable du rouquin, pensaient que c'était vraiment trop dangereux de nous laisser partir comme ça à l'aventure alors qu'on était les deux sorciers les plus recherchés de l'Angleterre en ce moment.<p>

Buffy, pour sa part, n'avait encore rien dit. Je compris rapidement qu'elle ne voulait pas créer de scandale au repas.

Parce qu'une fois dans notre chambre, elle me fit clairement comprendre son point de vue.

« Tu es complètement dingue ! »

Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

« Et pourquoi suis-je folle, cette fois-ci ? demandai-je le plus innocemment possible en allant dans la salle d'eau pour me brosser les dents.

-Tu te jettes directement dans ses bras ! Il a failli t'avoir deux fois déjà, ça ne te suffit pas ? »

Il me fallut une poignée de secondes pour comprendre qu'elle me parlait de Face-de-reptile.

« Je ne me jette pas dans ses bras. Et puis, je serai avec Dumbledore. C'est comme, le meilleur sorcier au monde. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

Et puis, il m'aura quand même, à la fin. Mais bon, pas la peine d'envenimer les choses en relançant ça sur le tapis.

« Tu es consciente d'être une fugitive dans ce monde ? D'être recherchée comme la pire criminelle qui soit ?

- Oui, j'en suis consciente. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis une criminelle recherchée, tu sais ? Je m'en sortirai très bien. »

Ouch, j'avais lancé le sujet hypersensible sur le tapis : mon passé. Je vis son reflet dans le miroir. Son teint était devenu pâle, et sa mâchoire était si serrée qu'elle allait sûrement se choper une crampe.

« Tu es impossible. On dirait que tu cherches constamment le danger. Que tu es prête à tout sacrifier pour une bouffée d'adrénaline. »

Tiens, une seconde personne qui pensait que j'étais un aimant à problèmes. A croire que c'était vrai.

« J'ai le droit d'avoir envie de me rendre utile.

- Pas en te mettant en danger ! Faith, bon sang... »

Voilà qu'elle perdait ses mots maintenant. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir pendant que je me rinçais la bouche.

« Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on profite un maximum de nous avant le 31. C'est comme ça que tu envisageais les choses, en te lançant à l'aventure dans un pays en guerre ? »

Je me tournai vers elle et la jaugeai du regard. Elle avait abattu sa dernière carte, son dernier argument sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer : Nous.

« Tu sais que je veux qu'on soit le plus possible ensemble. Mais je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée toute la journée dans ce foutu manoir à avoir cette foutue routine ! Petit-déjeuner, essayage, déjeuner, entraînement, dîner et dormir ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui peut rester assise à rien faire, ou qui veut que toutes ses journées se ressemblent ! Je veux bouger, je veux chasser, je veux découvrir de nouvelles choses pendant qu'il en est encore temps, je veux me défouler, et pendant une journée, je voudrais éviter de penser à toutes ces histoires de prophéties. C'est vraiment trop demander ? m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard.

« Tu veux bouger, tu veux te battre, tu veux découvrir des choses nouvelles ? Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser, là ? A toi i ans. Quand tu te foutais du lendemain et que seul le moment présent importait. C'est ça que tu veux redevenir ? Une gosse capricieuse et égoïste de 16 ans ? J'ai 25 ans, Faith. Je cherche autre chose que de m'amuser tous les jours. Si tu n'as pas mûri de ce côté-là, ou si tu as des doutes sur ce que tu veux avec moi ou avec le reste...

-Hé, ne remets pas en doute les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, d'accord ? Ils sont forts, ils sont profonds, et tu le sais très bien. Et non, je ne suis pas redevenue la Faith d'avant, comme tu en as peur, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je veux juste— la coupai-je, mais je le fus à mon tour.

-Tu t'entends ? Je veux, je veux, je veux ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on prend les décisions dans un couple, Faith. On est deux à choisir, ne fais pas l'égoïste !

- C'est pas parce que je suis en couple avec toi que tu dois tout choisir à ma place, et vice versa. C'est ma vie et mes choix, et même si j'apprécie tes conseils, je la vivrai comme je l'entends, conclus-je en allant chercher des affaires pour dormir.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, et je vis de la déception et de la douleur dans son regard, ce qui calma immédiatement ma colère.

« Buffy...

- Non, te biles pas, j'ai compris. Tu veux vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends, et je vais pas te freiner dans tes désirs d'aventure. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps ces derniers jours. »

- Non, B, attends... »

Trop tard, elle sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

Furieuse, je mis un violent coup de pied dans ma valise qui traînait, l'envoyant rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Ignorant totalement la douleur qui se diffusait dans mon pied, je m'allongeai sur mon lit en soupirant.

J'avais encore tout gâché.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey tout le monde ! Je suis de retour, avec un énorme retard certes, mais de retour tout de même !**

**Honnêtement, j'ai beaucoup galéré à écrire ce chapitre, donc j'ai un gros doute sur sa qualité. Je remercie toute les personnes qui me lisent et qui ont prit le temps de laisser un commentaire, c'est vraiment sympa à vous et sachez qu'ils sont tous lus et appréciés. **

**Je reste encore scotchée de voir que cette fic à dépassé la barre des 100 reviews ! Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien !**

**Mes derniers remerciements iront comme d'habitude à OTH-FOQ qui s'occupe de me relire et de me corriger, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire croyez-moi !**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Chapitre 21**

J'ouvris les yeux après quelques secondes et pris de lentes inspirations pour chasser les sensations du dernier transplanage. Je sentis Harry faire de même à mes côtés, au contraire de Dumbledore qui semblait, lui, en pleine forme. Je pensais que même si j'avais des années devant moi, je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer à ce truc. C'était un des pires sentiments que je connaissais. Et j'en connaissais pas mal.

« C'est affreux, hein ? fit Harry en me regardant avec un demi-sourire, alors que je continuais à respirer profondément pour chasser la nausée qui m'avait prise.

-Aucun moyen d'atténuer les effets, je suppose ? demandai-je, un peu dépitée.

-Ça ne serait pas drôle sinon, déclara-t-il en se redressant aux côtés du vieil homme. »

Je remarquai qu'ils attendaient patiemment que je daigne me remettre de la téléportation et je les remerciai intérieurement de ne pas faire de commentaire. C'était déjà assez humiliant d'être pliée en deux et accroupie sur le sol pendant que les deux hommes étaient en état de courir le marathon. Et moi qui était censée avoir la plus grande capacité de récupération...

Je me relevai finalement en m'étirant un peu et me plaçai également à côté de l'ancien directeur.

« On est à votre école, là ? demandai-je en regardant aux alentours, ne remarquant aucun bâtiment semblable à un collège.

-On est à Pré-au-lard, le village juste à côté, me répondit Harry, une lueur dans les yeux en se rappelant certainement toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire ici étant plus jeune. »

Dumbledore avança et nous le suivîmes de près. C'était le premier village entièrement sorcier que je découvrais, et je devais avouer que j'étais plutôt surprise. En dépit du fait que les sorciers semblaient vivre avec quatre siècles de retard sur nous (ils écrivaient avec des plumes – des vraies plumes !), le peu de leur environnement était la définition même du mot magie. Or, là, les rues étaient désertes, les boutiques condamnées par des planches et la grisaille du ciel ternissait encore plus l'image que reflétait cet endroit. Je fronçai les sourcils une seconde. C'était la première fois depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans ce monde de dingue que je n'étais pas impressionnée par leur monde.

Harry dû s'apercevoir de mon étonnement car il se rapprocha de moi et se mit à parler.

« Cet endroit est quasiment désert maintenant. Au début de la guerre, tous les commerces ont commencé à fermer. Et dès que Poudlard fut aux mains de l'ennemi, même les habitants ont déserté. C'est une ville fantôme maintenant, et c'est tellement frustrant. Tu aurais vu ce village avant la guerre ! »

Il s'arrêta là dans son speech et leva la tête vers l'ancien directeur, qui s'était arrêté.

« Un problème ? demandai-je, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de m'attarder dans ces ruelles vides. »

Honnêtement, elles avaient pas l'air accueillantes. Non pas que j'aie les chocottes, hein. J'étais une super Tueuse qui n'avait peur de rien et qui éliminait des monstres à tour de bras. Mais bon, pas la peine d'être un génie pour savoir que tous les mauvais films d'horreur commençaient par la jolie fille marchant dans une rue ténébreuse.

Surtout si la jolie fille est traquée par les personnes les plus dangereuses qui soient.

« Il est l'heure d'une pause, fit mystérieusement Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers le bar qu'il y avait sur sa droite.»

Bon, ça ne faisait même pas un quart d'heure qu'on était sur le terrain, et le vieux allait déjà dans un bar ? Le mot 'alcoolique' surgit dans mon esprit, mais je décidai de rien dire. Vu que le mec était mon moyen de transport, j'allais pas juger, hein ? Chacun ses défauts après tout.

Il ouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment à son tour. Le bar était aussi sombre que l'allée, et heureusement aussi vide. Seul le barman était assis à une petite table miteuse, et quand je le vis, je fus littéralement scotchée sur place.

Il était grand, mince et âgé. Ses cheveux blancs étaient longs, tout comme sa barbe, et il nous fixait avec des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Pour être claire, si je savais pas que Dumbledore était derrière moi, j'aurais juré qu'il était en face.

« Albus, grogna le barman.

-Aberforth, répondit Dumbledore en s'avançant, nous demandant implicitement de faire de même. »

L'inconnu se leva et se plaça en face de l'ancien directeur, et c'est là que je me mis à réagir.

« Vous êtes frères ? demandai-je, ignorant le regard d'avertissement qu'Harry m'envoya. »

L'homme se contenta de grogner à nouveau avant de tourner les talons et d'aller derrière le comptoir poussiéreux. Il sortit trois verres et une bouteille remplie d'un liquide brunâtre.

« Du whisky pur feu ? Peut-être que c'est pas conseillé avant la mission... déclara Harry quand Aberforth lui tendit un verre.

-Ça sera peut-être ton dernier, gamin, grommela le barman en me tendant un verre également. »

Il me scruta du regard en essayant de se rappeler s'il me connaissait. Il abandonna au bout de quelques secondes.

« T'es pas de Poudlard, toi.

-Perspicace, répondis-je en prenant une gorgée de ma boisson. »

Je connaissais le goût du whisky, mais je devais avouer que celui-là était bien plus fort que celui que je buvais habituellement. L'alcool me brûla fortement la gorge au passage, mais c'était une douleur plutôt agréable. C'était réconfortant quelque part.

Aberforth but son propre verre sans en proposer un à son frère, et j'en déduisis que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe. En même temps, fallait pas être un génie pour le deviner quand on voyait les regards noirs qu'il envoyait à l'ancien directeur.

Ça devait être joyeux les repas de famille.

« C'est rare de voir une gamine de l'Ordre qui ne vient pas de Poudlard. J'entends pas d'accent français, donc tu viens pas de Beauxbâtons. Et ça m'étonnerait que les anciens élèves de Durmstrang se ruent dans nos rangs, continua-t-il en sirotant son verre et en m'observant toujours. »

Je haussai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la moitié des choses qu'il me disait. Beauxbâtons ? Durmstrang ? Connaissais pas.

« Faith vient d'Amérique, fit calmement Dumbledore en ne regardant pas son frère, se concentrant sur la porte d'entrée du bar. »

L'autre Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air absent et continua à boire. Avec joie, je pris une seconde gorgée de mon verre, et sans le vouloir, je repensai à ce que j'essayais d'oublier depuis deux jours.

A Buffy, bien évidemment.

Elle me manquait terriblement. Elle ne m'avait pas adressé la parole une fois depuis plus de 36 heures, et ça me frustrait. Elle était restée cachée dans la chambre de Willow et Kennedy toute la journée d'hier, et j'avais beau eu camper devant la porte plus d'une heure, elle ne m'avait même pas donné un signe de vie. Pas un bruit, rien. J'avais réussi à l'apercevoir ce matin avant de partir, dans la cuisine du manoir avec sa sœur. Dawn m'avait fusillé du regard, ce que j'avais ignoré, et B s'était contentée de me fixer longuement avant de détourner les yeux et de partir de la pièce sans un mot, son café à peine touché.

Bref, elle me faisait la tronche, et ça me saoulait grave.

« Alors, quelle est ta super mission cette fois-ci ? fit Aberforth en finissant son verre.

-Nous allons à Poudlard. »

Le vieil homme claqua son verre sur le comptoir d'un bruit sec et fixa son frère avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Tu veux envoyer ces gamins au casse-pipe ? Par Merlin, que tu suives ta mission suicidaire, ça ne me dérange pas, mais que tu impliques des gosses, tu vas un peu trop loin, Albus ! s'exclama le barman, les deux mains sur le comptoir.

-Ce ne sont pas des gosses, Aberforth.

-Non, tu as raison. Ce sont des soldats. Tes soldats, hein ? C'est pas une raison pour les envoyer se faire tuer. Et puis, je croyais que Potter était important pour ta mission ? grogna Aberforth. »

Je commençai à me demander si c'était le seul bruit qu'il savait faire.

« Je ne peux pas les couver éternellement, fit toujours aussi calmement Dumbledore.

-Les couver, non. Mais les envoyer dans un autre pays où ils ne risqueront rien, pourquoi pas, marmonna son frère en se resservant un verre. »

Harry soupira, apparemment habitué au comportement du barman et termina son verre en grimaçant. Je fis de même, savourant les dernières gouttes de whisky en fermant les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas bu autre chose que du café et du jus de citrouille.

« Nous aideras-tu à entrer dans Poudlard ou pas ? demanda Albus en mettant ses mains dans son dos. »

Aberforth le jaugea du regard avant de soupirer et vider d'un trait son second verre. J'admirai silencieusement sa descente. Ce mec était un vrai pro. Ou un alcolo, ça dépendait du point de vue.

Il se dirigea silencieusement vers un grand tableau, suivit de près par notre trio. Il chuchota quelque chose à la jeune fille du tableau, qui sourit et qui pivota, dévoilant un couloir derrière elle.

Plutôt cool comme porte d'entrée, fallait l'admettre.

J'aperçus quelques secondes le visage du directeur se renfrogner, et au moment où j'allai faire une remarque, je reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes par mon demi-frère. Bon, c'était pas le moment de l'ouvrir apparemment.

« Essaye de ne pas les faire tuer, déclara le barman d'une voix sombre en nous laissant grimper dans le couloir. »

Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête et de prendre la tête du groupe en marchant devant. Harry et moi le suivîmes, et le tableau reprit sa place d'origine derrière nous, nous laissant dans le noir. Les deux hommes levèrent simultanément leurs baguettes et deux lueurs argentées brillèrent aux bouts de celles-ci. Me maudissant intérieurement de ne pas connaître ce sort, je me contentai de les suivre dans l'espèce de tunnel qui, je le devinai, nous emmenait certainement à la fameuse école de sorcellerie du vieil homme.

On put apercevoir une porte au fond du couloir après seulement quelques minutes de marche. Dumbledore garda sa baguette haute et actionna la poignée.

« Hominum revelio, marmonna-t-il quand il mit un pied dans la pièce, nous empêchant Harry et moi d'avancer. »

Rien ne se produisit. Je me demandai une seconde si son sort avait foiré, avant de me rappeler que c'était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Ses sorts ne foiraient pas, à lui.

« Il n'y a personne, c'est bon, déclara-t-il en ouvrant grand la porte pour qu'on puisse entrer. »

La pièce était pas très grande et ressemblait plus à une salle de cours qu'à autre chose. Des petites tables étaient éparpillées ici et là, toutes accompagnées de deux chaises. Ça faisait très « école », et je me demandais si tout le collège était comme ça.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, Faith, fit Harry en me mettant une gentille claque dans le dos. »

Je lui envoyai un petit sourire et sortit également ma baguette, sachant que les choses allaient certainement bientôt se corser. Ça ne pouvait pas être si facile, n'est-ce-pas ?

« Avant qu'on entre réellement dans le château, je pense qu'il faut que j'éclaircisse quelques points, annonça Dumbledore en se tournant vers nous deux. »

Harry et moi échangeâmes un regard, comprenant que c'était l'heure de la conversation sérieuse.

« Nous sommes ici pour récupérer un objet magique qui se trouvait dans mon bureau avant que les mangemorts attaquent le château. C'est un objet qui pourrait se montrer très utile pour nous.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Harry à son ancien directeur.

-Du Choixpeau Magique. »

Je levai les sourcils à ça. Quoi que ce soit, c'était un nom totalement ridicule. Qui me faisait penser à un chapeau.

Et sérieusement, j'espérai vraiment qu'on était pas sur le point de risquer nos miches pour un chapeau.

Harry hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait l'enjeu de cette mission, et je haussai finalement les épaules. Après tout, j'allai pas me plaindre, au moins j'étais sur le terrain.

« Une dernière chose : Je veux que vous me suiviez sans poser de question, et si je vous donne un ordre, je veux que vous m'obéissiez. »

Je croisai les bras à ces paroles qui étaient loin de m'être étrangères. Ça me rappelait vaguement le Général Buffy pendant la bataille contre la Force.

Je n'eus pas besoin de regarder Harry pour comprendre que l'idée ne lui inspirait pas plus confiance qu'à moi.

« Je suis sérieux. Si je vous dis d'aller vous cacher, vous allez vous cacher. Si je vous dis de partir sans moi, vous partez sans moi. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes de cette guerre, et il est hors de question que l'on vous perde. Alors si par malheur nous tombions entre les mains de l'ennemi, ou si nous nous retrouvions dans un combat, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous rentriez au manoir en vie. »

Nous encaissions ce discours dans le silence le plus total. Voyant notre manque de réaction, Dumbledore continua son speech.

« Je vous ai fait assez confiance pour que vous m'accompagniez. Je veux que vous ayez assez confiance en moi pour m'écouter. Le but de cette mission n'est pas de se faire tuer. Si jamais nous devons choisir entre nos vies et le Choixpeau, le choix est vite fait. Vous êtes tous les deux d'incroyables combattants, que ce soit dans le domaine magique ou pas. Faith, en tant que fille de Bellatrix, tu deviens la maîtresse de Kreattur tout autant que Sirius. Si les choses se corsent, je veux que tu l'appelles et qu'il vous ramène au manoir. Il répondra plus facilement si c'est toi que si c'est Harry qui le convoque. »

Je hochai la tête, espérant sincèrement qu'on en arriverait pas là.

« Je veux que tu me promettes aussi autre chose. Je veux que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu fasses tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour faire sortir Harry d'ici. Que tu lui jettes un sort ou que tu l'assommes, peu m'importe tant que tu le ramènes au manoir en vie. Quelque chose me dit qu'il aura plus de mal que toi à me laisser derrière.

-Professeur... commença le jeune homme, mais il fut coupé par la main levée de Dumbledore.

-Promet-le moi, Faith. »

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, ignorant les tentatives d'Harry d'attirer mon attention. Finalement, au bout d'un moment je hochai la tête.

« C'est mon petit frère, il passe avant vous, déclarai-je, les bras toujours croisés. »

Dumbledore me sourit et hocha la tête, convaincu.

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Bien, maintenant, suivez-moi de près. »

* * *

><p>Le château de Poudlard était grand, et avait la particularité d'avoir des escaliers qui faisaient un peu ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était vraiment drôle à voir. Les tableaux accrochés aux murs étaient poussiéreux mais toujours plein de vie, bien que certains durent éternuer quelques fois avant de pouvoir dire un mot.<p>

Dire qu'on prenait des détours était un euphémisme. On marchait tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de me faire une visite guidée de l'école.

Et bien sûr, aucun Mangemort à l'horizon pour l'instant.

Nous étions en face de l'infirmerie quand je commençai sérieusement à me demander si Dumbledore n'avait un peu beaucoup exagéré le danger de cette sortie.

Soudain, celui-ci pivota et abattit sa baguette magique sur son crâne. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant à quel moment exactement le vieux était devenu encore plus timbré que je ne le croyais.

« Cachez-vous sous la cape, marmonna-t-il avant que je ne le voie littéralement disparaître. »

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. En plissant les yeux et en se concentrant assez, on pouvait deviner les contours de sa silhouette comme s'ils étaient dessinés au crayon noir. Mais à mon avis, c'était beaucoup trop subtil pour qu'aucun sorcier lambda ne le remarque.

Ingénieux, ce sort.

Harry sortit un objet de son sac à dos, que je supposai être la cape que le directeur avait mentionné. Il la déplia rapidement et me supplia d'un regard appuyé de le rejoindre. Je ne pris pas la peine de me demander pourquoi mon demi-frère avait la soudaine envie de draper un rectangle de soie marron sur mes épaules et me contentai de me placer à ses côtés, le laissant nous recouvrir avec le tissu.

Il n'était pas aussi opaque que je m'y attendais et on pouvait toujours nettement voir le couloir, bien que les contours de Dumbledore fussent à présent invisibles. Harry m'attira vers le mur le plus proche et se baissa en remarquant que nos pieds n'étaient pas enveloppés par la cape.

« C'est une cape d'invisibilité, marmonna-t-il une fois accroupi. Personne ne peut nous voir, rajouta-t-il. »

Je hochai la tête sans rien dire. J'étais assez mécontente que mon propre frère me pense assez débile pour me préciser ce qu'« invisibilité » voulait dire. Ouais, honnêtement, je savais pas vraiment comment le prendre.

Je fus sortie de mes réflexions par deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient dangereusement de nous. C'étaient deux hommes, tous les deux couverts de noir de la tête aux pieds. Le premier avait des longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris scrutaient tout ce qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Le second, petit et chauve, semblait s'ennuyer ferme et peu enclin à suivre le premier.

« Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un bruit, fit la voix traînante du blond.

Il fit claquer sa canne contre le sol, puis la souleva, comme pour essayer de poignarder quelqu'un avec.

« Tu crois vraiment que Potter viendrait au château en sachant qu'on le garde, Malefoy ? Ça doit être ces satanés elfes. C'est pas la première fois que je te le dit, ces maudis nains ne servent strictement à rien, à part à déclencher nos alarmes. Il faut s'en débarrasser, marmonna le chauve. »

Ledit Malefoy hocha un sourcil devant les dires de son compagnon et écarta les bras pour désigner le couloir.

« Tu vois un elfe dans les parages, Nott ? Tu vois peut-être quelque chose que je ne vois pas ? Parce que je t'en prie, éclaire-moi. N'oublie pas que si le Maître apprend que quelqu'un ait pu s'introduire dans le château sous notre surveillance, il ne sera pas des plus cléments. »

La déclaration fut accueillie dans le silence. Nott se contenta de retenir un soupir et sortit également sa baguette.

« Et on cherche quoi exactement ? Vu qu'il n'y a ni elfe, ni personne dans les parages ? fit le chauve en se tournant vers Malefoy.

-Va patrouiller dans le couloir nord, je vais voir ce qu'il y a dans l'infirmerie. On se rejoint ici dans 15 minutes. »

Nott hocha la tête et continua son chemin en partant dans le couloir d'où on venait. Malefoy, quant à lui, posa les yeux sur moi.

Il me fallut une seconde pour me rappeler qu'on était sous la cape et qu'on était invisibles, mais ses yeux étaient si perçants que je n'aurais pas été étonnée s'il nous avait vu en dépit de la protection. Cependant, il pivota et entra dans la pièce sur notre droite sans un mot.

Pas plus d'une seconde passa avant que je voie un rayon de lumière rouge prendre le même chemin. Entendant un bruit sourd, je devinai sans trop de problème que le rayon avait atteint sa cible.

Harry ôta la cape et Dumbledore réapparut, sa baguette en main. Il se retourna et marcha d'un pas rapide dans le couloir devant nous.

« Nous n'avons pas plus de 15 minutes avant que l'alarme soit donnée. Allons-y, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. »

Harry et moi pressâmes le pas derrière lui. On avançait rapidement, tellement que je me demandai comment un homme de cet âge pouvait être dans une telle condition physique.

Il se démerdait bien, le vieux.

On avait pas fait 300 mètres dans les couloirs de ce foutu château que quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées nous barrèrent la route.

Dumbledore pila net, et Harry et moi nous plaçâmes à chacun de ses côtés.

« C'est Dumbledore ! hurla l'une des silhouettes. »

Instantanément, les quatre tirèrent leurs baguettes. Dumbledore fit un mouvement de la sienne et l'un d'eux perdit son bout de bois, mais les trois autres marmonnèrent un sort de protection.

« Avada... commença l'un d'eux avant d'être brutalement bousculé par celui qui n'avait plus de baguette.

-Espèce d'idiot ! C'est Potter ! Et je suis prêt à parier que l'autre, c'est le rejeton de Lestrange ! On a pas le droit de les tuer ! »

Une sensation bizarre se forma dans mon estomac. C'était pas la première fois que j'entendais que j'étais la fille de Bellatrix, je l'avais moi-même avoué aux membres de l'Ordre il y avait quelques jours. Mais c'était la première fois que j'étais qualifiée comme ça par un Mangemort. Et à entendre sa voix quand il avait parlé de moi, c'était comme s'il fallait pas me toucher parce que j'étais de son camp.

Et je détestai particulièrement l'idée. C'est pourquoi ce fut sur lui que je jetai mon premier sort.

« Stupefix ! »

Étant sans baguette, le pauvre homme ne put esquiver ou parer l'attaque, qui l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. J'aurai du me sentir mal d'attaquer l'homme qui venait juste de me sauver la vie, ou même tout simplement d'agresser un homme désarmé.

Mais bizarrement, je me sentis pas du tout coupable.

« Impedimenta !

-Protego ! »

Harry para le sort avec facilité et Dumbledore fit un autre mouvement du poignet, créant un gigantesque mur de flammes nous séparant des trois mangemorts restant, ne laissant voir que leurs têtes au-dessus du feu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demandai-je à Dumbledore. »

Il sourit légèrement mais resta silencieux. Soudain, il fit un geste avec sa baguette et les flammes s'écartèrent devant le premier Mangemort.

« Incarcerem ! cria Harry. »

Des liens épais sortirent de sa baguette et vinrent s'enrouler autour de l'homme qui tomba à terre. Dumbledore écarta cette fois les flammes qui étaient devant le Mangemort en face de moi, et je sus que c'était mon tour.

« Petrificus totalus !

-Protego ! cria-t-il.

-Impedimenta ! »

Il ne put empêcher le deuxième sort de le toucher à la poitrine et il se retrouva projeté au sol. Dumbledore avança rapidement et tourna sa baguette, transformant le mur de flamme en prison autour du dernier agresseur, qui ne put rien faire. Nous passâmes à côté de lui et enjambâmes l'un des Mangemort sans qu'il puisse nous en empêcher.

L'ancien directeur marchait devant nous maintenant, le pas de plus en plus déterminé et la baguette constamment tendue devant lui.

Un Mangemort se présenta à un tournant et toujours sans un mot, il se retrouva projeté contre un mur et tomba à terre, inconscient. Un autre se retrouva totalement pétrifié quand il vit ses agresseurs et Harry en profita pour lui lancer un bon « Stupefix » qui le laissa inanimé sur le sol en pierre du couloir.

On prit un virage serré et une autre silhouette encapuchonnée se retrouva devant nous. Devant moi, précisément, et seulement à deux mètres.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de formuler un sort. Je survolai littéralement les deux mètres qui nous séparaient d'un saut et lui assénai un coup de pied circulaire qui vint se loger dans sa mâchoire. J'entendis un craquement écœurant et il se retrouva projeté contre un tableau qui grogna fortement. Je lui mis un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux et abattit mon coude entre ses deux omoplates. Il s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit mat et ne bougea plus.

« Impressionnant, fit Harry en levant les sourcils alors que Dumbledore continuait son chemin comme si de rien était. »

Ça faisait du bien de se battre physiquement, bien que le Mangemort n'avait pas vraiment été un défi et que ses os étaient beaucoup plus fragiles que ceux des vampires que j'affrontai habituellement. Le dernier coup de poing que j'avais envoyé remontait à beaucoup trop longtemps.

Fallait que je propose une petite séance d'entraînement à B. Quand elle aurait arrêté de me haïr, bien sûr.

Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain devant une grande statue. C'était une gargouille qui nous regardait d'un air ennuyé. Elle nous fixait comme si elle était en vie et avait des yeux. C'était très flippant. Mais bon, après tout, c'était pas comme si c'était la première chose de bizarre dans ce monde. Les bouts de bois qui envoient des sorts, les nains de jardins malpolis, les paquets de draps volants...

En fait, si on y regardait de plus près, une gargouille de pierre volante passerait presque pour normale dans ce monde de dingues.

« Quel est le mot de passe ? fit Harry en se tournant vers le directeur, ne se souciant pas du tout du fait que je me sentais totalement à côté de la plaque. »

Dumbledore se contenta de fixer également la statue. L'échange ne dura pas longtemps, la gargouille choisissant de s'animer pour révéler un passage. On s'y engouffra et on se retrouva devant une grande porte en bois.

« Faith, tu as une ouïe plus développée que la moyenne. Entends-tu quelque chose derrière cette porte ? demanda Dumbledore en chuchotant. »

Je m'approchai de la porte et collai mon oreille dessus. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer, ignorant les bruits de mon cœur qui tambourinait contre ma poitrine.

Cependant, à peine m'étais-je approchée de la porte que je sentis un frisson qui n'avait rien avoir avec le froid. Une sensation que je connaissais bien.

« Il y a un vampire dans cette pièce, marmonnai-je. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et Harry tira sa baguette silencieusement.

« J'entends rien, mais ça veut pas dire qu'il y a personne. C'est peut-être juste bien isolé. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« Faith, tu t'occupes du vampire. Harry et moi nous chargerons des sorciers. »

Ce fut à mon tour d'opiner du chef. Dumbledore mit la main sur la poignée et après un regard entendu avec Harry, qui avait sa baguette tendue, il l'actionna. Seulement deux personnes se trouvaient dans le bureau.

Le premier, le vampire, était l'un des suceurs de sang qui m'avait attaquée au cimetière quand j'avais piqué un sprint dans Londres pour aller chercher Ken. Il me regarda d'un air effrayé, et je me souvins avec plaisir que notre dernière rencontre s'était terminée par un KO pour lui au pied d'un arbre.

« Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, fit la voix hautement perchée de la seconde personne. »

Les dents serrées, je me tournai à contrecœur vers la sorcière qui était assise sur le grand bureau au fond de la pièce et qui s'amusait à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Bonjour, Bellatrix, déclara Dumbledore, alors qu'Harry et moi nous tenions à ses côtés. »

De tous les sorciers et Mangemorts de ce monde pourri, c'était obligé que je tombe sur ma génitrice.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je sais, je traîne toujours autant pour poster, mais pour me faire pardonner, voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ( pas de beaucoup, mais c'est déjà ça^^). Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter, toute les reviews me font vraiment plaisir et me motivent beaucoup ! Un grand merci également à OTH-FOQ qui fait le plus dur en me corrigeant ! ****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

Bellatrix alternait son regard entre Dumbledore, Harry et moi, toujours aussi détendue sur son bureau, comme si notre présence n'était pas plus importante que ça pour elle. Ou, ce que je craignais plus, comme si elle avait été mise au courant de notre venue.

Elle fit encore tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et le vampire à ses côtés gigota un peu, mal à l'aise.

« Calme-toi, Rick, fit Bellatrix en rompant le silence. Personne ne te fera du mal, n'est-ce-pas, Faith ? »

Je haussai un sourcil à sa demande, réfléchissant rapidement à si oui ou non elle était sérieuse.

« Lui, vampire, moi, Tueuse. Moi tuer vampire. Ça te va comme réponse ? »

Ses traits se durcirent légèrement à mon ton sec et elle descendit de son bureau.

« Je vois que notre rencontre de la dernière fois n'a en rien influé sur tes bonnes manières. C'est fâcheux, à vrai dire.

- La seule chose que notre 'dernière rencontre' m'a apportée, c'est qu'un peu plus de haine envers toi. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit en coin. Dans cette position, des mèches de ses cheveux noirs bouclés tombèrent sur le côté de son visage, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle était encore plus blanche que le suceur de sang à côté d'elle.

« Quelqu'un a dit que la haine engendrait la haine. C'est peut-être vrai.

-Tu es là pour me donner une leçon d'histoire ou pour nous combattre ? demandai-je, irritée par son comportement incompréhensible. »

Cette femme était encore plus folle que moi, et c'en était flippant.

« Te donner une leçon pourrait être amusant. Quant à te combattre, vu tes résultats la dernières fois avec deux pauvres vampires, je n'ose imaginer de ce qu'il adviendrait de toi après un duel contre moi. »

Bon, ben je savais d'où je tenais mon sens de la modestie.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me battre ?

-Je ne le crois pas, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis là. »

Son regard se porta sur Dumbledore et elle pencha la tête de l'autre côté.

« Et ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi vous êtes tous les quatre ici. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et échangeai un rapide regard avec Harry. Il ne fallait pas avoir bac +15 pour compter jusqu'à trois... Alors pourquoi quatre ?

Le vampire se permit lui aussi de paraître confus et les yeux de Bellatrix finirent par se poser sur lui.

« Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à cette conversation. »

Soudain, sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir, elle sortit un pieu de sa veste noire et poignarda le vampire encore choqué. Elle retira le bout de bois de sa poitrine et le regarda devenir poussière en haussant les sourcils.

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était si salissant, marmonna-t-elle en essuyant les cendres de sa robe noire.

-Tu tues tes alliés maintenant, Bellatrix ? demanda la voix grave de Dumbledore, toujours à côté de moi. »

La Mangemort jaugea le sorcier du regard et leva un sourcil.

« Et alors, tu vas me dénoncer à mon maître, vieillard ?

-Que cherchez-vous ? demanda finalement Harry, qui commençait comme moi à ne rien comprendre à la situation.

-Mais voyons, mon cher bébé Potter, je te cherche toi, comme les trois quarts du monde magique. »

Instinctivement, j'avançai d'un pas, faisant clairement comprendre mes intentions à la brune. Elle éclata tout à coup d'un rire froid et très aigu qui me donna quelques frissons.

« Tu comptes peut-être t'interposer ? Ne sois pas ridicule, s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu ne m'a pas tuée la dernière fois... Ni la fois d'avant... Ni la fois d'encore avant... fis-je en plissant les yeux. »

Mes déclarations lui firent serrer la mâchoire, et ses yeux luisaient tellement de colère que je n'aurais pas été étonnée de les voir littéralement s'enflammer. Au lieu de ça, elle secoua légèrement la tête et se tourna vers Dumbledore, m'ignorant complètement.

Sympa, la mère.

« Tu deviens sénile, vieillard ? Tu es l'une des cibles principales du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tu viens devant moi dans un des points stratégiques de notre camp. Sans compter que tu amènes avec toi tes deux petits protégés qui sont également très bien placés dans la liste des personnes à tuer. Tu serais devenu suicidaire, le vieux ? Ou tu cherches peut-être à nous faciliter la tâche ? Le Lord t'en sera vraiment très reconnaissant.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais cela fait plus d'une dizaine de minutes que nous sommes dans ce bureau, et tu ne l'as toujours pas appelé, déclara Dumbledore en souriant. »

Le rictus présent sur le visage de ma mère se raidit légèrement et elle retroussa sa manche gauche, révélant le même tatouage que j'avais au bras.

« Tu veux vraiment que je le fasse, Dumbledore, ou tu préfères qu'on règle cette histoire entre gens civilisés ? Si j'appelle le Maître ici, vous mourrez dans la minute après sa venue.

-Au fond de moi, je pense que tu ne l'appelleras pas, Bellatrix.

-Oh, vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tu veux que Tom tue ta fille unique ? demanda Dumbledore. »

Je me tournai vers lui à ces propos. Depuis que je savais que c'était ma mère, cette vieille folle m'avait enfermée dans un cachot, m'avait attirée dans un guet-apens et ordonné à des buveurs de sang de me tuer. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait lui pousser un instinct maternel tardif.

« Faith n'est pas ma fille, ce n'est qu'une erreur de parcours. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de mes parents (biologique ou pas) insinuait ce genre de chose, donc j'aurais dû y être préparée. En plus, c'était pas comme si j'attachais beaucoup d'importance aux dires de cette femme. Pourtant, bien contre mon gré, mon cœur se serra un peu à ces paroles.

« Une erreur que tu m'as supplié de protéger.

-Et que tu as emmené ici se faire tuer, répliqua la brune. »

Je savais qu'elle avait tenu à moi, à ma naissance, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. Mais je la voyais mal supplier Dumbledore de m'épargner. Andromeda, à la rigueur, mais elle ? Nan, vraiment pas.

Alors pourquoi le vieux sorcier disait toutes ces choses ?

« Faith est condamnée à mourir de toute façon, déclara l'homme en écartant les bras.

-Pas si tu l'emmènes loin, rétorqua Bellatrix en serrant la mâchoire. »

Je commençai sérieusement à en avoir marre qu'ils parlent comme si je n'étais pas là.

« Tu veux donc que je continue à la protéger ? Es-tu sure que tu n'es pas de notre camp ? fit innocemment Dumbledore. »

Tremblante de rage et de frustration, Bellatrix attrapa sa baguette qu'elle avait posée sur le bureau et la pointa directement sur moi, les yeux luisant de colère.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te prouve à quel point je suis fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore ? »

Alors que je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer face à la menace, Albus, quant à lui, gardait un visage confiant et un petit sourire étirait même ses lèvres. Une vieille folle était sur le point de me jeter un sortilège mortel, mais bon, pas d'inquiétude, hein ?

« Nous savons tous les deux qu'il faut énormément de conviction pour tuer quelqu'un.

-Ce ne serait pas mon premier meurtre. »

Dumbledore se permit un petit rire.

« Il y a une très grande différence entre tuer un inconnu dans la rue et tuer son propre sang. C'est pourquoi une mère a tant de mal à lancer ce sortilège sur son enfant. C'est pourquoi c'est si compliqué pour toi, Bellatrix. Car même si tu la hais au plus haut point, il reste une partie de toi qui est liée à elle pour toujours. Et cette part ne souhaite en aucun cas la mort de ta fille, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Les crispations de la brune s'intensifièrent, ce qui me dit que le vieux n'avait peut-être pas totalement tort. Je ris intérieurement en voyant le visage de Bellatrix. Elle ne devait pas souvent se faire remettre en place comme ça.

Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans tout le bureau, et certainement dans tout le château. Pas la peine de se demander ce que c'était : notre temps était écoulé.

J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Harry, qui avait tout comme moi resserré sa prise sur sa baguette et j'attendis patiemment les instructions de Dumbledore.

« Faith, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai fait promettre ? demanda le vieux sorcier en ne lâchant pas ma mère du regard. »

Il était pas sérieux, là ?

« Vous êtes vraiment sûr ? m'enquis-je en regardant les yeux fous de Bellatrix.

-Je pense que c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire, en effet. »

Je hochai rapidement la tête et lançai un regard lourd de sens à Harry, le suppliant mentalement de ne pas faire de scandale.

Vu la pâleur de son visage et ses traits durcis, je ne pariais pas la dessus.

« Il est complètement hors de question que je te laisse t'échapper, Dumbledore, déclara Bellatrix en le pointant de son bout de bois.

-Il faut dire que j'attendais avec impatience l'occasion d'avoir une petite conversation avec toi. Je ne vais nulle part. Par contre, je suis dans le regret de t'avouer que nos deux amis ici présent ont d'autres projets pour cet après-midi. »

A l'entendre, on aurait pu croire qu'il venait juste de nous excuser de ne pas aller voir des amis avec lui, pas de nous aider à nous échapper à une mort certaine.

« C'est fâcheux, parce qu'ils ne vont nulle part, fit la voix froide de la sorcière. »

Elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur moi et je répliquai de la même façon, gagnant un haussement de sourcil de sa part. Okay, j'étais vraiment pas crédible en sorcière hyper puissante.

« Harry, Faith, il serait préférable que vous sortiez maintenant. »

Dumbledore avait également tiré sa baguette et il la pointait sur la brune, ses yeux bleus paraissant encore plus glaciaux que d'origine. Je soupirai mentalement en le regardant. Lui, c'était un sorcier crédible.

Je baissai mon bras et attrapai rapidement celui tendu d'Harry, l'incitant du regard à me suivre.

« On peut pas le laisser là, chuchota-t-il.

- A ton avis, s'ils se mettaient à se battre, lequel des deux gagnerait ? demandai-je en le forçant à me faire face. »

Il serra les dents et soupira avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans les miens.

« C'est lui.

-Alors on va le laisser se débrouiller comme un grand, d'accord ? »

C'était pas vraiment une question, puisque je ne lui laissai pas le choix et le tirai vers la porte avec moi. Avant que je puisse l'ouvrir, je me tournai vers Dumbledore qui défiait toujours Bellatrix du regard.

« A propos de l'objectif de cette mission...

-Je m'en chargerai. Partez. »

En entendant le ton dur de sa voix, je compris qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire répéter deux fois.

J'ouvris la porte et descendis rapidement les quelques escaliers en colimaçon de l'étroit passage, tout en continuant de tirer le brun derrière moi. Je ne m'arrêtai et ne lâchai Harry qu'une fois le couloir des gargouilles dépassé. Il s'adossa au mur et reprit sa respiration.

Je jetai un rapide regard autour de moi et, ne voyant personne, je m'autorisai la même pause que mon frère.

« Kreattur ! »

Je m'attendis à ce que l'elfe dégarni et malpoli arrive dans un craquement, comme il l'avait déjà fait, mais il ne se passa rien. Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, je réessayai :

« Kreattur, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Toujours aucune trace du nain de jardin. Je fronçai les sourcils et jetai un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui me regardait avec une certaine appréhension dans les yeux.

« Ils sont là ! »

Je fis volte-face en entendant la voix masculine et vit deux silhouettes vêtues de noir courir vers nous.

« Eh merde ! m'exclamai-je en reprenant le bras de Harry. »

* * *

><p>C'est quand je vis un rayon de couleur violette frôler la manche de la veste de mon frère que je compris qu'on était vraiment dans la merde.<p>

Ça faisait quasiment une demie heure qu'on se faisait poursuivre par ces mecs en noirs qui nous balançaient des sorts à tours de bras. On avait maintes et maintes fois rappelé Kreattur, en vain. S'il avait fait exprès de ne pas venir nous chercher, il allait morfler le nain de jardin.

A condition, bien sûr, que nous parvenions à retourner au QG en un seul morceau.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement dans sa course, plié en deux et les bras autour du ventre. Mon cœur rata un battement.

« T'as été touché ? demandai-je en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Non, je peux plus... courir, j'ai plus de... souffle, haleta-t-il. »

Je me mordis la lèvre et levait les yeux vers nos poursuivants qui se rapprochaient à vitesse grand V. Bon, apparemment, c'était tu cours ou tu crèves.

« Faut qu'on bouge, Harry, le pressai-je en le tirant vers l'avant.

-J'en peux plus, j'ai pas ton endurance, me rappela-t-il en m'envoyant un regard noir. »

Je serrai les dents et le poussai fortement contre le mur quand un faisceau de couleur orange se dirigea vers lui.

« J'ai un plan. Mais faut que tu tiennes encore quelques minutes, déclarai-je en soupirant. »

Il leva un sourcil, peu convaincu, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, la confiance régnait... Je l'attrapai à nouveau et l'obligeai à courir derrière moi jusqu'à ce que je trouve un coin à mon goût. C'était pas le choix qui manquait, avec ces milliards d'escaliers et de couloirs sans fin...

Je trouvai au bout d'une minute une petite alcôve et je nous fourrai dedans en faisant bien attention à ce que les mangemorts ne nous voient pas.

« Sors ta cape, fis-je à Harry qui avait toujours le souffle coupé. »

Il dégagea ses cheveux un peu trop long de devant ses yeux et me regarda, suspicieux.

« Pourquoi ?

-Pour aller danser au clair de la lune, bien sûr... à ton avis, triple idiot, pourquoi je voudrais que tu sortes ta cape d'invisibilité ?! »

Il bafouilla et sortit le tissu roulé en boule de la poche de sa veste. Oui, bon, j'avais toujours tendance à insulter les gens quand j'étais sur les nerfs... quoique, triple idiot ? Ça va, il s'en sortait bien le môme.

« Reste là, mets la cape et attends que je revienne te chercher.

-Hors de question ! s'écria-t-il, horrifié à l'idée même que je le laisse derrière et me débrouille sans lui. »

Peut-être un peu arrogant, le petit, hm ?

« Moins fort, abruti ! chuchotai-je en entendant les pas des hommes qui nous gonflaient depuis trop longtemps. »

Il me renvoya un regard noir (n'aimant certainement pas être traité de con), mais il reprit d'une voix plus calme.

« Je vais pas te laisser seule, Faith. C'est un plan stupide.

-Tu le connais même pas, mon plan.

-Oh, laisse-moi deviner. Tu vas courir, essayer de les semer puis revenir me chercher et partir comme si de rien était ? »

Vu le ton moqueur qu'il employait pour décrire mon magnifique stratagème, il fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait guère.

« Tu as mieux à proposer, peut-être ? »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, durant lesquelles je me permis de porter un sourire fier et victorieux, ravie de lui avoir cloué le bec.

« On se bat. »

Cette idée ne me plaisait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. J'étais pas une lâche, bien au contraire, dès qu'il y avait un peu de baston, j'étais à fond pour moi. Mais de ce que j'avais pu voir des combats entre sorciers, c'est que ça ressemblait pas à de la bagarre. Ça ressemblait à une forme de duel, où celui qui connaissait le plus de sort gagnait. Et, bon, fallait être réaliste : Ces types là-bas ? Pas possible que je sois plus instruite qu'eux.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais des vampires quand j'en voulais...

« C'est pas une bonne idée.

-Elle est toujours meilleure que la tienne. »

Soudain, un rayon de lumière rouge percuta le mur juste au-dessus de ma tête et je me baissai pour me protéger des éclats de pierre alors qu'Harry rangea sa cape et tira sa baguette.

« De toute façon, maintenant, on a pas le choix, s'exclama-t-il, plus ravi qu'effrayé. »

* * *

><p>200 mètres. C'était la distance qu'on avait parcouru depuis que mon frère avait eu la merveilleuse idée de répliquer aux sorts. Nous étions cachés derrière un pan de mur, chacun le sien, et on balançait des maléfices quand les Mangemorts nous le permettaient.<p>

Soit, pas très souvent.

« Magnifique, ton idée, grommelai-je à Harry à côté de moi, qui me répondit par un regard noir. »

Il avait une plaie à la jambe et une plus petite au front. Nos bras étaient couverts de contusions dues aux éclats de verre et de pierre qui nous pleuvaient dessus. Mais pour l'instant, on était chanceux : Aucun sort ne nous avait atteints.

« Stupéfix ! »

Un bruit sourd nous indiqua que le sortilège d'Harry avait fait mouche, mais les trois rayons de couleurs différentes qui percutèrent nos murs quelques secondes après nous rassura sur le fait que nos poursuivants n'étaient pas plus touchés que ça par la perte.

« Faut prendre un peu de distance ! m'exclamai-je après avoir lancé un 'Confundo' magistral à l'homme à la tête du groupe, qui attaquait maintenant ses propres collègues.

-Je crois que tu as raison. »

Oh, il le croyait, vraiment ? Vivement que nous rentrions chez Sirius, pour que je l'emplâtre comme je le voulais maintenant depuis plus d'une heure.

« Au signal, on décolle vers ce couloir, déclarai-je en pointant l'allée sur sa gauche.

-De quel signal tu par... , commença-t-il

-Incendio ! coupai-je en dirigeant le sort sur nos agresseurs. »

Les planches cassées à leurs pieds prirent tout à coup feu et avant même qu'ils ne purent penser à l'éteindre, j'attrapai le bras du brun.

« C'est ça, le signal, envoyai-je en le poussant devant moi. »

Je savais qu'on ne venait de gagner qu'une poignée de secondes. C'était mieux que rien, certes, mais ça ne serait jamais suffisant pour qu'on réussisse à s'échapper.

Après une bonne centaine de mètres de sprint, je tendis l'oreille derrière moi pour essayer de capter des bruits de pas, en vain. Je regardai Harry qui fronça les sourcils devant mon étonnement.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il en me voyant à mon tour grimacer.

-J'entends rien...

-On les a semés ? fit-il, peu convaincu.

-T'as l'air surpris, déclarai-je en plissant les yeux.

-C'est juste que même si tout le monde sait que certains Mangemorts peuvent être aussi stupides qu'un troll des cavernes croisé avec un Véracrasse, je ne les pense pas bêtes au point de ne pas connaître le sortilège d'Aguamenti. »

Je ne lui fis pas remarquer que ce sort m'était complètement inconnu et l'invita du regard à continuer sa théorie.

« Ils préparent un piège. Et je n'aimerais pas tomber dedans, dit-il en se grattant la tête. »

Je hochai vaguement la mienne et soupirai, un peu déçue que mon plan super génial n'ait pas vraiment marché.

« On fait quoi, alors ? »

Il me regarda sans comprendre.

« Ma dernière stratégie nous a pas vraiment aidé, fit-il remarquer en pointant la plaie sanglante de sa jambe.

-Moi non plus je ne suis pas douée pour faire des plans, grommelai-je en regardant autour de moi. »

Super, fallait que notre tare familiale soit notre incapacité à être logique. Franchement, qu'est-ce-que ça aidait en temps de guerre...

« Bon, allons au plus simple : on veut sortir d'ici. Par où est la sortie ?

-Deux étages plus bas, puis le grand parc à traverser et on arrive aux grilles, qui doivent être méga gardée, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Okay, donc mauvaise idée. Est-ce qu'il y a un autre moyen ? Par là où on est arrivés, peut-être ?

-La salle sur demande est cinq étages plus hauts, et à l'autre bout du château, fit-il en secouant la tête. »

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

« Y a un autre moyen ? T'as vécu des années dans ce château, tu connais pas un moyen de se faufiler discrètement à l'extérieur ?

-Y a des passages secrets. Le plus proche est dans le parc, et c'est le plus difficile à garder. Mais c'est pas sans danger, dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre à côté de nous.

-Pourquoi ? »

Pour seule réponse, il désigna la vitre d'un geste de la tête. Fronçant les sourcils, je fis ce qu'il me demanda et réprimai un gémissement devant la vue. Un gigantesque arbre balançait ses branches noueuses comme des battes de baseball.

« Et bien sûr, je suppose que le passage est derrière, hein ? dis-je, à la limite du désespoir.

-Pas exactement. Il est entre les racines.

-Génial. »

Je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête. 5 étages à grimper, tout le château à traverser latéralement et les affrontements avec des dizaines de mangemorts et des pièges ou deux étages à descendre, la promenade dans le parc et le duel avec un arbre enchanté ?

« Va pour le tas de bois. »

* * *

><p>Le cheminement dans le château fut rapide, ce qui ne me rassura pas du tout. On ne mit pas plus de dix minutes à atteindre les grandes portes qui séparaient le bâtiment du parc, et seulement deux mangemorts se trouvaient devant, dos à nous. Après quelques secondes et un regard entendu échangé avec Harry, on les stupéfixa et on sortit enfin de la bâtisse.<p>

Même si je n'étais pas de nature à m'émerveiller devant les choses, je devais avouer que la vue était splendide. Le parc était entièrement recouvert de neige fraîche, et aucune trace de pas ne venait perturber le manteau blanc.

Harry ne prit pas autant de temps que moi pour contempler le paysage et commença directement à marcher en direction de l'arbre sinistre qui se trouvait en contrebas. Je le suivis sans un mot, et dès que je fus à ses côtés, il pivota et pointa sa baguette sur le sol. Tout à coup, nos empreintes s'estompèrent.

« Reste près de moi pour que le sort agisse, et ouvre l'œil, il y a peut-être des Mangemorts aux alentours. »

Je hochai la tête en silence. C'était étrange de l'entendre me donner des ordres, et je voyais à son ton nerveux que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Je ne dis rien, cependant.

Après tout, on était dans son monde, on suivait ses règles.

Notre marche fut silencieuse, et je me maudissais intérieurement de n'avoir pris qu'une petite veste quand je sentis une brise glacée m'envelopper. Il faisait définitivement plus froid qu'à Londres, et une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que c'était parce qu'on était beaucoup plus au nord que ce que je ne pensais.

Quand la brise s'intensifia et apporta quelques flocons de neige, je gémis.

« Tu n'aimes pas la neige ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil devant ma grimace.

-J'ai jamais aimé la neige. C'est froid, gluant et humide, grognai-je en plissant le nez quand un flocon vint se poser dessus. »

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes que je me rendis compte que mon air renfrogné et mes paroles sonnaient horriblement comme quelque chose que dirait B.

B, qui allait m'écarteler quand elle saurait dans quels ennuis je m'étais fourrée ici.

Soudain, alors que l'arbre terrifiant était enfin en vue, un vent encore plus froid se leva et vint faire lever les cheveux que j'avais sur la nuque, provoquant des frissons involontaires dans tout mon corps. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Harry qui fronça les sourcils et pivota.

Je fis de même et retins un hurlement quand je me retrouvai nez à nez avec ce monstre qui m'avait tant hanté ces dernières semaines.

J'entendis vaguement Harry marmonner quelque chose, et l'obscurité m'engloutit avant même que mes genoux n'eurent touchés le sol.

* * *

><p><em>« Faith. »<em>

_La voix lointaine d'un homme me parvint, mais mes paupières semblaient si lourdes que je me demandai un instant si j'arriverai à les ouvrir à nouveau._

_« Faith. »_

_Je sentis une main me secouer par l'épaule et je puisai dans tout le courage qui me restait pour finalement laisser papillonner mes yeux._

_A peine s'ouvrirent-ils qu'une douleur familière vint me vriller le corps, et je retins un gémissement en devinant où je me trouvai._

_« Enfin tu te réveilles. »_

_Alors que j'avais l'habitude d'ouvrir les yeux et de contempler cette femme mystérieuse qui me disait toujours de faire des choix (même si je n'étais pas trop sûre de connaître vraiment mes options ), je me retrouvai cette fois-ci en face d'un homme._

_Il était grand et mince. Il était vêtu d'une robe aussi noire que la pièce (si s'en était vraiment une) où l'on se trouvait. Sa longue tignasse était blanche et raide et sa barbe, de la même couleur, faisait une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Il possédait un médaillon doré autour du cou, et dans ses yeux régnait un mélange de sévérité et d'ennui._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? fis-je en grimaçant, ne tentant même pas de me relever. »_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua de me fixer._

_« Cette jeune femme insupportable et arrogante avait raison. Tu es encore plus malpolie que les personnes que j'ai l'habitude de voir, fit-il d'une voix traînante. »_

_Génial, je venais encore de tomber sur l'un de mes fans apparemment._

_« Vous me voulez quoi ? grognai-je, n'aimant vraiment pas leur trip de me faire venir ici pour agoniser et rien comprendre à leur charabia._

_-Moi, pas grand-chose. Elle voulait juste que je te rencontre. »_

_Et en plus de me faire souffrir pour rien, maintenant ils me l'avouaient._

_« Tu es sensée faire un choix. L'as-tu fait ? »_

_Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que celui-là n'était pas revenu sur le tapis._

_« Je le ferais volontiers si je savais ce que c'était. »_

_Il roula à nouveaux des yeux et me regarda en soupirant, comme un prof contrarié par le travail de son élève._

_« Les options sont simples. C'est le choix qui est complexe. Vivre ou mourir. Être un héros ou un lâche. Personnellement, je vois que tu es plus près de la lâcheté que de l'héroïsme. Et étrangement, ça ne m'étonne même pas._

_-Vos encouragements me touchent, ironisai-je en sifflant de douleur._

_-Je ne suis pas là pour te ménager. Ton dilemme arrive, et tu sembles avoir pris le mauvais choix. Je suis là pour te guider à prendre le bon._

_-Lequel ?_

_-Vis. Choisis le camp adverse, et arrête d'écouter cette vieille folle qui t'embrouille l'esprit. Vis, et fais subsister mon pouvoir. »_

Je me réveillai soudainement avec une joue douloureuse. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je regardai Harry qui avait un regard d'excuse.

« Tu viens de me gifler, pas vrai ? »

Il sourit légèrement et m'aida à me relever.

« Tu faisais que gémir à propos d'un choix, et tu voulais pas te réveiller, alors j'ai dû employer les grands moyens. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, gênée que ce genre de rêve me fasse autant bavasser dans mon sommeil. Tournant la tête rapidement, je vis que le Détraqueur avait disparu.

« Je l'ai fait partir, mais il t'avait eue avant. Désolé. Je sais que la sensation est vraiment pas agréable, s'excusa-t-il. »

Je fis un signe de la main pour lui dire que c'était rien et me rendis compte que l'environnement autour de moi avait changé.

On était dans un genre de tunnel. Tout était sombre et cahoteux et de la terre s'effondrait en petite quantité sur nos têtes.

« On est dans le passage secret. Je t'ai transportée jusque-là mais je préférais attendre que tu sois éveillée pour entrer dans la cabane. Il y aura sûrement des Mangemorts là-bas. »

Je hochai la tête et avançai à ses côtés, seulement guidée par la faible lumière qui émanait de sa baguette. Fallait vraiment que j'apprenne ce sort.

On arriva bien trop vite à mon goût devant une porte, et je m'adossai au mur un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mon voyage au pays des songes m'avait tant affaiblie. Je grimaçai en tenant mes côtes, où j'avais encore la sensation de douleur intense du rêve. J'espérai vraiment que ce serait le dernier que je ferai, surtout qu'il avait été aussi inutile que les autres.

Harry se pencha et chercha par l'ouverture de la porte un quelconque signe de vie mais sembla revenir bredouille. Il me regarda et secoua la tête.

« Tu es blessée ? chuchota-t-il en voyant mon état de faiblesse.

-Fatiguée, répondis-je seulement en fermant les yeux une seconde. »

C'est à ce moment précis que je compris que fermer les yeux en territoire ennemi et en temps de guerre n'était pas conseillé. A peine mes paupières closes, je sentis un sort me percuter de plein fouet l'épaule gauche et j'entendis la peau se déchirer avant même de ressentir la douleur. Je grimaçai quand celle-ci arriva et levai ma baguette vers le commanditaire, sans le trouver.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de m'attraper le bras et de me tirer en arrière pour m'obliger à le suivre alors qu'il ouvrit la porte en grand et qu'il nous attira à l'intérieur, loin du potentiel Mangemort qui essayait de nous tuer.

Je n'osai pas regarder la blessure, mais en sentant le sang imprégner le tissu de ma veste le long de mon bras, je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas être très belle. Ayant déjà la tête qui tournait, elle n'arrangea pas mon cas et je me retrouvai en train de vaciller aux côtés de Harry qui me tirait d'un bras et tendait sa baguette de l'autre.

Alors que je me remettais à peine d'avoir été blessée et de l'attaque du détraqueur, Harry s'excusa du regard, serra fortement mon bras, et m'entraîna dans les sensations horribles du transplanage.

J'arrivai devant square Grimmaurd dans un état plus que pitoyable et à peine fus-je entrée dans la maison que deux bras forts m'enlacèrent par la taille et me firent pivoter pour me retrouver face à leur propriétaire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de croiser ces yeux noisette avant que la noirceur ne me submerge à nouveau.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je sais, j'ai encore énormément de retard, mais l'inspiration n'était vraiment pas au rendez-vous. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire et de me laisser une review, elles sont toutes lues et très appréciées ! Un grand merci aussi à OTH-FOQ qui s'occupe de me corriger !

Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition un peu plus court que les autres, donc ne vous attendez pas à beaucoup d'action, mais elle reviendra, promis !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

J'étais à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent sûre que j'étais dans les vapes.

Et pour cause : je ne voyais rien, et les sons qui me parvenaient semblaient faibles et lointains. Mon corps paraissait plus léger que d'habitude, allongé sur une surface beaucoup plus confortable que ce à quoi je m'attendais. A contrario, j'avais l'impression que mes paupières étaient scellées et qu'elles pesaient dans les trois tonnes. Mon épaule gauche me tiraillait un peu, mais j'avais très peu conscience du reste de mon squelette.

Ouais, à mon grand désarroi, j'étais définitivement dans les pommes.

Le contenu de la mission ne me revenait que par vagues. Bellatrix, les Mangemorts, le Détraqueur... On était allé dans la maison en bois, puis c'était le trou noir.

Je sentis quelque chose me caresser la paume de ma main droite. Un pouce... Quelqu'un me tenait la main. Une main plus petite que la mienne.

Soit Dawn s'était soudain mise à vraiment m'apprécier, soit c'était ma blonde qui se trouvait à mon chevet. Et honnêtement, j'aimais beaucoup plus cette idée.

Mes paupières se faisaient de moins en moins lourdes. Le dernier obstacle avant de m'éveiller était ma volonté. Depuis quelques temps (environ 6 ans), j'avais souvent peur d'ouvrir les yeux quand je savais que j'avais été mise out dans un combat. J'avais surtout peur de ce que j'allais trouver en me réveillant complètement.

Plus précisément dans quelle année j'allai me retrouver.

Prenant une inspiration plus longue que nécessaire, je fis l'effort de soulever mes paupières.

La salle était plongée dans le noir, mais je reconnus facilement ma chambre.

« Salut. »

Je tournai légèrement la tête à la voix, et fut ravie intérieurement d'apprendre qu'elle appartenait bien à B, ainsi que la main toujours dans la mienne.

« Hé. »

Ma voix était rauque et parler irritait ma gorge déjà bien sèche. Néanmoins, Buffy sembla satisfaite puisqu'elle me fit un petit sourire et serra ma main. De son autre, elle attrapa un verre d'eau qui attendait sur la table de chevet et je tendis la main pour l'attraper. Sans la lâcher du regard, je bus doucement la moitié du liquide, qui me fit un bien fou.

« J'ai été dans les vapes longtemps ? fis-je d'une voix plus claire.

-Quelques heures. C'est bientôt le dîner. »

Je hochai la tête, soulagée. Je n'aimais pas être inconsciente, mais ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Huit mois de plus, par exemple.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle en reposant le verre sur le meuble.

-Mieux maintenant que t'es là. »

Elle savait très bien que je ne parlais pas de mon épaule et que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard.

« J'ai tendance à être têtue dans une dispute, et à ne jamais être la première à m'excuser ou à revenir. Surtout quand j'ai raison, fit-elle d'une voix légère en regardant mes doigts.

-Alors tu penses toujours que je suis une sale gosse égoïste et complètement dingue ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et eut un petit rire sans joie, les yeux toujours sur nos mains entrelacées.

« Tu n'es pas égoïste, et tu n'es plus une gosse. Mais je ne peux pas retirer le 'dingue'. Parce que, te jeter dans un château rempli d'ennemis, pour moi, c'est pas la chose la plus saine d'esprit à faire. »

Je laissai échapper un sourire, sachant qu'elle n'était plus fâchée, et serra ses doigts.

« T'as sans doute raison.

-C'est souvent le cas. Si seulement tu écoutais.

-La ferme, fis-je en riant doucement. »

Elle me rejoint, mais fini par soupirer quelques secondes plus tard et je grimaçai, sachant que le temps des reproches était arrivé.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû y aller.

-Je vais bien, déclarai-je pour l'empêcher de se faire des films de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

-Tu es rentrée couverte de sang avec un orifice en plus dans le corps, et tu es tombée complètement évanouie dans mes bras. Je ne vais pas crier parce que je ne veux pas me disputer à nouveau avec toi, mais ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, tu as compris ? »

Elle parlait si doucement que sans mon ouïe super-puissante, je ne l'aurais probablement pas entendue. Son regard ne s'était toujours pas levé et je me redressai en fronçant les sourcils à son comportement. J'avais vraiment dû l'effrayer, pour qu'elle ne hurle pas et qu'elle n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Je me décalai un peu et je la tirai avec la main, l'incitant à grimper sur le lit à côté de moi. Je me rallongeai et l'obligeai à poser sa tête sur mon épaule valide, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner. Elle lâcha ma main et drapa un bras autour de ma taille, tandis que je la serrai contre moi avec mon bras intact.

« Je vais bien, répétai-je en tournant ma tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser sur le front.

-C'est pas vrai, tu es blessée. »

Je réprimai un soupir, la laissant avoir le dernier mot. Je venais à peine de la retrouver, j'allais pas commencer à m'embrouiller pour un truc aussi stupide.

On resta peut-être cinq bonnes minutes sans rompre le silence entre nous, et le bruit des battements constants de son cœur commençait à me laisser dériver sérieusement dans le sommeil. Et au moment où je sentis que j'allais vraiment m'endormir, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Timing de merde.

« Entrez, marmonnai-je en resserrant ma prise sur les épaules de Buffy pour l'inciter à rester sur moi.»

Une silhouette entra dans la pénombre, et tout à coup, les lumières s'allumèrent. Aveuglée, je mis ma main libre sur mes yeux en grimaçant quand je sentis ma blessure me tirer.

« Oh, pitié, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'être témoin de la vie sexuelle de ma sœur, enlève tes mains d'elle Faith ! »

Riant légèrement au ton ennuyé de Dawn, je roulai pour me retrouver complètement sur Buffy et enterra ma tête dans sa nuque. Elle éclata de rire et Dawn gémit en claquant la porte, visiblement pas satisfaite de ma réaction.

Je restai comme ça une poignée de secondes, finissant par être interrompue à nouveau par la voix de la gamine derrière la porte.

« C'était pour vous prévenir que le dîner était prêt ! Et que les gens veulent voir de leurs yeux si tu es vraiment vivante, Faith ! »

Je me redressai sur mes avant-bras en faisant attention à ma blessure et baissai les yeux sur la silhouette en dessous de moi.

« Salut toi, fis-je en souriant en coin. »

Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux, mais ses bras autour de moi contredisaient son expression ennuyée.

« Tu étais vraiment obligée de traumatiser ma petite sœur ?

-B, elle a presque 20 ans. Il lui en faut beaucoup plus pour la traumatiser maintenant, tu sais ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils à mes paroles.

« Tu me dis que ma sœur n'est plus si innocente que je le crois ? Parce que là, c'est moi que tu traumatises. »

Je lâchai un petit rire et Buffy profita de ma déconcentration pour nous faire échanger de position. Elle m'offrit un petit sourire quand elle fut complètement au-dessus de moi.

« Là, c'est beaucoup mieux. Ça te changera un peu, toi qui clame haut et fort que tu ne laisses personne avoir le dessus sur toi.

-En fait, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que c'est toujours moi au-dessus quand je couche avec quelqu'un... Pour le coup, je ne suis pas contre un peu de changement... »

Ma remarque eut l'effet escompté, puisque j'eus la joie de voir les joues de Buffy se teinter d'un rouge profond. Je mis mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'inciter à rester là, ce qu'elle fit, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour reprendre le contrôle de la couleur de son visage et de m'adresser un petit sourire.

« Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais gérer tout _ça_, déclara-t-elle. »

Je levai un sourcil à sa remarque et me redressai légèrement sur les coudes, laissant mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« C'est un défi Blondie ? Parce que je pense que c'est toi qui seras dépassée par la situation. »

Elle renifla avec dédain et se pencha pour réduire l'écart entre nos bouches.

Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour tenir deux jours sans cette sensation que me procuraient nos baisers. Les milliers d'étincelles qui me chatouillaient habituellement le ventre furent de retour, s'amusant à me donner la chair de poule et à me réchauffer tout le corps.

Elle mit une main derrière ma tête et s'appuya de tout son poids sur moi pour m'obliger à m'allonger, ce que je fis sans la moindre hésitation.

Mes mains ne bougèrent pas de sa taille, jouant doucement sur le bandeau de peau qui séparait son jean de son chemisier et elle rompit le baiser simplement pour poser sa bouche contre ma nuque au moment où elle glissa une jambe entre les miennes.

C'est d'ailleurs exactement à cet instant qu'elle me perdit.

Elle m'arracha un gémissement quand ses lèvres trouvèrent le lobe de mon oreille, et quand je désirai retourner la situation à mon avantage et la faire basculer en dessous moi, ma blessure me tira violemment et m'extorqua un sifflement de douleur.

Buffy cessa toute activité sur mon corps (à mon plus grand regret) et descendit du lit, et de moi par la même occasion.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas gérer. J'avais raison. Encore.

-Attends de voir quand je serai rétablie...

-Ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Fai. »

Redressée sur mes coudes, je la regardai m'offrir un dernier sourire avant de sortir de la pièce et de commencer à descendre les escaliers.

« Allumeuse ! m'exclamai-je assez fort dans l'espoir qu'elle m'entende. »

Je sus que j'avais réussi quand j'entendis le rire éclatant qu'elle m'adressa.

* * *

><p>Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à des ballons de bienvenue ou à une fête qui aurait salué le fait qu'Harry et moi avions échappés à une horde de Mangemorts sans trop de dégâts, mais j'aurais quand même préféré avoir un ou deux sourires en entrant dans la salle à manger.<p>

Or, on pouvait clairement dire que l'ambiance était plus que glaciale dans la pièce.

Tous les membres permanents de la maison étaient attablés, la tête un peu basse et les yeux dans le vide. Sirius discutait à voix basse avec Lupin et Mr. Weasley en bout de table et Willow, Kennedy, Buffy et Dawn, sur leur droite, jouaient avec plus qu'elles ne mangeaient leur nourriture devant elles. Les deux rouquins insupportables et leur amie toute aussi casse-pieds étaient en face et se faisaient servir par Mme Weasley. Leurs yeux étaient collés sur leurs assiettes et ils ne réagirent même pas quand j'ouvris la porte. Seul Harry, à côté d'eux, me fit un léger clin d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la porcelaine devant lui.

« Quelqu'un est mort ? lâchai-je involontairement. »

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les gens me qualifiaient comme quelqu'un manquant de tact. Mais en même temps, quand on voyait cette scène, c'était la seule chose qu'on pouvait penser ou qu'on pouvait dire.

« Faith, ma chérie. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu dois être affamée, supposa Mme Weasley en s'approchant de moi pour me guider vers la place à côté de Buffy. »

Elle appuya sur mon épaule valide pour m'obliger à m'asseoir et me servit une quantité impressionnante de ragout.

La Tueuse en moi se lécha les babines face à ce festin, mais le fait qu'elle n'ait pas répondu directement à ma question m'inquiéta.

« Est-ce-que tout va bien ici ? demandai-je en alternant mon regard entre les trois hommes au fond de la pièce. »

Rémus et Arthur m'adressèrent chacun un sourire qui se voulait rassurant (mais qui ne l'était pas du tout) et, heureusement, Sirius n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

« Dumbledore n'est toujours pas rentré.

-Sirius ! Elle vient tout juste de se réveiller, tu n'es pas obligé de l'accabler tout de suite !

-Molly, on est en guerre, Dumbledore aurait dû revenir depuis plusieurs heures et Faith est l'une des deux dernières personnes à l'avoir vu, fit doucement son mari. »

Je les laissais s'engueuler et reportait à mon tour mon attention sur mon repas. Dumbledore avait l'air très bien la dernière fois que je l'avais aperçu, il bavardait tranquillement avec ma psychopathe de mère.

« A quel point est-ce préoccupant ? demanda Buffy en mode Chef-des-Tueuses.

-Pas assez pour qu'on se rue au château, mais suffisamment pour qu'on s'inquiète, expliqua Lupin en se massant le front.

-Bellatrix ne l'aurait jamais battu en duel, intervint Sirius en croisant les bras.

-Est-ce-que Voldemort aurait pu débarquer ? interrogea le petit rouquin en prenant une bonne gorgée de son jus de citrouille. »

Apparemment, la disparition inquiétante de son chef ne lui coupait pas tant que ça l'appétit.

« Impossible, je l'aurais ressenti, répondit Harry en se massant la jambe, où j'apercevais un bandage.

- Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? demandai-je finalement en levant les yeux vers Lupin et Sirius. »

Ils secouèrent la tête, aussi perdus que moi et Mme Weasley finit par s'asseoir près de son mari.

« Bon, assez parlé. Ce n'est pas une réunion de l'Ordre, mais un dîner. Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier qui ait jamais existé, si quelqu'un peut se débrouiller, c'est bien lui. Mangez maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle. »

Son air était si féroce que ma main agrippa involontairement la fourchette à côté de mon assiette.

Le fait de remplir nos estomacs permit de nous délier la langue, et l'humeur s'arrangea légèrement quand des conversations émergèrent.

« Alors, racontez-nous un peu. Comment avez-vous réussi à échapper aux Mangemorts, tous les deux ? Demanda Sirius, une pointe de fierté dans les yeux. »

Je vis Mme Weasley virer à l'écarlate, preuve que le sujet ne lui plaisait guère plus que le précédent, et je souris intérieurement en entendant Harry commencer à conter nos aventures.

* * *

><p>« Les baguettes magiques et les balais volants, d'accord, je peux m'y faire. Mais un arbre-batte de baseball ? T'es sure que tu te fous pas de nous, là ? demanda Dawn en fronçant les sourcils. »<p>

Tout notre petit groupe d'américaines était installé dans le salon et profitait du fait qu'il n'y avait personne pour que je leur raconte une énième fois les évènements de la journée.

« Non, je me fous pas de vous. Un truc gigantesque qui secoue ses branches dans tous les sens.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être allée à Pourdlard... d'après Hermione, c'est l'un des endroits les plus magiques du monde, fit Willow avec un air rêveur collé au visage. »

En revanche, celui de Kennedy se renfrogna au nom de la jeune femme.

« Ken, arrête ça ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien !

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Elle fait que te courir après avec ses 'oh, mais vous êtes une sorcière extrêmement puissante' et ses 'oh, j'aimerai tellement que vous m'appreniez tous ces sortilèges' !

-Elle est simplement amicale.

-Eh bien tu pourras lui dire que si elle continue à être aussi amicale avec toi, je lui planterai sa petite tête dans le mur, rétorqua la brune. »

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel et Dawn étouffa un rire face au comportement de ma meilleure amie. Quant à moi, je n'étouffai rien du tout et rigolai un bon coup.

« Si tu passais moins de temps à te moquer de moi, tu aurais remarqué les œillades un peu trop amicales que Sirius faisait à Buffy, fit Kennedy en me souriant froidement. »

Ce qui me fit taire instantanément. Je tournai la tête vers ma petite amie qui copia l'expression de Willow.

« Sérieusement ? Avec mon cousin ?

-Hé, c'est pas ma faute si je suis attirante. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais répondu, alors ne fais pas ta psychopathe et ne vas pas tuer tout le monde.

-Si c'est le seul moyen, je suis capable de tout... »

Elle me regarda, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait me prendre au sérieux. Je lui adressai un sourire mystérieux et elle plissa les yeux en me frappant le bras.

« Hé ! m'exclamai-je en me massant la zone endolorie.

-Tu as vraiment un sens de l'humour qui laisse à désirer.

-Bizarre, j'allai dire la même chose à ton sujet, marmonnai-je. »

Ce qui me valut un deuxième coup. Je lui jetai un regard noir avant de retourner mon attention vers les autres filles, qui nous regardaient fixement.

« Quoi ?

-J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que vous soyez différentes, maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, fit Willow d'un air songeur.

-Vous vous engueulez, vous vous frappez, vous vous assassinez du regard..., précisa Kennedy en souriant en coin.

- Ca, c'est parce que vous avez la chance de ne pas être celle qui va les chercher dans la chambre..., grommela Dawn en prenant une gorgée de son verre d'eau. »

Bon, d'accord, la gamine nous avait surpris une ou deux fois en train de nous embrasser ou d'avoir les mains baladeuses, y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat non plus. C'était pas comme si elle nous avait surprises en pleine action...

Un petit sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand la pensée me vint et je me tournai lentement vers B.

« Vous voyez ! C'est de ça que je suis toujours témoin ! On dirait qu'elle ne veut qu'une chose, c'est lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ses vêtements !

-C'est parce que c'est vrai, Dawnie... »

Ma réponse provoqua les rires de Kennedy et de Willow, et le rougissement intense de colère de Dawn. Buffy se contenta de lever les sourcils et de secouer légèrement la tête en souriant.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Faith, tu serais incapable de gérer tout ça.

-C'est mal me connaître B, c'est mal me connaître... »

Elle rit légèrement et me regarda directement dans les yeux. Je maintins l'échange et j'aperçus une petite lueur dans ses prunelles, une étincelle que je reconnaîtrais entre milles.

Du désir.

Avant que j'aie pu formuler quelque chose, Willow me devança.

« Okay... on va se calmer les filles, avant que quelque chose n'arrive et ne traumatise Dawn pour le restant de ses jours. »

Buffy leva les yeux au ciel et je reniflai au commentaire de la rousse.

« Sinon les filles, J-2, hein ? fis-je en changeant de sujet avant de prendre une gorgée de ma Bière-au-beurre. »

Willow et Kennedy échangèrent un regard et un sourire, ce qui me donna presque envie de gerber. J'aimais bien Willow, et je tolérais Kennedy (quand elle ne m'appelle pas Fai), mais leur couple était si... mignon. Et c'était loin d'être un compliment.

J'avais de la chance de ce côté. J'étais loin d'être mièvre avec B. On continuait à se critiquer, à se bagarrer, à se gueuler dessus (beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût) et elle embrassait vraiment bien, donc c'était tout bénef pour moi. Pas question de regards doux, ou de long discours passionnés.  
>Et c'était vraiment très bien comme ça.<p>

« Et ouais, plus que deux jours, fit Willow en se tournant vers Kennedy et en l'embrassant doucement.

-Et elles, tu les engueules pas ? fit Buffy à sa sœur en pointant du doigt le couple.

-Elles, elles sont mignonnes. Vous deux, c'est juste trop bizarre ! se défendit Dawn en levant les mains.

-Et pourtant, peu importe de quelle manière il est démontré, l'amour ne devrait jamais être critiqué, intervint quelqu'un.»

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent à cette voix. Avant même d'avoir pu établir un contact oculaire, je savais qui parlait.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait dire des trucs aussi horribles...

« Professeur Dumbledore ! s'exclama Willow en se relevant, relâchant la main de sa future femme et se dirigeant vers lui.

-Miss Rosenberg, la salua le vieil homme en inclinant la tête. »

Je me relevai aussi et fronçai les sourcils.

« On vous a presque cru mort, déclarai-je en ne passant pas par quatre chemins.

-Votre mère est une duelliste redoutable, mais je pense être aussi doué dans ce domaine. »

Oui, il devait être doué, parce qu'il n'avait apparemment aucune blessure, et sa cape n'avait même pas l'air froissée. Il tenait dans la main un vieux chapeau mité.

« Je suppose que c'était le but de notre quête ? fis-je en pointant l'accessoire.

-En effet.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, pourquoi vous a-t-il fallu tant de temps avant de revenir, professeur ? demanda Willow alors que Kennedy la rejoignait.

-Disons que je devais terminer quelque chose avant de retourner ici. Vous m'avez l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui s'est battue contre des dizaines de Mangemorts, Faith. »

J'eus un petit sourire et haussai les épaules, grimaçant légèrement quand l'une d'elles me rappela qu'elle n'était pas aussi indemne qu'elle n'y paraissait.

« Ça peut aller. Harry a été un peu plus touché, mais il va survivre.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Mais je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé Kreattur. Il aurait été obligé de répondre si vous l'aviez sommé de venir.

-Je l'ai appelé, il n'est pas venu. »

L'air paisible sur le visage de Dumbledore disparût.

« Il n'est pas venu ?

-Non, je l'ai appelé plusieurs fois, mais il n'a pas voulu venir. C'est pas grave, on s'en est sorti sans lui, fis-je pour alléger l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus lourde.

-Au contraire, c'est préoccupant. Il était magiquement obligé de vous répondre, étant donné que vous avez du sang Black dans les veines, et qu'il vous considère comme sa maîtresse.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous insinuez, monsieur ? demanda Buffy en croisant les bras.

-Ce que je veux dire, miss Summers, c'est que si Kreattur n'est pas venu, c'est qu'il en a été empêché par quelqu'un. »

Je me tendis à ces mots. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Essayez de le rappeler, Faith, m'ordonna Dumbledore. »

Je m'exécutai. Rien ne se produisit.

« Suivez-moi, nous allons voir s'il n'est pas chez lui. »

On emboîta le pas au vieux sorcier et, une fois dans la cuisine, il se pencha et ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être un placard.

Dawn laissa échapper un cri et je me surpris de ne pas faire de même.

Je ne savais pas si c'était la vue ou l'odeur qui était pire.

Sur un tas de couvertures qui n'avaient jamais dû être lavées gisait le corps du petit elfe, les yeux grand ouverts et vitreux, une plaie béante au niveau de sa poitrine squelettique.

Dumbledore mit deux doigts sous sa gorge, puis soupira et lui ferma les yeux.

« Il est certainement mort depuis des heures.

-Il nous a servi le petit-déjeuner, mais je ne l'ai plus revu après, réalisa Kennedy en secouant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? On a entendu crier, fit la voix de Mr Weasley sur le pas de la porte. »

Il était là, accompagné de sa femme, Sirius et Lupin.

« Dumbledore ? fit Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? répéta Sirius, de peur que la question ne reste sans réponse. »

Je soupirai, et Dumbledore se leva pour faire face à mon cousin, révélant à tous le contenu du placard.

« Kreattur a été assassiné. Il y a un traître parmi nous. »


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut à tous ! Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse pour avoir délaissé cette fic, je ne vais pas mentir, si ce n'est les études, le boulot, les petits problèmes et le gros manque d'inspiration. Mais me revoilà !**

**Un grand merci à ce qui m'ont laissé des reviews et des encouragements, ça fait super plaisir ! Pour la peine, je n'ai même pas passé ce chapitre sous l'œil acéré de ma bêta, et je vous le poste tel quel, donc je m'excuse de l'orthographe ! **

**Bonne lecture, et une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous autorise à m'incendier sur mes longs retards !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

C'était tôt. Très tôt dans la matinée. C'était même encore la nit, pour moi.

« Rogue ? »

Je distinguai plusieurs voix, mais je n'arrivai pas à ouvrir correctement les yeux. Parce que, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, c'était _tôt_.

« Fletcher ? »

Je tâtonnai quelques secondes devant moi avant que ma main n'attrape la tasse de café sur la table. C'était ma troisième. Ou ma quatrième, j'avais perdu le compte.

« Shackelbot ? »

Le goût amer de ma boisson provoqua en moi une mini décharge d'énergie, et j'eus enfin la force de soulever les paupières.

Dumbledore, les parents Weasley, Lupin et Sirius étaient assis autour de la table, avec Willow, Ken et Buffy. Personne n'avait eu le courage de réveiller la gamine à une heure aussi matinale. Mais ça n'avait pas du tout dérangée Kennedy de venir me crier dans les oreilles à _5h30 _du matin.

Injuste, pas vrai ?

« Tout le monde peut avoir commis ce crime, déclara solennellement Dumbledore. »

Le vieillard était plus à plaindre que moi. Il avait passé toute la nuit à aller enterrer le corps de l'elfe, dieu sait où. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux ne luisait pas autant de malice.

« Quiconque l'a commis devra être puni, grogna Sirius en tapant du poing sur la table.

-Du calme, tempéra Mme Weasley, la violence ne résoudra rien.

-Molly à raison, Sirius. Ne fonce pas tête baissé à la recherche d'un coupable tant qu'on a aucun indice, fit Lupin en se frottant le front. »

On soupira presque tous à l'unisson à ces paroles, et commençâmes à murmurer entre nous. On avait aucun indice sur ce qui c'était passé. Dumbledore se leva et écarta les mains pour intimer le silence.

Ce mec était vraiment trop balèze pour ça. Un petit geste des doigts et hop, plus un bruit dans la pièce. Même moi je la fermais. Sérieux, respect.

« C'est pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ici. Vous êtes les seules personnes qui n'avaient pas pu tuer Kreattur, en plus d'Harry. Et je ne vois pas la jeune Dawn poignarder notre ami. »

C'est qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une épée, la gamine...

« Vous pensez nos fils capables d'un tel geste ? Demanda Mr Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et ma femme ? Rajouta Lupin sur un ton accusateur.

-Si vous m'auriez demandé hier, je n'aurai cru personne capable de trahison parmi nous. Cependant, les faits sont là. Kreattur a été assassiné, et vous êtes les seules personnes que je sais innocentes. Tout simplement parce que je sais que vous n'étiez pas là au moment du crime. Mais je ne peux malheureusement pas être sur pour les autres.

-Alors quoi ? On accuse nos propres enfants, maintenant ? S'énerva la matriarche en devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux. »

Génial, une dispute. Franchement, j'aurai pu rester dans mon lit au lieu d'écouter ça...

« Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas ces américaines ? Nous ne savons rien d'elles, à part que l'une d'elle aime poignarder les gens et que l'autre préfère les dépecer. »

Pas la peine d'indiquer qui venait de parler. Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait mon cher ami le balafré. Appuyé sur sa cane, il me regardait avec son œil bizarre qui partait dans tout les sens.

Il me semblait pourtant pas que monsieur amabilité avait été invité à notre réunion privée. Comme on dit, même quand tu penses avoir touché le fond, tu peux toujours continuer de creuser.

Ou un truc dans le genre.

« J'étais en train de risquer mes fesses à Poudlard, lui crachai-je, pas du tout contente.

-Quant à nous, Faith est notre amie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous irions tuer le seul renfort qu'elle avait ici, déclara Willow sur un ton plus doux. »

Maugrey se contenta de renifler, pas convaincu, et attrapa sa flasque pour boire une longue gorgée.

« Elles n'auraient aucune raison de tuer Kreattur. Non pour moi, c'est quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un qui n'habite pas ici, mais qui fait parti de l'Ordre, fit Mr Weasley.

-Ça représente des dizaines de personnes, souffla Molly en resservant à tous une tournée générale de café, à notre grand soulagement

-La personne qui a tué Kreattur avait pour but de coincer Faith et Harry au château. Quelqu'un qui connaissait le plan. Il n'y avait pas tant de personne que ça, objecta Lupin.

-Rogue, grogna Sirius. »

Moi qui commençait à apprécier le personnage. Non pas que je l'adorais, hein, mais disons qu'il m'était moins antipathique depuis le discours qu'il m'avait fait quand j'avais appris la prophétie.

« Sirius..., commença Dumbledore.

-Non, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un passé que je dis ça... en fait, si. Il nous a déjà trahi une fois, Dumbledore. Il connaissait la mission... Ça me paraît évident.

Dumbledore se contenta de croiser ses mains sur la table.

« Je ne peux malheureusement rien dire pour sa défense, ou pour celle de n'importe qui ici. En dehors de nous tous réunis, de miss Summers et de Harry, toute les personnes vivant dans ce manoir ou en ayant l'accès est suspect. Restez tous sur vos gardes mes amis, et ne parler de cette réunion à personne. Il se peut que le coupable soit dans ses murs. »

* * *

><p>« Ça va ? Tu as l'air tendue, fit la voix de B au dessus de moi. »<p>

Ne vous méprenez pas, elle n'était pas _au dessus _de moi dans _ce _sens là. Elle était simplement assise et avais insisté pendant de longues minutes ( avec sa moue et tout ) pour que je m'allonge, la tête sur ses genoux. C'était bizarre, même pour moi, et j'en connaissais un rayon niveau positions louches. Ça faisait vingt minutes qu'on était dans le salon, et elle tenait le livre qu'elle lisait d'une main pendant que les doigts de son autre main jouaient avec mes cheveux.

« Cinq sur cinq. »

Elle renifla légèrement, pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne me croyait pas du tout, mais ne reprit pas la parole, se contentant de continuer son massage. Le silence s'imposa quelques secondes avant que je craque.

« Je l'aimais bien, cet elfe. »

Elle ferma son bouquin après une poignée de secondes et porta toute son attention sur moi, caressant doucement mon bras du bout de ses doigts.

Bon sang, fallait qu'elle arrête tout ça si elle ne voudrait pas que ça dérape...

« Dumbledore croit qu'il s'est fait tué parce qu'il a refusé d'emmener son agresseur vers moi. Il y avait des traces de luttes, selon lui, continuai-je après quelques instants.

- Il me faisait un peu penser à toi. »

Bon, au moins, toutes les pensées un peu lubriques que j'avais depuis qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur mon corps venaient de disparaître.

Parce que, sérieux ? Elle venait de me comparer à un nain de jardin poilu sale et rabougri ? Il était mort, certes, c'était triste, mais de là à lui rendre hommage en le comparant à la personne merveilleuse que je suis et au corps magnifique que j'ai ?

T'aurais pas abusé du jus de citrouille, B ?

Je me relevai sur un coude pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

« Eh bien, B, t'as toujours su flatter mon ego. »

Elle roula des yeux et se permit un petit sourire avant de m'obliger à reprendre ma position initiale.

« Comme si ton ego pouvait être encore plus flatté. Il est tellement gros que je me demande comment un corps aussi petit que le tien peut le contenir.

- Je pourrais dire pareil du tien, tu sais ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle arrêta ses gentilles caresses et me frappa le bras de son poing.

Je savais que la douceur ne pouvait pas durer.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, pourquoi je te fais penser au nain de jardin ? Demandai-je en coupant court à ses pensées meurtrières à mon égard.

- Parce que Kreattur, malgré son mauvais caractère et son côté limite malsain, a toujours été fidèle à ses convictions et à ce qu'il croyait. Il a toujours suivit les personnes qu'il aimait, que ce soit cette mégère dans le tableau ou toi, et je pense qu'au fond, il cherchait simplement à recevoir un peu d'amour à son tour. »

Je restait silencieuse, les yeux dans le vide et la tête toujours sur ses jambes. Comment Buffy avait réussi à voir tout ça dans le nabot, j'en avais aucune idée.

« Perso, pour moi c'était juste un elfe capricieux qui adorait insulter tout le monde et mettre les nerfs des gens à vifs, fis-je en attrapant sa main libre dans la mienne.

- D'accord, et ça te rappelle personne ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lancer une réplique cinglante, mais je me ravisai. Pas la peine de lui donner raison davantage, hein ?

Pour seule réponse, je lui mit un léger coup de coude dans la cuisse, ce qui la fit rire.

« Te comparer à lui, c'était un compliment, tu sais ? Je voulais simplement dire que malgré tes mauvais côtés, tu es une personne adorable qui lutte pour ceux qu'elle veut protéger même si ça implique que tu te mettes en danger au passage. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Faith. Tout comme l'était Kreattur. »

Je ne dis rien, me contentant d'embrasser le dos de la main que je tenais dans la mienne.

Et après toute ces belles paroles, je laissai même passer le fait qu'elle m'ait traité « d'adorable ».

* * *

><p>« Alors, prête pour le grand jour ? Demandai-je à ma meilleure amie, assise sur une caisse au sous-sol. »<p>

Elle était venue me chercher à l'étage et m'avait tiré par le poignet jusqu'ici sans dire un seul mot. Je sais que selon B, je suis une personne avec plein de qualités et de bonnes intentions, mais si elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche rapidement pour m'expliquer ce qu'elle voulait de moi, elle allait vite comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que sa fiancée qui pouvait mériter le préfixe « Dark » devant son prénom.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, comme si elle avait oublié ma présence (même si ça faisait plus de cinq minutes que j'étais là) et soupira.

« Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? »

Oh non. Non, non, non, non. Pas la panique d'avant mariage. Je pouvais pas gérer ça. Laissez moi donner des conseils à un couple et ils ressortent divorcés dans l'heure.

« Calme toi...

- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Comment je peux me calmer alors que dans moins de 24 heures je serai _mariée_ ! En plein milieu d'une guerre dans un pays qui n'est même plus le mien ! Loin de ma famille et de la moitié de mes amis ! Je ne peux pas faire ça, S'écria-t-elle en se levant brusquement. »

Je grimaçai. Je n'étais pas qualifiée pour faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. C'est elle qui me calmait d'habitude, pas l'inverse.

Bon sang, dans quoi _moi _je m'étais embarquée ?

« Ken, tout ira bien...

- Ne me sors pas ça alors que tu es condamnée à mourir à la fin du mois ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle me lança un regard noir, comme si tout était ma faute. Hé, je lui avait jamais dit de se marier moi, et si j'avais su qu'elle me piquerai une crise, je lui aurai dit le fond de ma pensée sur ses fiançailles.

« Écoute, tu aimes Red...

- Et alors ? Des tas de gens s'aiment ! C'est pas pour autant qu'ils se marient. C'est important comme engagement. Ça se fait pas à la légère ! Pas au milieu d'une guerre ! »

Je la pris par les épaules pour l'empêcher de crier davantage et de rameuter tout les habitants de la maison.

Je suis sure que Willow serait _ravie _d'apprendre à quel point sa future femme était sure d'elle et de ce mariage.

« Kennedy, où-est-ce que tu te vois dans 5 ans ? »

Elle me regarda sans comprendre, et je devais avouer que je ne savais pas trop où je voulais en venir moi non plus.

« En Amérique. Loin d'ici.

- Et où-est-ce-que tu vois Willow ? Avec qui tu la voit ? Une autre fille ? Et toi, tu auras quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Soudain, son regard s'assombrit encore plus et elle se dégagea de ma prise.

Là c'était la Ken que je connaissais.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?!

- Tu te vois avec elle ? Insistai-je en croisant les bras.

- Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi j'irais avec une autre fille ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu me hurles dessus pour me dire à quel point tu ne veux plus te marier et maintenant tu me hurles dessus parce que j'envisage la vie que t'aurais si tu l'étais pas ! Alors arrête de crier deux secondes, pose toi et réfléchis pour de bon à tout ça. »

Kennedy écouta mon conseil et retourna s'asseoir avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, puis soupira.

« Je crois que je panique. »

Non, sérieux ?

« Tu aimes Willow, Ken. Vous êtes ensemble depuis deux ans et demi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour te dire que c'est pour la vie. Y a qu'à vous regarder. Vous êtes déjà mariées, déclarai-je en mettant ma main sur son épaule. »

Je pris un moment pour évaluer la situation. On était au milieu d'une guerre, tous sur le point de mourir face à un ennemi super-puissant, on devait chasser un traître qui menaçait la vie de tout le monde. Et pourtant, j'étais là, en train de faire mon rôle de meilleure amie et de demoiselle d'honneur, en train de rassurer une future mariée névrosée.

La banalité de la situation me fit éclater de rire, et un grand poids se leva de ma poitrine. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. De la normalité dans ce monde de dingue, quelque chose de familier à quoi me raccrocher quand je sentais que tout partait en vrille. Pendant quelques minutes, je n'avais pas pensé à la fin du monde, à la fin de ma vie, ou même aux elfes morts à pleurer.

Et ça faisait vraiment du bien.

« T'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule, ou t'as besoin que je t'en mette une pour te calmer ? Grogna Kennedy en me lançant une nouvelle œillade meurtrière. »

Je ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire qu'elle avait faux sur toute la ligne, continuant de rigoler à m'en déchirer les côtes.

Au bout d'un moment, voyant que je n'arrêterai pas, Kennedy souffla et se leva en me tirant de nouveau par le poignet pour nous faire sortir du sous-sol. Je croisai des gens qui nous regardait d'un air inquiet avant de me retrouver dans ma chambre.

Mon hilarité ne s'était pas estompée, et alors que je me préparai à recevoir le châtiment de Kennedy, qui n'avait pas sortit un mot depuis sa menace, je vis qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de me frapper.

Elle se mit à rire avec moi, tout simplement.

* * *

><p>« Impedimenta! »<p>

Non, je ne m'étais pas retrouvée au milieu d'une énième bataille avec les mangemorts contre mon gré. J'étais tout simplement en train de faire face à l'un de mes pires cauchemars.

Rogue en train de m'entraîner.

Je pensai que cette histoire était finie. Vraiment. Je _suis _condamnée. Alors pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils s'acharnent tous autant qu'ils sont à m'épuiser avant l'heure ?

Quand il était arrivé devant moi, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était un tour de mon imagination. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'il avait annoncé que Lupin serait mon entraîneur. Alors qu'est-ce-qu'il foutait là ? C'était sûrement une hallucination, pas vrai ?

Et puis il m'avait balancé que je n'étais qu'une moins que rien qui semblait aussi bête qu'un troll des cavernes et qui n'était pas loin d'en avoir l'aspect.

Et _là, _j'ai su que c'était bien lui.

« Expelliarmus ! Répliquai-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui. »

Bien sur, il l'évita. Comme toujours.

« Plus vite, Lehane.

- M'appelez pas comme ça, grognai-je avant de lui lancer un nouveau sort. »

C'était sa lubie du jour. Me crier mon nom de famille à la tronche à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

« Vous préférez Lestrange ? »

Mais c'est que Harry ne m'avait pas prévenu que Rogue et l'humour était deux vieux amis...

« Incarcerem !

« Toujours aussi lente. Vous semblez avoir régressé depuis notre dernier affrontement. Est-ce-que c'est Lupin qui vous a ramollit ? Ou peut-être c'est d'avoir trop goûté aux yeux doux de miss Summers... »

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop. Profitant du fait qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à cinq mètres de moi, je bondis de ma cachette derrière une caisse et le désarmai du revers de la main. L'agripant par le col de sa robe noire, je le plaquai au mur sans lui laisser ne serait-ce que le temps de cligner des yeux.

J'étais peut-être pas la sorcière de l'année, mais je restai toujours le meilleure Tueuse du moment.

« Vous faîtes moins le malin là, déclarai-je alors que son teint blafard virait au rouge.

- Vous êtes encore pire que votre frère, vous ne comprenez vraiment rien aux subtilités des duels de sorciers. Lâchez-moi.

- J'ai pas trop envie, non. Arrêtez d'insulter toute les personnes que j'apprécie. »

Rogue ricana et attrapa le devant de mon t-shirt pour me tirer vers lui.

« Sachez, miss _Lehane, _que je n'ai pas quitté une mission prioritaire de l'Ordre pour subir vos sautes d'humeur. Bien qu'il m'en coûte, si je suis là, c'est pour vous aider. Mais si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de mes compétences, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Il dévoila son plus mauvais sourire et desserra son étreinte en même temps que moi. Une fois que je l'eus bien lâché, je pivotai et me dirigeai vers la sortie d'un pas rapide.

Tout le monde semblait oublier que je n'étais pas qu'une machine à s'entraîner et à supporter les sarcasmes à longueur de journée. Et puis, après tout, je n'avais pas que ça à faire.

Quand la porte claqua derrière moi, il me sembla entendre un soupir.

Mais là encore, c'était sûrement mon imagination.

* * *

><p>Malgré l'entraînement écourté, j'étais littéralement épuisée au moment où j'entrai dans la chambre. C'était d'ailleurs certainement pour cela que je n'avais pas remarqué l'immanquable.<p>

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui _aurait _du m'alarmer étant donné qu'il n'était que 22 heures et que B avait l'habitude de m'attendre avant de se coucher.

Mais j'étais tellement crevé que je n'avais pas noté.

Je me suis dirigée naturellement vers la salle de bain pour faire une toilette rapide avant d'aller dormir. Ici aussi, plusieurs chose aurait du attirer mon attention. La brosse à dent de B, sa trousse de maquillage... Mais non, je n'avais vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous, puisque je n'avais pas notifié les différences.

A mon plus grand regret.

Ainsi, toujours dans le noir le plus complet, je trouvais mon chemin vers le lit et me coucha silencieusement.

Et comme chaque nuit depuis le changement de notre relation, je me suis collée à B.

Là aussi, plusieurs choses auraient du me sauter aux yeux.

La première, c'était sa taille. B était plus grande, pas de beaucoup, mais quand même. Et plus un peu plus fine.

Mais bon, sur le coup, j'y est pas fait gaffe.

La seconde, c'était son odeur. S'il y a bien un parfum que je connaissait bien, c'était celui de B. Il en restait toujours des résidus sur elle quand elle allait se coucher, et il venait toujours me faire tourner la tête. Je vous passe les détails mièvres qui nous donnerait à tous la gerbe. Pour résumer, c'était pas le même.

La dernière chose que j'aurai du voir si je n'étais pas une petite-amie déplorable, c'est que la silhouette dormait à moitié sur le ventre, alors que B dormait toujours sur le dos ou vers mon côté.

Mais bon, comme dit précédemment, j'étais vraiment fatiguée, alors j'ai pas prêté cas.

Quelle erreur...

Naturellement, je me suis glissé dans le dos de l'endormie et j'ai mit une main sur sa taille, ce qui, malgré le sommeil qui l'habitait, surprit légèrement la jeune fille. Continuant sur ma lancée, j'ai glissé ma main sous son t-shirt pour la poser sur son ventre.

Au fond de moi, je devais sentir que c'était une personne différente. Mais dans mon état d'épuisement, j'ai pas relevé tout ces petits détails insignifiants.

Et quand j'ai entendu la voix de celle qui dormait dans mon lit, de celle qui était collé à mon corps à moitié nu, de celle sur qui je posais les mains, j'ai regretté toute les choses qui m'avait fatiguer au point de confondre ma petite-amie.

« Faith, tu fais quoi là ? »

Dire que je venais de faire un bon était un doux euphémisme. Les petits animaux de la forêt bondissaient. Moi, je venais de faire l'équivalent d'un saut en parachute.

Mes mains et mon corps réagirent avant mon cerveau. D'un geste violent, je repoussai le corps tout en gardant la couverture enroulée autour de moi (un geste que j'avais appris lors de mes coups d'un soir d'adolescente et dont je n'étais pas peu fière).

« Ken ? »

Il y eut le bruit d'un objet cassé avant qu'elle ne trouve l'interrupteur et n'allume la lumière.

Si cette situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique, j'aurais rit.

Kennedy se trouvait là, dans mon lit, totalement échevelée, les yeux à moitié ouvert, le t-shirt relevé (J'essayais d'oublier le fait que c'était moi la responsable), une main sur l'interrupteur et l'autre me pointant outrageusement de l'index.

« Tu m'as fait quoi là ? »

Elle avait l'audace de poser cette question ?

« Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu fout dans mon lit à 22h ?! Criai-je en la pointant du doigt également. »

Elle me regarda une seconde, puis deux, avant de baisser sa main, baisser son t-shirt et soupirer lourdement.

« Buffy t'as pas prévenue ? »

Peu importe de quoi, elle m'avait rien dit. Et ça, elle allait le payer très très très cher ma blonde.

« Prévenue de quoi exactement ? Que tu squatterai mon lit ce soir ?

- Eh bien... oui, en gros. »

Elle me regarda comme si elle venait de dire la chose la plus logique du monde.

« T'es pas sensé te marier demain ? D'un coup, il te prends l'envie de venir partager un lit avec moi ? Je sais que je suis canon, mais quand même, Ken...

- D'accord, on se calme la modeste. Primo, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, moi je dormais tranquillement.

- Oui, dans mon lit, ou je pensais trouver ma...

- Secundo, comme tu l'as dit, je me marie demain. Je sais que t'y connais pas grand chose, mais l'une des règles d'or du mariage, c'est de faire chambre à part la veille.

- C'est complètement débile, et ça m'explique pas pourquoi...

- Tertio, étant donné qu'on est pas chez nous et qu'on a pas dix mille chambre de libre, fallait bien que j'aille à quelques part. Et c'était soit là, soit dans la chambre de l'autre intello.

Un petit silence s'installa, où on se jaugea du regard.

« Où est B ?

- Elle dort avec MA future femme, dans MON lit, ou elle ne risquera pas de se faire violer par sa meilleure amie, répondit-elle en serrant les dents. »

L'avantage de cette situation, c'est que Ken semblait détester l'idée tout autant que moi.

« Et si je suis pas d'accord ?

- Buffy m'a dit de te dire que si t'es pas d'accord, tu dors par terre. »

Décidément, la traîtrise est son point fort aujourd'hui...

Concluant que de toute manière, je n'y pourrais rien, je me tournais vers le mur et me recouchais. Kennedy rit doucement en éteignant les lumières et en se couchant le plus loin possible.

« Alors comme ça, tu veux pas dormir par terre ?

- La ferme, Ken.

- T'as pas peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler tes pulsions envers mon corps de rêve ? »

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas oublier cette erreur de si tôt.

« La ferme, Ken, répétai-je, même si je savais que c'était inutile.

- Non sérieux, je compatis, ça doit être dur... »

Soufflant lourdement, j'attrapais un oreiller et ma couette et me levais du lit.

« Allez, je plaisante Fai ! Où tu vas ?

- Loin de toi, j'ai peur de pas contrôlé mes pulsions ! »

Elle explosa de rire et me regarda quitter la pièce.

« Je savais bien que je te faisait de l'effet !

- Je parlais pas de ce genre de pulsions là, crois moi ! »

N'attendant pas sa réponse, je claquai la porte derrière moi et me dirigeais vers le rez-de-chaussée où un canapé inconfortable me tendait les bras.

Buffy allait vraiment le payer le lendemain.

**Prochain chapitre, le mariage, et je vous promet que j'y planche dessus dès maintenant :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut à tous ! Oui, je sais, encore une attente interminable, et je n'ai pas d'excuse à vous donner. Le manque d'inspiration m'a prit de nouveau. C'est une fic que j'ai commencé il y a très longtemps et j'ai promis d'aller au bout, ce que je ferai ! J'ai d'ailleurs maintenant une idée claire pour la fin, donc c'est une bonne nouvelle !  
><strong>

**Je voudrai remercier tout ceux qui lisent et qui prennent la peine de commenter les chapitres, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, ainsi que ceux qui même après des mois d'absence continue à me dire qu'ils attendent la suite avec impatience... Je vous adore, quoi. **

**Donc voilà ce chapitre, sans trop d'action mais beaucoup de sentimental. Avec une petite surprise à la fin ;)**

**Ps : Je le poste alors que je viens juste de le finir, donc il n'a pas été revu, donc je suis désolée pour les erreurs !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

« Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir, tu crois pas ?

- Pour la dixième fois, je t'ai prévenue, Faith. Tu ne m'as pas écouté, c'est tout. C'est moi qui devrait être en colère en vérité. »

Ça, vous voyez, c'était typique de B. Même quand elle était sur le point de perdre dans une dispute avec moi, elle se démerdait à me retourner tellement le cerveau qu'elle arrivait finalement à me faire croire que tout était de ma faute au départ.

Bon, d'habitude, ça l'était. Mais pas cette fois.

« Admet simplement que tu as oublié de me le dire et je te laisserai tranquille, déclarai-je en levant les mains, ce qui la fit souffler fortement.

- Je n'ai rien oublié du tout, c'est toi qui ne m'as pas écouté. Arrête de prétendre être vexée et finit de te préparer ! »

Comme si j'avais envie de me presser d'aller enfiler cette maudite robe...

« Je pense que je m'en serait souvenue si la femme que j'aime m'avait dit qu'elle allait coucher dans un autre lit que le mien et qu'elle allait m'envoyer la future femme de celle avec qui elle allait partager la chambre pour la nuit ! »

Buffy parut troublée un instant (certainement du au fait de ma phrase très longue et très complexe) puis se ressaisit en croisant les bras.

« La preuve que non, fit-elle en me regardant directement dans les yeux. »

Son regard me fit clairement comprendre qu'en plus d'avoir le dernier mot, elle allait attendre des excuses de ma part.

Elle était vraiment douée à ce jeu là.

« Bon, vous avez fini de vous battre ? Parce qu'au cas où vous auriez oublié, et je suis certaine que moi, je vous l'ai dit, je me marie dans moins de deux heures. Je ne suis pas maquillée, je n'ai pas enfilée ma robe, et je suis sure que Kennedy n'est pas plus avancée, puisqu'elle est seule dans votre chambre en train d'attendre que sa demoiselle d'honneur vienne l'aider, or celle-ci est trop occupée à se chamailler avec la mienne. Les filles, je vous adore, mais si vous ne vous êtes pas attelées à vos tâches dans moins de deux minutes, je vous jure que je vous tue. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il n'y a pas que Faith ici qui a eu des tendances meurtrières par le passé. Est-ce-que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Willow était entre nous, les bras croisés, un sourire froid plaqué sur le visage et un regard aussi noir que glacial. Le message était passé.

Sans un autre mot, je pivotai sur mes talons et sortit de la pièce à grand pas pour aller dans la chambre dans face.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que tu foutais ? T'es encore en pyjama ? Bon sang, si t'as profité de toute ta matinée de libre pour t'envoyer en l'air avec ta blonde, je te jure que je vais te tuer. Sérieusement. »

Et bien sur, avec la chance que j'avais, je venais de quitter une mariée psychopathe pour tomber sur l'autre. L'expression ''qui se ressemble s'assemble'' venait de prendre tout son sens.

Heureusement que cette mariée là était plus facile à maîtriser que la première.

« Ça va, on a encore le temps. Et je m'envoyai pas en l'air avec B.

- C'est peut-être ce que vous avez besoin toute les deux, non ?

Je sortit ma baguette de ma poche arrière et la pointa sur Kennedy dans l'espoir de l'effrayer. Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

« D'après ce qu'on dit, j'aurais largement le temps de te botter le cul les yeux fermés et les mains dans le dos avant que tu puisse dire un sort. »

Je fixai ma baguette tendue.

« Qui dit ça ?

- Quelqu'un qui pense qu'un nain de jardin nous serait plus utile dans le combat que tes capacités médiocres et la demi-cervelle de troll que tu traînes derrière toi, fit Ken avec un sourire, ce qui me fit baisser le bras en soupirant. »

J'allai vraiment finir par tuer Rogue.

« De toute manière, si y a bien quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais fait peur, c'est bien toi. »

Deuxième coup pour mon ego.

« Arrête de bouder et bouge toi de venir ici, faut que tu enfiles ta robe et que tu te coiffes, et quelque chose me dit que ça va prendre un temps monstre. »

Je marmonnai une insulte, attrapa la housse de ma robe sur mon lit et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain.

Je ne voulais pas donner raison à Kennedy, parce que c'était qu'une chieuse qui ne méritait même pas mon amitié, mais ça prit en effet de très longues dizaines de minutes. Mettre cette abomination fut beaucoup plus rapide que prévue, mais la coiffure, la coiffure... Pour faire bref, après dix minutes à me battre avec ma tignasse, Dawn avait débarqué et je l'avais laissé prendre le relais.

« C'est pas bien compliqué de se faire un chignon, Faith. Même quelqu'un comme toi devrait y arriver sans trop de mal, tu sais ? »

Je fis l'effort du siècle pour ne pas relever le ton hyper condescendant de la mioche et me contentai de m'appuyer sur ma main, assise devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

« Je déteste les mariages, grommelai-je en observant notre reflet dans le cadre.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu en as assisté à beaucoup peut-être ? »

Okay, elle venait de marquer un point...

« Une journée au summum de l'hypocrisie où faut sourire et dire du bien de tout le monde, y comprit les personnes qu'on déteste le plus ? Merci, j'ai pas besoin d'en avoir fait des centaines pour comprendre que c'est pas ma came.

- C'est sur qu'avec toi, le mariage prend une toute autre définition, railla-t-elle en se mettant devant moi pour m'arranger quelques mèches. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel pour ne pas répondre. Dawn avait toujours été une incorruptible romantique. Pour elle, aujourd'hui, c'était comme Noël.

Cette gamine était d'une naïveté...

Elle souffla et me tapa l'épaule.

« J'ai fini. Bon, je t'aurais bien fait un compliment sur ta tenue, mais maintenant que je sais que cette journée n'est qu'une excuse pour les faux-culs, je m'abstiendrai.»

Elle me frappa de nouveau et sortit de la salle de bain. Je me relevai tout en me regardant dans le miroir. D'accord, j'étais canon, mais quand même, une robe... J'en avais pas porté depuis... Disons, depuis une période de ma vie qu'il valait mieux que j'oublie.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et sortit de la salle de bain, seulement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Kennedy.

Ou du moins, avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

Certes, voir ma meilleure amie, mon double en plus soft, en grande robe blanche, ça peut faire un choc. Mais là, c'était carrément plus elle. Sa robe avait une _traîne. _Petite, oui, mais quand même. Et elle avait _des fleurs _dans ses cheveux. Elle était _maquillée._ Non mais c'est quoi ce délire. C'était pas elle ça...

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? T'inquiète pas, c'est quand même toi qui a l'air la plus stupide de nous deux. »

… Je retire. C'était bien Kennedy.

« Bon, on est dans les temps finalement. Qui l'aurait cru, hein ? »

Elle eut un rire nerveux et lissa fébrilement le devant de sa robe. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

C'était le moment de la tentative n°254 : « rassurer Ken. »

« Ça va ?

- Je vais me marier avec la femme que j'aime. Bien sur que ça va. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire (ce qui n'était vraiment pas son genre) et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ken, me ment pas. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna pour me dévisager et souffla bruyamment.

« On devait pas se marier avant six mois normalement. Ça aurait du se faire en juin. À l'Académie. En Amérique. »

Je fermai les yeux une seconde, la laissant continuer de parler.

« Puis j'ai été blessée, et elle a flippé. On a décidé que la fin de cette maudite guerre serait mieux.

- Puis la prophétie, la coupai-je en comprenant peu à peu où elle voulait en venir. »

Elle hocha la tête et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est pas ta faute si un crétin a décidé qu'il voulait ta mort, et t'es pas responsable de la date. Mais bordel, j'avais six mois pour me préparer. Et me voilà aujourd'hui, avec plein de gens que je connais pas. Sans Alex, sans Giles. Merde, j'aurais même aimé qu'Andrew soit là.

- Il se serait occupé de la cuisine et de toute l'organisation, et ça aurait été un désastre, lui dis-je »

Elle rit un peu et souffla.

« J'aurais juste voulu... je sais pas. J'aurais voulu que tout se passe en Amérique. On aurait fumé une clope juste avant pour me détendre, puis j'aurais attendu que Giles accompagne Willow à l'autel qu'on aurait fabriqué dans notre immense salle à manger à l'Académie. Alex nous aurait marié, et il aurait fait sûrement une ou deux blagues avant. J'aurais voulu passer ma nuit de noce avec ma femme dans notre chambre à Cleveland, où je lui aurait avoué que j'avais économisé pour qu'on puisse s'acheter cette petite maison à quelques minutes de l'Académie. On serait allé voir mes parents, puis on aurait fini notre lune de miel dans les Hamptons, loin des vampires et de la magie. C'est pas de me marier aujourd'hui qui me dérange, en fait. C'est de savoir que demain, rien ne changera. On sera toujours confiné ici et tu seras toujours en danger de mort. »

Elle avait réussi à me dire tout ça sans verser une larme, bien que les trémolos dans sa voix étaient bien présents. L'envie de faire un sarcasme me brûlait les lèvres, mais même moi, qui ait zéro tact, je savais que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

Kennedy alla devant la fenêtre et prit de longues respirations pour se calmer.

Sans un mot, je me dirigeai vers ma table de chevet et sortit quelque chose du tiroir avant d'aller m'adosser au mur près d'elle.

« Je peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien, et je peux pas t'aider à réaliser le mariage que tu voulais. Mais je peux faire une chose, déclarai-je en attirant son attention. »

Elle me regarda, troublée, et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce que j'avais dans les mains, elle éclata de rire.

« Toujours envie de partager cette clope ? »

* * *

><p>« Elles sont en retard, grommela Kennedy à mon oreille avant de retourner à sa place devant l'autel. »<p>

Cela faisait à peu près une minute qu'on avait descendu l'allée (à ma plus grande honte) et elle ne s'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards frénétiques dans toute la pièce, comme si Willow n'allait pas prendre le même chemin qu'elle et allait la surprendre en sortant de la cheminée.

Ça serait marrant, n'empêche.

« Qui sait, elle s'est peut-être barrée, déclarai-je en haussant les épaules et en m'amusant à effeuiller les fleurs du petit bouquet que j'avais dans la main. »

Kennedy m'adressa le regard le plus froid qu'elle ne m'avait jamais lancé.

« Tu es vraiment horrible comme amie. Et arrête de balancer des pétales partout, merde ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel quand la musique commença de nouveau à retentir. Kennedy se redressa correctement et inspira profondément pour se donner courage. Je retins un rire (pas la peine de gâcher plus son mariage, hein) et me mit face à l'allée moi aussi.

Et, tout à coup, je me suis retrouvée con.

Je n'étais pas du genre romantique. Je critiquai tout ce qui l'était, en réalité. Et je sais que ça sonne cliché, mais la, c'est comme si toute la population de papillons du monde venait de se retrouver dans mon ventre. Mon corps était tellement secoué de mini décharges électriques que je m'inquiétai un instant que mes cheveux ne s'ébouriffent. Mon souffle restait bloqué dans ma gorge, et mes yeux semblait coller à la scène devant moi.

En bref, je venais de voir B dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

Elle était absolument canon. Elle portait une robe longue d'un rouge un peu plus clair que le mien, et ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés d'une manière si complexe que je me demandai si elle n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour s'aider. Tout en descendant l'allée, elle m'offrit un petit sourire et une fois qu'elle se mit de l'autre côté de l'autel, Kennedy souffla et murmura dans le vide.

« Elle est magnifique. »

Je hochai la tête d'un air absent, les yeux toujours rivés sur B. Elle regardait en face d'elle, mais ce petit sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres, celui qui n'était destiné qu'à moi, me faisait bien comprendre qu'elle avait capté mon regard insistant et qu'elle s'en amusait.

Quand je me tournai vers la scène qui se jouait devant moi, je comprit rapidement que Kennedy ne parlait pas de Buffy quelques secondes plus tôt.

Willow était... Splendide. Même si elle était belle tout les jours, que je n'étais pas vraiment branché rousse et que B était juste la créature la plus parfaite en cet instant, tout le monde pouvait remarquer qu'elle était particulièrement superbe. Sa robe blanche était parsemée de broderies et elle avait une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux.

Quand elle se mit en face de Kennedy, je vis que cette dernière arborait la même expression que moi quand j'avais vu Buffy. Seulement, Willow avait aussi un air béat sur le visage, à la différence de Buffy qui avait juste l'air moqueuse.

Ouais, j'avais la meilleure petite-amie du siècle, hein ?

Dumbledore, dans une grande robe dorée, se tenait derrière l'autel et d'un simple mouvement de la main, fit taire tout le monde dans la salle.

Il était vraiment doué.

« Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'amour entre ces deux jeunes femmes... »

* * *

><p>Enfin, après une bonne demi-heure de jérémiades et de filles à moitié en pleurs, le vieux les avaient unies pour la vie, et on était arrivé à la meilleure partie du mariage : La fête qui va avec.<p>

Bon, c'était pas la teuf du siècle, mais il y avait une bonne vingtaine de personnes et de l'alcool. Sans compter la jolie blonde à ma droite.

« J'en reviens pas qu'elles se soient marées... déclara B en sirotant son verre. »

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au couple vedette, en train de parler à Lupin et de sourire comme de vraies débiles toute les trente secondes.

Ça donnait envie, hein ?

« Bah, t'as entendu les vœux de Ken, non ? Dès qu'elle a posé ses yeux sur elle, elle en est tombée amoureuse, blah, blah, blah..., répondit je en haussant les épaules. »

Elle me jaugea du regard une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

« Parfois j'oublie à quel point tu es romantique merci de me le rappeler de temps en temps, railla-t-elle

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ma belle. »

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil, ce qui l'a fit rire. Elle jaugea Willow et Ken du regard une seconde avant de soupirer.

« Will était intenable. Elle était sur le point d'annuler tout le mariage parce qu'elle ne trouvait plus son collier. Je veux dire, c'est une sorcière, non ? Pourquoi aller acheter des bijoux quand on peut tout avoir en psalmodiant deux trois mots en latin ?

- Ken était pas mieux. J'ai passé les deux derniers jours à la rassurer, ajoutai-je.

- Ce qui est vraiment pas ton truc, rit-elle en buvant de nouveau. »

Je lui adressai un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Vraiment la petite-amie du siècle...

« On aurait pas été comme ça nous, pas vrai ?

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, n'ayant vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

- Si les rôles étaient inversés... on aurait pas été pareilles, si ? »

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage quand je compris ses paroles. Elle voulait quand même pas dire... Elle insinuait pas que... ?

« Tu veux dire... Si on s'étaient mariées à leur place ? Fis-je en essayant de me ressaisir. »

Rien que l'idée me foutait les jetons...

« Oui... Enfin, j'essayais juste d'imaginer comment ça aurait été pour nous, si on avait été dans cette situation... Ça veut pas dire que je te demande en mariage ou que je veux me marier avec toi... Okay, j'arrête de parler, t'es en pleine panique, oublie ce que j'ai dit et respire profondément, déclara-t-elle en me jetant des regards en biais.»

Je pris une grande inspiration par le nez et fermai les yeux. Cette fille avait le pouvoir de me rendre totalement dingue d'elle en une seule phrase, mais elle pouvait aussi, en autant de mots, me faire la peur de ma vie.

« Je me demande où Dawn est... »

J'appréciai vraiment le changement de sujet. Et maintenant qu'on y pensait, la gamine s'était vite échappée après l'échange du baiser, sans dire un mot.

« Elle est probablement en train de se faire peloter par un des mecs de...

- Tu dis un seul mot de plus et je te jure que je t'étripe. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant la naïveté de ma copine. Elle était loin l'idée de se marier là.

« B, t'as sœur a vingt ans. Elle a une vie sexuelle. »

Elle plissa les yeux et s'éloigna de moi en se couvrant les oreilles, ce qui me fit ricaner. Je la suivit vers le bar et m'emparai d'une coupe au liquide doré qui devait sûrement être du champagne, avoir le goût du champagne, mais qui devait avoir un nom magique et mystérieux.

Comme la Bierraubeurre et le Whisky pur feu...

Alors que je portai le verre à mes lèvres, une main se saisit violemment de mon poignet et me fit renverser tout le contenu sur ma robe.

Avant même d'avoir vu qui avait fait ça, je me fit la promesse de lui faire regretter le jour de sa naissance...

« Bois pas ça ! »

… Et je l'aurais fait si Maugrey avait pas eu l'air aussi alarmé. Son œil magique tournait dans tout les sens, sa posture était plus que raide et il reniflait l'air comme un chien renifle sa gamelle.

« Qu'est-ce-qui va pas chez vous ?! M'exclamai-je en essuyant du mieux possible la tache qui s'étalait de ma poitrine à mon nombril. »

Je me dégageai de son emprise et traversait le salon en toute hâte, ignorant complètement les questions de Kennedy et les paroles de l'autre cinglé.

Si je sortais pas de cette pièce, j'allai faire un massacre.

Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, je me retirai dans ma chambre (en ayant au préalable bousculé mon frère et sa copine en train de se rouler des pelles magistrales dans l'escalier) et claquai violemment la porte derrière moi.

« Tu fais chier le balafré..., grommelai-je toute seule en essuyant le rond humide entre mes seins avec la première chose qui me passa sous la main. »

Et bien sur, avec ma chance légendaire, je ne fit qu'étaler l'alcool et augmenter le carnage de ma tenue.

L'avantage, c'est que maintenant, j'avais une bonne excuse pour l'enlever, cette fichu robe.

« Il t'a pas loupé... »

Je fis un bond (littéralement) quand j'entendis la voix de B derrière moi et me retournai vivement, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Décidément, elle était pleine de surprise aujourd'hui.

Elle était adossée à la porte et me contemplai de bas en haut en souriant en coin. Elle perdit vite ce dernier quand elle vit mon chiffon improvisé.

« Merde Faith, ce chemisier m'a coûté une fortune ! »

Je lâchai vite le tissu et m'empêchai de réplique que, s'il avait été si cher que ça, elle n'aurait probablement pas dut le prendre avec elle pour aller batailler dans un pays en guerre.

Mais bon, moi, ce que j'en dis...

« Je vais lui arracher son œil restant à ce vieux débris, déclarai-je en croisant les bras. »

Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha de moi.

« J'ai croisé Dawn. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de piocher dans le gâteau. Je savais bien qu'elle était pas avec un garçon.

- Ravie de savoir que ta sœur est toujours innocente à tes yeux, fis-je en me tournant vers le miroir pour inspecter les dégâts. »

Dégâts qui se résumaient en une tâche rouge foncé d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

« Tu sais, tu as dit quelque chose ce matin , déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit derrière moi.

- Que tu ne m'avais pas prévenu pour Ken ? Ça y est, tu avoues ?

- Je t'avais averti, c'est toi qui ne m'a pas écouté ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ne voulant pas me replonger dans une dispute.

« De quoi tu parles alors ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fixa le reflet de mes yeux dans le miroir.

Elle commençait à m'inquiéter.

« B ? J'ai encore dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

- Non..., enfin peut-être. Je sais pas vraiment. »

B et la clarté. Deux amies de longues dates.

« Tu peux traduire ? Tu sais, même si ça fait presque 7 ans qu'on se connaît, j'arrive toujours pas à te comprendre parfois. Souvent. Surtout quand tu me fais des réponses comme ça. »

Elle secoua la tête, certainement frustrée par mon manque de compréhension. Je levai les yeux au ciel et commençait à fouiller dans mon placard pour trouver de quoi me changer.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Ce matin, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

_Bon_. Ça eut au moins l'effet de me stopper dans tout mes mouvements. Je pivotai lentement pour lui faire face, et je passai une main dans mes cheveux.

Pour la faire courte, j'étais _pas trop_ à l'aise.

« J'ai dit ça, moi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Écoute, le problème, c'est que je sais pas si tu l'as dit parce que tu le pensais, où si tu l'as dit comme ça sans faire exprès.

- Et le problème, ça serait quoi ? Que je l'ai dit parce que je le voulais ou parce que je le voulais pas ? »

Au vu de l'expression de B, je vis que je venais de marquer un point avec ma question. Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête une seconde avant de me regarder de nouveau.

« Honnêtement ? Je sais pas. On sort ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux semaines. C'est très rapide. Mais on se connaît depuis plus de 6 ans. Alors... Je sais pas. Mais ça m'aiderait de savoir si tu as dit ça comme ça ou pas. »

C'était définitivement la conversation la plus gênante que j'avais jamais eu avec elle. La vie était injuste quand même. Mes proches s'éclataient en bas pendant que j'étais coincée là avec B qui essayait de m'extorquer mes sentiments.

Tout ça à cause de ce satané cyclope.

Je pris une grande inspiration. Quand il fallait y aller, fallait y aller !

« Je sais pas ce que je ressens. C'est vraiment bizarre, parce que je crois que je suis passée par toute les phases avec toi. Je t'ai détestée, je t'ai admirée, je t'ai enviée... Faut avouer, j'ai même eu envie de te tuer parfois. Ça a toujours été un peu dur entre nous, et on a réussi à se disputer je sais pas combien de fois en ces 17 jours ensemble. Mais j'ai toujours senti ce petit truc indescriptible au fond de moi quand je pensai à toi. Ça a grossi de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop important pour que je l'ignore. J'ai pris ça pour de la haine, pour de la jalousie, et même pour de l'amitié. Et maintenant, je prends ça pour de l'amour. Peut-être que je me trompe, comme avant. Je sais pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse, tu sais ? T'es ma relation la plus longue, et trois semaines, ça en dit beaucoup. Alors voilà, je sais pas si je t'aime, B. Mais j'ai épuisé tout les autres sentiments. Donc ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, oui, ça m'a échappé. Mais c'est pas comme si je le pensai pas. »

Je m'étais un peu détournée pendant mon speech. Je remarquai que j'étais de plus en plus à l'aise avec les mots, bien que mes phrases restaient longues et souvent compliquées à comprendre.

« Tout ce que je sais... C'est que je tiens à toi, et que je veux pas te perdre. Alors si ça te chamboules autant de penser à ça, si c'est trop rapide ou quoique ce soit, t'as qu'à oublier. On est compliquées, B, on l'a toujours été. Peut-être que y a pas d'étiquettes à mettre sur nous. On peut juste être ce qu'on est. Et on verra bien où ça nous mène. »

Ma conscience me cria _ça te mènera jusqu'au _31, mais je l'ignorait.

J'eus la très désagréable impression d'avoir tout foutu en l'air avec ma blonde. Je ne la regardais pas, la tête résolument tournée sur le côté, mais j'entendais sa respiration. Elle était calme, posée, comme si je venais juste de lui annoncer la météo et pas mes sentiments les plus enfouis. Après, B était souvent calme, donc c'était un peu dur à traduire.

Finalement, au bout d'une poignée de seconde, j'entendis qu'elle se levait. Et je sentis quelque chose d'inhabituel me piquer les yeux.

Ressaisis-toi, Faith ! T'es une Tueuse sans scrupules, vraiment pas le moment de chialer sur ta copine !

« Regardes moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Non. Ça, je pouvais pas.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se pencher sur le côté pour capter mon regard. Je priai de toute mes forces que mes yeux soient encore secs et je lui adressai un petit sourire quand ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Elle s'approcha encore plus de moi et mit une main sur ma taille et l'autre sur ma nuque, m'obligeant à redresser la tête. Une fois bien droite, elle vint m'embrasser doucement au coin des lèvres et je sentis son souffle frôler mon cou quand elle me parla à l'oreille.

« Tu as raison. On est compliquées. On est incompréhensibles pour le reste des gens, mais on a pas besoin d'eux pour être ce qu'on est. J'ai toujours senti une connexion avec toi, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va s'arrêter. Que ce soit trop rapide, on s'en fout. Que finalement, ce ne soit pas de l'amour, on s'en fout aussi. On est là, on est ensemble, et, faut se l'avouer, on s'est toujours embrouillées la vie pour pas grand chose. Laissons tomber les grands sentiments et les grands discours. On l'a toujours fait à l'instinct. »

Là, elle m'embrassa correctement. Ses mains se firent plus pressante, et elle fit courir sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure avant de s'écarter légèrement.

« Mais j'oublierai pas. Parce que si j'oubliais ce que tu venais de dire, je n'aurai pas le cran de faire _ça. _»

Sa main sur ma nuque descendit doucement les quelques centimètres qui la séparait de la fermeture éclair de ma robe et elle s'en saisit, patienta une seconde et la fit doucement glisser le long de mon dos.

Une sensation très familière se répandit dans mon bas-ventre.

« T'es sûre ?

- J'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose de toute ma vie. »

A peine cette phrase quitta sa bouche que je la soulevai et l'allongeai sur le lit derrière nous, oubliant pour cette nuit toute cette folie, tout ces sentiments, ne pensant pas au mariage de nos meilleures amies ou au prophéties destructrices.

Et alors que j'embrassai son cou et laissai mes mains dériver à leur guise sur sa peau douce, je n'imaginait rien d'autre qu'elle, moi, et ce lit.

Je n'imaginais certainement pas que j'allais risquer ma vie au petit matin...


End file.
